Vivre Par Procuration : le recommencement
by lixouille
Summary: Ce jour là, Narcissa Malfoy mit au monde deux garçons... Et bien vite elle comprit dans le regard de son mari qu'un seul s'ouvrirait au monde. Mais comment un père, aussi cruel soit-il, pourrait détruire le lien qui unit deux jumeaux...
1. Prologue

_Mot de l'auteur : _Donc voici la version 2 d'une fic que j'ai entamée il y a plusieurs années (je ne les compteraient pas .) ! J'espère qu'elle plaira autant aux nouveaux lecteurs qu'aux anciens, et que je me suis améliorée depuis le temps… :p Bref je laisse la parole à Dairy parce que je suis pas très douée pour les longs discours… Je préfère laisser faire la pro (mouhaha) !

_Mot de la Bêta_ : Bon eh bien, nous y voilà. J'ai l'impression que les choses n'ont pas réellement changées depuis la première fois où Lixy avait posté cette histoire : les Dramione sont toujours aussi nombreux, les Drarry pullulent toujours autant la stratosphère, de nouveaux auteurs débarquent chaque semaine, d'autres se font la mal tous les mois et nous, on est là, inchangé. Oh, bien sûr, on a évolué : l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, dit le vieux proverbe. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que nous nous soyons pas perdu de vue, pour le bien de notre amitié et de cette histoire. Nous avons, toutes les deux je crois, un réel attachement pour celle-ci. Elle nous a permis de nous rapprocher, de partager des choses. Alors il était naturel pour moi d'être la bêta-lectrice de cette seconde version ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le travail réalisé ici par ma chère Lixy. Je vous embrasse et n'oubliez pas d'encourager les auteurs avec des reviews - que cela soit sur cette histoire ou ailleurs. Bonne lecture, D.

_Disclamer : _Tout ce qui touche à Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling…

_Et maintenant place à l'histoire !_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Prologue**

_Ode to my family – The Cranberries_

Un cri de femme déchira la nuit. Dans le petit salon d'un Manoir sombre, un elfe de maison apparu.

- Monsieur Malfoy, le travail a commencé. Ne devrait-on pas appeler la sage-femme ?

Lucius Malfoy jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le petit être et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Narcissa souffrait le martyre. Après plusieurs heures de travail, et beaucoup de cris, la sage-femme sortit, toute souriante, de la chambre et se dirigea vers le père.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Monsieur Malfoy, dit la jeune femme. Ce sont deux magnifiques garçons.

- Deux ? Comment cela deux ? balbutia le jeune Lord.

- Eh bien ce sont des jumeaux, affirma la femme.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds se laissa choir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. _Deux fils… _Un léger sourire s'accrocha sur son visage. Celui-ci se tordit en une grimace de douleur quand il sentit son bras le brûler. Son Maître l'appelait…

Lucius se leva pour rejoindre sa femme. Il poussa la porte de la chambre :

- Lucius ?

- Narcissa… Il m'appelle, je vais devoir y aller. Je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrais, j'ai laissé les instructions aux elfes de maison pour ton départ.

- Très bien… Tu veux les prendre dans tes bras ?

Lucius jeta un bref regard sur ses deux fils endormis.

- Je n'ai pas le temps… Il m'attend.

Lucius Malfoy quitta donc son Manoir sans un mot pour ses fils. Après tout, rares étaient les Sang-Purs daignant accorder un regard à leur héritier avant leur sept ans.

Chez les sorciers de lignée pure, l'éducation suivait un schéma très particulier :

Les trois premières années se passaient loin du père, pour qu'il n'ait pas à supporter les pleurs et cris d'un enfant incapable de s'exprimer autrement. Donc tant que le rejeton ne savait parler correctement, il lui était interdit de vivre dans la demeure de son père.

A la fin de cette période, l'enfant était élevé par le père jusqu'à l'âge de six ans, et ensuite pendant un an, il était ignoré de tous jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse preuve de dons pour la magie. Dans le cas contraire - comme personne n'était au courant de la naissance -, les parents se chargeaient de faire disparaître « l'erreur ». Enfin, l'annonce publique de l'existence d'un héritier avait lieu lors de son septième anniversaire.

Et pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi personne ne remarquaient l'absence des femmes pendant ces quelques années et ainsi en déduisaient la naissance d'héritier, et bien la réponse est simple : à partir du jour du mariage jusqu'à la naissance d'un héritier les femmes n'apparaissaient jamais en public.

Trois jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que Lucius était partit en mission pour Lord Voldemort. Narcissa ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de son absence, il avait déjà eut des missions bien plus longues que ça. Mais Il était bientôt temps pour elle de quitter le Manoir, et elle aurait aimé revoir son mari avant de partir.

- Dobby !

Un _crac_ sonore retentit

- Oui, Maîtresse ?

- Je pars dans la soirée, où en sont mes bagages ?

- Ils sont prêts, Madame, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant aussi bas que possible.

- Très bien, tu peux disposer.

Narcissa s'avança vers un des berceaux et pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle s'assit sur le lit et fredonna une berceuse tout en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. Elle sourit et baissa son regard sur le petit être qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Par moment, Narcissa détestait toutes ces règles qui régissaient sa vie. Elle aurait aimé élevé ses enfants auprès de son mari. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit présent pour leur premier sourire, pour leurs premiers pas, pour leur premier mot… Elle continua de fredonner sa berceuse alors que son fils était déjà profondément endormi. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au deuxième berceau dans lequel Draco dormait paisiblement.

- Lélio, Draco, mes tout petits… Je vous aime…

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Lélio, puis se leva pour aller en déposer un sur la joue de Draco. Ce dernier sembla fort dérangé par ce contact et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue boudeuse des plus craquantes.

- Eh bien, eh bien… Un petit rebelle ?

Narcissa chercha des yeux la personne qui venait de parler. Son regard s'arrêta sur son mari qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Lucius ?

- Je ne faisais que passer… Pour te souhaiter un bon voyage.

Narcissa alla déposer Lélio dans son berceau et se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

- J'ai une petite surprise pour nos garçons.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en ressortit un écrin de velours noir.

- Tu la leur donneras de ma part quand ils seront suffisamment grands pour la porter.

Narcissa ouvrit l'écrin et y découvrit deux magnifiques médailles d'argent gravées aux prénoms de leurs fils.

- La chaîne s'allongera automatiquement lorsqu'ils grandiront… Narcissa acquiesça. Il est temps de partir. Elle acquiesça à nouveau et quitta les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Occupes-toi bien de nos fils. Avant ton retour le Maître aura stabilisé la situation, et j'aurai une place de choix à ses côtés. Nouveau hochement de tête de la femme. N'ai aucune crainte, tout se passera bien.

Narcissa savait très bien que son mari tentait de se rassurer lui-même en prononçant ces paroles. Elle sortit Draco de son berceau et le tendit à son père. L'homme prit son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux bien m'aider à les porter jusqu'à la calèche ?

- Bien sûr.

Narcissa alla chercher Lélio après avoir donné ses instructions, concernant les bagages, aux elfes de maisons qui l'accompagneraient. Ils étaient au nombre de trois.

Lucius marchait le plus lentement possible de peur de réveiller son fils. Il jeta aussi de bref coup d'œil à son deuxième fils qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de se femme. Il resserra un peu l'étreinte sur son fils en passant les portes, de peur qu'il ne prenne froid. Une fois arrivé à la calèche, il ouvrit la porte et présenta un de ses bras à sa femme pour l'aider à monter. Narcissa posa Lélio dans un couffin solidement attaché au siège, et tendit les bras pour récupérer Draco.

- Trois ans c'est vite passé… Comparé au temps que nous passerons ensembles, murmura Lucius à sa femme.

- Oui… sûrement… Fais attention à toi…

Il referma la porte et s'approcha de l'avant de la calèche.

- Fais bien attention à eux Severus…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Préviens le Maître que je serai de retour d'ici deux jours.

Lucius acquiesça, et lança un sortilège de Désilusion sur la calèche. Severus ordonna aux deux chevaux ailés de s'envoler. Lucius fixa le ciel en priant pour que le voyage se déroule le plus paisiblement possible, puis il retourna à l'intérieur de son Manoir.


	2. Visite inattendue

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 1 : Une visite inattendue  
><strong>

_C'est la fin – Mediaval Baebes (récit d'Andromeda)_

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin et Narcissa Malfoy commençait enfin à prendre ses marques dans ce qui serait sa demeure pour les trois prochaines années.

Elle était installée dans une petite maison isolée en pleine campagne. La demeure comptait trois chambres, un petit salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Lors de son arrivée, Narcissa avait tenté de mettre Draco et Lélio dans deux chambres séparées. Mais ce dernier avait tellement pleuré que la jeune maman épuisée avait ordonné aux elfes de maison de placer le berceau de Lélio dans la chambre de Draco. Elle espérait fortement qu'en grandissant son petit garçon serait moins capricieux…

La chambre initialement prévue pour Lélio fût très vite convertie en salle de jeu… En effet, Lucius avait envoyé tant de cadeaux à ses fils que Narcissa ne pouvait les faire tenir dans la seule chambre des garçons.

Narcissa se leva prestement de son fauteuil lorsque des pleurs résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Elle se dirigea avec hâte jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Dobby, les biberons sont-ils prêts ?

- Oui, Maîtresse, dit l'elfe de maison en montrant les deux biberons tout chauds qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Suis-moi !

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre de ses fils, et s'approcha du berceau de Lélio.

- Allons, allons… lui susurra-t-elle.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et posa son regard sur le deuxième berceau. Draco était lui aussi réveillé, mais il regardait sa mère en souriant. Narcissa commença donc par nourrir Lélio avant de le confier à son elfe de maison le temps qu'elle s'occupe de Draco.

Une fois que le second fut rassasié, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'elfe pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant son fils serrer l'une des grandes oreilles de l'elfe. Ce dernier ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment réagir face à cette marque de tendresse.

Narcissa se souvenait de l'affection qu'elle portait au très vieil elfe de maison qui lui avait été attribué dès son enfance. Elle avait passé plus de temps auprès de la malheureuse créature qu'auprès de ses sœurs.

Taro, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, avait été pour elle un compagnon de jeu irremplaçable. Bien que ses parents lui aient répétés jour après jour qu'il était son serviteur, Narcissa s'était toujours refusée à lui donner des ordres. Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce et lui demandait conseil sur ses tenues vestimentaires. Il était mort durant sa première année à Poudlard.

Apparemment sa mère avait décidé qu'il était trop vieux pour continuer à servir correctement Narcissa, et avait décidé de lui trancher la tête – vieille coutume de la famille Back –. Elle ne s'était jamais complètement remise de cette mort – qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs barbare – et mettait un point d'honneur à traiter ses elfes de maison avec un minimum de respect. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un des sujets de disputes les plus fréquent avec Lucius.

Les Malfoy avaient éduqués leur fils de façon stricte… pour ne pas dire sans pitié. Narcissa savait que son mari avait connu les coups de cannes dès son plus jeune âge. Alors elle ne s'étonnait pas de voir son époux lever sa propre canne sur ses elfes de maison, même si elle tentait de le raisonner la plupart du temps.

Elle abandonna ses souvenirs pour reporter son attention sur Lélio qui ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'oreille de l'elfe.

- Dobby !

- Oui, Maîtresse ?

- Tu as le droit de lui faire lâcher prise, s'il te dérange.

- Oh non, Dobby aime beaucoup que le jeune Maître joue avec ses oreilles, Maîtresse. Mais Dobby ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de jouer avec le jeune Maître.

- Et bien, je t'autorise à jouer avec les jeunes Maîtres, mais prend garde à ce que Lucius ne le sache pas…

Le visage de Dobby s'illumina et il reporta son attention sur le nourrisson qui gazouillait dans ses bras. Draco tendit une petite main vers le visage de sa mère tout en poussant un léger grognement de mécontentement.

Au même moment une sonnerie retentit.

- Tassa !

Un _crac_ sonore retentit, et un elfe de maison beaucoup plus vieux que Dobby apparu.

- Oui, Maîtresse ?

-Va identifier nos visiteurs.

- Bien, Maîtresse.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparu dans un nouveau _crac_ sonore.

Narcissa reposa son fils dans son berceau et intima Dobby d'en faire autant avec Lélio. Tassa réapparut en annonçant le nom du visiteur. La jeune femme se pressa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Andromeda ?

- M'accorderais-tu un moment, petite sœur ?

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Et…

Narcissa remarqua un mouvement derrière sa sœur. Une jeune fille qui devait avoir sept ou huit ans tout au plus. Elle arborait une chevelure rose qui lui descendait jusqu'aux reins.

- Ecoute… J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose… En privé… S'il te plait…

Narcissa s'écarta pour laisser entrer sa sœur et la jeune fille.

- Le salon est sur ta droite.

Andromeda ne ressemblait en rien à sa sœur : elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, qu'elle nouait en un chignon lâche sur le haut de son crâne.

- Ta fille ? demanda Narcissa après avoir demandé à Tassa de servir du thé à son invitée.

- Oui… Elle a eu sept ans il y a peu… C'est une Métamorphomage.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Narcissa posa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, assied-toi ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La jeune hocha légèrement la tête, et s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche de sa mère.

- Elle est beaucoup plus bavarde d'habitude… Nymphadora, je te présente ma plus jeune sœur : Narcissa.

Narcissa adressa un sourit franc à la petite fille, qui le lui rendit – toujours sans prononcer un mot –.

- Alors, comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

- Eh bien… En vérité j'avais demandé à quelqu'un de te contacter il y a un peu plus de trois mois… Tu te souviens de Grat ? L'elfe de maison que mère m'avait offert… J'ai pensé qu'étant une propriété des Blacks, il pourrait accéder facilement à ton Manoir. Ce qui était bien le cas. Je lui avais donc demandé de passer à ton domicile et de se renseigner sur les allers et venues de ton mari : j'avais besoin de te parler en son absence…

- Mais qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

- Voilà, il y a quelques temps – en fait il y a un peu moins de quatre mois – un groupe de Mangemorts s'est introduit chez moi pendant la nuit… Ils venaient pour Ted… Mon mari… Heureusement il était absent, à cause de son travail… Mais le plus important c'est que Bellatrix était parmi eux, et lorsqu'elle a vu ma petite Dora elle… Elle est devenue comme folle… Elle m'a hurlé des tas d'insultes… Me disant que je venais d'imposer un double déshonneur à ma famille… Elle a sortit sa baguette, et oh mon Dieu…

Andromeda fondit en larmes, cachant son visage entre ses mains. Sa fille avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Narcissa s'agenouilla devant sa sœur et posa une main sur ses cheveux.

- Oh Cissa… Elle a voulu la tuer… Elle… Elle a utilisé le Sortilège de Mort… Mais…. Mais… Il s'est interposé… Le petit frère de Ted… Il… était à la maison pour le week-end… Il…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et Narcissa ne savait comment les calmer.

- Il a… Il a voulu protéger ma Dora… Oh Cissa, j'étais incapable de bouger… Et lui, il… Il s'est jeté devant Dora… Et… Il s'est effondré… Elle a éclaté de rire… J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai attrapé Dora et nous avons transplané…

- Tu as bien fait… Il était trop tard pour lui… Enfin tu sais…

- Oui, mais Ted… Il… Je n'ai pas réussit à le contacter depuis… Je ne sais pas si il est en vie, je ne sais pas si il sait ce qui est arrivé à son frère… Je… Oh Merlin… J'ai peur qu'ils l'aient attendu…

- Mais, Meda… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Tu sais que Lucius et moi partageons les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu sais que j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais commis une erreur en épousant ce moldu…

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Dis-moi Cissa, tu aurais essayé de la tuer ? De tuer ma seule et unique fille ?

- Je…

- Ma grande sœur a essayé de tuer ma fille… Elle… Regarde-là ! Regarde-là droit dans les yeux et dis-lui pourquoi elle doit mourir !

Narcissa n'osa lever les yeux vers la petite fille.

- J'aime Lucius… Je ne l'abandonnerai pour rien au monde…

- Il se trompe ! Les Moldus ne nous sont pas inférieurs, ils sont justes… Différents ! Je t'en prie Cissa !

- Je ne peux rien pour toi Meda, je suis désolée…

- Je veux juste savoir si mon mari est en vie.

- Comment veux-tu que j'obtienne cette information ? Je ne suis pas censée rentrer en Angleterre avant trois ans !

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur Dora… Le temps que je retrouve Ted… Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi… C'est trop dangereux… Garde-là, juste quelques jours.

- Et si Lucius l'apprend ? Si Bellatrix vient me rendre visite ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle déteste les enfants : elle ne viendra pas. Et Lucius… Il n'est pas censé venir pendant ces trois ans… Enfin, je me doute qu'il respectera cette tradition idiote, sans le moindre écart…

- Meda…

- Je t'en prie, Cissa ! Ai-je été une aussi mauvaise sœur ? T'ai-je seulement demandé la moindre faveur pendant toutes ces années ? Ma famille est en danger ! Je ne te demande pas de renier tes engagements auprès de ton mari et de son satané Maître. Je te demande de lui offrir un toit pour quelques jours. Tu peux me comprendre, non ? Tu es une mère toi aussi !

- Elle serait plus en sécurité dans son monde !

- SON MONDE ?

Andromeda s'était levé d'un bond et fixait sa sœur incrédule.

- Calme-toi, Meda. Je pense juste qu'elle serait plus en sécurité au milieu des Moldus… Parmi les siens…

- C'est une Métamorphomage ! Elle ne contrôle pas son pouvoir ! Voyons Cissa, comment oses-tu dire qu'elle n'est pas une sorcière ?

Narcissa porta son attention sur la petite fille qui la fixait rageusement, ses cheveux étaient maintenant courts et sombres.

- Je t'en prie, essaie de te mettre à ma place un instant. S'il s'agissait de ton enfant, ne serais-tu pas prête à tout pour le protéger ? Est-ce que tu penses que je t'abandonnerai à ton sort si nos places étaient inversées ?

- Mon mari n'est pas…

- Un Moldu, oui je sais !

Andromeda plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa sœur.

- Mais j'aime Ted ! Il me rend heureuse ! J'ai besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés. Et j'aime ma petite Dora plus que tout.

Narcissa enfouit son visage dans ses mains en silence. Elle savait que sa sœur avait raison : La jeune mère pensa à Draco et à Lélio, imaginant un instant que Bellatrix ait pu essayer de les tuer. Elle savait aussi que sa plus vieille sœur ne les comprendrait jamais. Elle aimait son Maître plus que sa propre vie. Bellatrix n'avait jamais désiré d'enfants. Elle détestait les enfants. Narcissa se demandait même par moment si elle aimait vraiment son mari… Toujours est-il que la petite fille assise dans le fauteuil non loin d'elle n'était responsable de rien. Elle prit donc sa décision :

- Très bien… Je vais la garder ici. Je te laisse une semaine, Meda. Si dans une semaine tu n'es pas revenu… Je ne pourrai pas te promettre de la garder ici plus longtemps.

Andromeda s'approcha de sa fille, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma petite Dora, tu vas rester ici quelques jours. Dès que j'aurai retrouvé ton père et un endroit sûr pour nous trois, je viendrai te chercher.

La Métamorphomage ne semblait pas satisfaite de son sort, mais elle acquiesça tout de même aux dires de sa mère.

- Tu peux rester cette nuit si tu le souhaites, Meda.

Ladite Meda, lança un regard reconnaissant à sa sœur.

- Suivez-moi ! dit Narcissa en les conduisant jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Vous allez dormir dans ma chambre, le lit est assez grand pour deux.

- Où dormiras-tu ?

-Je vais faire installer un lit dans la salle de jeu, dit-elle en indiquant une pièce adjacente à sa chambre.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Et bien, ton elfe de maison ne t'a pas beaucoup renseigné à ce que je vois, prononça Narcissa en souriant.

- Oh, dès sa première visite il m'a annoncé ta grossesse, je lui ai dit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de te suivre dans ce cas. Je savais que tu viendrais ici avec ton enfant. L'oncle Alphard t'a toujours adoré… Je pensais cependant qu'il léguerait cette maison à Sirius. Mais ce dernier m'a dit n'avoir rien reçu, j'en ai déduis que tu étais l'héritière de cette maison. Et quel meilleur endroit pour élever ses enfants, que celui où tu as passé de si bons moments.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Narcissa.

- Lorsque le Ministère de la Magie m'a remis le testament de l'oncle Alphard, j'ai cru à une plaisanterie. Je n'avais pas eu la moindre lettre de lui depuis qu'il s'est disputé avec tante Walburga, au sujet de l'éducation de Sirius. Mais je me suis dis que c'était le cadre parfait pour mes petits.

- Mes ?

- J'ai deux petits garçons, expliqua Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

Le visage de sa sœur s'illumina. Narcissa se dirigea donc vers la chambre des jumeaux, et poussa la porte. Elle montra du doigt les berceaux à sa sœur.

- Ils sont magnifiques, Cissa !

- Je sais.

- Quelle modestie ma sœur… Viens, Dora.

La petite fille approcha avec précaution d'un des berceaux.

- Il s'appelle Lélio, et voici Draco.

Narcissa sortit Draco de son berceau et le tendit à sa sœur :

- Tu veux le porter ?

Andromeda acquiesça et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Nymphadora, tant qu'à elle, s'était penchée sur le berceau de Lélio, et le petit garçon jouait avec les doigts de sa cousine.

Un voile de tristesse assombrit les yeux de Narcissa.

Elle aimait beaucoup sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de la revoir par la suite. Si Lucius apprenait leur visite… Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle allait juste profiter de la présence de sa sœur pour un soir. Et puis d'ici quelques jours, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle repartirait avec sa fille, irait rejoindre son Moldu de mari, et ne donnerait plus signe de vie.


	3. Cette femme

_Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ~ Bon il est un peu court 'orz Mais il est nécessaire à l'instauration de l'environnement dans lequel les jumeaux ont grandis – et influence donc leur manière d'être –._

_Je voulais dire quelques mors sur ma fréquence de publication. Techniquement, je posterai un chapitre tous les lundis. J'ai pour l'instant 2 chapitres d'avances par rapport à ce que je publie (ceux qui ont suivi la première version de VPP savent que sans cette avance je serai très vite incapable de respecter ma régle de 1 publication par semaine 'orz). Mes chapitres ne font pas tous la même longueur (le chapitre précédente était plutôt long… celui là est court xDD la plupart des autres chapitres ce situent entre ces deux là)_

_Pour l'enfance des jumeaux, je ne sais pas encore sur combien de chapitre elle s'étendra… Je dois avouer que je suis très attachée à mes petits loups et je veux que tout le monde puisse saisir TOUTE leur histoire. Cette fic est avant tout centrée sur Lélio et Draco… Les histoires d'amours font partit de leur vécu… Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité du moment )_

_Petite information sur ma vie privée : alors déjà aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée *va se pendre*… Qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de rentrée de Fac au mois d'octobre parce que franchement en 5 ans de fac JE N'AI JAMAIS EU DE RENTREE AU MOIS D'OCTOBRE ! Bref, j'entame mon master 2 en mathématiques/enseignements (non ne fuyez pas !)… Cette année je passe donc le CAPES (oui on s'en fiche mais j'ai le droit de parler de moi si je le souhaite !). Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Et bien simplement pour vous rappeler que ce ne sont pas ces écrits qui me font vivre, me nourrissent ou me logent… Et que cette année particulièrement je serai fort occupée (la préparation CAPES dans ma fac est une vrai torture T^T)… Il y aura certaines périodes où je serai totalement absente de la toile (genre mi-novembre pour les écrits…) mais j'espère avoir suffisamment d'avance pour confier la publication à ma bêta !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture ~ Kiss !_

_PS : comme ce chapitre est vraiment court, je posterai peut-être le suivant plus tôt que prévu._

_N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir et je répond à chacune d'entre elle (sauf si vous bloquez les mps ^^'), je donne même quelques indices sur la suite pour les petits curieux :p_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 2 : Cette femme.**

_The mass - Era_

Nymphadora poussa un long soupir, s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle chercha sa mère des yeux mais ne la trouva pas.

Elle quitta donc son lit en marmonnant après cette « stupide tante, stupide famille, stupide prénoms… ». Lorsqu'elle eut rejoins le couloir, son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre de ses cousins.

Elle bouillonnait de rage, son pauvre Freddy – son oncle d'à peine 15 ans – était mort, et si elle avait bien compris, le mari de sa tante, le père des deux petits garçons qui dormaient paisiblement en ce moment, faisait partis des Mangemorts. Ces assassins, ces brutes sanguinaires qui avaient tentés de la tuer ! Elle tendit la main jusqu'à la poignée de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau noir et courts, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : la vue du corps de Freddy sans vie.

- Dora ?

La jeune fille sursauta, et fit volte-face.

- Ta mère n'a pas voulu te réveiller, elle vient de partir.

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa reçut un regard noir.

- Mes garçons viennent tout juste de se rendormir, tu pourras aller les voir un peu plus tard si tu le souhaites. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu manges un morceau.

Nymphadora se dirigea vers le salon sans un mot. Elle avala son petit déjeuner en vitesse et retourna s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle voulait que sa mère revienne la chercher tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec cette tante.

L'ambiance ne s'améliora pas pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Nymphadora ne quittait sa chambre que pour manger et se laver. Narcissa avait cependant déposé quelques livres devant la porte de la chambre, pour que la petite fille ne s'ennuie pas trop. Elle comprenait que la jeune Métamorphomage n'aimait pas sa compagnie. Après tout, de son point de vue, Narcissa et son mari faisaient partis des ennemis.

La jeune maman se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon, et plongea dans un profond sommeil. Si profond qu'elle n'entendit pas les pleurs émanant de la chambre de ses fils.

Nymphadora qui était plongée dans un livre sur la Métamorphose, fut arrachée à sa lecture par les sanglots d'un de ses cousins. Elle entrouvrit la porte et attendit que Narcissa vienne consoler son fils. Mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans le couloir, et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Et s'ils l'avaient retrouvée ? Si les Mangemorts avaient retrouvés sa trace, et qu'ils s'en étaient pris à sa tante Narcissa ?

Le petite fille serra les poings et se précipita dans la chambre de ses cousins. Elle s'approcha du berceau d'où provenaient les pleurs.

- Chuuuut… souffla-t-elle tout en berçant le petit nourisson.

Dora retint un cri lorsqu'un bruit de vaisselle brisée parvint à ses oreilles. Des éclats de voix. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait tellement peur. Le petit garçon continuait de pleurer dans son berceau et bientôt les pleurs de Draco s'ajoutèrent à ceux de Lélio.

- Bellatrix ! Tu les as réveillés ! pesta Narcissa.

Nymphadora se raidit : elle connaissait ce nom. Il s'agissait de la soeur aînée de sa mère, la personne qui avait tenté de la tuer, celle qui avait tué Freddy. Le visage de la petite fille était maintenant couvert de larmes, et elle avait porté une main à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, ses jambes tremblaient encore plus que le reste de son corps. Elle faillit pousser un cri lorsqu'un _crac_ sonore retentit : un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

- Miss Dora, Madame a dit à Dobby de mettre la Miss en sécurité. Prenez la main de Dobby !

Elle obéit et se retrouva soudainement dans une petite cuisine, les murs étaient recouverts de carrelages bleus, et le sol était d'un blanc immaculés.

- Par ici, Miss.

L'elfe de maison lui indiqua un placard dans un coin de la pièce :

- Vous serez en sécurité. La sœur de la Maîtresse ne pourra pas vous trouver.

Nymphadora s'exécuta et entendit l'elfe claquer des doigts une fois que la porte du placard fut fermée. Plus aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans ce placard, mais elle n'osait bouger de peur d'être repérée. Elle ferma brusquement les yeux lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante envahit son placard.

- Ce n'est que moi, n'ai pas peur. Elle est partit.

La voix qui parvint à ses oreilles était douce et rassurante. Nymphadora leva donc lentement les yeux, et s'arrêta sur le visage fin de sa tante. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Narcissa et pleura bruyamment.

Narcissa la berça lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se taisent. Jusqu'à se ce sa nièce murmure un simple mot.

- Merci.


	4. Le départ

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre… Je pensais le poster vendredi sauf que voilà je suis tombée malade jeudi… et j'ai du rattraper mon retard dû à mon absence en cours T^T_

_Donc voici enfin la suite des aventures de la famille Malfoy (oui parce que dans ce chapitre, les jumeaux n'interviennent pas beaucoup ^^'). J'ai hâte que Lélio et Draco grandissent pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leur parents ~ ~_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. _

_Je ne suis pas très bavarde (désolée T^T) mais là tout de suite j'ai envie d'un bon bol de soupe et d'une bonne douche avant d'aller me coucher (je DETESTE être malade)._

_Encore un grand merci à ma Dairy qui fait un boulot magnifique avec la correction (et plus :p) de cette fic' !_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ.  
><strong>

_Mother – Era_

_Hymne – Era_

Les jours suivant la visite de Bellatrix s'écoulèrent paisiblement.

La jeune Métamorphomage ne quittait plus sa tante. Elle la regardait s'occuper de ses fils lorsque ces derniers réclamaient son attention. Elle observait son visage paisible lorsque, épuisée par ses nuits trop courtes, la jeune mère s'endormait dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle lisait par-dessus son épaule lorsque sa tante s'était choisie un livre dans sa bibliothèque.

La femme de Lucius, peu habituée à autant d'attention, avait du mal à se détendre sous le regard scrutateur de la petite fille. Elle avait bien tenté de lui proposer de jouer avec ses cousins pendant qu'elle-même lirait un livre dans un coin de la pièce. Mais la petite fille ne semblait pas décidée à s'éloigner de Narcissa. Parfois, Nymphadora se laissait prendre par les bras de Morphée en plein après-midi, et Narcissa se voyait enfin accorder un instant de tranquillité.

C'est ce qui se passa cet après-midi du 13 juillet.

Nymphadora s'était nichée dans le plus grand fauteuil du salon pour observer Narcissa entrain de broder, sa respiration s'était peu à peu ralentie jusqu'à devenir parfaitement régulière. La jeune mère avait alors demandé à Dobby d'emmener la petite fille dans sa chambre.

Une fois que l'elfe eut quitté la pièce en faisant léviter Nymphadora, Narcissa se dirigea vers la cheminée, et prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette. Elle jeta la poudre dans le foyer et prononça distinctement sa « destination », elle plongea uniquement sa tête dans le feu. La pièce autour d'elle disparut, tout se mit à tourner, puis peu à peu sa vision se stabilisa. Sa position ne lui offrait qu'une vision réduite de la pièce circulaire qu'elle avait souhaité « rejoindre ». Elle apercevait quelques instruments d'argent posés sur des tables aux pieds effilés, soufflant quelques volutes de fumée et quelques portraits représentants des anciens directeurs de l'école Poudlard. Mais elle ne pouvait apercevoir le grand bureau où siégeait la personne qu'elle cherchait à joindre.

- Bien le bonsoir, Miss Black.

- C'est Madame Malfoy, dorénavant, Professeur.

- Oh, veuillez m'en excuser. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à oublier que mes élèves grandissent.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout devant elle, si bien qu'elle n'apercevait que ses chaussures et le bas de robe brodée. Il s'agenouilla avec un soupir fatigué.

- Vous semblez exténué, Professeur.

- Et bien, ma chère Narcissa... vous permettez que je vous appelle Narcissa ?

- Evidemment.

- Voyez-vous, nous vivons en ce moment des temps difficiles. Mais je pense que vous êtes encore mieux renseignée que moi sur le sujet.

Narcissa sentit son sang se glacer lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore la scruta de son regard bleu perçant. Sa voix ne lançait transparaître aucun reproches, mais il ne lui parlait pas d'un ton très amicale.

- Professeur, je… J'aurai besoin d'un renseignement… Mais personne ne doit savoir que je vous ai contacté. Il en va de ma survie…

- Et bien, nous sommes seuls. Et tout ce qui sera dit entre ces murs ne les quitteront pas.

Narcissa hésita un instant. Cela faisait déjà plus de vingt jours qu'Andromeda lui avait déposé Nymphadora, et elle n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de sa sœur, le moindre signe de vie. Elle s'inquiétait terriblement, et ne se sentait pas le cœur d'abandonner la petite fille dans le monde Moldu, comme elle l'avait annoncé à sa sœur avant son départ.

- J'aimerai savoir, si vous avez un contact avec Andromeda.

- Et bien, me voilà surpris. Je pensais que votre sœur avait coupé toutes relations avec le reste de sa famille… Enfin c'est plutôt sa famille qui a coupé tout contact avec elle, mais là n'est pas la question n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, pourriez-vous simplement me dire si vous connaissez un moyen de la contacter ?

- Je sais en effet où se trouve votre sœur, ainsi que son mari. Mais je ne peux vous le révéler. Il en va de leurs vies.

Narcissa souffla de soulagement, sa sœur était en vie – et son mari aussi apparemment – mais alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue récupérer sa fille ? La jeune maman savait à quel point Nymphadora comptait pour sa sœur, et Andromeda savait que Narcissa ne pourrait la garder indéfiniment chez elle.

- Vous aimeriez lui transmettre un message ?

Le professeur Dumbledore fixait Narcissa sans ciller, comme pour lire à travers elle.

- Elle était censée venir récupérer… un paquet… qu'elle a laissé chez moi. Je voulais juste le lui rendre.

- Et bien, vous pouvez me le déposer. Et je me chargerai de le remettre à votre sœur.

- Non, je dois lui remettre en main propre…

- Il est vrai que lorsque j'ai retrouvé Andromeda à bout de force, et que je lui ai proposé ma protection, cette dernière m'a dit devoir récupérer un objet de grande valeur, au plus vite. Mais la santé de votre sœur était pour moi le plus important. Je me suis donc empressé de la mettre en sécurité, là où son mari l'attendait déjà. Elle n'a pas voulu me reparler de ce qu'elle devait récupérer. Mais je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit… Comment va-t-elle ?

Narcissa fut prise au dépourvu par la question de son ancien directeur. Il était définitivement trop intelligent pour qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit.

- Bien, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir la garder plus longtemps… Bellatrix est déjà venue, et elle risque de revenir… C'est trop dangereux pour elle ici ! Je dois voir ma sœur.

- Malheureusement, votre sœur ne peut quitter le lieu où elle se trouve. Et je ne peux vous y faire entrer sans éveiller les soupçons de nos ennemis… Enfin, des ennemis de votre sœur…

Narcissa prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en Dumbledore, mais sa sœur elle, avait toujours chanté ses louanges. Et elle n'avait aucun doute que si Andromeda avait eu besoin d'une protection, elle se serait tournée vers Dumbledore… Mais pourquoi, dans ce cas, n'avait-elle pas confié sa fille au directeur ?

- Professeur, je ne voudrais pas paraître insolente mais… Je n'ai aucune certitude que vous connaissez réellement l'endroit où se trouve ma sœur… Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne vous a pas confié directement…

On entendit trois coups frappés à la porte. L'homme à la longue barbe blanche qui répondait au nom de Dumbledore s'éloigna de la cheminée quelques secondes, puis revint se placer devant son interlocutrice.

- Narcissa, je ne reste que très peu au collège en ce moment… J'ai conscience que vous confier cette information pourrait me nuire… Si elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, mais j'en prends le risque. Votre sœur a, paraît-il, tenté d'entrer en contact avec moi à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers mois. Mais j'étais… injoignable… J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, Narcissa, beaucoup de personnes comptent sur moi. Il semblerait que, dans l'incapacité de me contacter, votre sœur a décidé de vous faire confiance… Malgré les prédispositions de votre mari… Je respecte cette confiance, cet amour que vous devez lui porter pour avoir accepté de protéger sa fille, et je vous prie de croire que j'aimerai vous faire entrer en contact avec Andromeda. Mais ce serait pure folie… Ce serait prendre le risque de détruire réduire à néant toutes les épreuves qu'elle et son mari ont surmontés pour rester en vie, tous les risques que vous avez, vous-même, pris pour sauver cette petite fille. Je vous supplie de me faire confiance !

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau du proviseur, seul le crépitement du feu se faisait entendre. Le visage de Narcissa, toujours dans les flammes, était fermé, impassible.

- Ils n'ont aucun contact avec l'extérieur ?

- Absolument aucun ! Je suis la seule personne capable de pénétrer chez eux.

- Il serait donc vain d'essayer de les chercher moi-même…

- Effectivement.

- Très bien, je vous la ramènerai dès qu'elle sera prête…

- Et bien, disons d'ici deux heures… Cela vous laissera le temps de vous dire au revoir, et me permettra de trouver une excuse à mon absence…

Le directeur cligna des yeux, et le feu crépitant dans sa cheminée se retrouva vierge de toute présence. Il poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers sa Pensine.

Il avait beaucoup trop de choses qui encombraient son esprit à cet instant. Il s'allégea de quelques souvenirs, mais conserva celui de cette discussion bien caché au fond de sa mémoire.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Narcissa avait rejoint la chambre où Nymphadora dormait paisiblement. Elle caressa ses cheveux – ils/qui étaient d'un bleu très pâle – et sourit tendrement. La petite fille lui manquerait. Elle ne verrait certainement plus avant très longtemps. Peut-être même ne la verrait-elle plus du tout.

- Dora ! Réveille-toi !

Elle secoua légèrement l'épaule de la petite fille.

La jeune Métamorphomage s'étira avec un long grognement et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ses cheveux avaient repris une teinte rose vive dès son réveil, et ses iris violets se posèrent sur sa tante. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Il est temps de partir rejoindre ta mère et ton père… murmura Narcissa.

- Ils sont là ?

Dora se redressa rapidement et s'apprêtait à quitter son lit. Narcissa lui attrapa le poignet.

- Non ma chérie, ils sont en sécurité. Est-ce que tu connais Albus Dumbledore ?

Nymphadora hocha lentement la tête.

- C'est un très grand sorcier, et le directeur de Poudlard… récita la petite fille.

- Oui, et il est aussi la personne qui s'oppose le plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est pourquoi ta mère a demandé son aide pour retrouver ton père. Et apparemment, le professeur Dumbledore l'a retrouvé. Je vais t'amener à lui, pour qu'il t'emmène auprès de tes parents.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous tante Cissa ? demande tristement la petite fille.

Narcissa sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je dois m'occuper de Lélio et Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils grandissent un peu. Et puis je retournerai auprès de mon mari…

La colère assombrit soudainement les iris violets de Nymphadora, et ses cheveux devinrent noirs de jais.

- NON ! C'est un Mangemort ! Un assassin ! Il…

Narcissa prit la petite fille entre ses bras pour calmer sa colère.

- Pardonne-moi… susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Pardonne-moi, Dora… Je ne peux l'abandonner, il est ma famille. Lui, et mes petits garçons, ils forment ma nouvelle famille.

De fines larmes vinrent perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle aimait Lucius plus que tout… Elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde. Mais Nymphadora était bien incapable à son âge de comprendre ceci.

- Viens, il faut que tu dises au revoir à tes cousins…

Narcissa prit la main dans la petite fille au creux de la sienne et s'avança vers la chambre des jumeaux.

Narcissa demanda à Dobby de préparer les affaires de Dora, pendant que la petite fille chuchotait des petits mots d'amour à ses cousins. Sans jamais lâcher la main de sa tante, la Métamorphomage déposa tout un tas de baisers sur les joues de Lélio, et embrassa les mains de Draco – qui se débattait toujours lorsque l'on tentait de lui embrasser le visage –. Nymphadora essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, et annonça qu'elle était prête à partir.

Arrivée dans le salon, Narcissa tendit son sac à sa nièce et s'éloigna quelques secondes pour aller récupérer un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Elle le tendit à la petite fille.

- Recueil de poèmes, par Robert de Follange, lut-elle avant de lever les yeux vers sa tante.

- De tous les livres qui ornent cette bibliothèque, celui-là est de très loin mon préféré. Tu n'auras qu'à le lire en pensant à moi.

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite fille. Elle lui souffla au creux de l'oreille ses dernières recommandations et la regarda disparaître dans les flammes.


	5. Le temps passe

_Mot de l'auteur :__ Hello me revoilà~ Alors tout d'abord un grand merdi à Elfoy Malana (ma seule review sur ce chapitre T^T). J'espère que cette absence de review de la part des autres lecteurs n'est pas un signe de désertion *j'en serais très très triste*._

_J'ai bien conscience que certain d'entre vous attendent avec impatience que les jumeaux grandissent… Mais je tiens vraiment à ce que cette fic soit aussi réussi que possible. Je pense qu'il serait dommage d'occulter complètement l'enfance de mes petits jumeaux… Enfin, j'espère que vous partagez mon point de vue…_

_Alors ce chapitre s'intitule « le temps passe », mais attention il ne s'agit pas d'un énorme bond dans le temps hein ! Il reste encore deux chapitres (en comptent celui-ci) avant le premier vrai saut en avant… Donc vous trouverez très bientôt des Malfoy en âge de faire toutes les bêtises possibles ~_

_J'aimerai dire une dernière chose sur les reviews (oui je sais, nous les auteurs on rabâche xD). Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de discuter avec mes lecteurs, c'est pourquoi je prends un soin tout particulier à répondre à chaque review (non anonyme évidement xD). De plus cette histoire étant encore en cours d'écriture je prend en compte les avis, conseils et critiques des lecteurs pour la rendre la plus agréable possible._

_Donc __voici une petite question pour vous cher lecteurs :__ dans la première version de _Vivre Par Procuration_, l'intrigue principale de l'histoire se situait après le sixième tome. Tout simplement parce qu'à l'époque où je l'ai écrite, le sixième tome venait de paraître et on attendait tous le dénouement avec impatience. L'avantage de cette V2, c'est que l'histoire originale est maintenant bouclée. Je peux donc me permettre de situer mon intrigue à n'importe quel niveau… Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire en fait xD Voilà pour faire plus simple : j'hésite entre situer mon intrigue après le quatrième tome (et dans ce cas on sauve Sirius *o*) et la situer après le sixième tome (et on garde le format exacte de la première version)… J'aimerai donc votre avis sur ce sujet : vous préférez une histoire qui occulte trois des volumes de cette superbe série mais qui conserve Sirius (alors lui hors de question de le tuer .), ou une histoire qui prend en compte le plus de tomes possibles (en sachant que quoi qu'il arrive je ne prendrai pas en compte le septième tome parce que je REFUSE de me séparer de Rémus et Dora… NON MAIS OH !)._

_Encore un grand merci à ma Dairy qui me supporte et abat un boulot formidable avec cette fic ~_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ~_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 4 : Le temps passe.  
><strong>

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement après le départ de Nymphadora.

Narcissa se surprenait parfois à appeler la petite fille, oubliant qu'elle n'était plus dans sa demeure. Les jumeaux occupaient la plupart de son temps, mais lorsqu'ils se laissaient aller dans les bras de Morphée, la jeune mère se sentait seule et ne trouvait aucun réconfort dans ses livres – qui pourtant étaient ses compagnons préférés –.

Narcissa attendait chaque jour des nouvelles de son mari – qui avait depuis cessé d'envoyer des présents à ses fils –.

Les jours devinrent des semaines, qui à leurs tour devinrent des mois… Elle reçut finalement la visite de Severus la veille de Noël :

Il ôta sa cape et le tendit à un elfe de maison tout en lui réclamant un thé bien chaud. Narcissa l'invita à s'installer dans le salon. Severus la suivit et un léger sourire s'accrocha à son visage lorsqu'il aperçut les petits jumeaux installés sur une immense couverture brune et argent.

L'un était assis et tenait dans ses mains un hyppogriffe de bois. Il approcha l'objet de sa bouche. Soudain l'hyppogriffe quitta la main du nourrisson pour atterrir dans celle, tendue, de son frère qui éclata d'un rire cristallin. La mine du petit garçon qui venait de se faire « voler » son jouet se renfrogna et il chercha sa mère du regard.

- Allons allons…

Elle fouilla un instant dans une grande caisse en bois et un ressortit un deuxième hyppogriffe de bois, parfaitement identique au premier. Elle s'avança vers ses fils et déposa le jouet dans la main du petit garçon qui continuait de bouder.

- Ils se portent bien ? s'enquit Severus.

- Le mieux du monde ! Lélio adore embêter son frère.

- Et apparement aucuns risques que ce soit un Cracmol… ajouta Severus en constatant que Lélio avait à nouveau chippé le jouet de son frère grâce à la magie.

- Lélio, non ! gronda Narcissa en prenant le jouet des mains de son fils. Laisse ton frère tranquille !

Elle tendit à nouveau le jouet à Draco qui l'ignora royalement et porta son attention sur un cube représentant une licorne. L'animal gambadait sur toutes les faces du cube ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser le petit garçon.

- Non effectivement, répondit-elle après avoir reposé l'hyppogriffe de bois sur le sol. Et Draco non plus, je retrouve son livre d'image préféré dans son lit tous les matins, alors que je le pose sur le coffre avant de les coucher.

Elle adressa un sourire à son ami. Ce dernier fixait toujours les petits garçons sans ciller.

- Lucius sera heureux de l'apprendre… dit-il dans un souffle.

Le visage de Narcissa s'assombrit, elle en voulait beaucoup à son mari de ne pas lui avoir écrit.

- Comment se porte-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je le vois très peu en ce moment. Le Maître ne reste jamais plus de quelques heures au même endroit, et il emmène Lucius partout avec lui. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils font, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a programmé aucune attaque depuis plusieurs semaines…

Narcissa ne dit rien, elle fit mine de s'intéresser au bavardage incessant de Severus tout en gardant un œil sur ses fils. Quand son invité eut fini de parler, elle l'invita à prendre Lélio sur ses genoux. Il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec les enfants, et quand Lélio attrapa une des mèches sombres du jeune Mangemort, Narcissa ne put retenir un léger rire.

- Et bien Severus, te voilà bien silencieux.

L'homme se décrispa un peu lorsque le petit garçon se mit à applaudir avec un grand sourire.

Severus ne resta que deux petites heures dans la demeure car son Maître l'attendait. Narcissa le raccompagna en silence à la porte et lui souhaita bon voyage, non sans lui demander de passer ses salutations à son mari.

Puis elle retourna dans le salon où Dobby, l'elfe de maison, veillait sur les jumeaux. D'ailleurs Lélio ne se lassait jamais de jouer avec les oreilles de l'elfe – ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire au domestique –.

Narcissa s'occupa de coucher ses fils pour leur sieste de l'après-midi et chargea l'elfe de décorer le salon pour fêter Noël. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle pût admirer le soin qu'il avait porté à cette décoration :

Le salon était une longue pièce rectangulaire au milieu de laquelle trônait une longue table en hêtre qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à vingt convives. L'elfe avait recouvert la table de neige magique – celle-ci avait l'aspect de véritables flocons mais dégageait une faible chaleur lorsqu'on y plongeait ses mains –, des rennes de dix centimètres de haut à peine voletaient un peu partout dans la pièce, un immense sapin – allègrement décoré – siégeait à côté de la cheminée, et dans l'antre de celle-ci un splendide feu vert – et aux reflets argent – crépitait.

La maîtresse de maison félicita l'elfe pour son travail et le congédia pour quelques heures.

Une fois seule dans le salon, Narcissa se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et y prit un petit carnet de cuir. Elle s'installa à la table et fit apparaître un encrier et une plume.

Depuis le départ de Nymphadora, Narcissa avait décidé de coucher sur le papier tous ses ressentis de la journée : le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé lors du premier éclat de rire de Lélio – puis de Draco –, la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passée lors de leur premier cauchemar, la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Lucius pour son absence de correspondance, puis son inquiétude… Bref, elle notait absolument tout.

La jeune mère faisait en sorte de ne pas trop en révéler sur les activités de son mari, au cas où ce carnet tomberait entre de mauvaises mains. Aujourd'hui Narcissa voulait juste y noter la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'approche du premier Réveillon de Noël de ses deux petits anges. Elle passa donc un certains temps assise à griffonner son ressentit.

La soirée qui suivit fut des plus calmes, si l'on omettait l'épisode où Draco avait par inadvertance mis le feu au chiffon qui faisait office de tenue à Dobby.

En effet ce dernier s'était vu à nouveau pris au piège par Lélio – qui décidément vouait un culte aux oreilles de l'elfe – ce qui ne semblait par plaire à Draco qui avait secoué ses petites mains comme pour éloigner Dobby de son frère. Le domestique avait alors était projeté de trois mètres en arrière, pour atterrir juste devant la cheminée. C'est à cet instant qu'un des nœuds du chiffon, qui se trouvait un peu trop près des flammes, prit feu.

Heureusement, l'elfe éteignit rapidement le brasier qui menaçait de consumer tout son vêtement. Draco avait profité que l'attention de sa mère soit tournée vers son serviteur pour s'asseoir encore plus près de son frère, ne laissant ainsi plus aucune chance à l'elfe d'approcher Lélio.

Les mois défilèrent à nouveau sans le moindre événement inhabituel.

Les jumeaux grandissaient, et semblaient déjà complices. Draco fut le premier à marcher – très vite suivi par son frère – et dès lors, elle le retrouva chaque matin dans le lit de Lélio. La jeune mère soupçonnait fortement Draco d'utiliser la magie pour s'extirper de son lit, et elle craignait qu'il ne se blesse. Si bien, qu'elle finit par commander un grand lit pour y mettre ses deux fils.

Le matin du premier anniversaire de ses fils, Narcissa dû demander aux elfes de désencombrer le hall – qui était remplis de cadeaux – afin d'atteindre son salon.

Lucius avait fait des folies, comme pour rattraper ces quelques mois sans nouvelles. Il y avait aussi un cadeau de Bellatrix et son mari : un conte pour enfants qui étaient interdit à la vente depuis plusieurs siècles. En effet, le conte mettait en scène un jeune sorcier – de Sang Pur, évidement – qui se voyait offrir pour son septième anniversaire un « animal de compagnie » un peu particulier – à savoir : un Moldu du même âge que lui – …

Narcissa s'empressa de ranger ce livre au plus haut de sa bibliothèque, pour que ni Draco ni Lélio ne puissent tomber dessus dans les années à venir.

De tous les jouets qu'ils avaient reçus de leur père, celui que Draco semblait préférer était sans conteste le mini balai magique qui s'élevait à quelques centimètres du sol. Il ne le quittait plus, ce qui amusait beaucoup Lélio qui applaudissait dès que son frère passait devant lui sur son balai.

Le deuxième petit garçon, lui, semblait plus attiré par les divers livres d'images ou de contes que sa mère lui lisait tous les soirs.

En cet instant Narcissa se sentait la femme la plus heureuse du monde :

Elle avait deux magnifiques petits garçons, un mari aimant et attentif – il avait su se faire pardonner de son long silence en lui envoyant un énorme paquet contenant toutes les lettres écrites jour après jour depuis le mois de juillet passé, lettres qu'il n'avait pas pu envoyer tout le temps que durait sa mission –. De plus, les Malfoy était une famille respectée de par le monde sorcier, ainsi que dans les rangs des Mangemorts… Narcissa n'avait donc aucune crainte concernant l'avenir de ses fils… Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant…


	6. Le procès

_Mot de l'auteur : Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'absence de release la semaine dernière. J'ai été très occupée et j'ai donc donné mon chapitre à Dairy avec un peu de retard… Elle fut à son tour très occupé… Enfinvous voyez le résultat quoi xD_

_Dans ce chapitre vous allez assister au procés des Malfoy… Je pense que vous aurez pas mal de questions à la fin de ce chapitre… Soyez patient :p j'y répondrais petit à petit…_

_Je pense garder le Lundi comme jour de publication… Mais il m'arrivera sûrement de ne pas pouvoir poster dans les semaines à venir (où se rapproche de la date de mes écrits… T^T bouhouhou)_

_Bref breffouillons… Je vous laisse en compagnie de la très noble famille Malfoy… _

_PS : je ne suis pas très bavarde ce soir, vous m'en voyez désolée… J'espère l'être un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre~_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 5 : Le procès.  
><strong>

_The Cross – Within Temptation_

_Forgiven – Within Temptation_

_Chère Madame Malfoy,_

_Nous vous informons par la présente que vous êtes convoquée au Ministère de la Magie_. _Cette convocation fait suite à la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui et a pour but de mettre en lumière votre implication – ou non – dans les rangs de ses partisans – plus communément appelés Mangemorts –._

_Nous tenons donc à vous informer que vous ne pouvez quitter votre domicile actuel. Cette interdiction prend effet dès à présent et durera jusqu'au procès – qui se tiendra le 5 du mois de novembre de cette année –_.

_Dans le cas de non-respect de cette interdiction, nous serions dans l'obligation de lancer nos meilleurs aurors à votre poursuite._

_Nous vous informerons de l'heure et le lieu précis de votre procès lors d'un prochain courrier._

_Malika Gambin  
>Département de la Justice<br>Ministère de la Magie_

La feuille de parchemin quitta lentement les mains de Narcissa pour s'écraser sur le sol. La jeune femme tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses longs doigts blancs en s'agrippant à sa robe. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Narcissa avait eu vent de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que des arrestations qui avaient suivies cette chute, par la _Gazette du Sorcier_, mais elle n'y avait pas encore lu le nom des Malfoy. Elle savait que Lucius était un homme intelligent et manipulateur. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait une solution pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas…

Narcissa s'avança vers l'une des fenêtres du salon. Elle plongea son regard dans le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au dessus d'elle. L'angoisse lui tirailla le ventre en pensant à l'avenir que cette situation offrirait à ses fils.

Si Lucius et sa femme venait à être reconnus coupables, que deviendraient Draco et Lélio ? Ils grandiraient loin de leurs parents, en n'ayant pour seul récit leurs mauvaises actions ? Personne ne serait là pour leur décrire le regard tendre que leur père avait posé sur eux. Personne ne serait là pour leur dire l'amour que leur mère éprouvait pour eux. Personne…

Les pensées de Narcissa se tournèrent soudainement vers sa sœur : Andromeda. Peut-être pouvait-elle faire quelque chose pour eux… Après tout, Narcissa avait protégé sa fille contre Bellatrix.

Mais la jeune mère changea bien vite d'avis en se rappelant qu'elle s'était jurée que jamais personne ne saurait que la petite Nymphadora avait passé quelques jours sous la protection de sa tante.

Non. Décidemment, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même et son mari.

Des coups frappés à la fenêtre la sortirent brusquement de ses pensées. Un magnifique hibou grand duc se tenait derrière la vitre et attendait patiemment qu'on l'invite à entrer. Narcissa s'empressa donc de lui ouvrir, et de le débarrasser de son courrier.

_ Ma douce Cissa,_

_Je suppose que tu as toi aussi reçu ta convocation. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout._

_J'ai essayé d'expliquer aux agents du Ministère que selon nos coutumes tu ne peux te montrer en public avant qu'on ait un héritier en âge d'être présenté à la communauté magique. Et que par conséquent tu ne peux être présente le jour du procès, mais tu imagines bien qu'ils n'en ont que faire… Ta mère s'est donc proposée de veiller sur les enfants le temps nécessaire. Je vais de ce pas essayer de négocier, avec le Ministère, l'autorisation de venir te chercher et de t'accompagner jusque chez ta mère._

_Tendrement, Lucius__._

_-o-o-o-_

Le matin du 5 novembre, Lucius se leva plus tôt qu'à son habitude, il prit encore plus de soin à s'habiller et se coiffer que les autres jours.

Il relut avec attention la lettre qui lui indiquait l'heure et le lieu exact de son procès. Il donna quelques consignes aux elfes de maison – au cas où il ne reviendrait pas avant un certain temps –.

Le Ministère avait refusé à Lucius l'autorisation de quitter le pays pour aller chercher sa femme. Il ne pourrait donc pas voir Narcissa avant le procès. Il eut une pensée pour ses fils, se demandant à quel point ils avaient grandis.

Il recevait régulièrement des lettres de la mère de ses jumeaux qui lui détaillait chaque progrès des deux petits garçons, mais elle ne pouvait y joindre de photos – il était interdis aux familles de Sang Pur de photographier leur enfants avant l'âge de sept ans, toujours dans le souci de protéger le secret de la naissance d'éventuels Cracmols –.

Lucius se dirigea vers la grande cheminée de pierre qui trônait au fond du majestueux salon. Il prit de la Poudre de Cheminette dans un petit pot en bois sombre.

- Ministère de la Magie, énonça-t-il après avoir jeté une poignée de poudre dans les flammes.

Lucius atterrit dans le grand hall du Ministère et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il jeta un regard froid à un petit sorcier, portant une cape violette, qui avait poussé un cri et s'était réfugié derrière son voisin dès qu'il avait aperçu Lucius Malfoy.

Il y avait deux sorcières derrière le comptoir : l'une était grande et maigre, l'autre était trapue et portait d'énormes lunettes écaillées.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda la sorcière trapue.

- Je suis convoqué par le Département de la Justice pour… une enquête.

- Votre nom ?

- Lucius Malfoy.

- Votre baguette s'il vous plaît.

Lucius plongea sa main dans la poche de sa cape et saisit sa baguette. Il la déposa à regret sur le comptoir.

La sorcière prit la baguette de Lucius et se leva de sa chaise.

- Restez-ici. Quelqu'un va venir vous chercher pour vous conduire à la salle d'audience.

Elle se dirigea vers une immense armoire noire qui comptait plusieurs centaines de petits tiroirs.

La sorcière à lunettes déposa la baguette de Lucius dans un des tiroirs – il aperçut d'ailleurs deux autres baguettes déjà présentes à l'intérieur –.

- Ha ! Baldwin Vous prenez en charge Mr Malfoy ?

Lucius pivota pour faire face au fameux Baldwin. Il tomba nez à nez avec un immense sorcier à la peau mate. Il avait des yeux encore plus sombre que sa peau et des cheveux blancs qui contrastait fortement avec sa tenue et son teint. Baldwin tenait sa baguette dans sa main, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Lucius.

Cependant ce dernier savait qu'il n'était pas en position de dire ce qui lui plaisait ou non.

L'aristocrate se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur en silence, jetant des regards noirs à quiconque osait le regarder dans les yeux.

Les deux sorciers descendirent au dernier étage, et Lucius reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de sa femme au bout du couloir. Il se retint d'accélérer le pas pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aussi était accompagnée d'un sorcier armé.

- Lucius !

Narcissa venait de remarquer la présence de son mari et ne put s'empêcher de se blottir dans ses bras dès qu'il fût arrivé à son niveau.

Le jeune père caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa femme. Il savait à quel point il avait manqué à Narcissa pendant cette année de séparation. Mais plus que tout à cet instant, Lucius avait envie de voir ses fils.

Il voulait les prendre dans ses bras et leur dire tout l'amour qu'il leur portait. Soudain, cette coutume de séparer les pères de leurs enfants – et leur femme – pendant les trois premières années, lui sembla cruelle et obsolète. Lucius savait qu'aucun de ses fils n'était un Cracmol, alors à quoi bon attendre encore deux années avant de les retrouver ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une sorcière grande et rousse qui les invita à entrer dans la salle. Narcissa s'écarta de son mari, et ce dernier lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la salle d'audience, Lucius en tête. Quelques dizaines de sorciers étaient présents, sûrement impatients de crier leur rage envers leurs anciens tortionnaires, mais Lucius ne fixait qu'une seule personne : Bartémius Croupton Senior.

C'était lui qui présiderait le procès. Ce qui ne rassurait guère l'aristocrate, car il savait que Croupton était un homme droit, froid et qui éprouvait une haine farouche envers tous les pratiquants de magie noires.

De plus, la Ministre de la Magie, Milicent Bagnold, était - au moins - aussi rancunière que Croupton envers les Mangemorts. Lucius ne se doutait donc pas que Bagnold avait donné à Croupton l'autorisation de punir quiconque serait soupçonné d'avoir fait partie des Mangemorts, même sans preuve tangible.

- Veuillez vous asseoir.

Le ton de Bartémius Croupton était sec, ce qui confirma les pensées de Lucius.

- Vous êtes convoqués aujourd'hui pour répondre aux accusations à votre encontre. Monsieur Lucius Malfoy et madame Narcissa née-Black Malfoy, vous êtes accusés d'avoir pratiqué la magie noire dans le cadre de votre allégeance à Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé A cela s'ajoute une accusation à l'encontre de Monsieur Malfoy seul : Vous êtes ici pour répondre d'achats d'objets prohibés. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Un léger silence plana dans la salle, très vite remplacé par un murmure de surprise lorsque Lucius se leva de son siège.

- Messieurs, Mesdames, je tiens à vous signaler que depuis notre mariage, ma femme n'a quitté notre domicile, et n'a eu contact qu'avec des membres de sa famille et des amis très proches ; et ce en vertu de nos coutumes. Il lui aurait donc été bien impossible de faire quelconques allégeance à ce sorcier dont vous venait de parler. Et contre qui aurait-elle pu pratiquer la magie noire puisse qu'elle restait chez nous ?

- Nous connaissons tous, ou presque, Monsieur Malfoy ces stupides coutumes auxquelles vous faites allusion…

- Ces stupides coutumes, comme vous dites, sont notre ligne de conduite. Et quiconque me connaît un tant soit peu, sait quelle importance j'accorde à ces coutumes. Je n'aurai jamais permis à ma femme de prêter allégeance à une tierce personne, et de sortir attaquer des Moldus. C'eut été le plus grand déshonneur auquel j'aurai pu être confronté.

Ces déclarations entrainèrent un brouhaha que Croupton eut bien du mal à calmer.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous pensez bien que ces déclarations ne vous aideront pas. Nous savons tous effectivement l'importance que vous accordez à la pureté du sang… Et c'est bien là qu'est le problème. Vous ne partagez que trop l'idéologie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour n'avoir été en contact avec lui.

- Je ne nie pas les accusations qui sont faites à mon égard… Je m'oppose à celles qui sont faite à l'encontre de mon épouse !

Narcissa tourna précipitamment son regard vers son mari. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lucius ne pouvait avouer ! Il avait forcement un plan pour faire voler en éclats ces accusations…

- SILENCE ! tonna Croupton – car le brouhaha avait repris –. Monsieur Malfoy, vous reconnaissez donc votre implication au sein des Mangemorts ?

- Je ne peux nier avoir été en contact avec certains d'entre eux. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que mon implication dans leurs activités ne fût que minime…

- La Marque ! hurla quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

Narcissa se figea. Elle savait que son mari portait la Marque des Ténèbres, et si Bartémius Croupton décidait de soulever sa manche, Lucius aurait bien du mal à démentir.

- C'est une honte ! protesta un sorcier assis au premier rang. La famille Malfoy a toujours apporté un grand soutien à nos institutions. Présentez-nous plutôt vos preuves, Croupton !

Le sorcier qui venait de parler était un haut dignitaire du Ministère, mais surtout un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait apparemment su rester libre de tous soupçons.

- MacIrrish, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de demander à Monsieur Malfoy de nous montrer son avant-bras poserait un problème.

- C'est tout simplement un scandale ! Allez-vous demander à tous les sorciers de se balader la manche relevée afin d'être sûr de ne pas vous trouvez en présence d'un Mangemort ? Nous avons des droits, Croupton ! Vous ne pouvez imposer ce genre de choses sans preuves ! Si -comme je le crois - Lucius Malfoy est innocent, que ferez-vous pour réparer cet affront ?

Peu à peu certains sorciers rallièrent l'avis de MacIrrish. Il avait toujours su captiver les foules, et c'est bien pour faire usage de ce talent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait rallié à sa cause.

- Silence ! Calmez-vous !

Croupton tentait tant bien que mal d'imposer le silence dans l'assemblée.

- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous préciser l'étendue de votre implication au sein des Mangemorts ?

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nombre d'entre eux sont des anciens camarades de Poudlard. Il est vrai qu'à plusieurs reprises j'ai pu leur venir en aide financièrement. Mais je ne savais pas à quoi servirait cet argent !

- Vous avez dit ne pouvoir nier les accusations qui portent sur vous.

- C'est évidemment le cas. Si le Ministère m'accuse d'avoir été en contact avec des Mangemorts et de leur avoir apporté un certain soutien, je ne peux le nier. J'ai sans aucun doute côtoyé certains d'entre eux, et comme je le disais plus tôt, il m'est arrivé de leur apporter un soutien financier. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin ! Et puis chacun d'entre vous ici a côtoyé des Mangemorts tout autant que moi ! ? n'était-il pas un membre du Ministère ? Je suis certains que vous l'avez côtoyé bien plus que moi !

Lucius s'était adressé directement à Bartémius Croupton. Il le savait rageur des récentes découvertes concernant les Mangemorts infiltrés au sein du Ministère.

- Qu'êtes-vous entrain d'insinuer Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Absolument rien.

Un sourire suffisant accroché au visage, Lucius Malfoy défiait du regard l'assemblée. Il lui suffisait d'apporter le coup de grâce pour être assuré de remporter la victoire. Il porta sa main droite à la manche gauche de sa robe, et la souleva lentement, dévoilant ainsi une peau blanche immaculée.

Quelques chuchotement presqu'inaudible vinrent troubler le silence pesant qui s'était installé lorsque Lucius avait commencé à relever sa manche.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Lucius se rassit, toujours droit et fière. Il venait de porter le coup fatal à son accusation. Plus personnes n'oserait salir le nom des Malfoy en sa présence après ça.

Narcissa de son côté tentait de cacher sa surprise. Elle ne regarda pas son mari de peur qu'une personne dans l'assemblée remarque son trouble. Son regard se balada dans les gradins et s'arrêta sur le visage d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il fixait Lucius sans ciller. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par son petit numéro. Cependant quand il porta son attention sur Narcissa, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Le silence de Croupton durait maintenant depuis de longues minutes, et les sorciers présents ne semblaient pas s'en satisfaire.

- C'est un scandale !

- Accusations sans preuves !

- Silence !

Croupton avait du mal à garder son calme face à l'agitation de la foule.

- L'un de vous a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Les époux firent signe qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à dire. Puis Croupton se tourna vers l'assemblée pour savoir si quelqu'un souhaitait prendre la parole. Un long silence lui répondit.

- Et bien, passons au vote pour le premier chef d'accusation à l'encontre de Lucius Malfoy, à savoir : usage de la magie noire afin d'appuyer les actes de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé. Que les personnes qui votent en faveur d'une condamnation lèvent la main.

Narcissa n'osait lever les yeux. Mais elle sentit Lucius lui prendre la main. Elle rassembla alors tout son courage, et compta à peine une douzaine.

- Bien, maintenant, ceux qui sont pour un acquittement ?

Narcissa ne put compter le nombre de mains levées, mais elle voyait clairement que son mari était acquitté. Elle posa sur lui un regard soulagé.

- En ce qui concerne Madame Malfoy, je me dois d'ajouter que le professeur Dumbledore, ici-présent, est prêt à se porter garant de ses actes futurs. Peut-être souhaitez-vous ajouter un mot à ce sujet Albus ?

Dumbledore se leva, l'attention de tous était tournée vers lui.

- Je voudrais juste faire savoir à l'assemblée que Narcissa Malfoy a toute ma confiance. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur les raisons de cette confiance, car elles sont quelques peu personnelles… Mais comme vous le signaliez Bartémius, je suis prêt à prendre sur moi la responsabilité de ses actes s'il advenait que j'avais fait preuve d'une erreur de jugement.

- Si cela peut suffire à certains.

Croupton avait presque craché cette phrase. Il semblait furieux de l'implication de Dumbledore.

- Très bien, que ceux qui pensent que Madame Malfoy doit être déclarée coupable lèvent la main.

Narcissa sentit la main de Lucius trembler alors qu'ils attendaient silencieusement le verdict. Une seule main fendit l'air : celle de Croupton. Lorsque ce dernier le remarqua il jeta un regard haineux au couple.

- Que ceux qui sont en faveur de l'acquittement lèvent la main.

Cette fois-ci tout un tas de main se levèrent. Narcissa souffla de soulagement. Ils étaient libres.

- Très bien.

Croupton prit note des résultats du vote.

- Passons maintenant au second chef d'accusation concernant Lucius Malfoy : achat et recel d'objets prohibés, notamment des objets de magie noire. J'ai en ma possession une liste d'objets que monsieur Malfoy a acheté à un dénommé Robbes. Vince Robbes a été arrêté il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, il s'est vu offrir une remise de peine en échange des informations concernant ses acheteurs. Et figurez-vous Monsieur Malfoy, que selon lui, vous en faites partie.

- Je ne connais aucun dénommé Vince Robbes, s'insurgea Lucius.

- Malheureusement pour vous, Vince Robbes tenait un registre très détaillé de ses activités. J'ai ici, la liste des lieux et dates auxquelles il dit vous avoir rencontré pour vous vendre ces objets.

Croupton fit passer les deux documents à Lucius.

- Reconnaissez-vous l'un de ces objets, Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Non.

- Pourriez-vous nous dire où vous vous trouviez aux dates indiquées ?

- Vous pensez vraiment que je me souviens avec exactitude ce que je faisais il y a plusieurs mois ?

- Vous ne pouvez donc apporter de démentis aux dires de Monsieur Robbes ?

Croupton semblait plus que jamais déterminé à faire tomber Lucius Malfoy. MacIrrish quant à lui se tenait tranquille, il craignait sûrement qu'une défense trop véhémente de Lucius Malfoy lui soit néfaste.

- Le Ministère propose la mesure suivante : fouille intensive du domicile des Malfoy, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit absolument certain qu'aucun n'objet prohibé ne s'y trouve. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient, Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Combien de temps durerait les fouilles ?

- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Je pense qu'une complète coopération de votre part, pousserait le Ministère à classer le dossier vous concernant.

Lucius savait ce que cela signifiait : s'il refusait de coopérer, le Ministère se ferait un plaisir de le convoquer à chaque nouvelle accusation qu'un Mangemort capturé pourrait formuler.

- Je suppose que ma présence lors des fouilles n'est pas désirée.

- Evidemment. Je suis certains qu'un membre de votre famille aura l'amabilité de vous loger le temps nécessaire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, siffla Lucius entre ses dents.

Tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant était d'en finir au plus vite pour que Narcissa puisse retrouver Draco et Lélio.

- Très bien, il ne nous manque que votre signature, Monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius se leva et rejoignit Croupton pour signer l'accord.

Narcissa se sentit soudain plus légère. Elle ne doutait pas que Lucius avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour se débarrasser des objets compromettants avant de se rendre à l'audition. Elle était impatiente d'aller récupérer ses fils chez sa mère. Elle lança un regard reconnaissant à Albus Dumbledore et quitta la salle accompagnée de son mari.


	7. Père

_Mot de l'auteur :__ Bonsoir à tous ! *tente un timide signe de la main*. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre a été assez long à venir… En fait je suis tombée malade, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer les cours. Donc dès que je rentrais chez moi, j'allais me plonger dans mon lit et ne me réveillait que pour retourner en cours xD_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ~ On approche doucement de ce que vous attendez tous… )_

_Pour ce qui est de la publbication des chapitres suivants, je ne peux vous promettre une publiation régulière avant le 18 novembre… Mais j'ai une petite semaine de vacances après mes écrits ( donc du 19 au 28 novembre). Je vous reverrez donc dans tous les cas à ce moment là )_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture tous !_

_Lixy._

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 6 : Père.  
><strong>

Alors que le paysage se mouvait lentement pour laisser place au ciel sombre d'une nuit d'automne, une silhouette se découpait en haut de la colline. Immobile telle une statue de pierre, seul le mouvement presque imperceptible de sa chevelure flottant au vent trahissait la véritable nature de cette figure.

De longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, une carrure plutôt fine pour un homme et le visage fermé : Lucius Malfoy observait silencieusement une immense bâtisse. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand un corbeau quitta son perchoir sur le toit du Manoir, et il n'en eut pas plus lorsqu'un léger bruissement de cape vint troubler le silence de la nuit.

Le nouveau venu portait la même robe sombre que le patriarche Malfoy, mais ses cheveux étaient tout l'opposé de l'aristocrate : noirs et emmêlés, trahissant son manque de soin.

Lucius ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l'identité du visiteur, il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Severus. Ce dernier se plaça aux côtés de son ami, toujours sans prononcer un mot. Il savait ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

- Je pensais réussir à les apercevoir. J'ai bêtement cru que cette vieille folle me laisserait saluer mes fils…

- Les Rosier font partis des plus extrémistes des Sang-Purs… Et on peut dire que Druella fait plus qu'honneur à sa famille…

- Je le sais.

Le visage de Lucius s'assombrit en prononçant ces mots.

A la sortie du procès, il avait accompagné sa femme jusqu'à la demeure de sa mère. Druella avait _aimablement_ proposé son aide pour garder les jumeaux le temps que Lucius et Narcissa seraient au Ministère.

Le jeune père n'avait pu refuser même s'il se doutait bien des motivations de sa belle-mère. Elle rêvait plus que tout de se voir confier l'éducation de ses petits enfants. Druella ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour faire comprendre à sa fille toute la honte et le dégout qu'elle lui inspirait pour avoir osé briser les règles d'éducations des Sang-Purs, en se rendant au Ministère.

La mère de Narcissa était une femme fine et sèche, qui imposait le silence rien que par sa présence. Lorsque Lucius l'avait aperçut au bas de marches du Manoir Black-Rosier, à son retour du procès, il avait immédiatement su qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'apercevoir ses fils.

Il pouvait paraître étonnant aux yeux de beaucoup que le très puissant et fier Lucius Malfoy se pliait aussi facilement à la volonté d'une femme affaiblie par l'âge. Mais l'éducation que Lucius avait reçue le poussait à respecter ses aînés plutôt que ses propres volontés. Et ceci était d'autant plus essentiel qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille.

- Combien de temps va-t-elle rester chez sa mère ? demanda Severus.

Lucius resta silencieux, fixant inlassablement une des fenêtres du grand Manoir. Il vit la lumière décroitre peu à peu pour finalement disparaître complètement. Il tourna enfin le regard vers son hôte.

- Jusqu'à la fin de la première période d'éducation. Elle veut garder un œil sur Narcissa aussi longtemps que possible…

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Tu es déjà au courant pour le Manoir ?

Severus acquiesça.

- Je suppose que tu as été mis au courant par Dumbledore en personne, repris-til.

Severus tiqua légèrement : Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Lucius depuis son propre procès. Et le soutiens que Dumbledore lui avait apporté n'était pas au goût de ses anciens « amis ».

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques les moyens que tu as employés pour berner un homme aussi brillant qu'Albus Dmbledore, annonça Malfoy avec un sourire.

- Brillant ? Je croyais que tu le détestais plus que tout…

- Je dois bien reconnaître sa seule qualité. Dumbledore est un homme intelligent… Fous, utopiste, et qui se mêle beaucoup trop des affaires des autres… Mais il est intelligent, c'est un fait indéniable.

- Si tu me racontais plutôt comment _tu_ as fait pour faire disparaître ta Marque…

Lucius éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Après tout, je n'ai aucune certitude que tu ne sois pas réellement un espion à la botte du directeur de Poudlard…

Sur ces mots, l'aristocrate tourna les talons et s'éloigna du nouveau domicile de sa femme et de ses enfants. Severus le suivait de près sans oser ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Lucius aurait aimé lui dire comment il avait eu la brillante idée de garder quelques-uns de ses cheveux avant de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, quelques années auparavant. Cet indice aurait suffit à Severus pour comprendre quel usage Lucius avait pu faire de ses cheveux. /

Le Manoir Malfoy regorgeait de pièces secrètes, et l'une d'elle contenait tout un tas de potions prêtes à l'emploi. Bien sûr le Poynectar en faisait partie. Il avait donc suffit à Lucius de glisser un de ses cheveux dans la fiole et d'en boire le contenu pour récupérer un corps vierge de toute Marque…

Pour une heure seulement, certes. Mais ceci était amplement suffisant pour le procès. Et personne n'avait remarqué les quelques rides que Lucius avait perdu, après tout, il n'avait côtoyé que des Magemorts pendant les derniers mois, et aucun de ceux présent au procès ne se serait risquer à faire remarquer ce brusque rajeunissement de leur complice.

-o-o-o-

_2 ans plus tard_

Narcissa se préparait à revoir son mari, elle avait choisis de porter la robe que Lucius lui avait offert lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Une fois maquillée et coiffée elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses fils.

Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds, et remarque qu'une fois encore Draco s'était débrouillé pour rejoindre son frère pendant la nuit. Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule du petit garçon.

- Draco, mon chéri.

Il cligna des paupières et sourit à sa mère.

- Bonjour, mère, murmura-t-il de sa douce voix. Il faut réveiller Lélio ? demanda prestement le petit garçon tout heureux.

- Oui, vas-y mon grand.

Draco secoua donc son frère tout en riant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier proteste et regarde sa mère d'un œil suppliant. Narcissa prit donc Lélio dans ses bras afin de le sauver de l'attaque de son frère. Elle aida Draco à descendre du lit et lui demanda d'aller se plonger dans le bain que Dobby avait préparé un peu plus tôt. Il s'exécuta pendant que sa mère préparait les habits des deux petits garçons. Les jumeaux porteraient un pantalon noir, classique et une chemise de soie à manches courtes, verte pour Lélio et violette pour Draco.

Narcissa porta donc le petit Lélio jusqu'au bain où Draco tentait tant bien que mal de laver ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques, et ressemblaient tellement à leur père.

La jeune mère laissa ses pensées vagabonder tout en lavant ses fils. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux ans depuis le procès. Et tout autant de temps sans voir son mari. Il lui avait écrit de nombreuses lettres au début, puis petit à petit elle ne reçut qu'une missive par mois.

Le Ministère n'avait toujours pas fini la fouille du Manoir. Milicent Bagnold semblait chercher toutes les excuses possible pour priver les Malfoys de leur domicile, aussi longtemps que possible. Elle avait d'abord prétendu que les agents du Ministère étaient trop occupés avec la chasse aux Mangemorts pour s'occuper de la fouille. Celle-ci n'avait donc commencée qu'un an après le procès. Les recherches furent interrompues à plusieurs reprises, pour des raisons que Narcissa ne connaissait pas, et le Ministère avait exigé de tout reprendre depuis le début.

Narcissa savait que Severus avait accepté d'héberger son vieil ami le temps nécessaire, mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de place pour accueillir quatre personnes. Lucius avait donc accepté – à regret – de s'installer chez la mère de sa femme.

Dobby apparut dans la salle de bain, accompagné de son habituel _crack_ sonore, ce qui déclencha les rires de Lélio.

- Bibi ! Le petit garçon tendit les bras vers l'elfe – réclamant un câlin – mais sa mère s'interposa.

- Lélio, reste tranquille quand je suis entrain de laver tes cheveux.

- Madame, votre mère envoie Dobby vous prévenir que Monsieur vient d'arriver. Ils attendent dans le salon.

Narcissa se hâta de finir de préparer ses fils, et conseilla à Dobby de rester dans la chambre. Elle craignait que Lélio n'aille se réfugier auprès de l'elfe dès qu'il apercevrait son père.

Draco et son frère suivirent sagement leur mère jusqu'au salon. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de chacun d'eux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de les faire entrer.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur son mari. Il semblait épuisé, mais ce qui choqua le plus Narcissa fût le regard froid que ce dernier jetait à ses fils. Regard qu'il réservait habituellement au commun des mortels…

- Lucius… souffla-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

Le regard du patriarche Malfoy se posa sur sa femme. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Il se tourna vers sa belle-mère.

- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec mes fils, prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je serai dans la bibliothèque, envoie quelqu'un me chercher dès que tu en auras fini avec eux. (Druella fit un vague signe de la main désignant les jumeaux). Narcissa vient !

- Mère…

- Un père a certaines choses à _enseigner_ à ses fils lorsqu'il les rencontre pour la première fois. Et tu n'es pas la bienvenue lors de cette rencontre.

Narcissa suivit donc sa mère non sans un dernier regard pour ses fils. Draco était calme, comme à son habitude, mais Lélio semblait terrorisé.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lucius reporta son attention sur ses fils. Il eut un petit rire nerveux tout en marmonnant :

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

Un silence pesant s'installa. Assez vite brisé par l'un des garçons.

- Père, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Draco d'une traite.

- Moi aussi, chantonna Lélio qui se sentait plus à l'aise depuis que son frère avait parlé.

- Lélio, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu es censé te présenter ! le gronda son jumeau.

- Mais… Je…

Lucius sourit en voyant le petit garçon baisser le regard vers ses chaussures.

- Je suis encore plus enchanté que vous, conclue-t-il pour mettre un terme à la querelle de ses fils.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lélio.

- Tu es donc Lélio. Et toi Draco (Il caressa la joue du petit garçon). Moi c'est Lucius, mais vous m'appellerez père. Enfin, je pense que votre mère s'est déjà chargée des explications.

Lélio acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

- Et vote grand-mère… Et bien, on fera avec, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lucius avec un clin d'œil complice pour ses fils.

Lélio eut un grand sourire pour son père, mais Draco resta impassible.

- Ce n'est pas bien de dire du mal de ses aînés, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son père.

- Tu as raison. Alors ce sera notre petit secret. Et si nous allions rejoindre votre mère ?

Lélio s'élança gaiement dans le couloir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Draco quant à lui marchait sagement aux côtés de son père.

- COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE REPETER DE NE PAS COURIR DANS MES COULOIRS ?

Draco se tendit en entendant la voix haut-perchée de sa grand-mère. Il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter au secours de son frère, mais savait que cela énerverait encore plus la femme.

- Je m'excuse, grand-mère, dit Lélio les larmes aux yeux.

- ET ARRÊTE DE PLEURER ! TU ES CENSE ETRE UN HOMME, LES HOMMES NE PLEURENT PAS !

Les pleurs de Lélio redoublèrent en entendant les reproches de la vieille femme. Et ce qu'il craignait le plus arriva, elle lui asséna une gifle magistrale – ce n'était pas la première –. Il baissa le regard, mais sentit son cœur s'emballer en attendant des pas pressés se rapprocher.

Lucius avait assisté à la scène depuis l'autre bout du couloir, et il ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers son fils lorsqu'il vit sa belle-mère le frapper.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS LEVER LA MAIN SUR MON FILS ?

- Tu vas baisser d'un ton avec moi, Lucius, siffla-t-elle à l'égard de son beau-fils. J'ai encore suffisamment de contacts au sein du Ministère pour obtenir la garde complète de tes fils, si je le souhaitais. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir d'obéir à mes règles aussi longtemps que tu vivras sous mon toit !

Lucius serra les poings de frustration. Il savait que Druella disait vrai. Et il était même persuadé que c'était de son fait à elle qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré son Manoir.

- Allez tout de suite dans votre chambre les garçons, intima Lucius.

Draco s'avança vers son frère pour lui prendre la main. Et l'emmena au plus vite loin de leur grand-mère. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que Lélio se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- Dray ! Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère tout en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas sa faute.


	8. Le vent tourne

_Mot de l'auteur :__ bonjour à tous, me revoilà (enfin ^^''). Hum, ce ''léger'' retard s'explique tout d'abord par ma surcharge de travail au moment de mes écrits (et en plus je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps sur mon PC dans la semaine qui a suivi), ensuite par la poisse phénoménale qui frappe ma bêta… Son PC a rendu l'âme T^T il a donc fallu attendre qu'elle puisse se racheter un nouveau joujou (un mac :p)._

_Voilà vous savez tout._

_Le chapitre qui vient s'intitule -comme je l'avais précisé sur mon profil- « le vent tourne »… Alors certains d'entre vous ont-ils essayé de deviner ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?_

_Nous allons donc retrouver toute la petite famille Malfoy… Et pour les impatients qui veulent les voir grandir très vite sachez qu'à la fin de ce chapitre les jumeaux ont déjà 7 ans (verse une petite larme *mes bébés grandissent si vite*)._

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Sachez tout de même que le prochain est déjà fini et envoyé en correction donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder~_

_Amicalement, Lixy._

_PS : oyé oyé brave gens, au vu des retards que je peux avoir sur mes publications je met à votre disposition un compte twitter : le pseudo est _VPPnews_ sur lequel je vous tiendrais au courant des dernières news de cette fic (avancé des chapitres et tout et tou)… Ce sera beaucoup plus plus simple que de modifier mon profil sur à chaque fois ^^''_

_Evidement vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer des petits tweets si vous vous posez des questions sur la fic (je ne spoilerai pas c'est promis !)_.

Petite explication pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas twitter: nul besoin de s'inscrire à twitter pour pouvoir voir les messages que je posterai, mais si vous vous inscrivez vous pourrez m'en envoyer et me suivre pour être sûr de recevoir tous mes messages ;)

Il vous suffit d'aller sur mon profil et vous avez le lien direct vers mon compte twitter :p

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 7 : le vent tourne**

_All I need ~ Within Temptation_

_Total eclipse of the heart ~ Bonnie Tyler_

Les mois puis les années passèrent sans que les Malfoy ne puissent récupérer leur Manoir. Lucius avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de protester contre la durée des fouilles, mais de récentes découvertes en matière de détection de magie noire avaient donné au Ministère une nouvelle occasion de reprendre la perquisition au départ.

Narcissa et son mari n'étaient pas dupes. Depuis la fin de la guerre – il y a maintenant cinq ans – Milicent Bagnold avait tenté par tous les moyens de rendre la vie impossible aux personnes soupçonnées d'être des Mangemorts qui n'avaient pu être condamnés, fautes de preuve. A cela s'ajoutait la pression de Druella Rosier-Black, qui usait de tous son pouvoir pour garder ses petits fils sous son toit.

Lucius avait d'abord tenté de s'opposer aux méthodes d'éducation de la vieille femme. Puis il avait remarqué que chaque fois qu'il s'opposait à elle sa carrière politique ne faisait que reculer. Il avait fait cette constatation lors du réveillon de noël précédent. Les jumeaux – âgés de six ans – avaient demandé à Dobby de décorer le château pour faire une surprise au reste de la famille. Ce qui n'avait pas été du goût de leur Grand-Mère. Cette dernière avait alors cherché à donner un coup de canne à l'un des garçons, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Lucius. Malheureusement, il avait reçu le lendemain matin un hibou de son suppérieur hiérarchique, le Directeur du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, lui signalant qu'il était mis à pied.

Narcissa avait vu son mari devenir de plus en plus sombre au cours des six derniers mois. Il ne prenait plus le temps d'embrasser ses fils avant de partir travailler – il avait finalement récupéré un poste auprès d'un certain Cornelius Fudge qui dirigeait le Département des Transports Magiques depuis peu –. Lucius n'intervenait plus lorsque sa belle-mère punissait les garçons, il passait même le moins de temps possible auprès de sa famille. Narcissa s'était bien risquée à discuter avec lui à ce sujet. Mais ceci avait déclenché une violente dispute entre les époux, et Lucius n'était pas rentré au domicile pendant les quatre jours qui suivirent la querelle.

Ce qui avait été d'avantage douloureux pour Narcissa, était sans nul doute l'enfermement. Mais son calvaire s'achevait enfin, les jumeaux fêteraient leur septième anniversaire le soir même. Et Lucius avait invité chaque famille respectable du monde sorcier.

Son épouse avait – un bref instant – eut envie d'inviter d'Andromeda, mais elle savait pertinemment que sa grande sœur ne pourrait mettre un pied à l'intérieur du Château tant que leur mère serait vivante. Elle s'était donc contentée d'envoyer un courrier dans lequel elle expliquait tout son soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir enfin retourner dans des lieux publics. Elle avait aussi exprimé toute son affection pour la jeune Nymphadora – qui finissait sa quatrième année à Poudlard –.

-o-o-o-

Lélio était assis sur son lit entrain de lire un conte pour enfants Moldus. Il prenait bien garde de ne pas le laisser à la vue des autres habitants du château – excepté son frère –. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à le découvrir, il serait dans l'obligation de leur révéler ses récentes escapades en dehors du domaine.

Il y a de ça maintenant trois mois, au cour d'une balade dans l'immense parc, Lélio avait aperçu un mouvement dans les buissons marquant les limites de la propriété de sa grand mère. Il s'était prudemment approché, et découvrit un jeune Augurey au plumage sombre. L'animal semblait blessé à la patte et le petit garçon paniqué cherchait des yeux une quelconque aide, son regard se posa alors sur une fillette d'une dizaine d'année qui l'observait avec étonnement.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux enfants, bientôt brisé par une légère plainte poussée par l'Augurey.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la petite fille d'une voix douce.

Lélio tenta de réfléchir au plus vite, il était fort probable que cette petite fille soit une Moldue, et si c'était le cas, il ne devait pas lui divulguer la moindre chose au sujet des sorciers et des créatures magiques qui peuplent leur monde – son père avait toujours été très clair à ce propos –.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement, tout en priant pour que son interlocuteur se lasse de la discussion et s'éloigne suffisamment pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le château.

Sa grand-mère protégeait sa demeure par tous les sortilèges possibles et imaginables. Entre autre, elle ne pouvait être vu des Moldus. Et donc, si Lélio retournait chez lui maintenant, la jeune fille le verrait disparaître d'un seul coup. Et avertirait pour sûr d'autres personnes.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu au village !

- Euh… Je m'appelle Lélio. Je suis ici pour les vacances, mentit-il.

- Moi, c'est Katie. Je suis la fille du boulanger. Ton père il fait quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne parle pas de son travail à la maison.

- Oh, je vois. Tu habites loin d'ici.

Lélio haussa les épaules.

- Je m'endors toujours sur la route, dit-il pour éviter que Katie ne pose plus de questions.

- Il a l'air blessé.

Elle semblait avoir reporté son attention sur l'augurey.

- Une fois, mon Lapin s'est cassé une patte, et mon papa lui a fait une attelle et un pansement. Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait ?

Lélio acquiesça. Et observa avec attention. Katie ramassa deux brindilles en bois – assez épaisses pour maintenir la patte de l'animal – puis ôta les lacets de ses souliers pour maintenir l'attelle de fortune. L'animal regarda, curieux, son nouvel attirail mais ne s'en formalisa pas d'avantage. Il poussa un autre cri.

- Il doit avoir faim ! Il ne peut pas chasser avec sa patte !

Katie avait d'énormes yeux verts pétillants qu'elle tourna vers son nouvel ami avant d'ajouter :

- A ton avis qu'est-ce que ça mange ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, lui reprocha l'enfant.

Lélio se renfrogna. Et fixa l'Augurey sans ciller. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que les Augureys raffolaient plus que tout de viande de Dragon.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je suis désolée. Maman me dit souvent que je dis trop vite ce que je pense. Tu n'es pas en colère, hein Lélio ?

Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tant mieux ! Bon, il faut lui trouver un nom.

- Conventus…

Katie explosa de rire suite à la proposition de Lélio.

- C'est un nom bizarre ! protesta-t-elle. Ah, je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le petit garçon se renfermer à nouveau. Pourquoi Conventus ?

- Ca signifie rencontre, en Latin.

- Et bien, tu dois beaucoup aimer l'école pour savoir des choses pareilles. Alors ce sera Conventus… Mais je peux l'appeler Conven' ?

Le visage de Lélio s'illumina alors qu'il souriait à sa toute première amie.

-Je vais devoir y aller ou mes parents vont s'inquiéter, s'excusa-t-elle. Il faudrait qu'on trouve une maison pour la nuit pour Conventus. Je ne sais pas si mes parents voudront bien que je l'amène. On a déjà trois chats, deux lapins et un chien, expliqua-t-elle penaude.

- Je m'en occupe, coupa Lélio. Il y a de la place chez moi.

- D'accord. Alors on se retrouve ici demain, vers 16h ?

- Je serais là.

- Salut Lélio !

Katie s'éloigna en sautillant, les bras écartés comme si elle souhaitait s'envoler. Et Lélio la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire accroché au visage.

Le petit garçon, parvint à rentrer dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer. Et soigna Conventus avec l'aide de son frère et de Dobby.

Il revit donc régulièrement Katie au cours des trois mois qui suivirent, et le livre qu'il était entrain de lire lui appartenait d'ailleurs. Elle avait poussé un cri de stupeur en apprenant que son nouvel ami ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Peter Pan. Et la petite fille s'était empressée d'aller en chercher un exemplaire dans sa bibliothèque. Elle expliqua à Lélio que sa mère lui avait lu tellement de fois, qu'elle le connaissait par cœur.

Le plus timide des jumeaux n'osa demander à sa mère de lui lire un ouvrage Moldu. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle lui interdise de revoir Katie. Il le lisait donc seul. Il avait commencé à reconnaître les différentes syllabes depuis peu et lisait donc très lentement, mais il pouvait rester une heure entière à fixer les images immobiles du livre pour enfant.

Lélio sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il referma son livre avec hâte et le glissa sous son lit. Il attendit, tendu, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. Sûrement un elfe de maison qui passait par là. Il tourna son regard vers le lit vide de son frère et décida de le contacter par leur moyen de communication rien qu'à eux.

Draco et son frère auraient bien été incapables de dire à quiconque depuis combien de temps ils parvenaient à communiquer par la pensée. D'aussi loin que remontaient leur souvenirs, ils avaient toujours su correspondre ainsi.

¤ _- Dray !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ta leçon est bientôt finie ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir.¤_

Lélio souffla d'exaspération. Leur grand-mère avait commencé quelques semaines auparavant à leur donner des leçons individuelles de bonne conduite. Il avait l'impression que Druella faisait tout pour qu'il passe le moins de temps possible avec Draco.

De son côté Draco faisait tout son possible pour satisfaire sa grand-mère. Il craignait de la mettre de mauvaise humeur s'il ne retenait pas ce qu'elle lui enseignait sur les us et coutumes des Sangs-purs dans les moindres détails.

Après une heure à réciter les noms de toutes les grandes familles de sorciers, la vieille sorcière autorisa Draco à quitter la pièce, non sans lui rappeler que son frère et lui devaient se tenir prêt pour dix-neuf heures pile, dans le petit salon.


	9. Le secret dévoilé

_Mot de l'auteur :__ Bonjour à tous ! Je pensais publier lundi soir mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Mon copain s'est blessé et a été opéré… J'ai dû le conduire à 3 reprises aux urgences, et à chaque fois aller chez son médecin traitant juste après… Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi alors écrire… C'était pas vraiment au programme._

_J'espère que ça ira un peu mieux ce week-end pour que je puisse publier le suivant avant noël !_

_Je vous souhaites de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui en ont xD) et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là._

_Lixy._

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 8 : Le secret dévoilé.**

Draco se tenait immobile devant le l'immense miroir de la salle de bain. Il portait une robe de sorcier d'un vert sombre et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière. Il inspira un grand coup.

_¤ - Léï ! Je suis prêt, et toi ?_

_- Pas encore !_

_- Tu en mets un temps pour enfiler une robe ! ¤_

Draco entendit son frère bougonner, ce qui le fit rire. Lélio rejoignit finalement son jumeau dans la salle de bain : il était vêtu lui aussi d'une robe de sorcier verte, mais beaucoup plus claire. Et ses cheveux avaient été peignés de la même façon que son frère.

- Je ressemble à un troll avec cette coupe, protesta-t-il, entraînant les deux garçons dans un fou-rire bruyant.

Trois coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent dans leur euphorie. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître leur mère.

- Êtes-vous prêts ?

Lélio se précipita dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Narcissa.

Elle caressa patiemment les cheveux de son fils.

- Tout se passera bien, mon petit Lélio.

Narcissa déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son fils. Elle se releva tout en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Draco. Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire. Il s'approcha de son frère et prit sa main.

_¤ - Allons-y Léï. Il n'aime pas attendre. ¤_

Lélio acquiesça en souriant. Ils avancèrent tous les deux vers le grand salon, la porte s'ouvrit sur une centaine de personnes bavardant bruyamment. Draco s'avança lentement vers son père, il entendit quelques murmures mais ne parvint pas à discerner ce qui se disait.

- Père.

Il salua Lucius et se tourna vers son frère pour vérifier qu'il en faisait de même.

Le patriarche Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mes fils : Draco et Lélio.

Quelques applaudissements retentirent dans l'assemblée, puis certains vinrent féliciter les parents. Un sorcier à la peau noir s'avança vers Draco :

- Et bien voici un grand garçon. Lucius, je suppose que tu as veillé à leur donner une éducation « convenable »…

- Tu en douterais, Thomas ? répondit l'interpellé d'un ton hautain.

- Certains en doute…

_¤ - Dray, il y a des enfants de notre âge près de la cheminée._

_- Hum…_

_- Tu ne viens pas ?_

_- Vas-y seul. ¤_

Lélio ne chercha pas plus loin, pensant que son frère avait peut être envie de participer à la conversation des adultes. En réalité ce dernier tenait à rester près de son père pour le satisfaire au maximum et ainsi détourner son attention des éventuelles erreurs que pourrait faire son jumeau. Il s'approcha donc à grand pas des deux enfants qui s'étaient installés sur le canapé juste devant le foyer.

- Bonjour ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis Lélio Malfoy.

-Blaise Zabini, répondit le petit garçon.

- Pansy Parkinson.

La jeune fille avait parlé d'une voix faible et plongea le nez dans le col de sa robe dès que Lélio posa les yeux sur elle. Blaise, quant à lui, semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise, il était un peu plus petit que les jumeaux et avait la peau mate et les yeux sombres.

- Alors comme ça c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

Lélio acquiesça.

- Et bien bon anniversaire, alors ! Tu ne dis rien Pansy ?

Blaise donna un léger coup de coude à sa voisine.

Pansy marmonna quelque chose mais Lélio ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- On a rien compris Pansy !

- Ce n'est pas grave Blaise, n'aies pas peur Pansy personne ne va te manger.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Lélio resta avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Draco de son côté écoutait attentivement les discussions des adultes. Il s'attira beaucoup de compliments ce qui mit son Lucius de très bonne humeur. Il fut présenté à d'innombrables convives et fit tout son possible pour satisfaire son père et sa grand-mère.

Les invités quittèrent peu à peu le château, saluant au passage la bonne éducation des héritiers Malfoy et l'accueil qui leur avait été fait. Draco s'autorisa un léger rictus satisfait en entendant les éloges qui étaient faites par tous ces grands sorciers.

- Ah Lucius ! Je vais devoir vous quitter, je dois me rendre très tôt au Ministère demain matin. Bagnold est vraiment intransigeante sur les horaires.

- Malheureusement elle est intransigeante sur beaucoup trop de choses… siffla Lucius.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous cher ami. Je pense que ce sera bientôt la fin pour elle.

- Vraiment ? dit Lucius d'un ton détaché. Et bien, ce serait une bonne chose pour nous. Bagnold est extrêmement méfiante envers les sorciers au Sang Pur qui revendiquent leur supériorité sur les autres familles.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Nombre de personnes pense à Dumbledore pour prendre le poste de Ministre de la Magie.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

- C'est bien ce que je pense. Dis-moi Lucius, tu travailles bien pour Cornelius Fudge ?

Draco vit une lueur étrange briller au fond des yeux de son père.

- J'ai bien compris, Arnold.

Il sourit à son interlocuteur qui s'empressa d'ajouter quelques mots :

- Mais dis moi, j'ai cru entendre ton fils parler d'un livre Moldu : _Peter Pan_. Il en discutait avec le fils Zabini… Je suis assez surpris que tu autorises ce genre… d'ouvrage sous ton toit.

- Tu as dû confondre Arnold, aucun de mes fils ne porte d'intérêt à tout ce qui sort de notre monde.

Le ton de Lucius s'était durcit, et Draco savait que c'était très mauvais signe.

_¤ - Léï !_

_- Oui ? Oh Draco tu devrais venir Blaise est vraiment…_

_- Tu as parlé du livre que ta Moldue t'a offert ?_

_-…_

_- Quelqu'un t'as entendu. Dépêche-toi de venir ! ¤_

Lélio s'excusa auprès de Blaise et Pansy et rejoignit son frère. Il croisa le regard de son père et comprit qu'il passerait une mauvaise soirée.

Quand les derniers invités furent raccompagnés à la porte par Druella, Lélio n'osa prononcer le moindre mot.

- Toi, va dans ta chambre ! gronda Lucius à l'adresse de Draco.

- Père…

- VA DANS TA CHAMBRE EN SILENCE !

Draco préféra obéir pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber le long de la porte les mains tremblantes. Il ferma les yeux et porta toute son attention vers son frère.

Dans le salon Lélio se tenait droit, immobile devant son père. Il cherchait une excuse, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça apaise Lucius.

- Père, je…

La gifle partit sans que Lélio ne s'y attende. Le petit garçon se retrouva couché au sol la main sur la joue, il tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais déjà il sentait ses yeux se gonfler.

- Relève-toi !

Il s'exécuta.

- J'ai travaillé dur pour redorer le blason de notre famille. Et toi, tu t'amuses à m'humilier devant le premier secrétaire du Ministère.

Une seconde gifle s'abattit sur Lélio.

- Où as-tu entendu parler de ce Peter Pan ?

Le ton de Lucius était devenu froid, presque cruel.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Père.

Ce coup-ci la douleur envahit tout le corps de Lélio, il tomba à genoux et vit que son père tenait fermement sa baguette.

- Lequel des deux es-tu ?

Lélio savait que son père avait beaucoup de mal à le différencier de son frère.

- Lélio, prononça-t-il en un sanglot.

-Très bien, Lélio. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me montrer que ce n'était qu'une petite erreur. Je vais te surveiller et au moindre faux pas, tu ne verras plus ton frère. Est-ce clair ?

Lélio acquiesça en silence. Il sentait que Draco bouillonnait de rage et craignait que ce dernier ne fasse une bêtise.

- Vas dans TA chambre. Et je t'interdis de parler à ton frère ce soir.

Lélio s'exécuta, son jumeau l'attendait en silence devant la porte de sa chambre. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour le réconforter, mais ce dernier rejoignit sa chambre sans lever son regard du sol et verrouilla la porte.

- Draco ?

- Mère…

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius s'est un peu emporter mais ça lui passera.

Elle s'agenouilla et attrapa son fils par les épaules. Draco fixa sa mère en silence.

- Draco, j'aimerai que tu surveilles le comportement de ton frère. Veilles à ce qu'il ne fasse plus la moindre erreur.

- Oui, Mère.

Narcissa caressa tendrement les cheveux de son petit garçon.

- Va dormir mon grand.

-o-o-o-

Les deux années qui suivirent s'écoulèrent tranquillement au château. Lélio avait pris soin de cacher son exemplaire de _Peter Pan_ à l'extérieur de la demeure. Il continuait de rencontrer Katie régulièrement sans que son père ne le sache. Conventus avait quitté le domaine peu de temps après le septième anniversaire des jumeaux, mais il revenait régulièrement se poser à la fenêtre de la chambre de Lélio qui ne se faisait pas prier pour le laisser entrer.

Narcissa passait la majorité de son temps à soigner sa mère qui faiblissait peu à peu. Malgré tout, Druella continuait de donner des leçons à Draco tous les après midi. Pour que Lélio ne se sente pas trop seul, sa mère invitait régulièrement Blaise et Pansy à venir passer du temps avec lui.

-o-o-o-

Le front appuyé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, Draco observait les flocons danser au gré du vent. Lélio s'était à nouveau absenté pour rejoindre Katie pendant la leçon de son frère. Druella avait été prise d'une crise de toux au beau milieu de l'après-midi et avait donc libéré Draco de ses obligations. Le plus réservé des jumeaux avait dès lors tenté de contacter son frère, en vain.

Pour que les jeunes Malfoy puissent communiquer par leur lien mental, il fallait que chacun d'eux soit un minimum concentré sur l'autre. Draco détestait vraiment cette Katie, il ne parvenait jamais à contacter son frère lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble.

Un _crack_ sonore retentit laissant apparaître un elfe de maison.

- Jeune Maître Draco, le Maître vient de rentrer. Il a dit à Dobby de ramener le jeune Maître Lélio mais Dobby ne le trouve nul part.

- Il ne devait pas revenir avant au moins deux heures.

Draco vit l'elfe se tirer les oreilles.

- Que se passe-t-il, Dobby ?

- Dobby a entendu quelque chose que Dobby n'aurait pas dû entendre.

- Parle ! Qu'as-tu entendu ?

Draco s'était précipité vers l'elfe et l'avait attrapé par les épaules.

- Et bien, le Maître a entendu des Moldus du village parler. Et l'un d'eux a dit à l'autre que sa fille avait…

L'elfe émit une longue plainte.

- Dobby ! Tu dois me dire ce qu'il a entendu !

- La fille a un ami imaginaire… Et… et… il a prononcé le nom du jeune Maître Lélio…

Dobby s'effondra en sanglots et Draco se figea. Si Lélio ne se présentait pas immédiatement devant son père, ce dernier chercherait en-dehors du château et s'il voyait son fils avec une Moldue…

- Dobby, tu vas aller chercher Lélio. Va à l'arrière du parc, près de la rivière tu devrais trouver un arbre creux, ils ont construits une cabane dans cet arbre.

Lélio racontait souvent à son frère ses après-midi passés avec Katie, si bien que sans que Draco ne soit jamais allé près de la rivière il était capable de deviner tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

- Mais le Maître ne va pas attendre.

- Je vais y aller. Dis à Lélio d'enfiler ça – il tendit à l'elfe sa médaille portant son nom – et de déposer la sienne sur son lit. Ensuite dis-lui de s'enfermer dans ma chambre et de ne pas en sortir tant que je ne l'ai pas contacté. Une fois que tu seras sûr qu'il est dans la chambre vient me rejoindre, si tu restes avec Lélio on sera découvert.

L'elfe acquiesça en reniflant. Puis il disparut dans un nouveau _crack_ sonore. Draco passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer légèrement – Lélio détestait coiffer ses cheveux, et il avait l'habitude de gratter l'arrière de sa tête dès qu'il s'ennuyait, emmêlant ainsi sa chevelure blonde – .

Le jeune garçon s'empressa de quitter sa chambre et rejoignit le salon.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Père ?

Il baissa les yeux, il connaissait son frère par cœur et pouvait sans aucun reproduire chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques.

- Te souviens-tu ce que je t'ai dis il y a deux ans, Lélio ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr qu'il savait ! Il avait suivit la scène depuis sa chambre, à travers l'esprit de son frère.

- De ne plus faire d'erreur, Père.

- M'as-tu obéis ?

- Oui.

Lucius s'avança vers son fils et prit son menton entre ses mains pour lui relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Un _crack _sonore retentit laissant apparaître Dobby.

- QUE VIENS-TU FAIRE ICI TOI ?

- Maîtresse Druella vous fait demander, Monsieur.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à cette vieille chouette. Dis-lui que je m'occupe de l'éducation de mon fils et qu'elle attendra !

L'elfe disparut mais avant que Lucius n'ait eu le temps de rouvrir la bouche une voix retentit depuis le feu de la cheminée.

- Lucius, c'est Arnold. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère.

- Voyons, tu ne me déranges jamais Arnold.

Lucius avait pris son ton mielleux réservé à toutes les personnes pouvant lui permettre de gravir des échelons. Draco se souvenait de cet Arnold, c'était lui qui avait entendu Lélio parler de Peter Pan deux ans auparavant.

- Bagnold a décidé de prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année.

Lucius se figea.

- A-t-elle donné des indications quand à son successeur ?

- Elle veut que ce soit Dumbledore ! Il continue de refuser mais elle n'en démord pas. Certains du Ministère lui ont conseillé Fudge, je suppose que tu n'y es pas pour rien… Mais elle est difficilement malléable. Tu dois faire quelque chose, Lucius !

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Le feu s'éteignit et Lucius resta immobile quelques instants. Il attrapa son fils par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'entrée.

Draco entendit le claquement de la canne de sa grand-mère dans l'escalier et su qu'elle était venu dire à son beau-fils ce qu'elle pensait de sa façon de traiter ses aînés.

- Lucius, espèce de…

-Je dois me rendre au Ministère. Je serai de retour d'ici peu. Narcissa n'est pas encore rentrée ?

- Je ne suis pas descendue pour vous parler de ma fille !

Lucius eut un sourire mauvais avant d'ajouter :

- Je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas notre point de vue sur l' é-du-ca-tion.

Il prit bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe de ce mot tout en fixant Druella. Cette dernière fixa le garçon tout en resserrant la prise sur sa canne.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide, cher Lucius ?

Le ton employé par la grand-mère fit frissonner Draco.

- Qu'il reste au sous-sol le temps que je revienne. Et Draco ne doit pas l'approcher. Trouvez une excuse pour Narcissa !

_¤ - Léï ?_

_- Dray ! Que s'est-il passé ? J'attendais que tu me contactes et…_

_- Tais-toi. Père vient de partir mais grand-mère m'emmène au sous-sol en attendant son retour. Tu ne dois pas quitter ma chambre et fait en sorte que tout le monde pense que tu es moi !_

_- Mais…_

_- Ne discute pas ! ¤_

Draco sentit que son frère avait été blessé par le ton qu'il avait employé mais il était beaucoup trop nerveux pour réussir à le consoler. Il se trouvait maintenant seul dans une pièce d'à peine neuf mètres carrés.

Il se laissa glisser contre l'un des murs, attendant que son père rentre pour recevoir sa punition. Peu lui importait ce que Lucius lui ferait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que Lélio soit en sécurité. Une larme coula sur la joue blanche du petit garçon. Il la ré-essuya avec rage. Tout était la faute de cette stupide Moldue.

Depuis deux ans, Lucius passait de moins en moins de temps au château. Il n'adressait la parole à ses fils que pour les réprimander.

Même s'il avait toujours été plus au moins bougon depuis qu'il était venu vivre au château de sa belle-mère, il lui arrivait de rejoindre ses fils pour jouer avec eux ou leur offrir de nouveaux cadeaux.

Draco se souvenait d'une semaine en particulier : Sa grand-mère avait dû s'absenter pour régler des affaires à l'étranger. Son père était venu réveiller les jumeaux en pleine nuit pour les emmener dans le parc. Il leur avait montré un nid de fées, caché entre les branches d'un arbre et leur avait conté ses aventures lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Lucius ramena de nombreux présents à ses garçons, et il ne parlait plus du tout de son travail.

Mais la vie avait repris son court habituel avec le retour de Druella. Et puis l'humeur de Lucius s'était aggravée au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Sans que ses fils ne comprennent pourquoi, leur père avait arrêté de passer du temps avec eux, oubliant même parfois de les saluer avant de partir travailler.

Du point de vue de Draco la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais il avait malheureusement réalisé qu'il avait tort… Après leur septième anniversaire Lucius avait décidé de complètement ignorer ses fils. Il n'était plus maintenant question de cadeaux et encore moins de soirée à observer les fées. Lucius ne s'adressait à ses fils que lorsqu'il avait de la visite et qu'il voulait montrer la bonne éducation qu'avaient reçu ses jumeaux.

Dans l'étroite cellule du sous-sol, Draco sursauta en entendant la porte grincer. Il se figea d'horreur en voyant trois hommes vêtus de noirs et portant des masques blancs laissant uniquement apparaître leurs yeux. Draco reconnut sans problème les orbes grises de son père. Il tenait fermement par le bras une enfant aux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et aux iris verts émeraude. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Katie.


	10. La Faucheuse

_Mot de l'auteur:__ Alors viola enfin la suite promise… Quelques complications dans l'état de santé de mon chéri m'ont empêché de finir ce chapitre à temps. Et pour ne rien arranger, mon ordinateur est en pièces : le capot s'est cassé au niveau des charnières T^T_

_Je suis pour l'instant en attente de livraison de la pièce pour le réparer… Et évidemment je n'ai plus accès à mes fichiers ._

_Vous comprenez donc que votre attente variera en fonction des délais de la poste (chinoise et française…. On est mal barrés .)._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous « plaira »… Il a été très difficile à écrire, et ce sera l'un des plus tristes de la fic, mais vous je pense que vous comprenez peu à peu ce qui a fait de Lucius ce qu'il est (enfin pour ma fic hein xD), et ce qui a pu séparer mes petits jumeaux… Prochain chapitre : Le chemin de traverse…_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 9 : La Faucheuse**

_Keane ~ She has no time_

_Hana Pestle ~ Need_

Dans la cellule du sous-sol, Draco sursauta en entendant la porte grincer. Il se figea d'horreur en voyant trois hommes vêtus de noir et portant des masques blancs qui laissaient uniquement apparaître leurs yeux. Draco reconnut sans problème les orbes gris de son père. Il tenait fermement par le bras une enfant aux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et aux iris verts émeraude. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, Draco su qu'il s'agissait de Katie.

La fillette ouvrit la bouche en apercevant celui qu'elle pensait être son ami mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Père… murmura Draco.

- Silence ! ordonna l'un des adultes.

Le troisième sorcier présent s'approcha en sans bruit du petit sorcier et susurra à son oreille :

- Cher Lélio, sais-tu pourquoi les Moldus nous sont inférieurs ?

Draco fixait le visage inondé de larmes de Katie. Il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard de ses immenses yeux verts.

Une main gantée agrippa le menton du garçon, le forçant à se focaliser sur la personne accroupie à ses côtés.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Lélio !

- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Très bien.

On pouvait deviner le sourire moqueur qui étirait les lèvres du Mangemort.

- Maintenant, nous allons te montrer en quoi le fait d'être des sorciers nous donne un avantage.

L'homme pointa sa baguette sur la petite et elle s'effondra au sol, se tordant de douleur. Même sans être capable de l'entendre, Draco sentit que le cri qu'elle poussait était des plus effroyables. Il ne put retenir ses larmes.

Lucius s'avança vers lui et l'obligea à se relever.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE PLEURER POUR UNE MOLDUE !

Le fils obéit autant que possible. Il pria intérieurement pour que ces tortures s'achèvent au plus vite. Le silence qui régnait dans la cellule, malgré les violences que subissait cette enfant, lui était insupportable. Il fermait parfois les paupières s'accordant quelques secondes de répit, imaginant qu'il était en plein cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, et le visage souriant de son père l'accueillerait en lui annonçant qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau nid de fées.

Draco tressaillit en voyant les deux perles vertes se recouvrir d'un voile brumeux. Katie était toujours allongée par terre mais cela n'importait plus, elle fixait une toile d'araignée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne portait absolument plus attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Et bien, je crois qu'elle vient de rejoindre cette chère Alice et son imbécile de mari, ironisa le sorcier qui la torturait depuis plus d'une heure.

- Ce serait cruel de la laisser ainsi, tu ne crois pas Lélio ?

L'homme resté dans l'entrée depuis le début venait de parler avec une voix rauque, et le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge à la fin de sa phrase était des plus glaciales.

- Tu me laisses finir le travail ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son complice.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

La joue droite de la gamine s'écrasa mollement contre les pierres froides couvrant le sol. Draco fut remis sur ses pieds par son père et entendit à peine ce que ce dernier lui disait.

- J'espère que cette fois tu as compris. Un Malfoy ne doit JAMAIS côtoyer une née Moldue.

L'enfant acquiesça en silence.

- J'enverrai ton elfe te chercher quand tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre.

Les trois adultes quittèrent la pièce laissant le gamin de neuf ans seul avec le cadavre et sa culpabilité. Si seulement il avait pu dissuader Lélio de la revoir. Il tomba à genoux devant le corps de la petite fille et lui murmura des excuses. Sa main caressa tendrement les boucles brunes, et de fines larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

Un _crac_ sonore retentit et Draco recula instinctivement de la Moldue en essuyant ses larmes.

- Jeune Maître… Votre père m'envoie vous dire que le jeune Maître peut retourner dans sa chambre.

- D'accord.

L'enfant acheva d'essuyer les traces humides sur sa figure et vida son esprit. Lélio ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il c'était passé dans ce cachot. Il inspira lentement jusqu'à ce que son visage eut retrouvé une expression neutre, puis il suivit l'elfe jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

- Tu peux partir, je connais le chemin, ordonna-t-il à Dobby. Et pas un mot à mon frère.

Il grimpa les marches calmement et déambula dans les couloirs tel un automate. Il ne voulait voir personne, pas même son jumeau. En passant devant une fenêtre, son regard se posa sur le parc. La lune illuminait le ciel vierge de tout nuage. Il repéra ça et là quelques lueurs parmi les buissons. Certains disaient que les fées pouvaient ressentir les émotions fortes qui émanent des humains. Draco était certain en cet instant que tout cela n'était que des racontars de bonnes femmes. Nul être vivant ne serait resté près de ce château s'il avait ressenti la douleur infligée à Katie cette nuit.

_¤ - Dray ? ¤_

Draco inspira un grand coup avant de répondre à son frère.

_¤ - Oui ?_

_- Je n'arrivais pas à te contacter… Que…Qu'est-ce qu'il a di__t__ ?_

Si seulement la punition avait pu être une simple réprimande.

_- Pas grand-chose de neuf. Qu'il est inconcevable pour un Malfoy de côtoyer une née Moldue et tout le reste de son discours sur la supériorité des __S__ang-__P__urs._

_- Tu as été absent pendant plusieurs heures !_

_- Il voulait que je réfléchisse à mon comportement…_

_- Pardonne-moi__,__ Dray ! C'est moi qui aurais dû être à ta place._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Mais tâche d'être obéissant à l'avenir, si non il pensera que la punition n'était pas suffisante._

_- Oui. Où es-tu ?_

_- Plus très loin. Mais je suis fatigué, alors je vais directement rejoindre mon lit… Enfin ton lit. Reste dans ma chambre cette nuit._

_- Si tu veux…_

Draco sentit la déception de son frère, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à passer du temps avec lui. Il voulait être seul.

_- Katie va sûrement s'inquiéter… Quand Dobby m'a fait signe de le rejoindre je suis parti précipitamment. Il faudra que je la revoie pour m'excuser._

_- NON !_

Le petit garçon agrippa sa robe pour calmer les tremblements de sa main.

_- Je ne veux plus que tu la revoies… Si tu te refais prendre…_

_- Mais…_

_- Ne discute pas ! ¤_

Draco rejoignit la chambre sans rien ajouter. Il ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit. L'image du corps sans vie de la petite Katie l'harcelait dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Lucius fût absent pendant quatre jours. Sa femme tenta tant bien que mal de découvrir la raison de la nouvelle morosité de son fils mais n'y parvint pas. Lélio s'appliquait à suivre à la lettre toutes les règles de la maison, et il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé de toute sa vie.

Finalement Lucius revint un soir accompagné d'Arnold, un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres, et il ordonna aux elfes de préparer deux de ses meilleures bouteilles.

- Lucius ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Cissa, ma chère !

Il enlaça sa femme abasourdie – il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi depuis des années –.

- Fais descendre ta mère et nos fils, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Puis il s'éclipsa dans le salon avec son invité.

Lorsque tous les habitants du château furent réunis dans la pièce principale, le patriarche prit la parole.

- Voilà maintenant deux heures que l'annonce officielle est tombée : Milicent Bagnold prend sa retraite, et son successeur n'est autre que… Cornelius Fudge ! Suites aux multiples refus de ce toqué de Dumbledore, et aux pressions des plus éminents membres du Ministère, Bagnold a apporté son soutient à Fudge. Ce dernier a remporté l'intégralité des suffrages du comité. Il prendra ses fonctions d'ici trois mois, le temps de régler la paperasse.

Draco fixait le visage souriant de son père, ses iris brillants de joie semblaient se moquer de lui. Ces mêmes yeux qui avaient froidement fixé le petit garçon à peine quelques jours plus tôt étaient aujourd'hui méconnaissables.

Narcissa félicita son mari sans qu'aucun des jumeaux ne comprennent pourquoi.

_¤ - Dray ? C'est une bonne chose que ce Fudge devienne ministre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Père a l'air heureux… Tu crois qu'il redeviendra comme avant ?_

_- Avant quoi__, __Léï ?_

_- … ¤_

Lélio ne répondit pas. Il fixait tristement son père mais se hâta de baisser les yeux dès que ce dernier posa son regard sur lui.

- Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule… La fouille du manoir est enfin terminée. Nous rentrons dès demain.

Lucius se tourna vers sa belle mère.

- J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour vous.

Druella acquiesça lentement, elle ne parlait plus qu'en cas d'extrême nécessitée et Draco se doutait que le simple voyage de sa chambre au salon l'avait épuisé.

Les elfes servirent un immense repas pour fêter l'évènement puis les jumeaux et leur grand-mère furent invités à regagner leur chambre, laissant ainsi le reste des adultes engager des discussions plus sérieuses sur la future politique de Cornelius Fudge.

-o-o-o-

Le lendemain à l'aube, Lélio sortit sans un bruit de sa chambre. Le marbre recouvrant le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il devait déménager aujourd'hui même pour rejoindre le manoir de son père. L'ensemble de ses affaires serait donc transporté jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre par les elfes de maison.

Cependant, il y avait un objet que les elfes de maison ne pourraient pas prendre avec eux : son livre de _Peter Pan_ qu'il avait caché dans le parc quelques jours auparavant.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, Lélio hésita quelques instants : Si son père tombait sur le livre, il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. De plus, Draco était toujours aussi étrange depuis la punition de la dernière fois. Et son jumeau n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui faire avouer ce que leur père avait bien pût faire.

Il inspira un grand coup et s'élança en courant jusqu'à un buisson recouvert de neige. Sa robe de nuit ne le protégeait guère du froid et les chaussons qu'il avait enfilé juste avant de rejoindre le parc étaient déjà trempés.

Lélio jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre de ses parents : rien. Il soupira de soulagement. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa cachette : un simple tas de pierre. Il avait emballé son livre dans un vieux tissu grisâtre et avait glissé le paquet entre les galets.

Une fois son précieux trésor récupéré, il rejoignit sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Ce fût seulement lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau dans ses draps qu'il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

-o-o-o-

Le déménagement se déroula calmement. Et les jumeaux n'eurent aucun mal à s'habituer à leur nouvelle demeure.

Draco avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que son frère était perdu dans ses pensées, et qu'il serrait contre lui le livre moldu que Katie lui avait donné. Il était bien décidé à ne jamais révéler à Lélio ce qui s'était passé dans le sous-sol du château de leur grand-mère.

Druella était de plus en plus mal en point et réclamait régulièrement la présence de son petit-fils à ses côtés. Draco passait donc des heures à tenir compagnie à la vieille femme.

Un matin du mois de Mars, alors que le petit garçon s'appliquait à recopier un livre de Potion dans la chambre de sa grand-mère depuis plus d'une heure, il remarqua soudain que le seul bruit qui perturbait le silence de la pièce était le grattement de sa plume sur le parchemin. Il posa lentement la plume sur le secrétaire et appela sa grand-mère sans se retourner.

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, il se décida donc à faire pivoter sa chaise pour se retrouver face au lit de Druella.

Le dos de la vieille dame était appuyé sur quelques oreillers de plume, sa tête reposait contre son épaule droite, et ses yeux étaient clos.

Le petit blond s'avança lentement vers le lit en peuplier puis il tendit ses doigts tremblant pour caresser la joue blafarde de Druella.

- Grand-mère… appela-t-il à plusieurs reprises, en vain.

Il resta immobile à fixer le corps sans vie de celle qui avait tout fait pour le séparer de son frère. Malgré tout, il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais passer ses après-midis avec elle.

Aussi cruelle qu'elle fût, la vieille sorcière était avant tout très brillante et avait appris beaucoup de choses à son petit fils.

Les funérailles se firent en comité très restreint. Draco continua de se rendre dans la chambre de sa grand-mère l'après midi. Il s'asseyait dans un coin de la pièce et s'efforçait de lire tous les écrits qu'elle lui avait légués.

Lélio de son côté assistait, impuissant, à la dégradation de l'humeur de son frère. Dès qu'il proposait le moindre jeu, son jumeau lui répondait par de vague grognement et ne quittait pas ses livres des yeux.

Lélio avait beau se dire que son frère avait besoin d'un peu de temps, il en voulait à Druella de continuer à les séparer même dans sa mort. Dans ces moments là, Dobby venait souvent tenir compagnie au petit garçon pour lui remonter le moral.

Narcissa, quant à elle, était tiraillée entre l'envie de réconforter Draco et la crainte que ce dernier ne la rejette. Il n'avait jamais aimé les gestes de tendresse de sa mère, et elle avait peur de renforcer sa mauvaise humeur en le forçant à s'ouvrir à elle.

Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lélio qui s'était endormi, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère.


	11. Le Chemin de Traverse

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 10 : Le chemin de Traverse**

_Trading Yesterday ~May I_

- Monsieur…

L'elfe reçut pour toute réponse un grognement.

- Monsieur a demandé à Dobby de réveiller Monsieur.

Lélio se releva précipitamment en se souvenant de la requête qu'il avait émise auprès de l'elfe la veille au soir. Il fêtait aujourd'hui son dixième anniversaire et avait prévu de faire une surprise à son frère pour l'occasion.

Il se précipita hors de son lit, envoyant valser ses couvertures. Il enfila un peignoir et rejoignit le couloir avant que Dobby n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

Le jeune garçon rejoignit la cuisine du manoir au pas de course. Il salua les deux elfes de maison qui s'affairaient à nettoyer la pièce.

- Euh, bonjour.

Les deux petites créatures ? s'inclinèrent aussi bas que possible.

- Monsieur désire quelque chose ? demanda le plus poilu des deux.

- La cuisine… J'aurai besoin de la cuisine, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Si Monsieur a faim, Krad peut préparer ce que Monsieur désire.

- Non non, je veux préparer quelque chose pour mon frère moi-même.

Les serviteurs saluèrent à nouveau et quittèrent la pièce laissant derrière eux un Lélio souriant. Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin, il relu les instructions qui s'y trouvaient et se mit au travail.

Voilà plusieurs semaines que Lélio avait eu l'idée de faire un gâteau lui-même pour son frère. A l'origine de cette idée : une lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de sa mère. Une missive d'une certaine Meda qui expliquait à Narcissa que sa fille lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux pour son anniversaire : un simple gâteau au chocolat. Apparemment, l'enfant de cette femme avait voulu faire plaisir à sa mère en lui cuisinant elle-même son gâteau d'anniversaire. Et d'après l'auteur de la lettre, ça avait été une complète réussite. Elle avait même joint les instructions « au cas où tu souhaiterais cuisiner pour tes petits anges » avait ajoutait Meda.

Lélio s'était empressé de recopier la recette sur un parchemin et avait gardé secret son projet.

Il se trouvait maintenant devant tout un tas d'ingrédients qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Il avait l'habitude que les elfes de maison s'occupe du repas. Il lut à haute voix : « mettre 200g de sucre dans un saladier » puis poussa un soupir.

Ca commençait mal, il ne savait absolument pas ce que voulait dire ce « 200g ». Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement…

Un _crac _sonore retenti faisant sursauter le petit garçon.

- Dobby est venu voir le jeune maitre pour lui dire que Dobby peut aider, si le jeune maitre le souhaite.

Lélio fit la moue, il souhaitait faire seul cette surprise pour son frère mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre.

- Dobby, tu comprends ce qui est écrit ?

Il tendit le parchemin à l'elfe. Ce dernier secoua sa tête d'avant en arrière faisant claquer ses immenses oreilles.

- Oh oui oui oui, Dobby aime beaucoup faire les desserts. C'est toujours Dobby qui s'occupe des desserts des maîtres.

- Très bien, alors tu vas m'expliquer comment je dois m'y prendre.

Lélio remonta ses manches et prit le paquet de sucre.

- Mais Dobby peut le faire pour le jeune maitre.

- Non Dobby, je veux le faire moi-même. Mais… je ne sais pas par où commencer ?

Le petit garçon porta son regard sur ses chaussons et renifla légèrement. Dobby ne résistait jamais à ces débuts de sanglots.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un récipient long sur lequel étaient peints des graduations.

- Monsieur doit verser le sucre jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt l'un des traits rose pale.

Lélio s'exécuta.

- Maintenant, il faut verser dans le grand bol et ajouter cinq œufs.

- Très bien.

Le petit blond souriait de toutes ses dents, fier d'avoir accomplis sa tache sans erreur.

- Ensuite ?

- Le jeune maître doit faire fondre le chocolat.

- Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

- Quand Dobby le fait, Monsieur, Dobby a besoin d'une casserole et d'un bol. Puis Dobby verse de l'eau dans la casserole et du chocolat et du beurre dans le bol. Et Dobby pose le bol dans la casserole.

- Doucement, doucement Dobby. Je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps.

L'elfe réitéra ses instructions plus lentement, tout en indiquant à son jeune maître où trouver les ustensiles nécessaires.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux compères refermaient la porte de l'immense four en soupirant de soulagement. Dobby retourna un sablier en indiquant au petit garçon son maître que lorsque le sable serait complètement écoulé, ils pourraient sortir le gâteau du four.

Aucun des deux apprentis cuisinier n'avait remarqué les deux orbes gris qui les scrutaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Draco referma la porte sans bruit, un léger sourire accroché au visage. Il avait hâte de goûter au gâteau que son frère venait de préparer.

Il s'éloigna à pas de loup pour ne pas être repéré par son jumeau, une fois sorti du salon il tomba nez à nez avec son père.

- Bonjour père, salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Draco. Que faisais-tu de si bonne heure dans le salon ?

- Je… Je vous cherchais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je…

- Et bien, serais-tu entrain d'essayer de me mentir.

-Père, aujourd'hui c'est notre dixième anniversaire et j'aurai aimé… Enfin, j'aurai souhaité…

Les mots ne parvinrent pas à quitter la gorge du garçon, il craignait que son père se fâche. Il se souvenait de l'éclat sombre des iris de Lucius la nuit où Katie avait été tuée.

A sa grande surprise il vit son père s'accroupir pour se mettre à son niveau. Il saisit le menton de son fils ils entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Lucius fut surpris de voir de la peur dans le regard de celui qui lui avait toujours obéis et qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

- Draco, mon fils… Je sais que je ne suis pas un père parfait, mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi… Dis-moi, que voulais-tu me demander ?

La haine que le garçon ressentait en ce moment était indescriptible. Comment un homme capable de tuer devant son propre enfant pouvait prétendre ne représenter aucun risque ?

- Je voudrais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse… avec Lélio, ajouta-t-il.

La main du père quitta le visage pâle de sa progéniture. Il se releva lentement sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Vous ne voulez jamais l'emmener avec nous lorsque nous sortons. Alors juste aujourd'hui j'aimerai que Lélio puisse sortir aussi. S'il vous plait, père.

Lucius fixa incrédule le corps frêle de son fils. Celui qui était censé le craindre n'était pas Draco. Il n'avait jamais eu à lever la main, ou même hausser le ton sur le jeune garçon et pourtant celui-ci semblait le craindre de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Et Lélio qui avait tant souffert continuait de sourire à la vie.

Lucius sentait la culpabilité l'envahir à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le plus candide de ses fils. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement du soir où il avait appris que son fils fréquentait une moldue. La rage qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant, et la peur que d'autres l'apprennent. Il avait prévu de le punir sévèrement, de l'enfermer et lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il ne devait en aucun cas côtoyer des sang-de-bourbes.

Et puis il avait été interrompu par Arnold, et avait passé la soirée à boire avec ces imbéciles du Ministère. Après plusieurs heures, il espérait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, ayant fait de son mieux pour obtenir les informations compromettantes qui lui assureraient la complète obéissance d'une bonne dizaine de hauts fonctionnaires.

Soudain, il sentit une intrusion dans son esprit. L'alcool qui avait bu pour encourager ses convives ralentit sa réaction et il ne put empêcher l'agresseur de voir la chose qui le préoccupait à cet instant.

Le visage d'Arnold s'était étiré en un immense sourire, et il avait chuchoté d'une voix grave.

- J'espère que tu comptais m'inviter à venir t'aider à réparer ce léger malentendu avec ton fils…

Et puis tout s'était enchaîné beaucoup trop vite, Arnold qui contactait Macnair. Les deux hommes enthousiastes à l'idée de « purifier le monde » comme ils disaient. Et cette gamine seule responsable de ce déshonneur.

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce que ses comparses avaient en tête, il se retrouva face à son fils devant le corps secoué de spasme de cette immonde moldue.

Il fallait que Lélio soit fort, il devait absolument éviter de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant ces Mangemorts ou ils risquaient de conseiller à Lucius de se « débarrasser d'un traître à son sang avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

Alors il avait agrippé le garçon et hurlait avec toute la haine que l'injustice de cette situation lui inspirait :

- JE T'INTERDIS DE PLEURER POUR UNE MOLDUE !

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son fils ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas détester les moldus ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas obéis lors de la première mise en garde ?

Lucius ferma les yeux pour effacer ce souvenir de son esprit, lorsqu'il les rouvrit il était de nouveau dans l'entrée du manoir. Draco se tenait devant lui.

- Très bien, nous irons au Chemin de Traverse après le déjeuner, tous les quatre.

- Merci père.

Draco rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas précipité, il passa la matinée à lire un livre sur les créatures magiques qui peuplaient l'Angleterre.

Le déjeuner se passa en silence, et Draco goûta avec plaisir le gâteau que son frère avait préparé. Une fois tous ces mets bien au chaud dans les estomacs, Lucius prit la parole.

-Draco a émis le souhait de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire…

Il porta son attention sur Lélio.

- Nous partons tous les quatre, dès que vous serez prêts. J'attends de vous une tenue irréprochable.

Il appuya sa dernière phrase d'un regard sans équivoque.

En moins d'une heure, tous les membres de la famille se tenaient prêt devant la cheminée.

Alors que Lucius discutait avec sa femme des endroits qu'ils allaient visiter, Draco nicha lentement se doigts dans la main de son frère.

_ - Tu as l__'__air inquiet, glissa-t-il dans l__'__esprit de L__é__lio._

_- Oh non, je suis juste un peu fatigué…_

_- Ton Augurey n__'__est pas rentr__é __?_

_- Conven__' __? Pas depuis trois jours__…__ Mais __ç__a lui arrive souvent, __ç__a ne m__'__inqui__è__te pas le moins du monde._

_- Tu sais, les Augureys ne sont pas des animaux domestiques__…__ Habituellement ils ne s__'__attachent pas aux sorciers comme semble le faire Conventus__…_

_- Oui je le sais… Mais tant qu'il continuera de venir, je m'occuperai de lui.¤_

Draco coupa la discussion mentale dès qu'il sentit que les pensées de son frère retournaient sur Katie.

- Très bien, allons-y !

Lucius tendit un pot en marbre à sa femme. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans les flammes et prononça distinctement sa destination.

Puis le patriarche fit signe à Lélio que c'était son tour. Il ajouta :

- Pense à bien articuler.

Le garçon acquiesça et obéit. Il se sentit tourbillonner et dût fermer les yeux tellement les images qui défilaient lui donnaient la nausée.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le Chemin de Traverse, il fit un pas de côté pour laisser la place à son jumeau, et releva le regard vers un spectacle des plus magiques.

Les boutiques en tout genre semblaient l'appeler d'une voix forte.

Narcissa s'approcha de son mari pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Il acquiesça puis s'adressa à ses fils.

- Bien, je dois me rendre à Gringotts avec votre mère.

Lucius avait longtemps hésité à laisser ses fils se promener seuls cet après-midi. Même s'ils ne restaient que deux petites heures, Lélio était capable de faire – une fois de plus – une erreur que son père aurait dû mal à laisser passer. Et s'ils rencontraient des sorciers de leur âge ? Et si Lélio montrait à nouveau, en public, sa curiosité à l'égard des Moldus ? Lucius avait fait part d'une partie de ses craintes à sa femme, et elle avait tenté de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pût. Après tout, on était en plein mois de Juin, un mardi après-midi… Aucun des futurs élèves de Poudlard n'avait encore reçu sa lettre, et donc sa liste de fournitures. Et les élèves qui suivaient déjà leurs études dans le formidable Ecole de sorcellerie était justement bien loin d'eux en ce moment. Et une chose était sûre, jamais ses fils n'adresseraient la parole à un adulte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

C'est donc avec juste une pointe d'inquiétude que Lucius tendit une bourse de cuir à Draco et donna ses quelques recommandations.

- Ne quittez pas le Chemin de Traverse. Pas un pied dans l'allée des Embrumes. N'adressez la parole à personne, est-ce bien clair ?

Les deux garçons opinèrent de la tête.

- Rejoignez-nous à la librairie d'ici deux heures.

Les adultes s'éloignèrent en direction d'un immense bâtiment d'un blanc éclatant.

Lucius en bon gentleman laissa passer sa femme la première tout en saluant brièvement les sorciers de sa connaissance qui quittaient le lieu. Il avait enfin su retrouver une place importante au sein de la communauté magique. Et il ne pouvait faire deux mètres sans qu'on lui adresse un signe de respect.

Narcissa se présenta auprès d'un gobelin pendant que son mari discutait avec un grand homme à la peau mat. Elle ne s'occupait pas des affaires de Lucius, seul lui importait l'éducation de ses enfants.

Ils furent rapidement conduits à leur chambre forte. Lucius préleva une certaine quantité d'or avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Très bien, vous pouvez refermer, indiqua-t-il au gobelin qui les avait escorté jusque là.

Une fois installé dans le wagonnet qui devait les ramener à la surface, Lucius entreprit de parler à sa femme d'un sujet qu'il savait délicat.

- Cissa…

Elle tourna son regard vers son époux.

- Tu te souviens de notre discussion quant à l'école que fréquenteront les garçons ?

- Ma réponse reste la même Lucius, tu ne peux pas les envoyer à Durmstrang.

- Lélio ne pourra pas aller à Poudlard, ajouta le mari tout en ancrant son regard dans celui de sa femme.

- Il…

- Il aura vite fait de s'acoquiner avec les mauvaises personnes. Il se laissera embobiner par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et ses idées d'égalité entre les sorciers et les moldus… Tu connais l'enthousiasme de Lélio à ce sujet ! Il nous reviendra encore plus éloigné de nos valeurs.

Narcissa observa son mari en silence. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que Lélio serait enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer des enfants de naissance Moldue. Pire que tout, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que jamais Lélio ne serrait envoyé à Serpentard… Et elle craignait la colère de Lucius si cela devait arriver.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Laisse-moi envoyer Lélio à Durmstrang…

- Tu veux les séparer ?

Une incompréhension emplissait les prunelles claires de la mère des jumeaux.

- Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Bien sûr que si !

Plus qu'une affirmation, la phrase de Narcissa sonna comme une supplique.

- Je ne supporte plus de le voir ! explosa Lucius. Je ne veux plus le voir…

- Que t'a-t-il fait ?

Lucius se mura dans le silence… Sa femme avait l'habitude de le voir réagir ainsi dès qu'il se retrouvait dans une impasse.

Narcissa avança d'un pas rapide pour se rendre chez l'apothicaire, elle avait tout un tas d'ingrédients à acheter. Elle aimait avoir toute sorte d'antipoison prêt à l'emploi au manoir, et manquait de baies de gui.

Lucius suivit sa femme sans prononcer le moindre mot, une clochette retentit lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée de la boutique.

- Bonjour ! lança le propriétaire. Oh Madame Malfoy ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien très bien.

- Monsieur Malfoy, il est rare de vous voir ici. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aurai besoin de trois bocaux de baies de gui.

- Bien, bien.

Il s'affaira à la recherche des articles dans une armoire en verre juste derrière son comptoir.

- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il en déposant les baies devant lui.

Narcissa prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son mari lui revint en mémoire. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un bon somnifère pour cette nuit.

- Ajoutez-moi du mucus de Veracrasse et des racines de Valériane, s'il vous plaît.

Le vieil homme ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit des branches d'un blanc éclatant.

- Je suis à court de mucus, mais si vous n'êtes pas pressés je peux aller en récupérer de suite. Je devais de toute façon m'occuper de mes Veracrasses ce soir pour refaire le plein.

Narcissa acquiesça avec un sourire. Lucius de son côté attendit que le vendeur soit parti dans sa réserve pour se tourner vers sa femme.

- Cissa, je…

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre au sujet des garçons, exigea-t-elle.

Lucius savait que sa femme ne serait pas facile à convaincre mais il était convaincu qu'elle comprendrait lorsque le moment serait venu.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'attente, le couple Malfoy sortit de la boutique de l'apothicaire les bras un peu plus chargés. Ils étaient légèrement en avance sur le rendez-vous mais décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre à la librairie pour attendre les jumeaux.

Draco explorait le rayon réservé aux livres traitant des potions en tout genre. Lorsqu'il aperçut ses parents, il leur fit un léger signe. Narcissa s'approcha de son fils.

- Il est déjà l'heure, Mère ?

Elle posa une main tremblante sur les cheveux d'or de son fils. Pourquoi les enfants grandissaient ils si vite ?

- Non Draco, mais nous avons finis nos courses. Où est ton frère ?

Draco haussa les épaules. Lélio était partit explorer les autres rayons de la librairie un peu plus tôt sans préciser à son jumeau ce qu'il cherchait.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demanda-t-elle tout en essayant de ne pas laisser son trouble paraître dans sa voix.

Draco acquiesça en silence dans un premier temps, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion il décida de détailler un peu plus leurs activités.

- Nous sommes allés voir la boutique de Quidditch, et Lélio a voulu goûter les glaces de Florian Fortarôme.

- C'est tout ? dit-elle un peu surprise.

- Oui, on est resté assis sur la terrasse pour discuter.

Narcissa sourit tendrement à son petit garçon et chercha du regard son mari, en vain. Elle proposa à Draco de lui acheter le livre qu'il était entrain de feuilleter et ils se dirigèrent ensemble à la caisse.

De son côté Lucius de son côté vagabonda dans les allées, il s'arrêta en apercevant Lélio au bout d'une rangée. Il s'approcha doucement de son fils et sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant le nom de la section dans laquelle il se trouvait : _Etude des Moldus_. Il se figea n'osant approcher plus près de sa progéniture. Il voulait simplement oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Alors que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec la mère des ses enfants un peu plus tôt résonnait encore dans un coin de son esprit, Lucius sût que son choix était fait. Lélio n'irait pas à Poudlard, il devait au plus vite l'éloigner de Draco. Il aurait trop vite fait de réduire à néants les résultats obtenus avec son jumeau. Deux choix s'offraient donc à lui, envoyer son fils à Durmstrang ou alors le laisser vivre au manoir, il étudierait avec sa mère, qui avait toujours été une bonne élève.

La possibilité était donnée aux familles sorcières d'enseigner elles-mêmes à leur enfants pendant les sept années que durait la formation des sorciers de premier cycle. Bien sûr tout ceci se faisait sous un contrôle strict du Ministère.

Tout d'abord, il fallait habiter un endroit suffisamment éloigné de toute habitation moldue. En effet, lors de son apprentissage, un sorcier ne contrôlait pas toujours correctement les sortilèges qu'il lançait, et il aurait été mal venu de laisser un tel apprentissage se faire près de ceux qui devaient rester ignorant de l'existence du monde magique.

Ensuite, l'enfant devait passer tous les ans un examen pour que le Ministère vérifie ses progrès.

Finalement, la baguette de l'enfant subissait tout un tas de sortilèges de restriction qui bloquaient l'usage des sortilèges ne figurant pas au programme de l'année que l'enfant entamait. Bien sûr ces sortilèges de restrictions étaient reconduits tous les ans.

Lucius était certain qu'il s'agissait du meilleur choix.

Il vit son fils lever son regard du livre et une lueur de surprise passa dans les prunelles grises. Le petit garçon s'empressa de remettre l'ouvrage à sa place et baissa la tête.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander puis se ravisa. Il était inutile de s'afficher un peu plus en public, Lélio aurait bien vite la punition qu'il méritait.


	12. Séparation

_Oui je sais ça fait vraiment un bail… Mais bon j'ai eu une année très chargée… Mais enfin j'ai eu mon CAPES !  
>Et oui vous avez face à vous (enfin pas vraiment face à vous mais vous comprenez quoi XD) une prof mouhahaha !<br>Alors forcément comme il s'agit de ma première année pleine je suis overbookée orz_

_Exceptionnellement ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta… Par aucune bêta d'ailleurs… Simplement parce que c'est le chapitre qui me fait le plus souffrir et que j'avais besoin d'être seule face à cette situation._

_Ce chapitre m'a beaucoup coûté… Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (j'en doute XD)… Ne jugez pas Lucius trop sévèrement… Il est lui aussi une victime dans cette histoire même si j'avoue on n'a pas envie de lui pardonner quoi que ce soit._

_J'espère être beaucoup plus rapide à partir de maintenant… Puisque ce chapitre était vraiment le plus compliqué pour moi orz  
>Sur ce je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année~<br>Je suis et serai éternellement votre Lixy._

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 11 : Séparation**

_Mozart l'opéra Rock Vivre à en crever_

Les jours passèrent sans que Lucius ne cherche une solution à son problème : comment ramener Lélio sur le bon chemin ?  
>Même si la solution des études à domicile lui semblait la plus convenable pour Narcissa, il craignait que l'attitude de sa progéniture n'aille pas en s'améliorant. Non, pour Lélio il fallait quelque chose de plus radicale…<br>Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage. Il avait tué pour faire comprendre à son fils que son comportement n'était pas le bon… Alors que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Il soupira et se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la porte menant au couloir. Il se figea en reconnaissant la voix d'un de ses fils.  
>- Léï ! Attends-moi te dis-je !<br>- Dépêche-toi Dray !  
>- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux trouver d'intéressant à ce stupide parc Moldu… Si Père nous attrape…<br>- Il n'en saura rien, il est encore au ministère à cette heure ci… Et puis que veux-tu qu'il fasse, hein ?  
>Draco marmonna quelque chose, ce qui dû inquiéter son jumeau puisque plus aucun bruit de pas ne parvint aux oreilles du patriarche.<br>- Dray ? Parle plus fort, je n'ai rien compris…  
>- J'ai dis : tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il peut faire.<br>La voix était faible, presque apeurée. Tout le contraire de ce que Draco représentait aux yeux de son père.  
>- Arrête un peu tes bêtises et viens !<p>

Lucius resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte extérieur se refermer. Il tourna les talons et se laissa choir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. C'était illogique ! Draco n'avait aucune raison de le craindre… Son père ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Alors que Lélio…  
>Le patriarche Malfoy releva soudain le regard. Et si Draco s'était arrangé pour prendre la place de son frère… Il est vrai que Lucius n'avait jamais cherché à les différencier, après tout pour quelles raisons ses fils auraient-ils besoin de lui mentir sur leur identité ?<p>

Une colère sourde monta soudain en lui.  
>Ses fils l'avaient trahis tous les deux…<br>Même Draco n'était pas de son côté.  
>Non en vérité c'était bien Lélio le problème…<br>Sans lui Lucius n'aurait jamais eu à amener cette gamine au manoir. Il n'aurait pas traumatisé Draco… Bien plus que ça, sans lui leur vie au château des Black aurait été tellement plus simple.

Le regard vide, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et saisi de la poudre de cheminette. Il était hors de question que Lélio reste plus longtemps au sein de cette famille.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quelques heures passèrent, Narcissa ne s'inquiétait nullement du retard de son mari. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal il rentrait plus tôt que ça, mais après tout Lucius allait et venait sans jamais la tenir au courant de ses plans depuis plusieurs années déjà.  
>C'est à cet instant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'homme qui occupait ses pensées.<br>- Lucius…  
>- Assieds-toi et écoutes-moi !<br>Le ton de son époux ne laissait aucune place à l'hésitation, elle obéit craignant ce qu'il allait lui dire.  
>- Lélio ira à Durmstrang.<br>- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Lucius, et …  
>- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, femme. Il ira. J'ai déjà tout arrangé, il logera chez un vieil ami le temps de s'habituer au climat et d'apprendre la langue.<br>- Que veux-tu dire ?  
>- Il part aujourd'hui même… Et ne reviendra que lorsqu'il aura compris quelle est sa place, et celle des moldus.<br>- Tu n'oseras pas…  
>Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire Narcissa sût immédiatement qu'elle avait tort. Son mari était déterminé et ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle se précipita vers la porte bien décidée à fuir celui qu'elle aimait pour protéger ses fils.<br>D'un seul mouvement Lucius sorti sa baguette et envoya sa femme valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Narcissa s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit mat, elle se releva péniblement.  
>- Lucius !<br>Mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce. La pauvre mère se jeta sur la poignée de la porte tentant en vain tous les sortilèges pour se libérer de sa prison.

Essayant malgré la colère de maitriser ses gestes elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, elle aussi verrouillée. Narcissa ne pût retenir une larme en apercevant deux petites silhouettes remontée le chemin de galet qui menait à l'entrée du manoir.  
>Elle eût beau hurler de toute la force de ses poumons aucun de ses deux fils ne releva la tête.<br>Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol alors qu'ils disparaissaient de sa vue, le visage inondé de larmes. La peur au ventre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Je t'avais bien dis qu'il se faisait tard Léï ! Que feras-tu si Père est déjà rentré et…  
>Draco laissa sa phrase en suspens. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de pénétrer dans le hall, ils tombaient nez à nez avec celui qu'ils devaient absolument éviter.<br>Lucius se tenait droit, le visage fermé. Mais il n'était pas seul, un sorcier se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait d'énormes yeux noirs et dépassait leur père d'une bonne tête. Sa carrure était impressionnante, et l'épaisse cape de fourrure qu'il portait n'aidait certainement pas à affiner cette image.  
>- Père, je… Commença Lélio.<br>- SILENCE ! L'interrompis l'homme au regard gris.  
>Le plus réservé des jumeaux baissa immédiatement le regard, préférant fixer ses chaussures que de tenir tête à son père.<br>- Dobby ! Appela le maitre des lieux.  
>Un <em>pop <em>sonore retenti et l'elfe apparu.  
>- Monsieur a demandé Dobby ?<br>- Emmène Draco dans sa chambre.  
>Le ton était sec et le serviteur se dirigea sans hésiter vers son jeune maitre. Celui-ci, ne réalisant pas tout de suite le piège tendu par son père, suivi son elfe et s'arrêta au niveau de son géniteur.<br>- Nous sommes juste sort…  
>Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux. Son père ne semblait pas en colère, il souriait. Oh pas de joie, non ! D'un sourire machiavélique.<br>Tout se passa beaucoup trop vite pour que l'un ou l'autre des enfants ne réagisse. Lucius fit un bref signe de la tête à son invité qui se dirigea sans une once d'hésitation vers Lélio. Le saisissant par la taille pour le soulever du sol, il l'entraîna hors du manoir.  
>Le regard du second jumeau passa de son frère à son père à plusieurs reprises, puis prenant conscience que l'on emmenait Lélio loin de lui, Draco s'élança en direction du grand sorcier.<br>C'était sans compter sur les réflexes de son père qui l'agrippa par les épaules, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.  
>- C'est pour son bien… Ne t'inquiète pas.<br>-Dray !  
>Le cri de son frère lui déchira le cœur. Il se débâtit à nouveau de toutes ses forces : ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui enlever Lélio. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour le préserver.<br>Il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui, ni la voix de Severus.  
>-Lucius je suis venu dès que j'ai vu ton message, que se passe-t-il ?<br>Aucune réponse ne vint faire échos à cette question. Lucius avait le regard fixé vers le fils qu'il venait lui-même de chasser. Il se sentait impuissant, Lélio avait tort et il devait absolument éradiquer toute sympathie envers les moldus de l'esprit de son fils.

-Père… Supplia Draco. Père, ne me prenez pas Lélio ! Je vous en prie !  
>L'homme s'accroupis devant son garçon et plongea son regards dans les yeux embués de Draco.<br>-Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal… Il reviendra dès qu'il aura compris que les moldus sont des êtres vils qui doivent être éradiqués de la surface de cette terre.  
>Alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les immondes paroles de son géniteur, Draco sentit la prise de Lucius se relâcher. C'était sa dernière chance. Il s'élança hors de l'emprise du sorcier et se précipita à l'extérieur du manoir.<br>Il ne prêta aucune attention aux cris dans son dos, seul lui importait la silhouette de son frère qui venait d'être hissé sur le dos d'un cheval ailé.  
>-Lélio !<br>L'interpellé se tourna autant qu'il put vers la provenance du cri. Il tendit une main désespérée vers son frère en hurlant son nom.  
>Le grand sorcier, encapuchonné, grimpa avec hâte sur la monture et maintînt avec force le petit garçon. L'animal déploya ses ailes.<br>Il devait se dépêcher, ne voulant pas quitter son jumeau des yeux, Draco ne vit pas la pierre qui se trouvait sur sa route et s'étala de tout son long à deux mètres à peine de son but.  
>Les deux sorciers décollèrent dans un bruissement de plumes et bientôt Draco n'entendit plus la voix de Lélio.<br>Le visage levé vers le ciel il n'apercevait plus qu'un point sombre dans le ciel clair. Un cri de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge.  
>Pourquoi avoir fait tant d'efforts, pourquoi avoir tant souffert, pourquoi s'être privé de tant d'occasion de s'amuser avec son frère si au final il ne pouvait garder auprès de lui la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux.<br>Draco frappa le sol de ses poings et laissa toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée pendant ces années éclater.  
>Il poussa un autre cri déchirant tout en suppliant pour qu'on lui rende son frère.<p>

Les larmes de Narcissa redoublèrent en entendant la détresse de son fils. Comment avait-elle pu laisser Lucius aller aussi loin ? Enfermée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le monstre qui avait fait le choix de ses croyances plutôt que sa famille, elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir.  
>Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de s'opposer à sa mère quand celle-ci avait exigé de sa fille de s'installer dans la maison de son enfance.<br>Comment aurait été sa vie et celle de ses enfants sans ce procès ? S'ils avaient pu rester tranquillement dans la petite maison du sud de la France…

Le visage souriant de Lucius alors qu'il prenait Draco pour la première fois dans ses bras revint assaillir la mère effondrée.  
>Elle était tellement persuadée que Lucius serait un bon père qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la détresse dans laquelle s'était retrouvé son mari, seul en Angleterre, loin de sa femme et ses fils, abandonné par tous ses amis. Elle imaginait la haine qu'il avait dû ressentir chaque fois que l'on murmurait sur son passage.<p>

Severus fixait impuissant son ami qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.  
>-J'ai fait le bon choix, n'est-ce pas Severus ?<br>Le maitre des potions sursauta en entendant la voix rauque du patriarche Malfoy. Mais il ne lui répondit pas, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son filleul. A nouveau la voix de Lucius résonna dans ces oreilles, mais cette fois il avait retrouvé le ton hautain et sûr qui le caractérisait.  
>-J'ai des choses à faire. Je te confie Draco.<br>Tout en prononçant ses mots il rejoignit le salon et saisit de la poudre de cheminette.  
>Severus ne porta pas attention à la destination que Lucius prononça, il s'était déjà retourné vers le petit garçon immobile à l'extérieur du manoir.<br>Il se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point Draco était encore petit. Il est vrai que Severus avait tendance à oublier que son filleul n'avait que dix ans, il était tellement froid et détaché qu'on avait parfois l'impression qu'une âme d'adulte était emprisonnée dans son corps d'enfant.

Le professeur de potion s'avança l'entement vers le jumeau meurtri, il s'accroupi à ses côté et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.  
>Draco leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés : son père était venu le consoler, il était venu s'excuser et ferait en sorte que Lélio revienne…<br>Lorsque le garçon remarqua que le visage sur lequel il posait son regard n'était pas celui de son père, il sentit ses derniers espoirs s'envoler.

Sa respiration accéléra alors que l'image du corps sans vie de Katie venait à nouveau assaillir son esprit. Il avait l'impression qu'en cet instant les orbes gris et froids le fixaient à nouveau, se moquant de sa crédulité.

Severus encercla le corps du petit blond de ses bras et l'attira contre lui, Draco laissa ses larmes couler sans honte. Il allait se réveiller, tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
>Tout ne fut plus que silence et noir absolu autour de lui.<br>Le professeur se releva, portant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le manoir. Personne ne fût témoin des larmes qui inondaient son visage. Il se promit une chose : jamais plus il ne laisserait Draco souffrir. Il ferait tout pour que son filleul n'ait plus à verser une larme quoi que ça lui coûte.


	13. Seul

_Oyez oyez braves gens… Mais oui c'est déjà moi /o/_

_C'est que j'ai un sacré retard à rattrape XD_

_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par Dairy parce qu'elle est for occupée et que je voulais préférer de cette vague d'inspiration pour poster (oui parce que vos petits messages me font beaucoup de bien et m'aident à continuer)._

_Donc c'est ma formidable Rinne qui s'est chargé de la relecture de ce chapitre =^.^=_

_La coupure est un peu étrange pour une fois… Mais c'est la faute à Draco . il n'est pas content et il le fait savoir ._

_Dans ce chapitre on découvre une Narcissa assez… étonnante ^^'_

_Encore une fois je vous remercie d'être toujours là… Ca fait maintenant plus de sept ans que le personnage de Lélio existe (5 ans dans la version que vous connaissez :p)… Seul quelques uns d'entre vous le connaissent dans sa version originale (qui d'ailleurs m'a fait pleurer de rire tellement elle était ridicule XD)… Il est très heureux que vous portiez autant d'attention à son histoire (et Draco est jaloux .)._

_Encore une fois rien ici ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'originalité du scénario et le personnage de Lélio… _

_Je vous embrasse tous très fort et espère vous revoir très vite~_

_Lixy._

_PS : pour ceux que ça intéresse je vous rappelle le twitter de cette fic : VPPnews ... Pour avoir un max d'infos sur l'avancement de vivre par procuration (bon ces derniers temps je l'ai un eu délaissé mais je m'y remet un peu... et puis n'hésitez pas à m'y poser tout un tas de questions)  
><em>

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 12 : Seul**

_Daughtry ~ It's not over_

_Jean-Jacques Goldman ~ Ton autre chemin_

Draco Malfoy s'éveilla en sursaut. Il parcouru la pièce du regard avant de sortir de son lit. Un faible rayon de lumière perçait à travers ses volets, éclairant la chambre d'une douce lueur, ce qui lui permit de se diriger sans peine vers sa penderie, s'immobilisant devant le miroir.

Le jeune garçon jeta un regard critique à son reflet : ses cheveux mal coiffés, de grands cernes soulignant ses yeux gris, le teint toujours plus pâle. Si son père le voyait ainsi il aurait le droit à une belle leçon de morale. Son regard s'assombrit à la pensée de son géniteur.

Un an déjà. Un nouvel anniversaire, il avait aujourd'hui onze ans. Cependant ce jour n'avait rien à voir avec les fêtes des années précédentes. Tout d'abord parce qu'il savait qu'une épaisse lettre l'attendrait sur la table du grand salon : le courrier envoyé à tous les nouveaux élèves du collège Poudlard. Ensuite parce que pour la première fois de sa vie il fêterait cet anniversaire seul. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes.

Un an déjà. Un an, ou presque, que son jumeau avait été emmené loin de lui. Il se sentait tellement vide sans Lélio.

Il avait bien essayé de parler à son père les jours suivant l'incident mais Lucius était resté ferme : Lélio ne reviendrait pas au manoir avant d'avoir accepté l'infériorité des Moldus face aux sorciers. D'après les informations qu'il avait pu obtenir, son frère entrerait cette année à Durmstrang. Lucius avait choisi de l'envoyer là bas car le directeur était une de ses vieille connaissance, et surtout qu'aucun né moldu n'était accepté dans cet établissement.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa penderie avec rage, son père avait été très clair : si Draco voulait revoir son frère rapidement il devait être irréprochable.

L'enfant inspira lentement pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas gaspiller ses efforts : s'étant tenu à carreau depuis plusieurs mois, peut être qu'à l'occasion de leur anniversaire Lucius laisserait les jumeaux se voir.

Il fallu à Draco près d'une heure pour se préparer, il rejoignit le grand salon d'un pas rapide, vérifia à plusieurs reprises que sa robe de sorcier ne faisait aucun mauvais plis**, **et finalement poussa la grande porte de bois sombre.

D'un rapide coup d'œil il fit le point sur les personnes présentent dans la salle : son père se trouvait en bout de table, à l'opposé sa mère, le visage fermé, n'avait même pas tourné la tête à l'entrée de son fils. Une troisième personne était attablée, mais il ne s'agissait pas de son frère.

-Draco, dit Lucius d'un ton mielleux, j'ai invité ton parrain à se joindre à nous. Viens donc ouvrir tes paquets.

Le fils salua Severus d'un bref hochement de tête puis s'approcha du tas de paquets posés sur la table. Il n'en avait jamais eu autant, cependant à cet instant il aurait échangé tout ce qu'il possédait en échange d'un seul et unique cadeau : Lélio.

Des livres.

Un nouveau balai.

Toute une collection de chaudrons.

Un échiquier sorcier.

Des boites de chocogrenouilles à en avoir mal au ventre.

Tout un tas de robes de sorcier finement décorées : broderie d'or, col en soie…

Et encore plein d'autres choses sur lesquelles il fit mine de s'émerveiller.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout déballer il remercia sobrement les trois adultes, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et s'inclina légèrement devant son père.

-J'ai un cadeau un peu spécial pour toi, fils…

Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer. Lucius plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un petit écrin noir qu'il tendit au garçon.

Le futur collégien ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Les battements endiablés dans sa poitrine s'étaient soudain figés. Il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds lorsqu'il saisit la petite boite.

A l'intérieur une superbe pince à cravate en argent tenait compagnie à deux boutons de manchettes gravés d'un D et un M enlacés.

Comment son père pouvait-il réellement penser que ce cadeau représentait quoi que ce soit aux yeux de son fils ?

Le reste de la journée se passa comme tous les jours depuis le départ de Lélio : sa mère n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole à son mari, Lucius demanda à son fils de lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il réglait quelques affaires dans son bureau.

Draco passait donc toutes ses journées en compagnie de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits, à assister à des discussions politiques qui ne l'intéressaient guère. Lorsque le sujet devenait un peu trop important, Lucius ordonnait à son fils de revenir plus tard. Et il s'exécutait. Rejoignant la petite bibliothèque où se trouvait Severus.

Parfois le petit garçon restait dans cette pièce sans prononcer le moindre mot pendant plus d'une heure. Il écoutait son parrain lire à haute voix des recettes de potion plus ou moins complexes. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait d'oublier l'absence de Lélio mais lorsque le manque refaisait surface il avait alors bien du mal à cacher sa peine. Dans ces moments là Severus refermait son livre dans un claquement sourd et s'approchait de son filleul. Il posait sa main sur la petite tête blonde sans prononcer le moindre mot. C'est toujours ainsi que son parrain l'apaisait.

Draco lui était d'ailleurs reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un sache que cette situation le déchirait.

Lorsque Severus ferma son livre ce jour là ce fut pour prononcer quelques mots.

- Une fois que tu seras à Poudlard, si tu as besoin de…

Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. Comment pouvait-il appeler cette relation étrange qu'il entretenait avec son filleul ?

- Calme ? Tenta de finir l'enfant.

- Oui. Si jamais, n'hésite pas à venir dans mon bureau. Dans le troisième sous-sol tu trouveras une statue représentant une sirène. Il te suffira de caresser son nez pour ouvrir le passage.

- Merci.

L'adulte se replongea dans sa lecture en toussotant. Draco posa l'ouvrage qu'il avait commencé à sa place et salua son parrain avant de retourner vers le bureau de son géniteur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Dobby !

A l'appel de son nom l'elfe apparu rapidement. Il s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol.

- La maitresse a demandé Dobby ?

- Oui, pourrais-tu demander à Draco de me rejoindre le plus discrètement possible dans la petite bibliothèque ?

Le petit être ne répondit rien, se triturant les doigts sans relâche.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la femme d'une voix ferme et douce à la fois.

- C'est que… Dobby ne peut pas aller voir le jeune maître. Le jeune maître a interdit à Dobby de se présenter devant lui.

L'elfe baissa les yeux, fixant ses pieds sales tout en couinant légèrement.

- Interdit ?... Mais pourquoi… Enfin depuis quand ? Questionna la maitresse de maison un peu surprise.

Un autre bruit étrange s'échappa de la gorge de Dobby, et Narcissa devina que son fils avait interdit à son serviteur d'en parler.

Elle se leva d'un bond et rejoignit la chambre de son garçon d'un pas rapide.

Draco penché sur son exemplaire de _Magie théorique _de _Adalbert Lasornette_ n'entendit pas les bruis de pas qui se rapprochaient de sa chambre, si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque la clinche se mit à grincer.

Il se retourna d'un mouvement rapide et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à questionner le nouvel arrivant. Il se ravisa bien vite en voyant sa mère, la mine sérieuse, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

Il interrogea sa génitrice du regard. Elle s'avança vers lui, saisissant son poignet et l'entraina en dehors de la pièce.

Draco toujours silencieux, tentait de comprendre le comportement de sa mère. Elle ne lui avait pour ainsi dire pas adressé la parole depuis plus d'un an.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il pénétra dans la petite bibliothèque, l'endroit que sa mère chérissait plus que tout dans ce manoir.

Elle referma la porte avec précaution et formula quelques sortilèges pour les isoler du reste du monde. Draco nota les formules dans un coin de son esprit. C'était devenu pour lui un automatisme dès qu'il entendait la moindre formule magique.

- Ici nous pouvons parler sans crainte.

La voix ne Narcissa était un peu rauque, conséquence de ses longs silences depuis le départ de son deuxième fils.

- Qui craignez-vous donc, Mère ? Demanda Draco sans douter un instant de la réponse.

Elle lui sourit faiblement comme pour confirmer ses pensées, puis s'approcha de son enfant. Elle prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et embrassa son front.

- Pardonne-moi… mon petit…

Il fixa sa mère, surpris et légèrement inquiet.

- Je pourrai passer tes heures à m'excuser, à te dire à quel point je regrette ce qui a pu arriver, continua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle inspira profondément et repris la parole avec un léger sourire.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je sais que cette famille a encore une chance de redevenir ce qu'elle était. Et par famille j'entends que nous serons tous les quatre.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit légèrement.

- Tu dois certainement haïr ton père en cet instant, mais crois moi : il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Et je saurai le ramener… tel que je l'ai connu. Fais-moi confiance.

L'enfant acquiesça, se doutant que sa mère n'était pas venue le chercher que pour lui dire ceci.

- Pour cela, j'aurai besoin de toi.

Elle marqua une pause pour vérifier qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son fils.

- Tu dois à tout prix obéir à la moindre demande de ton père. Montre lui ton soutiens, quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais qu'à Poudlard la tentation sera grande mais tu dois résister. Tu m'as bien compris ?

_Obéir_…Il ne semblait être venu au monde que pour cette seule et unique chose. Obéir à son père, être façonné par les désirs de cet homme sans aucune contrepartie pour sa volonté à lui.

Il retint un soupir de lassitude tout en murmurant un léger « oui » à sa mère.

- Afin que tu ne sois pas pris au piège, je dois te prévenir : à Poudlard, tu auras à ta disposition tout un tas de chouettes et autres hiboux pour envoyer des courriers à Lélio. N'en fais rien ! Ton père à demandé au ministère de mettre en place un contrôle parentale sur toutes tes lettres. Donc chaque volatile que tu enverras, ou qui te sera destiné, passera par le manoir avant de se rendre à sa destination initiale.

_Contrôle parentale ?_... Draco savait que le ministère permettait aux parents de veiller sur les enfants grâce à ce dispositif, mais il ne pensa pas un instant que son père avait demandé à le déclencher.

Il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir écris de lettres à son jumeau. Il avait tellement dépensé d'énergie à se modeler aux volontés de Lucius qu'il passait tout son temps libre à dormir et à lire. Tout était bon pour devenir un sorcier puissant le plus rapidement possible. Parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de protéger son frère : devenir le plus puissant et aller récupérer Lélio.

- Draco ?

Il cligna des yeux et se concentra sur les iris de sa mère.

- Tu as bien travaillé jusqu'à maintenant mon fils.

Elle le sera dans ses bras et sentit le petit corps se raidir. Draco avait toujours détesté les gestes d'affections qu'elle pouvait avoir. Et cela était encore pire depuis la séparation d'avec son jumeau.

- Je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner demain lorsque tu iras à Londres pour prendre le train.

Elle ne put retenir un large sourire, et l'étincelle de joie qui illuminait son regard intrigua l'enfant.

- Je me rends en Russie. Ton père a accepté que j'aille voir Lélio, et que je reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Durmstrang.

Le bleu de ses yeux était atténués par les larmes qui commencer à perler. L'information monta peu à peu jusqu'au cerveau de Draco : sa mère aller revoir son jumeau… L'enfant eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser alors qu'un tas de scénarios se formait dans sa tête. Lui se cachant dans une des malles de sa mère, eux trois fuyant loin de Lucius, Lélio le serrant dans ses bras pour le féliciter de l'avoir retrouvé…

Mais à chacune de ses images se superposait la vision du corps sans vie de Katie.

Il ferma les yeux pour effacer tout ça. Se concentrant uniquement sur la discussion qu'il avait en ce moment avec sa mère.

Cette dernière remarqua bien le trouble qui agitait son fils, mais ne sût comment faire pour l'apaiser. Elle avait toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre Draco. Et elle devait avouer que depuis un an, son fils était devenu une véritable énigme à ses yeux.

- Ton heure viendra Draco… Murmura-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lélio, je me chargerai de lui donner toutes les recommandations nécessaires pour accélérer vos retrouvailles.

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Et si tu veux… Lui faire passer un message… que tu ne peux pas lui transmettre dans tes lettres, fais le moi savoir.

Un message ? Il avait tellement de choses à dire à son jumeau qu'il n'était pas sûr que sa mère puisse tout mémoriser. Et puis, elle continuait de croire en Lucius alors il se refusa à faire confiance à sa propre mère. S'enfermant encore plus dans sa solitude, il lui répondit :

- Dites lui que je pense à lui tous les soirs. Et que je lui fais confiance.

Il espérait que Lélio comprendrait le sens caché de ses mots, mais ne pouvait se risquer à en dire plus.

- Rien d'autre ? Demanda Narcissa, un peu surprise.

- Non, rien.

Elle leva la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux puis se souvint qu'il détestait ça. C'était Lélio qui aimait jouer avec ses mèches dorées, pas Draco. Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de madame Malfoy.

- Puis-je y aller ?

Elle acquiesça avant de le retenir, se souvenant de sa discussion avec l'elfe de maison.

- Tu as interdis à Dobby de te voir ?

Draco, qui avait commencé à se diriger vers la porte se figea, serrant les poings. Sa mère perçut malgré tout le léger tremblement de ses épaules. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et lâcha dans un souffle hargneux :

- Je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant à peine à sa mère le temps de lever les sortilèges.


	14. Espoir

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais toujours pas posté ce chapitre... Alors que la correction est dans ma boite mail depuis le 13 quoi O.O_

_J'aurai pu vous l'offrir pour la saint valentin XD_

_Bref je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec les Malfoys~_**  
><strong>

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 13 : Espoir**

Draco inspira profondément avant de lâcher un long soupir d'exaspération. Il était allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, la position n'était pas confortable mais elle lui convenait. Les mains croisées à l'arrière de la tête, il fixait le plafond sans ciller. Sa mère avait quitté le domicile depuis presque deux heures, était-elle déjà arrivée à destination ? Lélio avait-il reçu son message ? L'avait-il compris ?

Draco grogna de mécontentement : même si l'information était passée auprès de son jumeau, il ne se risquerait certainement pas à le contacter ce soir. Il profiterait un peu de la présence de sa mère. L'enfant s'en voulut quelques secondes d'être aussi égoïste puis la frustration s'empara à nouveau de lui : il était le seul qui méritait de passer du temps avec Lélio, pas sa mère !

Il se releva en pestant et quitta sa chambre, la respiration un peu plus calme maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir. Ses pas le guidèrent instantanément devant la porte de la chambre de son frère et il se laissa glisser le long du bois sombre : le lendemain du départ de Lélio son père avait lancé un sortilège pour sceller la porte.

Il se rendait souvent ici la nuit, pour réfléchir, pour ne pas oublier… C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus : que peu à peu Lélio s'efface de sa mémoire. Draco était persuadé que c'était impossible mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était le but de son père. Malheureusement il devait avouer que par moment il se surprenait à ne plus penser à l'absence de Lélio.

Et maintenant qu'il quittait le manoir et se rendait dans un lieu où Lélio n'avait jamais mis les pieds, comment ferait-il pour se forcer à se remémorer le sourire angélique de son jumeau ? Il avait beau se regarder dans le miroir et tenter de reproduire les expressions faciales de son frère, exercice dans lequel il excellait encore quelques mois auparavant, il n'y arrivait plus ! Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une pâle copie de son père : les yeux vides d'émotion , les lèvres soudées en un rictus moqueur…

De rage il lui arrivait souvent de briser les miroirs… Trop souvent d'ailleurs, si bien que les elfes avaient fait tout leur possible pour cacher chacune des viles glaces loin de leur jeune maitre. Dobby le premier passait une grande partie de son temps à suivre l'enfant qu'il aimait tant, caché au coin de tel ou tel couloir, il observait Draco s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour dans sa solitude. Le serviteur s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver à son maitre une fois à Poudlard, là où personne ne pourrait veiller sur lui.

Draco, toujours appuyé contre la porte de chêne, tendit l'oreille : il avait entendu des bruits de pas. Il parcouru le couloir du regard mais ne vit pas la moindre trace de vie, il haussa les épaules avant de se recaler dans une position plus confortable. Soudain il sentit tout son corps basculer en arrière et sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. Il pesta en frottant son cuir chevelu, se roula tant qu'il put pour enfin se redresser sur les genoux. Il se figea en reconnaissant les mocassins de cuir sombre et ses iris grises remontant lentement pour se fixer sur un visage familier.

- Père ?

Lucius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Lélio, que pouvait-il bien faire ici ?

- Draco.

Le maitre de maison s'accroupi et tendit la main vers son fils, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. La main de son père se figea dans l'air, Draco remarqua une lueur étrange dans le regard de Lucius mais elle ne dura qu'une seconde si bien que le fils crût avoir imaginé le désespoir qui avait illuminé les prunelles d'acier.

L'ex-Mangemort passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque avant de reprendre la parole.

- Fils. J'aimerais que nous ayons une petite discussion… Seul à seul.

Draco déglutit en acquiesçant lentement, il ne pouvait pas refuser sous peine d'énerver son père. Lucius s'écarta faisant signe à son fils de pénétrer dans la chambre de Lélio. Le cœur de l'enfant manqua un battement : il avait l'autorisation de redécouvrir l'antre de son jumeau.

Le jeune Malfoy prit garde à entrer d'un pas calme pour respecter toutes les leçons que son père lui avait donné sur les bonnes manières de l'aristocratie sorcière. Il s'installa sur le lit à baldaquin à la demande de son père. Ce dernier s'accroupi devant son fils ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- Bien, Draco je sais que tu dois me détester mais…

Lucius soupira, il était tiraillé entre l'envie de s'enfuir loin de son fils et celle de le serrer entre ses bras pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. Il opta pour un compromis : serrer l'épaule de la chair de sa chair tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Draco.

- J'espère qu'en grandissant tu arriveras à me comprendre et à me pardonner pour ce que j'ai pu faire.

Le fils posa sa petite main sur celle de Lucius. Et avant que son cerveau n'ait pu lui envoyer la moindre information, les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

- Père… Laissez Lélio revenir… S'il vous plait.

Lucius sentit toutes ses certitudes s'effondrer en apercevant une larme glisser sur la joue de son fils. Légèrement tremblant il s'avança un peu plus et emprisonna son enfant dans ses bras. Draco se raidit, surpris, incapable de dire la moindre chose, il enfoui un peu plus son visage contre l'épaule de son père.

Le temps sembla se figer pour les deux sorciers, apparemment décidés à rester immobiles. Lucius s'écarta à contre cœur et prit la parole d'une voix un peu enrouée.

- Draco je comprends ta demande mais tu te souviens ce que j'ai expliqué au sujet du seigneur des ténèbres. Si Lélio continue de fréquenter des moldus nous risquons d'avoir de gros problèmes.

- Père… Je ferai en sorte qu'il n'approche pas le moindre sang-de-bourbe, mais… S'il vous plait.

Voir son fils supplier ainsi, le regard embué de larme lui déchira le cœur. Il craignait que la seule chose qu'il puisse voir dans les yeux de son fils fût la peur. C'était ce qui s'y reflétait depuis la mort de la jeune moldu, depuis que Draco avait pris la place de son frère pour recevoir la punition qui avait mal tourné. Malgré tout en cet instant son fils était face à lui et cette foutue peur n'avait plus sa place entre eux : des ressentiments sûrement et un peu de colère mais pas de crainte. Lucius soupira en acquiesçant.

- Il faut que tu dormes fils, demain il faut se lever tôt pour aller à Londres. J'irai voir Dumbledore une fois que tu seras dans le Poudlard express, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera une inscription tardive.

Un léger sourire déforma le visage de Lucius, attendant un peu nerveux la réaction de son enfant.

- Alors Lélio va venir à Poudlard ?

Le père ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de Draco, il savait que son fils n'aimait pas ça et il se sentit encore plus heureux de voir qu'il se laissait faire avec un sourire éblouissant.

- On ne pourrait pas aller le chercher tout de suite ?

- Allons Draco, ne met pas le carrosse avant les hippogriffes… Il faut que j'en parle à Karkaroff et au vieux fou… Ce n'est pas si simple de se désinscrire d'un établissement, et encore moins de trouver une place après la rentrée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ton vieux père arrive toujours à ses fins.

Draco acquiesça en se mordillant la lèvre, il priait intérieurement pour que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve.

- Il faut vraiment aller te coucher fils ! Tu peux rester ici si tu le veux.

Draco écarquilla les yeux : c'était impossible ! Il devait être entrain de rêver… Son père le laissait dormir dans la pièce qui lui était interdite la veille encore. Il s'allongea sur le lit sans ôter le moindre vêtement, refusant de lâcher la main de Lucius.

-Merci Père…Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

L'interpellé ne peut retenir un sourire : son fils était calmement allongé, sa petite main blotti au creux de celle de son père. Laissant tomber toutes ses défenses il s'allongea lentement au côté de Draco, l'enfant se blottit contre le torse de Lucius.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Toc… toc_

Draco emit un petit grognement tout en portant une main à son visage. Son esprit était un peu embrumé, il se souvenait vaguement d'un rêve plutôt agréable : son père lui promettant de ramener Lélio.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et se redressa lentement, diverses informations montèrent peu à peu jusqu'à son cerveau : la présence de son père à ses côtés sur le lit, Conventus tapant de son bec contre la fenêtre, la chambre de Lélio…

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Draco s'extirpa lentement du lit et se dirigea vers l'oiseau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et caressa lentement l'animal. L'augurey était revenu régulièrement mais ne restait jamais bien longtemps : il cherchait Lélio et uniquement lui. L'enfant donna un peu de nourriture à l'oiseau et l'observa étendre ses ailes avant de disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

- Draco ?

L'interpellé sursauta à l'entente de son nom, il pivota lentement pour faire face à son père.

- Oui ?

- Va te préparer.

Draco acquiesça avec un léger sourire et s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de bain. Il se prépara avec hâte mais prit bien soin que sa tenue soit irréprochable, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans sa chambre et indiqua à Tassa d'envoyer ses valises dans le hall.

Lorsque l'enfant descendit le grand escalier son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il craignait qu'à tout moment son père explose d'un rire froid pour lui annoncer qu'il s'était moqué de lui. Draco secoua sa tête pour chasser ces mauvaise idées, hier il avait retrouvé le père aimant et attentif qui l'avait autrefois emmené voir les nids de fées. Il devait s'en réjouir et profiter pleinement de ce retour à la normale.

Lucius se tenait droit à côté des affaires de son fils, il lui sourit discrètement et tendit la main. Draco s'en saisit avec une certaine apréhension : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il transplanait avec son père et il détestait la sensation qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce mode de transport.

En l'espace d'une seconde le hall du manoir Malfoy s'effaça pour laissa place à une immense pièce de briques grises. Draco lança un regard curieux à toutes les personnes légèrement bruyantes qui se trouvaient autour de lui, son père s'avança tirant sur la main de son fils pour qu'il le suive. Un sorcier d'assez petite taille les salua.

- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy.

- Bonjour, mon elfe ne va pas tarder à apparaître avec les affaires de mon fils.

Le sorcier se baissa vers l'enfant.

- Bien bien, bonjour jeune homme. Je suis Nicolas, le préposé à l'arrivé des sorciers par transplanage à la gare de King Cross, comment te sens-tu à l'approche de ta première rentrée ?

Draco lui répondit d'un regard froid et d'un sourire moqueur : il n'avait que faire de ce sorcier de bas étage, il voulait au plus vite rejoindre le Poudlard Express pour que son père puisse le quitter et entamer les démarches pour le retour de Lélio.

Lucius indiqua à son fils que le caddie de bagages était prêt et ils s'éloignèrent du préposé sans même lui adresser un mot. Il n'était pas possible de transplaner directement sur le quai 93/4 aussi le ministère avait mis en place cette pièce dans un coin de la gare King Cross pour accueillir les sorciers qui souhaitaient arriver par ce moyen de locomotion. Bien sûr la pièce avait été agrandie magiquement, ainsi les moldus ne prêtaient guère attention à ce petit dépôt de bagage d'où sortaient quelques personnes un peu bizarres.

Le patriarche Malfoy détestait l'idée de devoir traverser cette gare pleine de Moldu, aussi il pressa son fils de rejoindre très vite la barrière magique. Une fois à destination il soupira de soulagement avant de s'accroupir devant son fils.

- Je vais te laisser en compagnie de madame Zabini. Ca ira pour installer tes bagages ?

- Oui Père.

Il glissa tendrement ses doigts sur la joue de son fils.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi.

Il soupira légèrement avant de se redresser et de saluer une grande dame noire d'une beauté surprenante.

- Bonjour Aniella.

Lucius fit un baise main à la femme tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Bonjour Lucius, où se trouve Narcissa ?

- Elle a dû s'absenter quelques jours.

- Oh vraiment… D'ailleurs, n'aviez-vous pas deux fils ?

Lucius toussota et son fils devina un peu sa gêne : il ne pouvait pas dire que Lélio était à Durmstrang alors qu'il avait décidé de le faire revenir : ça paraitrait tellement étrange aux yeux des autres qu'ils auraient le droit à des interrogatoires en bonne et due forme.

- Un léger souci d'inscription qui sera très vite réglé.

Draco ne prêta pas plus d'attention à la discussion des adultes, il se souvenait très bien de l'enfant qui se trouvait à ses côtés : Blaise Zabini. Il l'avait rencontré lors de leur présentation au monde sorcier quatre ans auparavant puis Blaise était revenu à plusieurs reprises pour passer du temps avec Lélio. Draco ne lui ayant que très peu adressé la parole ne sût pas s'il devait saluer son futur camarade ou juste l'ignorer comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda Blaise d'un ton suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu des parents.

Draco acquiesça un peu nerveux.

- Je suis content de te revoir, lâcha le petit noir.

- Je suis Draco, se sentit obligé d'ajouter l'autre.

- Oh… Comment va Lélio ?

- Bien.

Draco se dit qu'il n'était certainement pas loin de la vérité, sinon son Père ne lui aurait jamais reparlé de son frère. C'est cet instant que choisi Lucius pour saluer définitivement son fils et s'éclipser avec un rapide au revoir aux Zabini.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lucius s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de transplanage, il en avait assez de cette situation. Bien sûr il continuait de craindre que Lélio ne laisse libre court à son amour des moldus en public mais avant tout Lucius en avait assez de voir Draco sombrer un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que son fils le craignait, encore plus que lui-même n'avait jamais craint son père.

Il avait passé la soirée de la veille dans la chambre de Lélio à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre. Il était de moins en moins sûr que le seigneur des ténèbres reviendrait, alors que risquait-il à mettre de côté ses intimes convictions pour laisser un peu plus de place à l'amour qu'il avait pour ses fils ? Finalement, las de ses réflexions sans solution il avait voulut quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son lit. Il ne s'attendait nullement à tomber nez à nez avec un fils au bord des larmes… Soudain il sentit toutes ses convictions s'effondrer, il était de nouveau le jeune père fou de voir la chair de sa chair pour la première fois, prêt à abandonner toutes les coutumes aristocratiques pour rejoindre sa femme dans le sud de la France, la prendre dans ses bras et embrasser le front de ses fils.

C'est toujours perdu dans ses pensées que Lucius atteint finalement sa destination. Il transplana sans même un regard pour le préposé qui ouvrit la bouche, sûrement surpris de voir un père partir avant même le départ du Poudlard Express.

En un clignement de paupières Lucius se retrouva dans les rues propres et calmes de Près-au-Lard. Il avait envoyé un courrier à Dumbledore à son réveil, lui demandant un entretien de toute urgence, ce que le directeur avait accepté tout en lui signalant que le concierge l'attendrait à l'entrée du parc.

L'aristocrate eut un rictus de dégoût en apercevant Rusard : il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme. Lucius lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de salutation et lui emboita le pas sans tarder. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant le trajet jusqu'au château : le cracmol semblait partager les sentiments du sorcier. Lucius tenta de se débarrasser de son accompagnateur :

- Je pense me souvenir assez bien du trajet pour m'y rendre seul…

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous accompagner jusqu'à son bureau, les préparatifs pour l'arrivée des élèves ne doivent pas être perturbés…

Lucius fit claquer sa langue pour marquer son mécontentement mais se reprit bien vite : il devait faire preuve de tact s'il voulait qu'Albus Dumbledore donne suite à sa demande. Il arpenta donc les couloirs en compagnie de Rusard toujours muré dans le silence, bientôt brisé par une voix chevrotante.

- Oh, B-b-bonjour. M-m-m-monsieur Mal-malfoy ?

L'interpellé porta sa main droite à sa manche gauche : la marque des ténèbres lui brûlait pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Voldemort. Il pivota lentement pour faire face à la personne qui venait de l'appeler.


	15. Somewhere

_Me revoilà !_

_Ce chapitre est un peu particulier parce qu'Hermione intervient enfin... Ne soyez pas trop perturbés par le saut dans le temps, il est nécessaire pour la suite de la fic._

_Les événements que vous avez manqués pendant les premières années auront leur importance un peu plus tard :p_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Pour l'instant c'est celui que je préfère en tout cas =^.^=_

_Encore merci à ma Banana pour la correction ~_

_Et un autre merci à toutes les personnes qui m'envoient de gentils messages~_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 14 : Somewhere.**

_Within Temptation ~ Somewhere_

Allongé à même le sol au plus haut de la tour d'astronomie du château, Draco soupira . Il se releva lentement et posa le regard sur l'objet qu'il tenait au creux de sa main : une petite médaille d'argent accrochée à une chaîne faite de mailles si fines qu'elle en était presque invisible. Il leva sa main au dessus de sa tête laissant pendre le pendentif, ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'objet, lisant inlassablement ce qui y était inscrit. Après plusieurs minutes de ce manège, il laissa échapper de ses lèvres le secret gravé sur l'argent :

- Lélio...

Ce simple nom suffisait à plonger le Serpentard dans une solitude sans fin. Cinq lettres et autant d'années qu'il avait été séparé de sa moitié. Il s'était longtemps battu pour ramener auprès de lui son jumeau, faisant toutes les courbettes nécessaire pour se faire bien voir mais aujourd'hui il faisait de son mieux pour oublier. Tout... jusqu'à son existence même. Chaque jours qui s'écoulait l'éloignait un peu plus de ces souvenirs sombres et plus personne n'avait l'autorisation de prononcer le nom de Lélio en sa présence depuis maintenant quatre ans.

20 décembre... Le seul jour de l'année où il se laissait aller à la peine et au désarroi.

C'était arrivé pendant sa première année à Poudlard, alors qu'il s'amusait à terroriser Longdubat, Severus était venu le chercher la mine grave. Le Serpentard avait suivi son directeur de maison jusque dans son bureau et s'était installé sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Le professeur de Potion s'était alors lancé dans un long monologue qui était censé résumer ce que contenait une lettre de Lucius Malfoy... De tous les mots que son parrain avait put prononcer ce jour là il n'en avait retenu que trois : « Lélio est mort. ».

Il n'avait pas pleuré ni hurlé, calmement il avait questionné l'adulte qui lui faisait face : comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Lélio était censé le rejoindre à Poudlard au retour des vacances de noël, c'était ce que son père lui avait promis.

Un accident... Les circonstances n'étaient pas très claires, une histoire de potion ratée et de défi lancé par un camarade du jeune Malfoy. Draco n'avait rien demandé de plus, il refusait d'y croire. Après tout, Lélio était son jumeau alors il aurait dû le sentir si son frère était mort, non ?

Il avait cherché à contacter son frère par la pensée, en vain... Il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler une seule fois depuis son départ du manoir alors le jeune Serpentard en avait conclu que la distance était trop importante pour que leur lien mental soit maintenu.

Draco avait questionné son père, puis sa mère, mais aucun des deux ne semblait avoir plus d'informations. Lucius avait souhaité enterrer son fils là-bas comme pour oublier jusqu'à son existence. Mais aux yeux de Draco tout cela n'était qu'une supercherie pour rompre la promesse qu'il lui avait faite sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Les jours défilèrent devenant des semaines, des mois, des années... Peu à peu l'espoir s'était éteint et Draco avait fini par accepter l'inconcevable : il était bel et bien seul, privé de sa moitié, son jumeau.

Sur le haut de la tour d'astronomie, le jeune homme eut un sourire amer en enfilant la médaille de son frère et leva les yeux vers le ciel rouge :

- Je ne te l'ai jamais rendu. Depuis le jour où Père a su que tu fréquentais une moldue.

Il se releva lentement, s'approchant du créneau qui surplombait l'édifice il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol.

C'était tous les ans la même chose, il venait ici au lever du soleil pour penser à Lélio puis s'apprêtait à le rejoindre avant de renoncer. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de sauter : la peur ou la certitude que quelque chose le retenait ?

Il soupira avant de s'éloigner pour retourner à l'abri du vent. Il avait beau être un des favoris de la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal il aurait bien dû mal à se justifier si Ombrage le trouvait sur le point de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Dans quelques heures le Poudlard Express le ramènerait chez lui pour les fêtes de fin d'année, il devait se hâter de préparer ses bagages. Il rejoignit d'un pas las la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Severus Snappe déjà installé à la table des professeurs posa son regard sur le dos de Draco Malfoy. Il savait que l'enfant ne croiserait pas son regard mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cette année ça irait... C'était assez ironique lorsqu'on savait qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté la mort de Lily Evans après quatorze ans alors comment un gamin de quinze ans aurait-il pu accepter la mort de son frère au bout de quatre petites années ?

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence de mort comme tous les matins depuis l'apparition des décrets incessants d'Ombrage.

Les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances s'empressèrent de rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

Draco ne mit que quelques minutes à trouver un compartiment vierge de toute présence. Il se laissa choir sur une des banquettes et enfonça ses mains au plus profond de ses poches. La tête posée contre la vitre, il observa les quelques retardataires s'avancer d'un pas pressé vers le train. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans son dos et s'apprêta à réprimander celui ou celle qui osait troubler sa tranquillité. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu l'intruse.

- Granger ?

- Ah non, Malfoy, soupira la jeune fille en le reconnaissant.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la belette et du balafré ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le compartiment, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se jeta au sol juste après avoir verrouillé la porte.

Le Serpentard la regarda un peu surpris, elle lui faisait de grand signe qui devaient signifier : « Je ne suis pas là ! ». Il reporta son attention sur le couloir et reconnu une Serdaigle de sixième année, l'ancienne copine de Diggory si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

Elle fixait le compartiment du jeune homme à la recherche de quelque chose... ou quelqu'un !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais apparemment la jeune fille cherchait Granger. Pendant quelques secondes il eut envie de lui faire signe que sa proie se cachait contre la porte à ras du sol mais il imagina tout aussi vite la brune débarquer dans le compartiment pour régler ses comptes avec la sang-de-bourbe ce qui retarderai sans aucun doute le voyage tranquille qu'il espérait.

Il se leva avec un regard mauvais pour l'asiatique et s'avança vers la porte. Il tira les rideaux non sans un rictus méprisant pour la Serdaigle qui s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

Draco retourna s'installer à sa place initiale sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il imaginait bien l'air ahuri que devait avoir la Gryffondor en cet instant.

- euh...

- Pas un mot, coupa-t-il, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle peut te vouloir. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

- En réalité c'est Harry qu'elle cherchait et , corrigea Hermione instinctivement avant de refermer la bouche devant le regard mauvais du Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase, sang-de-bourbe ?

- Ah la ferme Malfoy !

- Très bien, tu veux que j'aille cherche ton ami la chinoise ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir... Mais je pense plutôt que ça t'arrange qu'elle soit partie, soyons honnêtes tu n'as pas fait ça pour moi donc c'est que sa présence te dérange.

- En réalité, Granger c'est ta présence qui me dérange. Plus vite elle part moins longtemps tu auras à te cacher dans mon compartiment.

- TON compartiment ? Depuis quand le grand Malfoy possède-t-il une partie du Poudlard Express ? Je reste dans ce compartiment si ça me chante Malfoy !

Draco était à deux doigts d'exploser, il voulait simplement être au calme avant de revoir son père et cette imbécile de sang-de-bourbe venait le déranger.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes amis ? Lui lança-t-il haineux.

- Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas, Malfoy.

- Bien, puisque tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie ça m'intéresse ! D'autant plus que je n'ai vu ni Potter ni le moindre rouquin au collège depuis plusieurs jours...

Hermione sortit un livre de sa poche et fit mine de ne ne pas entendre ce que baragouinait son compagnon de voyage.

Le coude posé sur sa cuisse et le menton dans sa main, Draco observait la jeune fille d'un air curieux : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien emmener Potter et les Weasley loin de Poudlard alors que le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu d'entre les morts ?

Certes la communauté sorcière continuait de se voiler la face mais le survivant et ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour prouver la vérité. Eloigner le grand Harry Potter de Dumbledore revenait à signer son arrêt de mort dans cette situation.

- Ton bouquin est à l'envers Granger, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra et elle baissa la tête pour cacher son visage derrière ses boucles indomptables.

Le Serpentard détestait ces cheveux, chaque fois qu'il croisait la jeune fille il avait l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau enfermé dans le cachot face au corps de la jeune Katie. C'était surprenant de voir à quel point ce souvenir était toujours aussi vivace alors que tous ceux liés à Lélio s'étaient peu à peu effacés.

Il serra les poings. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à cette foutue moldue ou à son frère.

- Dégage d'ici Granger.

L'interpellée releva le visage vers son interlocuteur, surprise. La phrase prononcée quelques secondes auparavant sonnait plus comme une supplique que comme un ordre.

- Est-ce que ça va Malfoy ?

- Dégage.

Draco fixait ses pieds, incapable de soutenir le regard noisette de la Gryffondor. La jeune fille soupira tout en se relevant. Elle récupéra la valise qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol et s'avança vers la porte. Elle marqua une faible pause avant de quitter le pièce.

- Passe de bonnes fêtes Malfoy, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione referma la porte en toute hâte derrière elle, craignant que le Serpentard ne se mette à exploser suite à ses mots. Elle soupira en se mettant à la recherche d'un autre compartiment, priant pour ne pas croiser Cho Chang.

Elle mit finalement la main sur Luna, installée seule tout au bout du wagon.

- Bonjour Hermione ! Cho te cherche.

- Merci Luna je le sais.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Harry ?

- Euh oui il va bien.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répéter le mensonge qu'elle avait mis en place si quelqu'un lui posait plus de questions, mais par chance Luna faisait partie des gens qui ne posait pas de questions. En tout cas pas les questions habituelles.

La jeune gryffondor soupira en sortant à nouveau son livre. Depuis que McGonagall était venue la prévenir que Monsieur Weasley avait été blessé et que Harry, Ron, Giny et les jumeaux étaient partis le rejoindre à Sainte Mangouste, elle n'avait cessé de se demander pourquoi elle était la seule à avoir été laissée derrière.

La professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas pu lui répondre et Hermione ne pouvait se permettre d'écrire à ses amis sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'une information importante pour l'ordre.

La voix de Luna interrompit ses pensées.

- Tu vas passer les fêtes avec tes parents ?

- Oui, on va quelques jours en Russie. Ca faisait longtemps que ma mère voulait visiter ce pays.

- Tu vas voir le joueur de Quidditch ? Tu sais celui qui est venu l'année dernière pour la coupe.

Hermione regarda son interlocutrice avec surprise, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Luna de s'intéresser aux histoires de couples et aux potins.

- Euh, oui sûrement.

- Tu devrais faire attention, les Joncheruines semblent adorer ce jeune homme.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Au moins la Serdaigle ne changeait pas.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, elle s'efforça d'oublier le comportement étrange de Malfoy, mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue ou du stress.

Elle accueillit l'arrivée à Londres avec soulagement et se jeta dans les bras de son père avant d'embrasser sa mère.

- Tout s'est bien passé Mione ? S'enquit le paternel.

Elle acquiesça tout en déblatérant sur l'intérêt des cours qu'elle avait pût suivre depuis la rentrée ainsi que sur l'importance des BUSEs.

Les époux Granger s'amusaient de voir leur fille toujours aussi sérieuse malgré les années qui passaient.

Arrivés devant la gare, Mr Granger héla un taxis et y installa les nombreux bagages. Ils avaient prévus de récupérer Hermione à King Cross et de se rendre à l'aéroport dans la foulée pour prendre l'avion. Évitant ainsi deux trajets jusque Londres.

La jeune fille se retint de continuer son récit une fois installée dans le taxi, elle ne pouvait pas parler librement de ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école devant un moldu qui ne connaissait rien au monde de la magie.

- As-tu réussi à joindre Viktor ma chérie ?

- Oui maman, il était heureux d'apprendre que nous passions une partie des vacances en Russie. Il s'est proposé de nous faire visiter... certaines rues un peu cachées de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Devinant que sa fille mentionnait le côté sorcier de la ville, Mrs Granger acquiesça avec un sourire.

- T'a-t-il précisé une date ?

- Il est disponible uniquement le mercredi.

- Très bien, très bien. Ajouta Mr Granger impatient de faire plus ample connaissance avec le jeune homme.

- Maman, est-ce que je pourrai m'absenter jeudi après-midi avant le réveillon? Viktor voudrait me présenter quelques amis à lui.

Mr Granger ne laissa pas à sa femme le temps de répondre.

- Je ne me sentirai pas très rassuré de te savoir seule dans un pays qu'on ne connait pas avec un groupe de jeunes que tu n'as jamais rencontrés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je serai avec Viktor et...

- On en reparlera le moment venu.

L'homme se mura dans le silence tandis que son épouse caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille.

En réalité, Viktor Krum s'inquiétait de la suite des évênements de l'année précédente. N'ayant vu aucune information sur le retour de Voldemort dans la presse sorcière, il s'était empressé de questionner la jeune fille. Bien sûr Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en dire trop dans ses missives de peur qu'elles soient interceptées mais elle avait accepté de lui en parler à lui et quelques amis lorsqu'elle se rendrait en Russie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Les jours avaient défilé à une vitesse folle et voilà qu'on était déjà la veille de noël. Hermione s'empressa de finir d'emballer les paquets qu'elle avait acheté la veille pour tous ses amis. Elle avait découvert avec bonheur les rues marchandes sorcières de Saint-Pétersbourg qui n'avaient rien à envier au chemin de traverse, loin de là.

Viktor avait été un guide parfait, s'efforçant de s'adresser à ses parents dans un anglais des plus corrects et s'enthousiasmant dès qu'Hermione baragouinait quelques mots de bulgare.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi dans un établissement moldu fréquenté principalement par des jeunes. Krum avait réservé une pièce prétextant un anniversaire, expliquant à Hermione qu'ainsi ils étaient sûr que personne ne pourrait épier leur conversation.

Une quinzaine de personnes devaient être présentes dont quelques filles. Mr Granger avait exigé de voir le lieu avant d'autoriser sa fille à se rendre au rendez-vous. Rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un endroit glauque et dangereux il avait accepté à contre cœur en apprenant la raison pour laquelle sa fille devait absolument être présente.

Emmitoufflée dans deux manteaux en plus de ses nombreuses couches de vêtements, Hermione salua ses parents prête à affronter la neige et le froid pour amener quelques personnes dans les rangs de l'ordre.

Elle sourit en apercevant l'attrapeur bulgare qui lui faisait de grands signes de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre et de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Une jeune femme portant deux longues nattes blondes les accueillit. Elle s'adressa aux deux jeunes gens en russe et Hermione devina qu'elle leur demandait ce qu'ils désiraient.

La serveuse acquiesça à la réponse de Viktor et les mena jusqu'à une pièce sur le côté de la salle principale.

En ouvrant la porte Hermione remarqua qu'une dizaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes, buvant des boissons chaudes pour se réchauffer. Ils accueillirent la star du Quidditch avec des acclamations de joie et des accolades. La petite anglaise eut le droit aussi aux salutations, dans un anglais approximatif mais tous faisaient l'effort de se faire comprendre de l'étudiante de Poudlard.

Viktor lui présenta tout le monde et elle s'efforça de retenir quelques noms tels que : Alexandra, Karina, Nicolas, Vladimir, Andreï... Un peu perdue elle acquiesçait à chaque nouvelle information.

- Hum, il y en a plein que je pas connaître, lui dit-il en faisant un gros effort de prononciation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Durmstrang n'est pas comme Poudlarrrd. On connait surtout même classe, même âge. Durmstrang est trop grrand pour qu'on puisssse tous se connaîtrrre. Les premièrrres années avec premièrrres années dans un petit château, les deuxièmes avec les deuxièmes dans un autrrre petit château, et...

Hermione acquiesça, signe qu'elle comprenait. Apparement à Durmstrang les élèves étaient avant tout regroupés par année de naissance et chaque niveau d'âge avait son propre bâtiment. La jeune fille s'était quelque peu renseignée et elle savait déjà que Durmstrang accueillait huit fois plus d'élèves que Poudlard. Il semblait bien sûr difficile de mettre tout le monde dans un seul et même bâtiment.

Hermione se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui semblait la plus à l'aise avec la langue de Shakespeare.

- Il manque encore du monde ? Demanda-t-elle à Karina.

- Quatre ou cinq personnes. Ils sont à l'école. Ils n'ont pas le droit de venir donc vont devoir se sauver pour venir.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en apprenant la nouvelle. Des jeunes ne la connaissant absolument pas allaient faire le mur pour venir l'écouter parler des problèmes qu'ils rencontraient en Angleterre avec Voldemort.

Viktor prononça quelques mots de russe et le silence se fit dans la pièce, il se tourna vers Hermione.

- On va commencer. Ils peut être en retard. Si cerrrtains pas comprendre Hermione, Karina traduire, d'accord ?

Karina acquiesça et Hermione lui signala qu'elle ferait des pauses régulières pour lui permettre de répéter les informations dans sa langue à ses camarades.

Elle inspira et se lança dans le récit qu'elle avait préparé depuis plusieurs semaines. Son discours était construit avec des phrases simples pour que chacun puisse comprendre. Ne parlant que de l'essentiel pour ne pas compliquer la compréhension. La jeune fille évoqua la mort de Cédric Diggory, voyant tout le monde acquiescer elle comprit que Viktor l'avait devancé sur cette information.

Hermione continua sur les actions des mangemorts, toujours discrètes puisque le ministère s'efforçait de nier leur retour.

Alors qu'elle allait continuer sur les quelques personnes qui commençaient à se lever contre Voldemort -bien sûr sans donner d'informations sur les activités de l'ordre- la porte d'entrée de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer une jeune fille et deux garçons.

La nouvelle arrivante salua bruyamment l'assemblée alors qu'ils se faisaient certainement questionner sur leur retard. Cependant Hermione ne prêtait pas attention aux discussions, son regard était fixé sur un des deux garçons. Le teint cireux, un visage en pointe et des cheveux blonds tirant presque sur le blanc.

- Malfoy ?

Alors qu'elle laissait échapper un peu trop bruyamment à son goût cette interrogation, le jeune homme la fixait sans dire un mot. Il détourna son regard pour prononcer quelques mots de russe à ses camarades que Karina s'empressa de traduire pour Hermione.

- Il dit que tu dois le confondre amis à toi. Lukyan a des grand parents anglais donc il ne ressemble pas à un russe.

L'assemblée toute entière s'esclaffa sur cette précision de la jeune fille et Hermione les regarda avec incompréhension jusqu'à ce que Viktor lui adresse la parole.

- Andréï répéter à eux ce que Herrrmione a dit à nous. Après tu pouvoir continuer, d'accord ?

La jeune file acquiesça en silence.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda le bulgare inquiet.

Soudain une lueur d'espoir illumina les prunelles chocolat, Viktor était venu à Poudlard, il avait mangé à la table des Serpentards et devait bien se souvenir de Malfoy. Elle se tourna donc vers lui.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Draco Malfoy ?

L'attrapeur sembla chercher loin dans ses souvenirs et Hermione était à deux doigts de lui cogner la tête contre un mur : ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'il était venu à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié.

- Hum, c'est vrai, dit-il. Mais beaucoup d'anglais se ressembler pour moi.

Il sourit un peu désolé de voir son amie aussi bouleversée.

- Mais Lukyan parler très bien anglais car grand mère souvent venir. Tu pourras demander lui après.

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'apprêta à reprendre son récit. C'était maintenant le fameux Lukyan qui se chargeait de la traduction et Hermione profita de ces instants pour le détailler.

Il avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts que son double anglais et était beaucoup moins bien coiffé, ses iris bien que grises semblaient pourtant complètement différentes. Il arborait un sourire des plus rassurant et son regard en semblait illuminé. Malgré tout Hermione ne pouvait se contenter de si peu de différences. Elle avait l'impression que attitude mise à part, le jeune homme assis au bout de la table était le Serpentard arrogant qui faisait de sa scolarité un enfer.

Elle prit garde à ne pas révéler trop d'informations, si Lukyan était bel et bien un Malfoy il y avait de fortes chances que dans quelques heures les mangemorts soient au courant de cette petite réunion.

Après le discours vinrent les questions, la plupart des jeunes présents se demandaient dans quel mesure ce danger pouvait parvenir jusqu'à eux. Hermione fût soulagée de voir certains réprimander les étudiants slaves pour leur rappeler qu'ils avaient vécu une situation similaire à celle des anglais plusieurs années auparavant. Et que la distance ne mettait personne à l'abri . Si Voldemort décidait de s'en prendre à Durmstrang il le ferait, et y trouverait plus de partisans qu'il n'en aurait jamais à Poudlard.

Après plus de trois heures à argumenter Viktor signala à tous qu'il était temps de partir. Chacun devait retourner dans sa famille pour les fêtes et les fuyards devaient retourner bien vite à Durmstrang pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Hermione salua un par un tous les jeunes qui la remercièrent d'avoir pris de son temps pour les prévenir du danger. Elle s'efforça de retenir un maximum d'identités, bien décidée à faire un compte-rendu complet à l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant il était trop risqué pour elle de mettre ces noms par écrit. Au moment de saluer les trois retardataires elle s'arrêta au niveau du jeune blond et lui dit d'un air sérieux.

- Lukyan c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter quelques instants ?

Il acquiesça en souriant.

- Tu pourrais faire un bout de chemin avec nous ? Si non on sera en retard.

Hermione frissonna sans savoir pourquoi. Cette voix, ce regard, non décidément la ressemblance avec Draco Malfoy était trop importante pour être ignorée.

Elle salua une dernière fois l'assemblée, prenant un peu plus de temps pour faire ses adieux à Viktor, elle n'aurait pas le temps de le revoir avant son départ. Il la prit brièvement dans ses bras lui soufflant qu'il lui donnerait très vite des nouvelles.

La gryffondor salua rapidement la serveuse qui les avait accueillit et resserra un peu plus son écharpe en suivant les trois jeunes gens. Le jeune blond s'adressa à ses deux amis qui acquiescèrent avant de presser le pas pour s'éloigner d'eux. Lukyan se tourna vers la jeune anglaise avec un sourire.

- Je leur ai demandé de partir devant pour que l'on puisse parler. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

Hermione se racla la gorge un peu nerveuse. Elle ne savait par où commencer et décida de se présenter avec un peu plus de précisions tout en continuant de se méfier.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en cinquième année à Poudlard et...

- Granger ? Comme l'amie d'Harry Potter ?

Le garçon s'immobilisa fixant la jeune fille d'un œil curieux. Elle acquiesça un peu inquiète. Le regard de Lukyan se fixa sur ses chaussures, il semblait en proie à un long combat intérieur.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire à Harry ? Engagea-t-elle avec douceur.

- C'est compliqué, dit-il simplement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Hermione se tortilla les doigts, elle devinait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps puisqu'il devait très vite retourner au collège mais sa ressemblance avec Malfoy et son attitude l'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Ecoutes, s'il faut on pourrait se voir une autre fois. Je suis encore là pour quelques jours.

- Je n'aurai pas d'autres occasions de quitter Durmstrang.

- Tu ne rentres pas dans ta famille pour les fêtes ?

Derrière cette question, la jeune fille chercher à orienter la discussion sur son identité. La technique n'échappa pas à Lukyan qui eut un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de la brunette. Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra, honteuse d'avoir été si vite démasquée.

- Je ne suis pas ici avec ma famille. J'ai été confié à un ami de mon père.

- Pourquoi ?

Lukyan soupira.

- Tu es une née-moldue c'est bien ça ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment ?

- Il y a eu quelques articles ici concernant le tournoi des trois sorciers, ils ont un peu parlé de toi en raison de ta relation avec Krum.

- Oh...

- Hermione Granger, sorcière née moldue, fille de dentistes, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter...

La jeune fille se renfrogna voulant protester cette définition un peu restrictive à son goût.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Excuse moi.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.

- Écoute je vais devoir faire vite. Si tu es vraiment une amie d'Harry Potter alors tu dois avoir beaucoup de contacts avec Dumbledore. J'en entendu dire que lors de la première guerre il avait formé un alliance pour contrer le seigneur des ténèbres : l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à le jeune fille qui resta de marbre.

- Je me doute que tu ne diras rien. En plus tu m'as appelé Malfoy c'est que tu dois connaître un minimum la réputation de cette famille et tu ne me confiera rien.

- Effectivement.

- Tout ça pour dire que il y a quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à comprendre un peu mieux qui je suis, et je pense qu'elle fera tout pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Il s'agit de ma cousine, Dora. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs d'elle et les quelques lettres qu'il me reste ne sont signés que de ce nom.

- Ta cousine ?

- Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps, écoute demande lui de te parler de Lélio Malfoy, je suis sûr qu'elle saura t'éclairer un peu à ce sujet. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour t'aider c'est qu'elle est métamorphomage.

Il salua Hermione d'un vague signe de la main et pressa le pas pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui attendaient à l'entrée d'un bar un peu glauque. A peine eut-elle cligné des yeux qu'ils avaient disparus.

Hermione soupira en croisant ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque. Du peu d'informations qu'elle venait de recevoir, une seule chose était sûre : une métamorphomage qui s'appelait Dora, il s'agissait certainement de Tonks.


	16. Touchée

_Me revoilà !_

_Je ne serai pas très bavarde aujourd'hui parce que je suis épuisée._

_Je voulais juste remercier ma bêta adorée Rinne3_

_Et aussi faire d'énormes câlins à tous mes lecteurs~_

_Vous vous demandez forcément ce qui va arriver maintenant qu'Hermione a rencontré Lélio hehehe et bien il ne vous reste qu'à lire ce chapitre~_

_Lixy._

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 15 : Touchée.**

_Finale (OST Dragonheart) ~ Randy Edelman _

_Lost ~ Within Temptation_

Confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils du magicobus, Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque le paysage changea brusquement dans un craquement sonore. Elle détester voyager par le biais du bus sorcier mais c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvés pour la faire rejoindre le square Grimmaud. Avec la tension actuelle entre Dumbledore et le ministère, il était inimaginable d'obtenir l'autorisation de relier sa cheminée temporairement à celle de la maison des Blacks. Et puis les membres de l'ordre étaient bien trop occupés pour venir la chercher, elle avait donc embrassé longuement ses parents avant de monter seule dans l'engin violet.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit un minuscule sorcier descendre du bus : elle était la prochaine. Elle profita de ses derniers instants de tranquillité pour mettre ses idées au clair concernant son voyage en Russie. L'entretien avec les sorciers de Durmstrang s'était plutôt bien passé et elle était sûre que l'Ordre pourrait bien vite compter des nouveaux membres. Alors qu'elle tentait de se remémorer tous les noms des personnes présentes - elle s'était interdit de les noter quelque part – un visage s'imposa à son esprit. Des traits fins, une peau blanche et un sourire timide. Lukyan.

Elle avait retourné dans sa tête toutes les informations obtenue lors de sa discussion avec le russe d'origine anglaise. La jeune Gryffondor n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier le jeune homme. Il lui avait parlé d'un certain Lélio Malfoy. Avait-il un lien avec Lukyan ? Était-ce son père ? Est-ce que ce fameux Lélio était un parent proche de Lucius Malfoy. Peut être son frère. Ce qui ferait de Lukyan le cousin du Serpentard qu'elle détestait tant.

La jeune fille secoua la tête d'agacement faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes. La ressemblance physique entre Lukyan et Draco était bien trop importante pour qu'ils soient simplement des cousins. Des frères ? Ou encore plus de ça ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi l'image de Fred et George s'imposa à son esprit.

Hermione ne put mener plus loin ses pensées puisque la voix désagréable de Stan Rocade annonçait : Square Grimmaud, Londres.

La Gryffondor agrippa sa valise et remercia le chauffeur et son acolyte pour le voyage. Elle attendit patiemment que le bus disparaisse pour fermer les yeux et répéter dans sa tête l'adresse de sa destination : _12 square Grimmaurd_.

Lorsque ses paupières se relevèrent la fameuse porte menant au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était visible. Elle s'empressa de tourner la poignée pour pénétrer dans la maison, à peine eut-elle posé un pied à l'intérieur de la demeure qu'elle fut étouffé par deux bras et une cascade de cheveux chatoyants.

- Oh Hermione chérie ! Comme je suis rassurée de te voir, j'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose en chemin. Et ce voyage en Russie, raconte moi tout !

- Bonjour Madame Weasley, parvint à articuler la jeune fille entre deux embrassade de la femme.

- Hermione ! Appelèrent en cœur ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Harry, Ron !

Elle se jeta à leur coup trop heureuse de les voir pour leur tenir ranc?ur de l'avoir laissé derrière eux en quittant Poudlard peu avant les vacances.

Bon laissez là respirer les garçons ! Fred veux-tu monter la valise d'Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny et préviens ta s?ur ! Hermione viens avec moi, je suis entrain de préparer le repas et j'aurai besoin d'un petit coup de main.

La jeune acquiesça tout en se doutant que la mère de famille voulait retarder au maximum la discussion du trio au sujet de son séjour en Russie. Elle avait fait part de ses projets concernant la rencontre avec les sorciers russes au professeur McGonagall qui avait transmis l'information aux membres de l'Ordre. Tous avaient salué son initiative sauf Molly qui continuait de penser que les « enfants » comme elle aimait les appeler étaient trop jeunes pour se mêler de ce genre d'affaires.

Les heures défilèrent et Molly Weasley n'avait toujours pas laissé à Hermione la moindre occasion de se trouver seule avec les garçons. Le repas fût assez calme, les seuls adultes présents en dehors de la mère des rouquins étaient Sirius et Rémus. La discussion était principalement orientée sur l'état de santé d'Arthur, les médicomages n'avaient pas encore donné la confirmation qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain pour fêter la nouvelle année avec ses amis mais ça semblait tout de même en bonne voie.

- Et ce voyage en Russie Hermione ? Demanda l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- C'était très enrichissant. Il y a énormément de belles choses à voir là-bas. De plus l'histoire de ce pays est des plus passionnante autant du côté moldu que sorcier. Viktor nous a fait visiter les rues sorcières les plus populaires de Saint-Pétersbourg, c'est beaucoup plus que le chemin de traverse et il y avait tellement de boutiques que je ne savais plus où poser les yeux.

- Oh le gentil Vicky... bougonna Ron.

- Et bien oui figure toi qu'il a été aimable et prévenant contrairement à toi !

- Arrêtez vous deux ! Protesta Ginny. Et la réunion que tu devais tenir ?

- Assez ! Le sujet n'a pas à être abordé à table.

- Mais maman, minauda la rouquine.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Hermione ma chérie tu ferais mieux de te détendre un peu.

- Madame Weasley il faudra bien que je fasse un rapport à un moment ou un autre.

- En parlant de ça, Maugrey m'a dit qu'il viendrait demain pour que tu lui racontes tout ça. Il fera un rapport à Dumbledore par la suite, expliqua le loup-garou.

- Dumbledore ne va pas venir ?

Harry avait parlé d'une voix haineuse à la surprise générale. L'atmosphère s'alourdit instantanément et Rémus lui expliqua que le directeur de Poudlard avait trop de choses à régler pour se permettre de passer au quartier général.

L'ambiance resta tendue jusqu'à la fin du repas et Molly insista pour escorter les filles jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois bien installée entre ses couvertures Hermione réalisa à quel point la présence de ses amis lui avait manquée pendant ces quelques jours. Comme pour faire échos à ses pensées, Ginny se glissa en silence dans le lit de son amie.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi Gin ?

- Viktor... Raconte !

- Il n'y a rien à raconter. Il a été très gentil et nous a permis de visiter les lieux moldus de la ville.

- Donc... Il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Rien du tout...

- Donc la rupture est définitive.

Hermione soupira en se redressant et s'installa en tailleur sur le matelas. Une chose était certaine, Ginny ne la laisserait pas dormir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu les détails de ses retrouvailles avec l'attrapeur bulgare.

- Bien... On en a un peu discuté et effectivement cette relation était sympa et tout... mais il est loin et je ne pense pas que ça aurait duré de toute façon.

- Soit plus claire, tu as rompus ou pas ?

- Disons que la séparation s'est faite d'un commun accord.

La jeune rouquine dût retenir un éclat de rire tellement son amie avait un air sérieux en lâchant cette phrase.

- On dirait que tu parles du droit de garde de la S.A.L.E.

- Hein ? Mais pas du tout. Et puis la S.A.L.E. c'est moi seul qui l'ait montée alors il serait hors de questions que je partage la garde de... Et puis ce n'est pas un enfant d'abord c'est une association de protection pour les elfes de maison !

Ginny s'étouffa avec son oreiller pour masquer ses rires. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se calmer et les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur conversation. Hermione ne se privant pas de détails sur les défauts de sa relation avec la star du Quidditch. Au bout d'une heure à parler potins et amours Ginny posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie ?

- Je croyais t'avoir déjà tout raconté, Gin'.

La rouquine fit claquer sa langue.

- Tu me caches quelque chose Mione. Il s'est passé quelque chose là bas qui t'a perturbé. Tu ne nous as pratiquement pas parlé de ton voyage, et si je ne t'avais pas questionné tu ne l'aurais même pas mentionné alors c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel.

La brune observa son amie en silence, la cadette des Weasley la connaissait trop bien. Elle soupira avant de reprendre en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Oh ! Un garçon ?

Hermione acquiesça sans réaliser le sens de la question de la rouquine qui reprit d'une voix experte.

- Ce qui explique la rupture avec Krum... En plus de sa... non délicatesse ?

- Comment ça ?... Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Alors qui est ce garçon, renchérit la plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Argh ! Un bel inconnu que tu as croisé dans la rue. Et tu n'as pas osé lui parler, franchement Hermione je te croyais trop intelligente pour t'emouracher d'un inconnu. Aie !

La née-moldue jeta un regard mauvais à son amis, un oreiller dans les mains.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à t'assomer une seconde fois si tu continues de te moquer de moi !

La brune reprit son sérieux avec de continuer.

- Je ne l'ai pas croisé dans la rue. Il était à la réunion que j'avais organisé avec Viktor. Il est arrivé avec deux amis, tous les trois avaient dû faire le mur pour venir puisqu'ils n'avait pas pu obtenir d'autorisation de sortie de Durmstrang pour la journée.

- Oh... Donc il a un nom ?

- Lukyan.

- A quoi il ressemble ? Il est beau ? J'imagine que oui si tu as laissé tomber Vicky, et que deviens ton argument de la distance maintenant ?

- Hein ? Mais non je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lukyan, je...

- Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom. Alors à quoi il ressemble ?

- à Malfoy ! Balança la brunette sans prévenir, persuadée que ça calmerait son interlocutrice pour un moment.

En effet, Ginny fixait son amie la bouche grande ouverte. Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Ça veut dire que Malfoy te plaît... Bon j'avoue que physiquement parlant il n'est pas moche mais tout de même il s'agit de Malfoy !

- Ginny arrête ça ! Je ne parle pas d'attirance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il s'était passé d'inhabituel alors voilà ma réponse : j'ai rencontré un sorcier qui ressemble trait pour trait à Draco Malfoy.

- Et alors ? Il paraît qu'on a tous un double quelque part, non ?

- Ce sont des inepties Gin', et je ne parle pas simplement de ce genre de ressemblance. C'était vraiment étrange tu sais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un Draco Malfoy... différent.

- Il lui ressemblait oui ou non ?

Hermione soupira. Ginny ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire alors elle inspira profondément et lui répéta en détail le court échange qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune sorcier.

- Donc pour résumer, tu as rencontré un garçon qui semble être la copie conforme de Maloy – du point de vue physique – et qui en connaît un rayon sur l'ordre de Phénix. De plus il vit là bas sans sa famille et on sait que sa cousine est une métamorphomage qu'il appelle Dora.

- C'est ça.

- Et qui est Lélio Malfoy ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit de poser cette question à la fameuse Dora. J'ai d'abord pensé que ce Lélio pouvait être un frère de Lucius Malfoy non ? Et s'il est le père de Lukyan ça en fait...

- Le cousin de Malfoy.

- Ca fait beaucoup de Malfoy là, non ?

- Le cousin de Draco Malfoy, tu préfères ?

- Oui. Mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse être ça parce que la ressemblance dépasse celle d'un cousin.

- Et il y a autre chose, lâcha Ginny concentrée dans ses réflexions. Dora, une métamorphomage, tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agit de Tonks ? Son prénom est Nymphadora.

- C'est aussi mon idée.

- Alors si Tonks est la cousine de Lukyan c'est forcément qu'il a un lien avec les Black non ?

Hermione fixa le plafond un peu honteuse de n'avoir pas remarqué ce détail. Ginny n'y prêta pas attention et continua d'évoquer son raisonnement.

- Comme Draco Malfoy est aussi le cousin de Tonks, il semblerait évident que le lien le plus simple soit que Lukyan est le frère de l'autre imbécile de Serpentard.

Hermione acquiesça avant d'ajouter.

- Pas seulement frère...

A nouveau l'image de Fred et George s'imposa à son esprit, Ginny sembla elle aussi avoir eu cette vision puisqu'elle s'exclama :

- Des jumeaux !

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux non ?

Ginny soupira et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

- Pas tant que ça. J'ai déjà entendu maman expliquer à une amie que certains Sang-Purs se débarrassent de leur enfant lorsqu'ils apprennent qu'il est un Cracmol.

- S'en débarrassent ?

- Ils disparaissent. Enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte mais personne n'a jamais pu le confirmer vu que justement ces hypothétiques enfants disparaissent.

- On ne peut pas les faire disparaître comme ça voyons ! Je croyais que l'on avait la confirmation d'être ou non pourvu de pouvoirs magiques qu'à l'age de sept ans. Tu imagines faire disparaître un enfant de cet age ? Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui le remarquerait.

- Chez les puritains comme les Malfoy ou les Black les enfants ne sont pas « présentés » avant l'age de sept ans justement, expliqua Ginny.

- Présentés ?

- C'est un peu compliqué. Tu devrais demandé à Sirius il t'expliquera mieux que moi. Mais pour résumer seule la mère et le père connaissent l'existence de leur héritier jusqu'à ses sept ans. Age à partir duquel il est présenté aux autres sorciers. Ce qui facilite l'éventuelle disparition du celui ou celle qui viendrait au monde sans pouvoirs magiques.

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment. Toutes ces informations l'éc?uraient au plus haut point. Comment un être humain pouvait choisir de se débarrasser de son enfant juste parce qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques ? Elle reprit d'une voix très basse.

- Mais Lukyan est un sorcier... Il va à Durmstrang.

- C'est ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Tu ferais mieux d'en parler à Tonks demain, elle nous éclairera sûrement.

Hermione acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Elle était exténuée et s'endormit sans même entendre la question de sa cadette.

- Et si non tu l'as trouvé comment ce Lukyan ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione descendit avec hâte du magicobus. Poudlard enfin ! Elle avait cru que ce deuxième trajet dans la machine infernale ne finirait jamais.

Vous serez en sécurité dès que vous aurez franchi l'enceinte de Poudlard, assura Tonks en scrutant la route déserte. Bon trimestre !

Alors que Lupin donnait certaines recommandations à Harry, Hermione se remémora les informations qu'elle avait obtenue de la métamorphomage. Il n'avait pas été facile d'accéder à ces quelques données puisque la jeune femme habituellement enjouée d'était assombrit dès qu'Hermione eu prononcé le nom de Lélio Malfoy.

L'auror répondit dans un premier temps que ce nom ne lui rappelait rien avant de questionner à son tour la jeune fille sur la motivation de cette interrogation. Encouragée par Ginny, la préfète finit par expliquer à son aînée la rencontre avec Lukyan et les instructions qu'il lui avait donné.

Tonks blêmit et se mit à bégayer. Trois tasses de thé et une heure plus tard elle avait livré au deux jeunes filles le lourd secret : Lélio Malfoy était le frère jumeau de Draco. Tonks ne les avaient vu qu'une seule fois et ne pouvait leur en dire plus sur cette rencontre. Tout ce que Hermione et Ginny devait savoir était que l'enfant était décédé quatre ans auparavant.

- Hermione ?

La sorcière sursauta. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde était entrain de saluer Tonks et Lupin. La jeune femme se pencha pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras, susurrant à son oreille.

- Je vois Dumbledore dans quelques jours pour lui parler des Malfoy. N'oublie pas que peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de Lélio. Je t'écrirai.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'étreindre Ginny.

Toute la petite troupe remonta à grand-peine l'allée glissante qui menait au château, traînant derrière eux leurs énormes valises. Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit ce qu'elle avait découvert quelques jours auparavant : Draco Malfoy avait un frère jumeau, certainement persuadé que sa moitié était morte depuis plusieurs années.

En effet lors d'une nouvelle discussion avec Ginny, les deux gryffondors étaient arrivées à la conclusion suivante : Lukyan et Lélio étaient une seule et même personne. Lucius Malfoy l'avait envoyé en Russie chez un ami et faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il était mort. Mais pourquoi ?

Il lui fallu plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour arriver devant une McGonagall soulagée.

- Bien dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre dortoir, le professeur Ombrage est en plein entretien avec le directeur. Faites en sorte de ne pas la croiser.

- Pourquoi ça professeur ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Elle est de très mauvaise humeur, des soucis au ministère, et si elle vous tombe dessus vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Les étudiants s'empressèrent donc de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, laissant leur valise dans le hall après que le professeur de métamorphose leur ait assuré qu'elle s'occupait de faire amener les fameux bagages à leur place par les elfes de maison.

La petite bande passa le reste de la journée bien au chaud dans leur salle commune. Hermione avait réussi à pousser ses deux meilleurs amis à finir leur devoir et ils étaient d'ailleurs entrain de peaufiner leur rédaction pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs, je me trompe ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- à quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis Hermione ? Ajouta-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Rien de particuler.

- Tu es sûre ?

La gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'un gargouillis bruyant se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ron, ce dernier les regarda avec un sourire innocent.

- Vous pensez que le dîner est déjà servis ?

- Mais c'est pas possible ça, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac ! S'exclama Ginny.

Les protestation du rouquin à la remarque de sa cadette déclenchèrent l'hilarité générale et le groupe d'amis se dirigea joyeusement vers la grande salle.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la bibliothèque Hermione s'immobilisa.

- Mione ? Demanda Harry.

- Partez devant, je dois demande à madame Pince de me mettre de côté un livre pour demain.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à la remarque des jumeaux Weasley sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de rester loin de la bibliothèque plus que quelques heures.

Bien qu'elle n'ait besoin d'aucun livre, la jeune fille s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le rayon dédié aux potions. Elle fit mine de chercher un titre précis mais ne put empêcher se regard de se poser à plusieurs reprises sur le seul élève se trouvant dans le même rayon qu'elle. La brunette se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réflexe qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant un problème insolvable. Une voix trainant la sortie de ses pensées.

- Tu pourras arrêter de me fixer Granger.

Elle sursauta, faisant tomber quelques livres de l'étagère. Hermione jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la bibliothécaire mais cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, elle s'accroupit donc pour ramasser les précieux volumes. La jeune fille pouvait déjà imaginer le rictus méprisant accroché au visage de son camarade. Finalement elle ne trouvait pas que Lukyan lui ressemblait tant que ça. De légers bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle et lorsqu'elle releva le regard il se tenait droit et fier, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

- Tu me fixes et tu semble perdre tes moyens lorsque je t'adresse la parole... Par pitié Granger ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour moi ou je vais être malade.

Elle s'empourpra de rage tout et se releva brusquement, elle remis les livres à leur place un par un sans un regard pour le serpentard.

Qu'espérait-elle faire en venant ici ? Lui dire qu'elle avait rencontré son sosie en Russie ? Qu'elle savait qu'il avait un frère jumeau supposé être mort ?

Elle se maudit mentalement d'être venue sans avoir réfléchis à la façon d'aborder le sujet. D'ailleurs ne devait-elle pas attendre que Tonks ait discuté avec Dumbledore avant d'évoquer le sujet avec Malfoy lui-même ?

Il soupira tout en marmonnant un « Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! » avant de s'éloigner. La langue d'Hermione se délia sans la prévenir.

- Malfoy ! Appela-t-elle.

Il s'immobilisa sans pour autant se retourner.

- Je... Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne année.

Le jeune homme pivota légèrement en fronçant les soucils.

- Tu es complètement ravagée Granger, lachâ-t-il d'un ton mauvais avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione serra les poings. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle détestait Malfoy et il lui rendait bien alors elle n'avait aucune raison de lui présenter ses v?ux pour la nouvelle année. Elle avait toujours pensé que le serpentard était couvert de cadeaux à la moindre occasion puisque sa famille semblait riche, cependant les nouveaux événement avait quelque peu modifié son jugement et elle s'était surprise à avoir pitié de lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment eut de fêtes de fin d'année. Il avait sûrement pensé à son frère pendant ces deux semaines seul dans son manoir. Alors elle avait eut envie de lui transmettre ses v?ux, espérant que ça lui porterait chance pour l'année à venir. Quelle idiote elle pouvait bien faire ! Maintenant Malfoy allait se faire un malin plaisir de raconter à tout le monde que le rat-de-bibliothèque avait le béguin pour lui.


	17. La chute de l'Armée de Dumbledore

_Fiou me revoilà enfin ! J'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre parce qu'en fait je ne voyais pas trop où l'arrêtrer... Enfin bref il est là et je suis certaines que nombre d'entre vous ont hâte de voir un début d'affrontement Draco-Hermione !_

_D'ailleurs pour celles qui ont demandé : oui c'est bien un DM/HG (enfin si Lélio ne vient pas foutre le bordel hein . normalement pas de risque son c__?__ur est pris...)_

_Bref voici la suite tant attendue de VPP et bien sûre comme pour toutes les fics : rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est Lélio et l'originalité de mon histoire._

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 16 : La chute de l'Armée de Dumbledore.**

_Alice in Wonderland ~ Avril Lavigne_

Les jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione n'ait de nouvelles de Tonks. Les élèves croulaient sous les devoirs et les réunions de l'AD prenaient beaucoup de temps à la jeune fille et ses amis. La gryffondor s'était efforcée de ne plus adresser la parole à Malfoy depuis l'histoire de la bibliothèque.

Les jours se transformèrent bientôt en semaines puis en mois. Trop occupée avec toutes ses activités, la préfete avait enfermé l'information Lélio dans un petite parcelle de son esprit et attendait sagement que quelqu'un lui fasse un signe pour la ramener sur le devant de la scène.

- Ah j'ai cru que le printemps n'arriverait jamais ! Soupira Ginny en s'étirant.

Elle et Hermione étaient installées sur le lit de la cinquième année. La plus agée se tourna vers sa cadette en souriant, elle aussi était heureuse que l'hiver soit fini.

- J'ai terminé., anonça-t-elle en enroulant le parchemin qui se trouvait devant elle pendant que Ginny rangeait l'encre et les plumes de sa camarade.

Hermione glissa ses notes sous son matelas, il s'agissait de la liste de sortilèges qu'elle pensait proposer à Harry pour la prochaine réunion de l'AD. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une chouette tapota de son bec à la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ginny en s'avançant vers le volatile.

- Aucune idée.

Hermione donna un peu de miam hibou à l'animal avant de récupérer sa missive, il n'y avait là que quelques mots mais à peine eut-elle fini de les lire qu'elle regarda son amie avec un grand sourire.

- Dumbledore veut me voir !

- Comment ? Et ça te réjouis ?

- Bien sûr Ginny ! Ça fait des mois que j'attends ce moment.

- J'ai dû rater quelque chose.

- Mais non voyons, c'est au sujet de mon voyage en Russie.

- Oh...

La rouquine était la première personne à qui Hermione avait raconté sa rencontre avec Lukyan, par conséquent elle avait questionné son amie à plusieurs reprises sur les nouvelles informations qu'elle avait put obtenir sur le jeune homme. Cependant face au manque de nouvelles, la cadette des Weasley s'était vite lassée de ces interrogatoires. Hermione soupçonnait aussi la jeune fille d'être légèrement jalouse de Cho et donc d'avoir l'esprit constamment occupé.

Elle avait retrouvé Ginny en pleurs sur son lit le soir de la saint Valentin et avait eut bien dû mal à la calmer.

- Bon je vais y aller tout de suite. Surtout ne dis rien à Harry s'il sait que je vois Dumbledore il va nous refaire une crise.

Ginny acquiesça et salua son amie.

Hermione rejoignit d'un pas rapide le bureau du directeur, elle n'avait pas souvent eut l'occasion de s'y rendre et était très nerveuse, aussi elle hésita un long moment avant de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille.

Lorsque la pierre s'écarta pour la laisser passer elle grimpa les escaliers avec hâte. Si Ombrage apprenait qu'elle voyait Dumbledore elle trouverait une excuse quelconque pour intervenir. La professeur de défense contre les forces du mal semblait prendre un malin plaisir à couper tous contacts entre le directeur et ses élèves, encore plus lorsque l'élève en question était une amie d'Harry Potter.

- Miss Granger, l'accueillit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, installez-vous.

Il lui désigna un siège juste en face de son bureau et tendit une petite boite en acier.

- Un bonbon au citron ? Proposa-t-il.

- Non merci professeur. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Nymphadora Tonks est passée me voir pour me faire part d'un détail concernant votre séjour en Russie.

Hermione tiqua un peu sur le mot « détail » mais patienta en silence pendant que le vieil homme lui énonçait les informations dont la métamorphomage lui avait fait part. La jeune fille acquiesçait à chacun de ses dires.

- Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose miss ?

- Non monsieur.

- Bien. Voyez-vous miss Granger je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup de temps aussi je serai bref : légalement parlant aucun décès n'a été prononcé pour monsieur Lélio Malfoy.

Elle le fixa en silence, ne comprenant pas bien la portée de cette information et se permit donc de l'interroger.

- Comment cela professeur ?

- Lorsqu'un sorcier décède le ministère de la magie est mis au courant et les informations associés à cette mort sont répertoriés dans le dossier de la personne concernée.

- Et donc il n'y a rien dans le dossier de Lélio Malfoy ?

- Absolument, pour tout vous dire...

Il s'interrompit pour fixer le feu qui crépitait dans sa cheminée, Hermione l'imita et sursauta en voyant une lueur bleue au milieu des flammes. Elle se tourna vers son directeur qui n'avait pas bougé, après plusieurs minutes de silence il reprit d'une voix très basse.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'on essaie de m'évincer miss Granger et par conséquent j'aurai encore moins de temps que ce que je pensais.

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot.

- Je suis persuadé que la personne que vous avez rencontré était bien Lélio Malfoy, je n'ai que peu de supposition quant à la raison qui a poussé Lucius à faire passer son fils pour mort et ça m'importe peu. Je devais moi même rencontrer monsieur Malfoy peu avant que vous n'arriviez à Poudlard pour la première fois. Il m'avait demandé un entretien d'urgence concernant Lélio et ne s'est jamais présenté dans mon bureau. Je sais pourtant de source sûre qu'il est venu à Poudlard mais il est tombé sur le professeur Quirrell et a quitté les lieux peu après.

- Le professeur Quirrell ?

- Oui miss. Je ne connais pas le sujet de leur conversation mais toujours est-il que quelques heures plus tard Lélio Maloy était rayé des listes d'inscription à Durmstrang. Et le plus intéressant dans tout cela c'est que malgré la fermeture des inscriptions – je vous rappelle que l'on était déjà le premier septembre – un autre élève était inscrit dans les registres. Un jeune garçon répondant au nom de Lukyan Malakov.

Il marqua un bref arrêt avant de reprendre précipitamment.

- Quelqu'un arrive. Miss Granger je compte sur vous pour faire bon usage de ces informations.

- Professeur...

- Je n'ai pas fini. Je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour le jeune Malfoy et je sais de source sûre qu'il pense son frère mort et enterré. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à rejoindre le bon camp. Cala !

Un _plop_ sonore retenti et un elfe de maison s'inclina en silence devant le directeur.

- Ramenez mademoiselle Granger dans son dortoir immédiatement.

Le serviteur salua à nouveau et saisit la main de la jeune fille. Hermione eut à peine de temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre et que l'elfe avait disparu.

La jeune fille soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle se frotta le visage des deux mains et ferma les yeux. La gryffondor avait besoin de réfléchir pour remettre toutes ses idées en ordre et avant de s'en rendre compte elle s'était assoupit.

- Hermione !

La jeune fille grogna, qui donc osait la déranger en plein sommeil ?

- Réveille-toi ! On t'a cherché partout !

La gryffondor se releva d'un bond, elle venait de se remémorer la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le directeur de Poudlard, et ensuite ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien après être retournée dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers Ginny l'interrogeant du regard.

- Les garçons n'ont pas cessé de me demander où tu étais. Je leur ai inventé un bobard au sujet d'un devoir important pour l'étude des runes mais au bout de trois heures ils ont commencé à douter...

- Trois heures ?!

- Oui, je m'inquiétais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a bien pu te raconter pendant tout ce temps ?

- Non, j'ai passé à peine quelques minutes dans son bureau et en revenant ici je me suis endormie.

- On ne t'a même pas vu passer dans la salle commune.

La brune secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Un elfe m'a amené ici.

- Un elfe ? Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait un peu long à expliquer...

- Surtout que l'on est censées rejoindre les garçons au plus vite pour la réunion de ce soir.

- Il est déjà l'heure de l'AD ? S'écria Hermione horrifiée.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent rapidement et avec discrétion jusqu'à la salle sur demande. La séance du jour était consacrée au Patronus, ce n'était pas la première fois et de plus en plus de monde arrivait à produire un gardien corporel.

Cependant comme Harry s'empressa de leur signaler, il serait bien plus compliqué de lancer le sort face à un véritable détraqueur. Chose à laquelle Cho répliqua qu'il était rabat-joie et vanta la beauté des Patronus. La grimace que fit Ginny suite à cette déclaration déclencha l'hilarité d'Hermione et Annie, une élève de Serdaigle qui ne semblait pas porter l'asiatique dans son c?ur.

Malgré tout la gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'approuver les dire de la chinoise, alors qu'elle fixait rêveuse la loutre argentée qui gambadait autour d'elle.

- C'est vrai que c'est joli.

- Oh Hermione s'il te plaît ne t'y met pas, protesta Ginny.

A cet instant la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit, les trois jeunes filles observèrent Harry s'avancer en direction de l'ouverture.

- Salut Dobby, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Chacun put ressentir l'inquiétude dans la voix du survivant, Hermione tenta de s'approcher un peu plus mais tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de leur leader. En plus de ça les élèves commentaient la conversation tant et bien que la brune ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui haussa les épaules signe qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

D'un seul coup le silence se fit et avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu questionner les autres sur la raison de ce soudain calme Harry s'écria.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? FILEZ !

Suite à cette déclaration ils se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin au niveau de la porte Hermione chercha du regard son ami.

- Harry, viens vite !

Elle fut entraînée par la foule avant que le brun n'ait pu la rejoindre, elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper la main.

- Hermione, on va à la bibliothèque, viens !

- Ginny, Harry est encore...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui et cours !

Elle obéit sans réfléchir et après quelques minutes de course elles arrivèrent au bout du couloir où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Les deux gryffondors s'immobilisèrent, elles devaient reprendre leur souffle avant d'entrer dans l'antre de madame Pince pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles. Elles rejoignirent rapidement une table, Hermione s'empara de plusieurs livres et éparpilla quelques parchemins autour d'elles.

La dizaine de minutes qui s'écoula ensuite leur sembla durer des heures, d'autres membres de l'AD étaient arrivés dans la bibliothèque un peu après elles mais de façon beaucoup moins discrète chose que madame Pince s'empressa de leur signaler.

Hermione retint un cri de douleur lorsque Ginny lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, elle releva les yeux vers sa cadette qui fit un signe de la tête en direction de l'entrée. Draco Malfoy se tenait là entouré par quelques élèves de Serpentard et ils les fixaient avec un sourire mauvais.

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers leur table et s'immobilisa sans quitter son rictus.

- Alors Granger, on a l'air un peu essoufflée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Répliqua Ginny avant que son amie n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Il se trouve que je viens de capturer Potter en situation de violation d'un des décrets de la Grande Inquisitrice, comme il est rare de le voir violer le règlement seul elle m'a confié la lourde tache de trouver ses complices et je suis sûr que vous êtes dans le coup.

- Comme tu le vois on était sagement entrain de travailler, énonça Hermione sans se démonter.

Malfoy fit signe à ses camarades d'aller interroger les autres élèves qui semblaient essoufflés et il se pencha vers les notes de la jeune fille.

- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu travailles sur un devoir de Potion qu'on a rendu il y a plusieurs semaines ?

- Elle ne se démonta pas et répliqua.

- J'ai bien le droit de réviser en vue des BUSES, non ? A moins que la Grande Inquisitrice n'ait décidé d'interdire les révisions.

- Silence ! Siffla madame Pince à leur encontre.

Le serpentard se pencha vers les filles pour parler à voix plus basse.

- Votre loyauté envers Potter vous perdra, souffla-t-il.

- Que sais-tu de la loyauté Malfoy ? Répliqua Hermione.

- Certainement plus que toi sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

C'en était trop, cette insulte qu'elle aurait dû simplement ignorer réveilla sa haine envers le jeune homme. Comment osait-il insulter son sang, celui de ses parents alors que sa famille était loin du modèle parfait, alors même qu'il ne savait rien de la situation de son frère.

- Je suis fière d'être une née moldue, j'ai grandi avec une famille aimante qui n'aurait jamais osé me priver de mon frère !

Le regard de Ginny, incrédule, passa de son amie au visage blême de Malfoy à plusieurs reprises. Le serpentard se redressa et elle pût apercevoir un léger tremblement dans sa main droite.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Granger ?

- …

- Réponds moi...

Elle se mura dans le silence cherchant de l'aide auprès de sa cadette et ne remarqua pas le mouvement du jeune homme. Il se pencha vers elle la saisissant brusquement par les épaules.

- DE QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PARLES ?!

Il la secouait violemment mais ça ne dura qu'une demi seconde puisque madame Pince venait d'intervenir, lui hurlant de sortir de la bibliothèque sans délai. Pour le faire obéir, la vieille femme se vit dans l'obligation de recourir à la magie. Lui interdisant l'accès à son antre pour toute la semaine à venir.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione inquiète, alors qu'elle était sur le point de la questionner sur sa remarque la brune prit la parole.

- Ils ont eu Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

La mention du survivant suffit à effacer l'événement de l'esprit de la rouquine, les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent pendant un long moment priant pour que Dumbledore trouve un moyen de sortir Harry de ce mauvais pas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le soulagement des deux jeunes filles lorsqu'elle retrouvèrent Harry fut de courtes durée. Pour sauver le jeune homme Dumbledore s'était mis définitivement le ministère à dos et avait depuis disparu. Personne n'avait la moindre nouvelle de lui et bien vite Dolores Ombrage fut désignée par Fudge lui même pour prendre le poste laissé vacant.

Les jours qui suivirent la nomination d'Ombrage au poste de directrice du collège Poudlard furent des plus angoissants pour Harry et ses amis. La nouvelle administration avait mis en place « la brigade inquisitoriale ». Il s'agissait en réalité de Malfoy et sa bande qui avaient maintenant des droits supérieurs aux préfets.

Hermione soupira en jetant un coup d'?il en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque, Malfoy se tenait là appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur et la fixait sans ciller. Depuis sept jours elle faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter, mangeant rarement dans la grande salle et fuyant à grandes enjambées dès que la sonnerie de fin de cours retentissait. Son seul refuge était la bibliothèque puisque le serpentard avait interdiction de s'y rendre depuis l'esclandre qu'il avait fait une semaine plus tôt. D'ailleurs son bannissement touchait à sa fin et il pourrait bientôt harceler la jeune fille jusque dans l'antre de Madame Pince.

La gryffondor se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, elle se vit cependant dans l'obligation de suspendre son geste puisque des boucles s'étaient nouées autour de ses doigts formant d'immondes n?uds. Elle pesta intérieurement contre sa crinière indomptable et rougit de honte en voyant Malfoy se moquer d'elle.

Une fois l'incident capillaire réglé elle rangea ses affaires d'un geste rageur. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher plus longtemps et était bien décidée à faire face à son ennemi.

Hermione n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec le jeune homme, pouvait-elle simplement lui dire la vérité ou devait-elle préserver un maximum de renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que le serpentard soit prêt à rejoindre le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

La gryffondor craignait que en apprenant la vérité sur son jumeau, Draco Malfoy n'entre en contact avec Lélio et qu'il n'arrive à convaincre son frère de joindre le camp de Voldemort, anéantissant ainsi les efforts d'Hermione pour créer un lien entre l'Ordre et les sorciers russes.

Hermione passa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la sortie, la seule chose qui lui allégea un peu l'esprit fut de voir Malfoy se tendre à son approche. Elle s'immobilisa face à lui et le toisa du regard sans ciller.

- Tu me veux quelque chose ?

Le serpentard l'observa en silence, apparement tiraillé entre l'incrédulité et l'impatience. Il finit par céder à la seconde option et agrippa le bras de la jeune fille, le serrant sans aucune délicatesse.

- Suis moi, siffla-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Hermione tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de jeune homme, en vain. Malfoy était plus fort qu'elle et bien décidé à ce qu'elle le suive sans aucune chance de fuite, ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant que le serpent ne la pousse dans une salle vide.

- Explique toi, dit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione se tordit les doigts nerveusement sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer ni jusqu'où aller.

- Granger, ma patience a des limites.

- Je... Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent la pierre froide. Hermione retint son souffle alors que son bourreau appuyait ses mains contre le mur encadrant son visage de ses bras, elle était prisonnière de Draco Malfoy et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait en cet instant. Comment avait-elle put être assez idiote pour accepter de lui parler seule ?

- Je me fiche bien que tu sois désolée. Je veux savoir comment tu as pu avoir la moindre information à ce sujet.

Elle déglutit sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

- Tu évites de prononcer son nom ou même son statut, énonça-t-elle sans arrière pensées.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur elle précisa sa pensée.

- Lélio. Tu en parles en évitant de le nommer ou de dire le mot frère.

Le regard déjà froid du serpent devint littéralement glacial et il serra les poings sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Ne joues pas au psychomage avec moi Granger !

- Je ne m'amuse pas, Malfoy. Je... c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas beaucoup eu l'occasion d'en parler vu ta réaction à la simple mention de son prénom.

Draco la détailla du regard avant de s'éloigner, tournant le dos à la jeune fille il questionna d'une voix faible.

- Qui t'en as parlé ?

Hermione ne savait toujours pas si elle devait lui dire la vérité au sujet de sa rencontre avec Lélio en Russie, elle décida donc de déformer quelque peu la réalité.

- Tonks. Ta cousine c'est bien ça ?

Il eut un léger rire moqueur avant d'acquiescer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Pas grand chose.

- Plus précisément ?

Hermione soupira avant de s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce, elle saisit une chaise et s'installa avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux.

- Qu'elle vous a vu tous les deux il y a plusieurs années. Toi et ton frère jumeau, ajouta-t-elle tout en sachant qu'il était inutile de le préciser.

Malfoy était appuyé contre le bureau de l'enseignant, il faisait face à la jeune fille, les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Elle se racla la gorge avec nervosité avant de l'interroger du regard.

- Et ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

- Et rien d'autre.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis que j'avais été privé de mon frère ?

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les joues du jeune homme s'empourprer au mot « frère ».

- Tu te moques de moi Granger ? Questionna-t-il avec colère.

- Non. Excuse moi, je pensais à autre chose. Et pour répondre à ta question, et bien comme je n'ai jamais vu ce fameux jumeau à Poudlard j'ai supposé que vous aviez été séparé.

- Peut-être qu'il étudie simplement au manoir... Suggéra-t-il en surveillant la réaction de la gryffondor.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, et répéta ce geste à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Draco en ait assez.

- Tu te prend pour un amphibien Granger ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

- Disons que je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité. Alors, tu veux en parler ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Il est au manoir.

Hermione remarqua qu'en prononçant ces derniers mots il avait détourné le regard comme pour se convaincre lui même.

- Tu mens très mal Malfoy, affirma-t-elle doucement.

Le serpentard eut un petit sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer Harry, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley.

- Hermione ! Hurlèrent-ils d'une seule voix. Est-ce que ça va ?

Malfoy avait sortit sa baguette pour faire face aux quatres morceaux de bois magiques pointés sur lui, son visage était de nouveau fermé.

Le regard de la jeune fille parcouru le groupe pour s'arrêter sur le morceau de parchemin que son meilleur ami tenait dans sa main gauche. Harry l'avait sûrement aperçu seule dans une pièce avec Malfoy sur la carte des maraudeurs et il avait volé à son secours accompagnés de ses meilleurs amis. Elle eut un sourire attendrit face à leur dévouement.

Alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le blond elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus calme et froid que lors des querelles habituelles. Peut-être était-il sur le point de s'ouvrir à elle au sujet de Lélio et cette intrusion avait sûrement réduit à néant cette chance.

Hermione avança pour s'interposer, présentant son dos au serpentard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on discutait simplement.

- Vraiment ? Et quel genre de conversation tu pourrais avoir avec la fouine ? cracha Fred - ou était-ce Georges? - sans quitter le vert et argent des yeux.

- Le genre qui ne vous concerne pas, dit-elle sans flancher.

- Hermione ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Demanda le survivant d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui Harry. Ecoute, je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas mais c'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de faire tout mon possible pour aider les élèves à ouvrir les yeux et à les rallier à notre cause.

- Et tu as pensé à Malfoy ? Cracha Ron.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire Ronald ! Je sais pertinemment à qui je m'adresse.

Hermione remarqua soudain que Draco était silencieux depuis trop longtemps, elle pivota lentement pour lui faire face et sentit son sang se glacer devant la haine qui brillait dans les iris grises.

Si Mafoy l'avait toujours détestait, il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi et elle eut du mal à respirer devant la pression qui émanait du jeune homme. Hermione voulait l'interroger du regard mais elle était incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. La voix glaciale du jeune homme s'éleva sûre et forte à travers la pièce :

- Et maintenant Granger sait que ma réponse est et sera toujours : non !

Il n'ajouta pas un mot et quitta la pièce en un mouvement rapide. La bande de gryffondor pestait contre cet « imbécile de fils à papa qui se croyait tout permis » avant de reporter leur attention sur leur camarade.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, elle venait de comprendre la réaction de Malfoy : lui aussi avait cru à son mensonge. Il était maintenant persuadé que l'évocation de Lélio n'était qu'un prétexte pour le ramener dans le camps des « gentils ». Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir été aussi idiote et se précipita à l'extérieur avant qu'un de ses amis n'ait eut le temps de la stopper.

Elle parcouru la distance qui la séparait de Malfoy au pas de course et l'appela sans la moindre discrétion.

- Malfoy !

Il s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner, Hermione s'immobilisa à deux mètres de lui et prononça rapidement :

- Ce n'était pas pour ça.

Elle ne savait pas s'il comprendrait sa phrase mais son cerveau avait du mal à former des phrases cohérentes. Le silence lui sembla durer des heures et pourtant avant qu'Harry et les autres ne l'ait rejoint, Malfoy inclina légèrement la tête de telle façon qu'Hermione apercevait légèrement son visage, et il murmura :

- Il est mort, depuis bien longtemps. La discussion est close.

Le serpentard s'éloigna les mains vissées dans les poches et le dos légèrement courbé. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Ma bêta trouve que Draco est un peu trop gentil mais en même il est vraiment perturbé par le fait que quelqu'un lui parle de son frère (à la maison il n'a plus le droit de prononcé son nom et à Poudlard il a interdit Blaise et Pansy de parler de Lélio depuis qu'il le croit mort...) Bref je lui cherche toutes les excuses comme d'habitude orz_

_Je vous embrasse très fort et vous donne une petite information au sujet du chapitre suivant : Lélio va trouver un moyen pour entrer en contact avec Hermione... ensuite ce sera à elle de jouer pour la suite !_


	18. The Pain

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà~ Bien alors pour ce qui est du disclamer rien ne change hein : seul Lélio m'appartient ainsi que les modifications de l'histoire qui découlent de son existence._

_Ce chapitre a été super facile à écrire mais très dur à fignoler... Et Draco me fait pleurer dedans QAQ_

_C'est pas gentil de sa part QAQ_

_Bon je ne m'attarde pas parce que j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez pensé de ce chapitre._

_Si non on s'approche de la fin de la 5eme année:p_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 17 : The pain**

_This is war ~ Thirty secondes to Mars._

_Tic tic tic..._

- Parvati va ouvrir !

Hermione grogna, elle détestait être réveillée par la voix de Lavande et apparemment leur voisine de chambre aussi.

- Ah non Lav', c'est ton tour !

La préfète soupira en entendant la blonde pester, apparemment elle avait décidé d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre au volatile qui se permettait de les réveiller de si bon matin. Une bruissement de plume informa Hermione que le hibou avait pénétré dans la pièce.

- Apparemment c'est pour Hermione, il s'est posé sur sa table de chevet, indiqua Lavande d'une voix endormie. Tu crois que je dois la réveiller ?

- Hum...

- C'est bon Lavande je suis réveillée, signala la brune.

Hermione écarta le rideau du lit à baldaquin, l'oiseau responsable de ce réveil était une chouette lapone de couleur grise. L'étudiante s'empara du parchemin avant de donner un peu de miam-hiboux à l'animal.

Installée en tailleur sur son matelas, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit avec précaution la lettre. Un mouchoir de soie glissa d'entre les pages mais la Gryffondor décida de s'occuper du courrier avant de jeter un ?il au morceau de tissus. L'écriture était fine et appliquée, un peu trop même, comme si la personne qui lui écrivait n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire.

_« Bonjour Hermione,_

_Je m'appelle Alexei, on ne se connaît pas et tu seras sûrement surprise en lisant cette lettre. Je ne suis en réalité que la personne qui va retranscrire les mots de Lukyan mais il t'expliquera cela sûrement mieux que moi._

_La suite de cette missive sera donc rédigée à la première personne au nom de Lukyan même si ce sera toujours ma main qui tiendra la plume..._

_ Bonjour Hermione, voici maintenant plusieurs mois depuis notre rencontre et j'imagine que cette conversation t'a laissé perplexe. Je vais commencer par t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu t'écrire cette lettre plus tôt. Il m'a fallu trouver une personne de confiance qui soit capable d'écrire dans ta langue (et soyons honnête avec un niveau assez élevé vu la complexité de mon histoire)._

_Tu dois maintenant te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas rédigé cette missive par moi-même. Pour faire simple disons que je suis dans un dispositif de contrôle parental stricte. Tout ce que j'écris est surveillé et certains mots sont bannis de mon vocabulaire. Ce n'est pas que je ne les connais pas mais je suis physiquement incapable de les prononcer. C'est un sortilège assez complexe alors je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet._

_Voici maintenant cinq années que je suis à Durmstrang et autant de temps que je suis dans l'incapacité de contacter celui qui m'est le plus cher. Je ne sais rien de sa scolarité et je me demande ce qu'il peut connaître de ma situation. J'ai longtemps cherché une solution à ce problème et lors de notre rencontre cet hiver j'ai enfin eu de nouveau l'espoir d'avoir un contact avec lui._

_Tu dois déjà avoir réalisé certaines des contraintes du sortilège de contrôle parental. Heureusement pour moi ils n'ont pas pu bannir trop de termes de mon vocabulaire sans me rendre trop étrange aux yeux des autres._

_Me revoilà à dériver de mon sujet initial. Je souhaitais te contacter car je crains pour les choix qu'il pourrait faire. Avec tout ce que tu nous as appris de la situation de la Grande-Bretagne je pense que les miens n'ont pas vraiment changé de camp et j'en connais un qui doit toujours faire de son mieux pour ne pas désobéir... Ou a-t-il tant changé en cinq années ? _

_J'ai tellement peur que tu ne comprennes pas mes mots et que disparaisse mon dernier espoir..._

_Je pense pourtant que tu seras capable de comprendre. J'ai eu l'occasion de questionner Viktor qui m'a dis que tu étais très intelligente._

_Je ne vais plus t'embêter très longtemps, je t'ai envoyé mon objet le plus précieux et le seul qui pourra lui certifier que tu as eu un contact avec moi. J'aimerai te demander une dernière chose, si jamais tu refusais de m'aider à reprendre le contact – et je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur – pourrais-tu me renvoyer cet objet dans les plus bref délais ?_

_Je laisse de nouveau la parole à Alexei pour qu'il puisse t'expliquer comment lui envoyer ta réponse._

_Ici Alexei, adresse ton courrier à : Alexei Kulum, sixième année à Durmstrang._

_ Bien à toi, Alexei et Lukyan. »_

La jeune fille soupira en relevant les yeux du parchemin, toutes les informations se mêlaient dans sa tête. Elle porta deux mains à ses cheveux les ébouriffant un peu plus que d'habitude tout en marmonant.

Alors qu'Hermione était en pleine réflexion un gloussement la fit sursauter, apparemment Parvati et Lavande avaient fini de s'habiller et se préparaient à rejoindre la grand salle pour le petit déjeuner. La brune leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant que son regard ne dévie sur le mouchoir de soie. Elle tendit une main hésitante vers l'objet, il était d'un blanc immaculé et d'une douceur sans égale, Hermione le saisit lentement et l'approcha de son visage avec hésitation lorsqu'elle remarqua une lueur entre ses couvertures.

Elle se pencha jusqu'à discerner une fine chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait une médaille. Hermione plissa les yeux pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur le métal : _Draco_.

- Hermione !

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Ron qui l'appelait depuis la salle commune, lui et Harry étaient sûrement entrain de l'attendre pour aller manger. La jeune fille se releva d'un bond, cherchant un endroit où cacher l'objet tout en sortant des sous-vêtements propres de son armoire. Elle finit par passer la chaîne autour de son cou, décidant que c'était sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus sûr, et s'habilla en quelques minutes avant de descendre les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

- Désolée les garçons.

- Ah ben enfin, grommela le rouquin. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je relisais mes notes d'histoire de la magie.

- Oh pitié non ! Harry, elle révise même le dimanche avant le petit déjeuner !

La petite troupe se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande salle en bavardant au sujet des nouveaux décrets d'Ombrage. Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent dans le hall pour saluer Luna, Ginny et Neville.

- Oh Hermione, ça te dérangerait que je vienne avec toi à la bibliothèque pour réviser l'épreuve théorique de Sortilèges de demain matin ?

- Non bien sûr Neville !

- Alors Londubat on drague, se moqua Pansy de sa voix criarde.

Sa remarque entraîna les rires des autres serpents qui l'accompagnaient, Hermione ne prêta pas attention à la bande, elle fixait Malfoy qui se tenait légèrement en retrait les mains dans les poches. Il tourna légèrement la tête et elle croisa son regard, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi sa main alla trouver son cou, caressant la fine chaîne d'argent.

Hermione vit Malfoy écarquiller les yeux de surprise et ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. La Gryffondor reporta son attention sur ses camarades qui n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains.

- Franchement Bulstrode tu es pire qu'un veracrasse ! Hurla Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tonna la voix de McGonagall.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Très bien, alors maintenant rejoignez vos maison rapidement. Vous avez sûrement des choses à relire avant votre examen de demain.

- Harry et Ron se mirent à protester mais c'est la voix calme et posée de Malfoy qui fit frissoner Hermione.

- Granger doit venir avec moi.

Le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers lui.

- Vraiment monsieur Malfoy ?

- Le professeur Ombrage m'a demandé de la conduire jusqu'à son bureau.

- Je pense que Dolores peut attendre la fin du petit déjeuner, surtout qu'elle se trouve actuellement à table.

- Elle a insisté sur le fait que Granger devait l'attendre sur place à neuf heure tapante et l'échéance est déjà passée de cinq minutes.

La sorcière pesta avant de répéter d'une voix forte aux autres de rejoindre leur table, elle se tourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas de revenir ici manger un morceau dès que vous en aurez fini avec notre _Directrice. _Je vais de ce pas lui demander de faire au plus vite même si je doute fortement qu'elle m'écoute.

Hermione remercia le professeur McGonagall et rattrapa Malfoy qui était partit en avant. Elle le suivit sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la bibliothèque.

- Ce n'est pas du tout le chemin pour le bureau d'Ombrage, fit-elle remarquer.

- Suis moi.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te suivre ? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Malfoy s'approcha d'elle dangereusement, s'immobilisant au dernier moment.

- Parce que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient et que j'aimerais en parler au calme.

Tout en débitant sa phrase son regard était descendu jusqu'au cou de la jeune fille, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard et s'apprêtait à lui faire part de son mécontentement lorsqu'il releva ses yeux pour les planter dans les iris chocolat. La jeune fille se sentit suffoquer, elle pouvait y lire une détermination sans faille et n'aurait jamais pensé que le Serpentard était capable d'exprimer autant de sentiments juste avec ses yeux. Il l'avait déjà regardé avec dédain et indiférence, parfois même avec un peu de haine mais jamais il n'avait eu un regard aussi profond qu'à cet instant.

Hermione hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête à le suivre et l'écouter. Elle lui emboîta le pas sans la moindre hésitation et il l'entraîna dans un coin calme, très proche de la réserve, pour ne pas être dérangé. Il était encore tôt et les trois élèves présents dans la bibliothèque était trop profondément plongés dans leur lecture pour prêter attention aux nouveaux arrivants.

Draco tira une chaise tout en faisant signe à la Gryffondor de s'installer en face de lui, ce qu'elle fit en silence. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne glisse une main sur sa nuque, elle dégrafa la chaîne et la tendit au jeune homme.

- C'est à toi, dit-elle simplement en observant sa réaction.

Malfoy tendit la main pour recueillir l'objet, il l'observa sans ciller mais Hermione put observer ses yeux qui se voiler comme s'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs – ce qui était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas –.

- Où l'as-tu eu ? Demanda-t-il après un silence interminable.

- Je l'ai reçu ce matin par hibou.

- …

- C'est Lélio qui me l'a envoyé, il voulait que j'ai un moyen de te prouver que je suis en contact avec lui.

- Il est mort. Dit Draco d'une voix implacable.

- C'est faux ! Écoute Malfoy, Dumbledore s'est renseigné à ce sujet et il m'a raconté un peu avant de partir qu'il n'y avait rien au sujet de la mort de ton frère dans son dossier. En fait il a changé d'identité, enfin on lui a changé, juste avant la rentrée scolaire. Il...

- Est mort... Est-ce que c'est bien clair Granger ? Cette fois le ton était menaçant et Hermione eut envie de secouer le jeune homme comme un prunier.

- Alors comment j'aurai eu ceci ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la médaille.

- Je n'en sais rien et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Malfoy déposa l'objet d'un geste sec sur la table et se leva, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il voulait fuir et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle avait saisit son poignet de la main droite.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, il ne peut pas t'écrire à cause d'une... enfin d'un sortilège de contrôle parental et il a dit qu'il en était sûrement de même pour toi. Je ne comprends pas tout mais il voulait tellement avoir de tes nouvelles qu'il a remué ciel et terre pour trouver un moyen de me contacter en espérant que je te fasse passer le mot.

- Lélio est mort.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu répètes cela sans cesse ? C'est cruel. Tu te fais du mal Malfoy ! Lélio est en vie et tu lui manques.

Hermione sursauta lorsque le jeune homme se rassit. Il fixa son poignet et elle comprit que si elle ne le lâchait pas de suite elle risquait de le regretter. La Gryffondor s'exécuta tout en cherchant les mots à utiliser, elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude du Serpentard, il aurait dû être heureux en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû en parler à Dumbledore. Tu n'aurais dû en parler à personne.

- Malfoy, je...

Tu rien du tout. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer là maintenant pour être sûr que ce nom ne franchisse plus jamais tes lèvres.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Bien qu'Hermione prenait la menace très au sérieux elle ne pouvait empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres. Malfoy releva les yeux vers elle et elle découvrit avec stupeur que les iris grises étaient légèrement embuées de larmes. Elle ne fit aucune remarque craignant que le Serpentard ne perde son sang froid.

- Quoi qu'il arrive personne ne doit savoir.

Il se tût et Hermione attendit, persuadée que la phrase de son interlocuteur était incomplète.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Il est mort Granger, est-ce bien clair ?

Cette fois le ton était suppliant et Hermione se sentit étouffée par l'angoisse, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle détestait voir Malfoy dans cet état.

- Comment as-tu su, pour la médaille ? Demanda-t-elle pour éviter de lui répondre.

Elle s'attendait à un refus mais le jeune homme plongea une main dans sa chemise pour en extraire une médaille semblable à celle qui était posée sur la table de chêne. Hermione s'approcha un peu jusqu'à discerner le nom inscrit sur la plaque d'argent : _Lélio_. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises ne sachant pas trop comment poser sa question. Draco la prit de vitesse.

- Nous avons reçu chacun la notre, mon père avait apposé un sortilège dessus pour que l'on sente lorsque l'autre est proche. Il voulait que l'on soit toujours sûr de se trouver en cas de besoin. Nous les avions échangé, il y a longtemps. Énonça-t-il d'un air absent.

- Tu veux que je lui rende la sienne ? proposa Hermione.

Elle sut à cet instant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire et qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune réponse. Il se leva d'un bond et lui cracha a visage :

- Pour la dernière fois Granger, on ne peut rien rendre aux morts !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur et Hermione eut un peu de mal à calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Le regard posé sur la chaîne qui trônait au milieu de la table, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait eu peur, peur que Malfoy lui fasse du mal si elle le retenait et pourtant l'envie de l'agripper avait été très forte. Hermione avait vu le désespoir dans les yeux du jeune homme et elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être détestable, pendant quelques instants elle aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête de Draco Malfoy.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur et attrapa la chaine, elle ferma les yeux tout en se promettant de ne pas abandonner et glissa à nouveau l'objet autour de son cou.


	19. I will believe it

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je tiens à vous prévenir mon « petit » de début de chapitre est assez... personnel... Bref que ceux que ça intéresse allez-y ! Pour ceux que ça saoule allez jeter un coup d'__?__il plus bas !_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume je vais vous embêter avec mon titre de chapitre : je tenais à faire honneur à Cascade qui est une artiste que j'aime beaucoup (et pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment friande de ce genre de musique). Elle a juste été ma plus grande source d'inspiration lorsque j'ai démarré VPP et lorsque j'ai écouté ce morceau en commençant mon 18 chapitre je me suis rendue compte du chemin parcouru..._

_Le tout premier chapitre de VPP a été posté le 7 avril 2008..._

_Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre j'ai tenu à relire chacune des review qui a été postée sur ces deux versions et sincèrement vous me donnez envie de pleurer. Je me demande parfois ce que je serai lorsque cette fic sera finie et ma réponse est la suivante : pas grand chose._

_Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dis mais cette fiction ne serait rien sans ma Fabi, ma Dairy, ... Je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez (je pense que la plupart d'entre vous oui) ni sous quel pseudo vous la connaissez (oui elle a changé depuis l'époque où je l'ai rencontré XD) mais j'ai besoin de vous dire à quel point sa décision d'arrêter la fanfiction... Mais je suis aussi rassurée de savoir que jamais elle n'abandonnera l'écriture parce qu'elle est douée..._

_Peut-être me direz vous que ça ne vous intéresse pas mais tant pis, ça fait plusieurs mois que je cherche une façon de lui rendre hommage et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux._

_Quelques mots juste avant l'un de mes chapitre ça ne sera pas grand chose, et ce ne sera certainement pas suffisant au vue de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi mais c'est la seule chose que je me sens capable de faire._

_Je voudrai un retourneur de temps pour revenir en arrière... Juste 6 ou 7 petites années... Pour pouvoir revivre chacun des moments que nous avons partagés... Et pourtant ces années n'ont pas été les plus heureuses de ma vie._

_J'ai réalisé il y a peu que la plupart des écrits à travers lesquels je l'ai rencontré n'existent plus sur la toile et ça m'a déchiré le c__?__ur. Ils étaient les plus beaux à mes yeux et le resteront toujours._

_« On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on les a perdues »_

_Ce que je n'espère jamais perdre c'est mon affection pour toi ma Fabi._

_Je m'excuse auprès de ceux que j'ai lassé avec mes bêtises et je leur demanderai juste un peu de patience le temps de remercier tous ceux qui un jour m'ont laissé un petit mot, un petit encouragement :_

_Ma Lou, priinc3ss, hermiron, lilyana, Orlane Sayan, fiction-on-vampire-knight, Roseswan, Malfoy Heartless (j'ai tellement halluciné quand j'ai vu que TOI tu lisais ma fic, je t'admire à un point que tu n'imagines même pas!), tomfelton (non pas le vrai XD), bibidibabidibou (que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans la file d'attente pour aller voir Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix), Roze Potter, Black-Shika, Aurélie Malfoy, Caella, Ema974, Androma (ma didi je t'aime!), dragonia malefoy, papillon bleue, momo44, Entschuldigung, shaushka, Atchoum16, HermyDray'BellaEdward07 (mon dieuuuu déjà Twillight à l'époque O.O tueeeeeez moi ! *joke*), Renardeau d'Argent, Lorise, LizeWonderland (que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour ses vidéos de VPP), yuki-mini-punck, Aodren, Rebecca, Dame Angelique Malfoy, 3lle, Hamataroo, BlueEyes Butterfly, Luciole's world, La-p'tite-tete, Eldar-Melda, anais, pocabie, Naku, LilyTigresse2795, BellatrixBlackLestrange61, Alyssa-JK, ayuluna (tu es là depuis tellement longtemps, pardonne moi d'avoir abandonné la V1 et excuse moi si cette V2 n'est pas à la hauteur de tes attentes), Ragazze, Dagronia Malefoy, Anna Grey, Philippe (oui un homme je vous jure !), Aiedail Choupette, sapiristea, Ninia Black, Alpo, kmille28, celewyn, daymione, tina, xEnigmatique, Daisy, claire, Tigrou19 (et ces commentaires super détaillés 8D), Crunchies, AngeBlond17, Emoti0nallyUnavailablE (ton nom est juste horrible à taper XD), miss malefoy, hplove, Mila, BBL, hloise, Aeryn, LottelittaDoll, Nedwige, Lise, Aeri'sWonderland, Ellfoy-Nymeria, mae, Nini Hathaway, farizouille, Aaerynn, lixou, lilichoco, Shandi Luaine, pauline-helo, mmesolomalefoy, , Violine, Isa-Mikado, lilynette, lolaboop, MlleGanou, natom, I'm-soOOo-SpECiAl, Ladies Of CM, cheapXsmile, Capucine, Meylow (tellement de poésie dans tes reviews), Litao, MrsMalfoy14 (arrête de me groooonder... mais sache que tu es la personne qui m'a motivée à reprendre VPP quand j'allais mal), Snapou Black, Luckygirl95, Pau Eihm, Calypsogodness, anonyme, Loufoca (tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'admire), Sandrine, Chka, C-song-e, REDASASTRAWBERRY, WannaLove, Pseudo-facile (ça m'a toujours fait rire), Selonia, Mlanie, Anonyme (pardon orz), Julie, Adrielle (j'aurai tellement aimé que ta review ne soit pas en anonyme parce que sincèrement tu m'as fait pleurer, si tu es toujours là je voudrai vraiment que tu me laisse un message avec ton compte pour que je puisse te remercier et te donner les clés que tu voulais pour la V1, merci pour tout !), erimoon, Elisendre, L'Envol-du-dragon, char2lene, audelie (merci sincèrement pour tous ces gentils messages, j'aimerai vraiment que tu sois à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin), Rababaz, Moony'nPad'zz, Piouisdos, Rinne (tu sais à quel point je t'aime toi ?), Cristalys and Lolipop, Charlie, Natom, Peanuts-like-U, H223 (Tu es fantastique!), StephAliC, peroxiidee, Anonymous (merci à toi... je ne sais pas si tu es aussi l'anonymous de la V1 mais si c'est le cas, merci mille fois), anaesh, Lunya, une grande lectrice, Oohfemmeluxieuse, White Crazy Rabbit, Anonyme, Amnesike, celine-mallen, Minty Pixie, Kaori Jade, cat240, marjorie27, missmalfoy7138, Xxdry, lefafadetorange, Sita, aangel-21, andgy, Luxuria, EleaG, Rose-Eliade, joy, Amand'ArtS'Creations, Adara94, Misscuit128, Nanashi Himeli, marie48, Rosalieemmamaillie, DrayD, Noumiex3, Love.H.D., magdelaine, maha.b, Dralyne..._

_J'aimerai dire à chacun de vous à quel point les petits mots que vous avez laissé me touchent encore aujourd'hui, j'ai pleuré en les relisant tous. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage. Cette fiction est pour vous, j'espère que vous en gardez un souvenir qu'il soit intense ou presque évanoui._

_Merci._

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 18 : I will believe it**

_Rainbow ~ Elisa (celle là tu l'aimes Adrielle?)_

23h59

Draco fixait son réveil en silence, il attendait patiemment que la minute fatidique s'écoule.

00h00

Il tourna la tête de façon à observer le plafond, allongé sur son lit, il porta un main tremblante à son cou et saisit la médaille qu'il chérissait tant. Ce secret qu'il gardait jalousement avait été percé à jour par Granger et il détestait cette idée.

Il ferma les yeux avec force en priant très fort pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, il souhaita revenir neuf ans en arrière.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la yeux, pour apercevoir le même plafond les mêmes rideaux verts accrochés à son lit à baldaquin. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Quel crédulité.

Un nouveau regard pour le réveil.

00h01

Sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir une larme coula le long de sa joue et il murmura :

- Joyeux anniversaire Leï.

Draco ferma les yeux, il devait dormir s'il ne voulait pas échouer à son épreuve d'histoire de la Magie.

Il se réveilla une dizaine d'heures plus tard, tira les rideaux et balaya la pièce du regard : Crabbe et Goyle étaient absents – sûrement étaient-ils partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner – , seul Blaise se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Salut ! Dit le jeune homme d'un ton prudent.

Blaise savait qu'il devait éviter d'adresser la parole à Draco pendant deux jours dans l'année : le 20 décembre et le 5 juin. Malgré tout le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer chaque année que ça irait mieux, qu'il pourrait enfin parler avec son ami de Lélio, qu'il saurait finalement la raison pour laquelle le gamin n'était pas à King Cross le 01 septembre 1991.

Il soupira en réalisant que ce ne serait pas cette année encore qu'il aurait sa réponse. Il eut une pensée pour les jeunes filles de sa maison qui essaieraient d'offrir un cadeu au jeune homme malgré les mises en garde de tous les serpents. Il était de notoriété publique que Draco Malfoy détestait qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire et beaucoup avaient très vite abandonné.

Blaise réalisa soudainement que pendant qu'il avait laissé dériver ses pensées, son camarade s'était lavé et changé, ils rejoignirent donc la salle commune où le reste de la bande les attendait.

- Salut le vieux, lança Pansy !

Draco ne répondit rien, elle était une des rares à pouvoir lui souhaiter son anniversaire – à sa façon certes – sans craindre de grave représailles. Le petit chef de bande soupira, il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi les piques que Pansy pouvait lui lancer le 5 juin ne le dérangeaient pas.

Malfoy jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table qui ornait la salle, comme chaque année elle était couverte de paquets cadeaux, tous envoyés par sa famille. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier l'identité du destinataire et les jeta un à un dans le feu qui crépitait à sa gauche.

Les Serpentards étaient habitués à ce rituel et n'y prêtaient plus vraiment attention. Blaise soupira en demandant à son ami :

- C'est bon t'as fini ? J'ai faim moi et j'aimerai réviser l'histoire... Draco ?

Le jeune s'était immobilisé devant un petit bout de parchemin plié en quatre, tellement insignifiant qu'il avait failli partir aux flammes avec le reste. Son nom trônait au milieu du papier jauni, il eut un regard curieux pour l'écriture fine et arrondie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Draco Malfoy._

Il déplia le parchemin et ne put retenir un sourire devant son contenu, deux simples phrases.

_J'espère qu'en ce jour spécial tu accepteras de me croire, ou simplement de m'écouter.  
>Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque après l'épreuve d'histoire de la Magie.<em>

Draco soupira, Granger avait le chic pour s'immiscer dans la vie privée des autres, et il détestait ça. Alors pourquoi souriait-il ? Peut-être parce que la jeune fille avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire tout en lui signalement tout de même qu'elle savait que ce jour était particulier, un peu comme Pansy.

Le Serpentard essaya d'imaginer la réaction de la miss-je-sais-tout si elle savait qu'il venait de la comparer à Pansy Parkinson. Aussitôt l'imagine de la brune, les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rouge et le regard mauvais s'imposa à son esprit. Il ne put retenir un rire ce qui inquiéta quelque peu ses camarades.

- Tu vas bien Draco ? Demanda Jason, un septième année qui jouait souvent aux échecs avec lui.

- Oui, oui, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Bon on va manger ?

Il glissa le parchemin dans sa poche et prit la tête de l'expédition. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur habituelle. Arrivés à la grande salle Blaise coupa court à la conversation en faisant une remarque pertinante.

- Tiens, les bouffons d'or ne sont pas très nombreux aujourd'hui.

Les verts tournèrent le regard vers la table des rouge et ors d'un seul mouvement pour constater que leur camarade avait raison, seul une petit dizaine d'élèves y étaient attablés.

- Pas étonnant avec les événements d'hier soir, murmura Pansy.

Personne ne lui répondit dans un premier temps. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'aurait osé avouer qu'ils étaient autant choqués que les autres par l'attaque qu'avait subits le garde-chasse et la professeur de Métamorphose.

- McGonagall n'est pas là, signala Jason, ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, dit-il en baissant le ton de sa voix.

- Ils l'ont bien cherché, cracha Draco avec hargne.

Personne n'osa le contredire, ils rejoignirent leur table en silence.

C'est ainsi que les choses se passaient chez les Serpentards, les sujets délicats étaient écartés aussi facilement que l'on chasse un peu de poussières. Nul besoin de s'encombrer avec des querelles intra-maison, les autres élèves suffisaient bien à assouvir leur soif de batailles.

La matinée s'écoula lentement, la plupart des cinquièmes années révisaient en vue de leur dernière épreuve. Draco envoya balader une bande de gamine qui étaient venues le voir les mains chargées de cadeaux. Il ne fut pas nécessaire de se montrer intransigeant envers la bande de quatrième puisqu'elles décampèrent au premier regard mauvais de la part du jeune homme.

Draco soupira en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe, ce jour qu'il détestait tant lui semblait beaucoup plus léger que les autres années. Il porta machinalement la main à son cou avant de la plonger dans sa poche, il ressortit le morceau de parchemin. Un seul question lui torturait l'esprit :

_Pourquoi Granger ?_

Le Serpentard se redressa en se grattant la nuque, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se rendre au rendez-vous proposé par la jeune fille. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle lui disait la vérité mais qu'il aurait préféré l'ignorer ?

Draco sentit son c?ur se serrer, comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à quelqu'un ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère ? À quel point il aurait préférer ignorer la vérité sur son frère pour être certain que jamais Voldemort ne l'apprenne. Il était presque impossible de cacher ses pensées au seigneur des ténèbres à moins d'être un as de l'occlumancie, et même si son parain lui avait enseigné cet art Daco était loin de le maitriser parfaitement et il savait que l'espoir de revoir un jour son frère prendrait bien trop de place dans son esprit pour passer inaperçu auprès de Lord Voldemort.

Il se redressa d'un bond, il avait soudain envie de se rendre chez son parrain. Draco avait prit cette habitude depuis son entrée à Poudlard, celle d'aller se poser au moins une fois par mois dans le bureau du professeur de Potion, souvent sans dire un mot, juste pour ne pas être seul.

Le vert déambula dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide et se trouva sans tarder devant le bureau de Snappe.

- Bonjour Draco, dit l'homme en apercevant son filleul.

- Bonjour, répondit-il.

Il remarqua de la surprise dans le regard de l'adulte.

- Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui...

Draco eut un petit sourire, il est vrai qu'il avait plutôt habitué Severus à des crises de colère à chacun de ses anniversaires.

- Peut-être, dit Draco avec un brin de mystère.

Severus l'interrogea du regard mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il replongea dans le papier qu'il était entrain de rédiger tout en jetant à plusieurs reprises des coups d'?il vers son élève, Draco était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de Potion. Il appréciait le silence qui régnait en ce lieux et ne remercierait jamais son parrain suffisamment pour le bien-être que cette paix lui apportait.

- Tu devrais aller manger, signala le professeur.

- Je n'ai pas faim, protesta Draco.

- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer la raison de ta bonne humeur, marmonna le maître de Potion.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas très intéressant... dit-il toujours plongé dans son livre.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

Le blond ferma son livre d'un geste sec, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et se mordillait la lèvre comme à son habitude.

- En fait... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous en parler.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Draco, ton père n'en saura rien.

L'adulte savait bien que les seuls sujets qui pouvaient angoisser son filleul étaient en lien avec son père.

- Ce n'est pas Lucius le problème, expliqua l'élève.

Severus se figea. Si son vieil ami n'avait rien à voir là dedans alors il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien perturber ainsi Draco.

- Tu devrais être plus clair, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Severus, tu penses que je suis suffisamment doué en occlumancie pour que personne ne puisse lire dans mon esprit ?

- Tu te débrouilles très bien avec cet art, et la plupart des sorciers seraient incapable de t'arracher la moindre information. En tout cas tu t'en sors beaucoup mieux que Potter.

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, protesta le blond, Potter est un imbécile.

- Ne crois pas ça Draco.

- Tu vas me dire que Potter est intelligent peut-être.

Le maître de Potion sonda son élève du regard, il était surpris à chaque fois de voir ces iris grises soutenir son regard, peu de personne osaient lui tenir tête. Il souffla sans la moindre discrétion pour marquer son agacement.

- Potter est une tête brûlée, il est insupportable et réagit au quart de tour – c'est certainement ce qui causera sa perte – mais ce n'est pas un imbécile, tu aurais bien tort de le penser car tu pourrais le payer très cher.

- Tu penses qu'il peut vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Severus ne répondit pas, le sujet était bien trop délicat pour qu'il puisse se livrer entièrement.

- Vous évitez toujours la question, professeur, signala Draco en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

- Quelle réponse préférerais-tu entendre, petit insolent ? dit Severus légèrement amusé.

- Je ne sais pas.

Le maître des Potions ouvrit de grand yeux, il fixa les orbes grises sans ciller cherchant un peu à sonder l'esprit de Draco mais ce dernier résista, lui présentant un mur infranchissable.

- Tu as fais des progrès, constata l'adulte.

Draco ne répondit pas, sachant bien que son parrain pousserait un peu plus long son intrusion dans son esprit. Il s'exécuta, essayant de forcer le passage par tous les moyens, il cherchait une faille, la moindre petite faiblesse et ce mur s'effondrerait.

Ce duel de force dura une vingtaine de minutes, et le professeur n'obtint aucune information, il finit par lâcher l'affaire et questionna la blond :

- ça a un rapport avec Lélio ? Ta nouvelle défense...

Il observa la réaction du jeune homme qui lui faisait face mais rien ne trahissait ses pensées, comme d'habitude.

- Que veux-tu cacher, Draco ? Quelle information mérite que tu fasses autant d'efforts ?

- Tu crois que je te la livrerai aussi facilement ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir mis sur la piste si ce n'est pour tout me révéler ensuite ?

- Severus, tu penses que Potter vaincra le seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Je suppose que je n'aurai aucune information de ta part sans répondre à cette question.

Draco tourna les talons, son épreuve d'Hitoire de la Magie commençait dans quelques minutes. Le professeur de Potion ne tenta pas de le retenir et si Draco avait fait demi-tour il l'aurait vu accoudé à son bureau entrain de déposer le souvenir de cet entretien dans un pensine de pierre.

Les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse folle, Draco Malfoy relisait son devoir d'un ?il critique, il fit quelques rectifications sur des tournures de phrase qui ne lui plaisaient pas puis reposa sa plume. Il s'étira et observa ses camarades : la jambe de Blaise ne cessait de trembler, pas étonnant au vu des heures qu'il passait à dormir pendant le cours du professeur Binns, Pansy était littéralement allongée sur sa table. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table vide de Potter qui était sortit quelques minutes plus tôt : le balafré s'était réveillé en criant des choses incompréhensibles. Draco soupira en se remémorant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son parrain quelques heures auparavant, la question ne cessait de lui torturer l'esprit : que souhaitait-il lui même ? La victoire du Lord ou celle de Potter ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, son regard tomba sur le dos de Granger, il la détailla de la tête au pied : pourquoi est-ce que Lélio aurait choisit d'entrer en contact avec cette fille ? Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, voilà la raison pour laquelle il aurait préféré que Granger n'insiste pas sur le sujet:il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Plus l'idée que son frère soit en vie faisait son chemin dans son esprit, plus il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose, et plus il prenait le risque que cette information arrive aux oreilles de Voldemort.

Draco avait prit une décision : il devait récupérer la lettre dont Granger avait parlé et effacer l'existence de Lélio de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il s'occuperait du problème Dumbledore plus tard.

Le sorcier sombre qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce annonça que l'épreuve était terminée, tous les élèves reposèrent leur plume. Draco vit Granger relire une dernière fois son parchemin. Il allait se rendre au rendez-vous, il caressa doucement la baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Effacer la mémoire de la miss-je-sais-tout ne sera pas une mince affaire, il allait devoir ruser.

Draco quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide pour ne pas avoir à justifier son absence auprès de ses amis, il rejoignit la bibliothèque qui était déserte – aucun élève ne souhaitait réviser alors que les épreuves venaient de se terminer – le serpentard alla s'installer du côté de la réserve, là où lui et Granger s'étaient posés la dernière fois. Il sortit quelques affaires pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la bibliothécaire et l'attente commença.

Une heure s'écoula et toujours pas de Sang-de-Bourbe à l'horizon. Draco pesta contre la jeune fille qui lui donnait un rendez-vous sans s'y tenir, il devina qu'elle devait se trouver avec sa bande, sûrement étaient-ils en train de fêter la fin des examens et elle aurait oublié de venir.

Il posa sa tête contre table, le bois glacé le fit frissonner. En temps normal il aurait rejoint son dortoir, se serait roulé dans les couvertures et aurait passé le reste de la journée à essayer d'effacer les souvenirs de son frère. Draco aurait tout donné pour goûter encore une fois au gâteau en chocolat que Lélio lui avait préparé lors de leur dernier anniversaire passé ensemble. Il se souvenait du visage radieux de son jumeau à l'ouverture de chacun de ses cadeaux. Draco se haïssait de ne pas avoir su protéger son frère mais surtout il se détestait de ne pas avoir le courage de foncer jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour le supplier de ramener Lélio et de le mettre en sécurité.

Le Serpentard n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que son frère était en vie, il avait toujours trouvé que les circonstances de sa prétendue mort étaient étranges, tout comme l'absence d'enterrement. Il avait seulement refuser d'y penser, trouvant cela plus douloureux que d'essayer d'oublier l'existence même de Lélio. Comme il avait eu tort ! C'eut été plus simple pour lui de tendre la main que Granger lui tendait s'il avait passé les cinq dernières années à contacter son frère par tous les moyens.

Draco ferma les yeux, se concentrant du mieux qu'il put sur Lélio, espérant qu'il arriverait à lui parler par la pensée comme autrefois. Il savait que la distance entre eux étaient trop importante pour qu'il y arrive, mais même si c'était un combat perdu d'avance,il voulait le mener, de toute ses forces.

Il finit par s'assoupir avec un sourire, bercé par de doux souvenirs.

- Draco !

L'interpellé grogna, qui osait donc le réveiller ainsi ? Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que la voix qui criait son nom était celle de Pansy. Il fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement et ouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il d'un ton agressif.

- Les sortilèges Anticatimini d'Ombrage se sont déclenchés. Il ya quelqu'un dans son bureau.

Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond et suivit la jeune fille au pas de course. L'absence de Granger à la bibliothèque s'expliquait sûrement par cette intrusion, à moins qu'elle ne lui ai donné ce faux rendez-vous pour l'occuper pendant que Potter et sa clique fouillaient le bureau de la directrice.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte il s'immobilisa quelques instants, fixant Granger d'un regard froid. Elle était plaquée contre un mur par Milicent Bulstrode, il balaya la pièce du regard pour tomber sur Potter que la grande inquisitrice tenait par les cheveux.

Prenez lui sa baguette ! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants.

- Draco s'approcha d'un pas rapide, fouilla la poche du Gryffondor et en extirpa le morceau de bois. Il écouta d'une oreille discrète les interrogations sur la raison de leur présence dans ce bureau, tout en s'amusant à lancer la baguette de Potter dans les airs. En réalité son esprit était entièrement tourné vers la vengeance qu'il allait faire subir à la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il y eut un grand bruit dans le couloir et quelques robustes élèves de Serpentards entrèrent dans e bureau accompagnés de plusieurs Gryffondor et de Loufoca. Il eut un soupir d'exaspération en se disant que Potter devrait penser à mieux sélectionner ses amis.

Le Serpntard ne put retenir un éclat de rire lorsque Ombrage qualifia Weasley de bouffon. Elle continua sa tirade pour tenter d'intimider le garçon, bien décidée à savoir qui il avait cherché à contacter. La directrice lança une nouvelle pique au sujet du professeur McGonagall, ce qui déclencha les rires des verts et argents et la fureur des autres.

Malfoy croisa le regard d'Hermione et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il détourna les yeux rapidement pour effacer cette image de son esprit. Il avait déjà vu Granger en colère, mais jamais elle n'avait eu un tel regard. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Rogue

- Vous vouliez me voir, madame la directrice ?

- Ah, professeur Rogue, dt Ombrage. Oui, je voudrais un autre flacon de Veritaserum, aussi vite que possible, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous avez pris mon dernier flacon pour interroger Potter, répondit le professeur aux cheveux noirs.

Draco se désintéressa du reste de la réponse, il savait très bien que son parrain avait en permanence des stocks de chacune de ses potions. Il était évident qu'il était entrain de mentir à l'employée du ministère pour protéger Potter. Le Serpentard se sentit désemparé, il avait pensé que son parrain refusait de répondre à sa question sur la possible victoire de Potter parce que la réponse lui semblait évidente. Mais il semblait plutôt que l'adulte était bel et bien un traître parmi les Mangemorts, son allégeance était-elle réellement envers Dumbledore ? Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il essayer de sauver le balafré ?

Draco reprit contact avec la réalité en entendant le nom de son père.

- Lucius Malfoy parle toujours de vous en termes très élogieux ! Et maintenant, sortez de mon bureau !

Le Serpentard qui n'avait pas tout suivit de la conversation eut un peu de mal à comprendre l'agressivité de la femme, mais apparemment son parrain avait maintenu sa position sur son incapacité à lui fournir ce qu'elle demandait, ce qui l'avait mise dans une rage monstre.

A la stupeur générale, la voix de Potter s'éleva à travers la pièce.

- Il a pris Patmol ! S'écria-t-il. Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée !

Le professeur Rogue s'était immobilisé la main sur la poignée.

- Qui est Patmol ? S'exclama Ombrage à l'adresse du maître de Potion.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Potter, quand j'aurai envie de vous entendre crier des paroles sans queue ni tête, je vous donnerai une potion de Babillage.

Il signala à Crabbe que s'il ne desserrait pas sa prise, Londubat allait finir par étouffer puis il quitta la pièce laissant la grande inquisitrice en proie à la folie. Elle se mit à déblatérer des phrases sans respirer sur le fait de contourner la loie pour le bien du ministère et l'usage du sortilège Doloris.

- Non ! s'exclama Granger. C'est illégal !

Draco ne put retenir un sourire moqueur devant tant de crédulité, pensait-elle que cette simple remarque arrêterait la femme ? Il n'écouta pas la suite du discours d'Ombarge, il fixait la Sang-de-Bourbe qui finit par croiser son regard. Cette fois-ci il était bien décidé à lui tenir tête, elle le supplia du regard. Marmonnant des phrases qui semblaient être « s'il te plait », « aide », « pas volontaire », l'envie de la faire passer par la fenêtre le quitta peu à peu. Après tout il aurait trouvé cela étonnant que la Gryffondor habituellement à cheval sur ses principes se soit servie de son jumeau comme excuse pour l'éloigner du bureau de la directrice.

_- Endol..._

- NON ! Hurla Hermione d'une voix brisée.

Draco la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les protestations de Potter et Weasley mais son attention était principalement pour la jeune fille qui sanglotait désespérément, le visage caché par ses mains.

- Je... je suis désolée..., dit Hermione. Mais... je ne peux pas le supporter...

- Très ben, très bien ma petite fille ! S'exclama Ombrage.

Elle saisit Hermione par les épaules pour la faire asseoir dans un fauteuil et se pencha sur elle.

- Allons, avec qui Potter était en train de communiquer ?

- Eh bien, hoqueta-t-elle, il essayait de parler au professeur Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ? Dit Ombrage d'un air avie. Vous savez donc où il se trouve ?

- Non ! Sanglota Granger de plus belle. On a essayé tous les endroits possibles mais on ne l'a pas trouvé.

La brunette replongea son visage dans ses mains en poussant un sanglot des plus bruyants.

- Bien sûr, si vous ne savez pas où il se trouve vous aurez de mal à le contacter en essayant au hasard. Tout le ministère est à ses trousses...

- Mais... On avait quelque chose de trèèès important à lui dire ! Gémit la Gryffondor.

Draco pencha la tête de côté pour observer un peu mieux la jeune fille mais il ne remarqua toujours pas la moindre larme. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait pu lui donner des cours d'art dramatique pour que sa petite mise en scène soit plus crédible mais il se reprit bien vite, se concentrant à nouveau sur la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez lui dire ? Demanda Ombrage avec excitation.

- Nous... voulions lui dire que c'est... p-prêt ! Balbutia la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? Demanda Ombrage en secouant légèrement son élève.

- L'a...l'arme... Conclut Granger en éclatant à nouveau en sanglots.

Draco tourna le dos à la scène pour retenir un rire moqueur, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Ombrage tombait dans le panneau. Tout en se moquant de sa directrice il réalisa qu'à aucun moment il n'avait été tenté de dévoiler la vérité au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il se figea et se fustigea mentalement devant tant de sottises. Il se retourna prêt à mettre fin à cette mascarade mais il croisa le regard noisette de la jeune. Sa respiration se bloqua, il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il déglutit et soupira de soulagement lorsque la Sang-de-Bourbe détourna le regard pour reporter son attention sur Ombrage.

- On... on a eu du mal à la finir mais ça y est elle est prête... et... et le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus là.

Elle renifla bruyamment et Ombrage s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Tu vas me la montrer, hein ma petite, cette arme ?

Granger acquiesça.

- Bien allons-y ! Dit le professeur à l'adresse de la brigade inquisitoriale.

- Non, pas eux ! Protesta la gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, répliqua le professeur.

- Très bien... annonça Hermione tout en recommençant à sangloter. Qu'ils la voient ! Et j'espère qu'ils s'en serviront contre vous ! Que toute l'école là voit et sache comment elle fonctionne, ainsi ils pourront se venger de vous.

Draco vit la petite femme blêmir, elle marmonna des choses à toutes vitesse au sujet de la sécurité et de la nécessité de garder Potter sous la main. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle fixa de nouveau son élève.

- Très bien, jeune fille. Nous irons, vous, moi, Potter et un des membres de ma brigade. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Hermione acquiesça tout en reniflant. Potter protesta, jouant le jeu.

- Hermione, non il ne faut pas !

Draco eut à nouveau un rire moqueur ce qui attira l'attention d'Ombrage.

- Malfoy ! Vous viendrez avec nous.

- Bien professeur, dit-il d'un ton respectueux.

- Occupez-vous de Potter, je garde miss Granger avec moi au cas où elle changerait d'idée.

Le Serpentard s'avança vers son vieil ennemi et le saisit par le bras sans aucune délicatesse, sa baguette pointé entre les omoplates du gryffondor il lui annonça.

- Au moindre mouvement suspect Potter, je me ferai un plaisir de régler tous nos différents.

- Va chier, Malfoy ! lui répondit le balafré.

Les quatre sorciers quittèrent le bureau sous la directive de Granger, laissant les autres gryffondors protester par des cris étouffés par leurs baillons. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs du château sans échanger le moindre mot, la jeune fille les amena au bas de l'escalier dans le grand hall , ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de chêne et Draco put entendre les échos du tumulte produit par les éclats de voix à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Il trouva assez ironique que tous ces sorciers étaient gentiment en train de manger pendant que la bande à Potter tentait par tous les moyens de défaire les vilains Le Serpentard ne put retenir un sourire moqueur et poussa son prisonnier un peu plus fort en priant pour qu'il se casse la figure. Malheureusement son souhait ne fut pas exaucé.

Draco vit le visage d'Ombrage se décomposer alors qu'ils atteignaient le parc, elle proposa d'une voix certaine.

- Vous l'avez caché dans la cabane d'Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! protesta Hermione. Elle est dans la forêt interdite.

Draco ne put retenir un frisson, il détestait ces bois depuis qu'il y avait été envoyé en première année avec Potter. Il remarqua d'ailleurs le sourire moqueur de ce dernier et eut la soudaine envie de lui écraser son poing dans la figure. Le Serpentard inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son c?ur, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il sentait qu'il devait suivre Ombrage, Granger et Potter s'il ne voulait pas le regretter plus tard.

_- Lumos !_ prononça-t-il pour s'assurer un minimum de visibilité.

Il ferma les yeux avec force et pria pour que Granger ne les emmène pas trop profondément dans la forêt.


	20. Vérité

_Voilà ce chapitre a été un peu long à venir parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas évident à écrire..._

_Je crois qu'il marque vraiment le tournant de ma fiction car à partir de là je vais me détacher de l'histoire originale et suivre mon propre scénario... Mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux pourquoi à la fin du chapitre..._

_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes car ma bêta est très occupée en ce moment et je pense remplacer ce chapitre par la version corrigée dès que possible, mais au moins le voilà pour les impatientes...:p (non je ne vise personne H223...)_

_So enjoy this chapter... _

_J'espère vous revoir encore aux chapitres suivants~_

_Lixy_

_PS: voilà le problème des accents a été réglé... apparemment le site n'apprécie pas les version de word antérieur à 1996... orz_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 19 : Vérité**

_Lose Yourself ~ Eminem_

_Song on the lonely Mountain ~ The hobbit – an unexpected journey OST_

Malfoy déglutit alors que Granger avançait en tête d'un pas si rapide qu'Ombrage eut du mal à la suivre, elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur des racines épaisses qui sortaient du sol par endroit.

- C'est encore loin ? Demanda-t-elle, sa robe déchirée par les ronces.

- Oui ,répondit la Gryffondor d'une voix forte. On l'a bien cachée pour être sûr que personne ne la trouverait.

- Elle ne pourrait pas baisser un peu le ton, siffla Draco alors qu'ils s'avançaient de plus en plus profondément dans les bois.

Il vit Potter ricanait mais le brun ne semblait pas beaucoup plus rassuré que lui et jetait des coups d'oeil rapides de tous les côtés.

- On a peur Malfoy ? Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

- Pas autant que toi Potter, répliqua le Serpentard. Où est-ce qu'elle nous emmène ? demanda-t-il le plus bas possible.

- Tu verras bien, comme Hermione l'a dit, l'arme est bien cachée.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot Potter, il n'y a aucune arme ici.

Le balafré fixa son geôlier comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, il s'arrêta d'avancer, ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu ressemble étrangement à Londubat comme ça, Potty.

- La ferme Malfoy ! Pourquoi nous as-tu suivis ?

Draco ne répondit pas, il saisit à nouveau le bras du Gryffondor et le poussa en avant pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris sur les deux femmes. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il avait la sensation d'être observé par des êtres invisibles, Ombrage devait avoir les même craintes puisqu'elle demanda d'une petite voix :

- C'est encore loin ?

- Non, on approche, assura Granger. Juste...

Une flèche siffla dans l'air et vint se planter dans un arbre à deux centimètres du cuir chevelu d'Ombrage. Draco saisit promptement la baguette de Potter qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieur de sa robe et la tendit au sorcier. Le brun n'hésita pas une seconde avant de récupérer le morceau de bois et de la brandir devant lui. Le Serpentard pour sa part était beaucoup plus discret, son arme serrée dans la main, il était prêt à toute éventualité sans pour autant être menaçant puisqu'il ne connaissait qu'une _espèce_ vivant dans la forêt interdite et maniant l'arc : les centaures.

Ombrage poussa un cri déchirant et les trois élèves balayèrent les bois d'un regard circulaire, une cinquante de centaures avaient surgis de l'ombre et pointaient leurs arcs sur eux. Granger recula d'un pas mal assuré pour se planter entre les deux garçons, elle saisit le poignet de Potter, désarmée, elle ne semblait plus très sûre de son plan.

- Qui êtes-vous ? dit une voix.

Le centaure qui venait de parler s'avança d'un pas menaçant, il avait un pelage brun reluisant. Ombrage, tremblante, pointait sa baguette sur son potantiel ennemie en se lamentant.

- Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais, humaine, dit le centaure d'un ton abrupte.

- Je suis Dolores Ombrage ! cracha-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. Sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre de la Magie, directrice et grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard !

- Tu fais partie du ministère de la Magie ? demanda le centaure tandis que plusieurs de ses congénères s'agitaient.

- Exactement, répondit la petite femme, la voix anormalement aiguë. Alors méfiez-vous ! Conformément aux lois établies par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, toute attaque menée par un hybride tel que vous sur un être humain...

À cet instant Draco comprit la raison pour laquelle Granger les avait amenés jusqu'ici, il jeta un regard surpris à la jeune fille, comment avait-elle fait pour imaginer un tel plan sous la pression ?

- Comment nous as-tu appelés ? s'écria un centaure noir sur sa droite.

Ombrage la baguette toujours pointée sur le centaure au pelage brun bomba le torse avant d'ajouter.

- L'article 15 B établit clairement que : « Toute attaque d'une créature bénéficiant d'une intelligence presque humaine et, de ce fait, considérée comme responsable de ses actes... »

- Une intelligence presque humaine ? rugit un centaure au pelage blanc tandis que ses congénères frappaient le sol de leur sabots pour exprimer leur rage.

- Nous estimons qu'il s'agit là d'une terrible insulte, l'humaine ! Notre intelligence est fort heureusement très supérieure à la vôtre.

Sans quitter la scène des yeux Draco se pencha sur la Gryffondor et lui glissa :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ensuite ?

Pour toute réponse, Granger secoua la tête de droite à gauche très lentement, craignant sûrement que les centaures ne prennent cela comme une négation à leurs dire. Draco n'eut pas le temps de rabrouer la jeune fille qu'une dizaine de centaures s'élançaient en direction de leur groupe, le Serpentard saisit sa condisciple pour la plaquer au sol juste avant que deux paires de sabot ne les survolent. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour proposer une solution de repli quand il se sentit écarté sans la moindre délicatesse.

- Hermione ? Demanda Potter avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle sans quitter les centaures des yeux.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Malfoy et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement pour avoir protégé son amie, Draco retint une remarque acerbe pour se concentrer complètement sur la grande inquisitrice qui était emmenée au plus profond de la forêt avec des cris de panique. Le blond saisit l'avant-bras de son pire ennemi pour attirer son attention.

- On devrait partir avant qu'ils ne se souviennent de notre présence, proposa-t-il.

- Les centaures ne sont pas méchants Malfoy, c'est juste qu'Ombrage...

- Les a mis très en colère, le coupa le vert, tout comme l'ensemble du ministre ces derniers mois. Alors même si tu sembles beaucoup les aimer je ne suis pas sûr que cette affection soit réciproque en ce moment.

Draco tourna le regard vers Hermione qui acquiesça à ses dires, elle se redressa légèrement alors que ses jambes tremblaient.

- Ryk, Tian, amenez les trois jeunes ! Cria un centaure à la crinière grise.

Harry saisit la main de Hermione et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée aux centaures, Draco s'élança à leur suite en lançant quelques sortilèges pour briser les arbres derrière lui et ainsi ralentir les poursuivants. Il salua l'intelligence de Potter qui passait par les passages les plus étroits possibles : le corps de cheval beaucoup plus imposants que celui d'un homme ralentirait leurs ennemis.

Malgré ces précautions, les trois sorciers pouvaient entendre le bruit des sabots de plus en plus proches. Alors que Draco se maudissait intérieurement de s'être mêlé des affaires de la bande à Potter un hurlement retentit.

- Hagger !

Il risqua un coup d'oeil dans son dos pour voir qui avait poussé un tel cri et se figea en voyant une immense main grise balayer trois centaures. Au milieu des arbres se tenait une créature qu'il n'avait jamais croisé et qu'il ne pensait jamais rencontrer : un géant !

Le Serpentard ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût devant l'être informe qui se tenait là. Le géant mesurait près de cinq mètre et sa tête semblait beaucoup trop grosse pour son corps, comme pour souligner l'absurdité de ces proportions une énorme et unique oreille se dressait sur son crâne au milieu d'une masse verte et bouclée qui faisait office de cheveux.

Draco fût arraché à la contemplation de l'être par la voix de Granger qui avait rebroussé chemin pour venir le chercher.

- Malfoy !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa à côté de lui et saisit son poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite tout en criant :

- Cours ! Graup n'est pas dangereux mais les centaures...

- Graup ? Parce qu'il a un nom ?! Hurla le Serpentard.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et ne lâcha pas non plus son poignet tandis qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de Potter qui reprenait lui aussi sa course. Ils leur fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes de course effrénée pour sortir des bois profonds grâce au sens de l'orientation de la jeune fille. Une fois que le paysage fut suffisamment clairsemé pour leur permettre de voir le ciel ils ralentirent l'allure jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement, les mains sur les côtes, tentant de reprendre leur souffle bruyamment.

Granger fût la première à briser le silence.

- Tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir Harry ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

- Il faut prévenir quelqu'un...

Le ton du survivant indiquait bien que lui même ne semblait pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait ce qui finit d'achever la patience du Serpentard.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va accepter de m'expliquer ce que fait un putain de géant dans cette forêt ?!

- Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! Cracha Potter.

- Il a faillit nous étriper alors ça me regarde, répondit l'autre sur le même ton .

- Assez ! Hurla la jeune fille avant que la dispute ne s'amplifie, elle se tourna d'abord vers son ami. Harry tu devrais comprendre sa réaction même s'il devrait l'exprimer autrement.

Tout en parlant elle lui avait lancé un regard désapprobateur digne de McGonagall en personne puis reporta son attention sur Draco.

- Malfoy, on ne peut pas te parler de Graup. Mais il n'est pas méchant, vraiment ! Il a voulu nous aider à sa façon... Je suis désolée je ne peux pas t'en dire plus...

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa en apercevant Weasley et ses amis qui les rejoignaient au pas de course.

- Harry ! Hermione ! hurla-t-il en arrivant. On a réussi à se débarrasser des serpents, Ginny a lancé un maléfice de chauve-furie sur... il s'interrompit en apercevant Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Demanda-t-il haineux.

- Ron ! le rabroua Hermione. On a eu un soucis avec les centaures et je ne serai plus là si Malfoy n'avait pas réagis rapidement.

- Mais...

- Et il m'a rendu ma baguette sans l'accord d'Ombrage dès qu'un danger s'est approché, ajouta Potter en surprenant tout le monde y compris Draco.

Un silence pesant s'installa, bientôt rompu par Longdubat.

- Ombage ?

- Les centaures l'ont emmenée, dit Hermione plongeant à nouveau le drôle de groupe dans le silence. Ça va Neville ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet au sang qui perlait du nez visiblement cassé du jeune homme.

L'interpellé hocha la tête et se tourna vers Potter.

- Qb'es-ce qb'on bait Harry ?

Le balafré lança un regard à Malfoy pour signifier qu'il ne pouvait parler en présence du jeune homme ce qui arracha un rictus moqueur au vert.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Malfoy ? Demanda le brun visiblement agacé.

- Le fait que tu puisse penser que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de tes petits agissements de héros du monde sorcier.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit la parole avant qu'une énième dispute n'éclate.

- Harry tu es sûr de ce que tu as dis dans le bureau d'Ombrage ?

Elle faisait référence au message codé qu'il avait fait passer à Rogue.

- Certain ! Il faut qu'on y aille au plus vite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Ginny avec impatience.

L'ensemble de la troupe tourna son regard vers Malfoy sans dire un mot et le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Il ira prévenir quelqu'un dès qu'on sera partit... siffla Weasley.

- On ne sait même pas comment on va s'y rendre, protesta Hermione. Il vaudrait mieux attendre que...

- Il se fait torturer en ce moment ! Hurla le balafré.

Draco se racla la gorge pour signifier qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, une fois qu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde il prit la parole.

- Franchement je n'en ai rien à faire de vos projets et je n'irai voir personne mais si on apprend que je vous ai laissé partir...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, il n'avait pas besoin de préciser les dangers qu'il prenait en agissant ainsi. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Potter essayait une fois de plus de contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort et en bon fils de Mangemort, Draco était censé l'en empêcher.

- On ne dira rien... assura Luna qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là et Malfoy se retint de lui expliquait que les autres membres de la brigade savaient qu'il était partit avec Potter et Granger dans la forêt. Si en plus Ombrage revenait de son séjour chez les centaures...

Draco fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Granger :

- On pourrait le laisser dans la cabane d'Hagrid, au moins il ne risque rien là-bas et si personne ne le trouve avant qu'on ne revienne on n'aura qu'à dire à un professeur qu'il est là-bas.

- On s'en fiche qu'il risque quelque chose... maugréa Weasley.

- Ça me va, trancha Potter.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? siffla le Serpentard.

- Des objections Malfoy ? demanda Ginny en soupirant.

- Pas vraiment... mais j'ai une condition à poser.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Malfoy ! Protesta Harry alors que Granger lui faisait signe de se taire.

- Ça sera bref si tu m'écoutes sans rechigner ! Tu me laisses parler seul à seul avec Granger un instant... pendant que je me rend à votre fichue cabane si ça peut te faire gagner du temps, ajouta Draco dans ses dents.

- Tu lui veux quoi à Hermione ? protesta le rouquin avec haine.

- Ron la ferme ! J'accepte... dit la brune. Réfléchissez à un moyen de se rendre... là où on va le temps que je revienne !

Elle s'éloigna de la bande avant que l'un d'eux n'ait eut le temps d'ajouter un mot et Malfoy lui emboîta le pas, conscient que les autres les suivaient du regard. Une fois suffisamment éloignés il prit la parole.

- Je me doute que vous allez encore vous mêlez des affaires du Seigneur de Ténèbres et vous aurez de fortes chances de mourir alors avant ça je voulais te demander quelque chose.

La jeune fille n'émit aucune protestation et Draco prit ça comme un encouragement à poser sa question.

- Comment tas-tu su pour Lélio ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Je veux dire, réellement... Je ne pense pas que Nymphadora t'en aurait parlé sans raison...

Hermione s'immobilisa quelques instant, les yeux rivés sur le sol et Malfoy s'arrêta à son tour.

- Granger...

- Je l'ai rencontré par hasard.

Un silence pesant s'installa... Draco eut l'impression que son coeur avait arrêté de battre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

- Je suis allée en Russie pour voir Viktor Krum et il m'a présenté plusieurs élèves de Durmstrang. Lu... Lélio en faisait partie... C'est une longue histoire et si tu veux je te raconterai tout une fois qu'on sera rentrés, dit-elle en reprenant la marche.

Draco se tût pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la cabane du garde-chasse et calmait l'énorme chien qui vint l'accueillir. Il pénétra une fois que la bête lui fut présentée et retrouva l'usage de sa langue.

- Comment allait-il ? Pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas s'il n'est pas prisonnier ? Qui...

- Je n'ai pas le temps Malfoy, dit Granger en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Écoute je suis vraiment désolée et heureuse que tu acceptes enfin de me croire alors je me ferai un plaisir de tout te raconter mais Sirius est en danger et...

Elle porta une main à sa bouche en réalisant qu'elle venait de gaffer.

- Black ? demanda-t-il.

- Malfoy, écoute...

- Vas-y... J'attendrai...

Hermione le fixa avec stupeur.

- Pourquoi ?

Malfoy détourna le regard en serrant les mâchoires.

- C'est sa seul famille, non ? Je ne voudrai pas me sentir responsable...

Hermione le remercia avant de dire d'une petite voix :

- Il faut que je t'attache, si jamais on te trouve tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'on était trop nombreux et qu'on t'a enfermé ici avant de partir tu ne sais où.

Draco secoua la tête de droite à gauche et s'avança vers la jeune fille. Il lui tendit sa propre baguette.

- Verrouille toute les issues et prend ma baguette, garde la sur toi. Tu vas devoir te battre contre des sorciers expérimentés et si jamais tu te retrouves désarmée tu pourras utiliser celle-ci.

La Gryffondor prit le morceau de bois avec délicatesse et demanda avec surprise.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Absolument pas, déclara le vert. Je veux juste te donner un maximum de chances pour revenir et tout me raconter.

Hermione eut un petit rire et quitta la cabane après avoir caressé le chien une dernière fois. Draco ne la regarda pas s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre, il s'assit sur le sol, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Il laissa les souvenirs de son enfance l'envahir et essaya avec force de contacter son frère par la pensée.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pendant ce temps à plusieurs kilomètres de là dans un petit pub moldu, Sirius Black parcourait la salle du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse une masse de cheveux blonds. Il se dirigea dans la direction et saisit en face de la jeune femme qui lui fit un maigre sourire.

Un serveur s'avança vers lui pour prendre sa commande, une fois le moldu repartit Sirius prit la parole.

- Je suis venu... Seul... Comme tu me l'as demandé Narcissa.

- Et je t'en remercie... Comme tu as pu le constater j'ai aussi respecté ce que je t'avais annoncé.

- Pour l'instant, déclara l'homme d'une voix rauque.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, constata-t-elle sans surprise.

- C'est ton mari et ses allégeances que je crains.

La femme eut un sourire triste et baissa le regard sur la tasse de thé qui se tenait devant elle. Le serveur revint déposer un verre de whisky sur leur table et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd.

- Si tu avais connu Lucius dans sa jeunesse tu ne dirais pas ça.

- J'en sais suffisamment sur lui... Si tu m'as fait venir pour tenter de me rallier à votre cause tu as perdu ton temps, déclara l'animagus en faisant un mouvement pour se lever.

Narcissa releva brusquement le regard et saisit le poignet de son cousin.

- Je t'ai fait venir pour te demander un service, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Qui est ?

- Tu connais Draco ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le _plaisir_ de le rencontrer mais oui j'ai entendu parler de ton fils.

- J'ai peur pour lui.

- À juste titre... Un avenir de Mangemort n'est pas des plus sûrs... dit Sirius en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

Narcissa sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- J'ai fait une erreur, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Sirius la fixa en silence, il savait que sa cousine ne parlerait que lorsqu'elle se serait calmée, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

- J'ai laissé Lucius emmener mon fils loin de moi et manipuler Draco.

- Ton fils ? Mais Draco...

- Mon autre fils, dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. Lélio... et Draco sont jumeaux.

Les bras de Sirius retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, il se pencha pour être plus proche de Narcissa et l'invita à tout lui raconter. Il était bien placé pour savoir les raisons qui pouvaient pousser une famille à cacher un enfant et il craignait le pire en réalisant qu'il n'avait rien vu au sujet de Lélio même sur l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Il écouta le récit de sa cousine en silence, il sentit son sang bouillir en réalisant que Narcissa avait essayé de faire face seule, abandonnée tout comme lui par sa famille. Mais plus que tout il sentit son coeur se serrer en essayant d'imaginer la douleur ressentie par Draco et Lélio lors de leur séparation. Il serra les poings lorsque Narcissa lui expliqua les doutes qu'elle avait peu à peu développées face à la prétendue mort de son fils. Sirius se souvenait la haine et le douleur qui l'avaient envahis lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de James qu'il considérait comme son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Cissy ? Demanda-t-il en employant le surnom de leur enfance.

- Je sais que l'ordre s'est reformé... J'ai besoin que vous cherchiez la vérité. Trouve Lélio, Sirius et met le à l'abri. Une fois que ce sera fait je pourrai raisonner Draco, je suis sûre que lorsqu'il saura la vérité il refusera de rester au milieu des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je t'en prie Sirius.

- J'en parlerai à Dumbledore. Même si je ne peux rien te garantir, je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver Lélio.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Sois sûr que je te rendrai la pareille un jour.

Elle déposa quelques pièces sur la table et quitta le bar sans ajouter le moindre mot.


	21. Le voile se lève

_Chapitre légèrement en retard... Ma bêta est over-bookée QAQ_

_Aussi excusez moi s'il reste quelques fautes, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire de mon mieux !_

_Je ne suis pas très bavarde ce soir tiens... mais c'est un gros chapitre alors vous allez me pardonnez hein ?_

_forever yours ~ _

_Lixy_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 20 : Le voile se lève**

Une fois à l'extérieur Sirius poussa un long soupir, il transplana jusqu'au square Grimmaurd tout en se demandant à quel moment il pourrait converser avec Dumbledore au sujet de la famille Malfoy. Le sorcier jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait et rejoignit le numéro 12 d'un pas rapide. Une fois à l'intérieur il se rendit sans bruits jusqu'au salon.

- Rémus ?

L'animagus balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire, en vain, il s'arrêta avec surprise devant le corps de Kreattur stupefixé. Sirius sortit la baguette que l'ordre lui avait fournit d'un geste rapide et inspecta toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée : aucune trace du loup-garou ! Il serra les mâchoires en se demandant qui avait bien pu stupéfixer son elfe de maison et où était passé son ami. Le sorcier monta à l'étage toujours sans faire le moindre bruit mais il n'y trouva personne, cependant un morceau de parchemin attira son attention dans sa propre chambre. Il reconnut sans peine l'écriture de son ami et lut rapidement les quelques lignes griffonnées.

_« Sirius,_

_Rogue vient de contacter l'Ordre, Harry te croit prisonnier de Voldemort. Je ne sais pour quelle raison tu t'es absenté mais j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait prendre. Si jamais tu reviens à la maison et vois ce mot sache que l'Ordre s'est rendu au ministère pour tenter d'arrêter Harry avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Rejoins nous au plus vite, il nous faut un maximum de sorciers._

_PS : j'ai stupéfixé Kreattur puisque apparemment c'est lui qui a poussé Harry à se rendre là bas. »_

Sirius brûla le mot pour s'assure que personne ne le lirait, il rejoignit le salon non sans un regard mauvais pour son elfe et saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre sans tarder. Après avoir prononcé sa destination il se sentit secoué de toute part et atterrit un peu nauséeux dans l'atrium du ministère. Sirius ne s'attarda pas au niveau des cheminées, il aperçu tout de suite Dumbledore qui se tenait droit face à Harry qui se mit à parler d'une voix sifflante :

- Tue-moi, maintenant, Dumbledore... Si la mort n'est rien, Dumbledore, tue ce garçon...

- Non ! Hurla Sirius d'instinct et il s'élança en direction d'Harry.

L'animagus fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière par un bouclier que venait de former le professeur Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier reporta son attention sur le jeune homme et prononça plusieurs formules tout en décrivant d'étranges arabesques de sa baguette. Soudain Sirius vit le visage de son filleul s'adoucir et l'enfant s'effondra sur le sol alors qu'un mètre plus loin Lord Voldemort réapparaissait, le sorcier posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bellatrix et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire. Des cris de stupeur retentir dans le dos de Sirius mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention il s'élança en direction d'Harry en hurlant son nom. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il se trouvait immobilisé par un sortilège , malgré tout le sorcier pouvait voir et entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui et la voix de Dumbledore lui parvint, pleine de colère.

- Relâchez le ! Sirius Black n'est pas...

- Il s'agissait bien de... de Vous-Savez-Qui, balbutia le Ministre de la Magie.

- Oui, Cornelius et maintenant relâchez Sirius,vous trouverez dans la salle de la mort plusieurs des Mangemorts évadés, immobilisés par un sortilège d'anti-transplanage en attendant de savoir ce que vous comptez en faire.

- Dumbledore, vous... Ici... Je...

- Cornelius, je suis prêt à affronter vos hommes et à les vaincre à nouveaux ! Tonna la voix du sorcier. Mais il y a quelques minutes vous avez eu devant vos yeux la preuve que je vous disais la vérité. Lord Voldemort est de retour, vous avez cherché pendant tout ce temps un homme qui n'était pas coupable et il serait temps que vous redeveniez raisonnable !

- Très bien... Dawlish! Williamson ! Descendez au département des mystères et voyez ce qu'il en est... Dumbledore il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez exactement...

Sirius aperçut des ombres et devina que plusieurs aurors se dirigeaient vers les sous-sols pour aider l'Ordre à capturer les mangemorts.

- Nous parlerons de tout ça une fois que j'aurai renvoyé Harry à Poudlard et que vous aurez libéré Sirius.

- Sirius Black est un mangemort, il a aidé les autres à s'échapper.

- Sirius Black est innocent Cornelius !

L'animagus vit la main d'Harry bouger pour aller se loger sur son coeur, en un éclair Dumbledore se trouvait à ses côtés parlant trop bas pour que Sirius puisse l'entendre.

- Emmenez celui là, dit un sorcier à côté de lui.

Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et un sorcier se saisit de sa baguette avant d'annuler le sortilège qui le maintenait immobile. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé la parole Sirius hurla à plein poumons.

- Harry ! Dumbledore comment va-t-il ?

- Sirius ? Appela le gamin. Sirius est vivant.

L'animagus se secoua dans tous les sens pour essayer d'apercevoir son filleul mais une troupe d'auror se tenait devant lui et essayait de l'emmener vers l'ascenseur.

- Sirius ! Professeur ne les laissez pas l'emmener ! Hurla la voix d'Harry.

- Harry ! Lui répondit son parrain avant d'être définitivement emmené hors de l'atrium.

Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put mais rien n'y faisait, Sirius savait que Dumbledore ferait son possible pour le sortir de là mais il aurait voulu savoir comment allait Harry.

- Dites-moi juste s'il va bien ! Quémanda-t-il à un des aurors mais aucun d'eux ne lui adressa la parole.

Il fut jeté dans un pièce sombre et la porte fut verrouillée, à travers le bois le sorcier entendit un auror informer les autres de la suite du programme : une fois les élèves de Poudlard en sécurité, ils transféreraient tous les prisonniers à Azkaban en attendant leur procès. Sirius se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, il ne pouvait pas y retourner ! Pas maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau goûté à la liberté et qu'il avait rencontré Harry. Il devait le protéger pour que le sacrifice de James et Lily ne soit pas vain.

Le sorcier poussa un cri de rage et balança sa tête en arrière dans la porte, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne.

- Harry ! Hurla-t-il de désespoir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les mains nouées derrière sa nuque, Draco sursauta lorsqu'un grincement retentit. Il jeta un regard à la personne qui se trouvait dans la cabane du garde chasse, le professeur Bibine lui parla d'une voix sévère.

- Venez monsieur Malfoy, je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le Serpentard la suivit sans dire un mot, il se demandait si Granger et les autres étaient revenus sains et saufs. Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il arriva dans l'infirmerie : les deux Weasley, Granger et Longdubat étaient allongés dans des lits profondément endormis. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur les Gryffondors l'infirmière se leva et tira les rideaux pour les cacher, peut-être avait-elle peur qu'il cherche à se venger d'eux puisque officiellement ils l'avaient enfermé contre son gré.

Draco s'assit sur l'une des couches sans dire un mot et Pomfresh commença à l'ausculter, lui demandant s'il avait mal quelque part.

- Ravaler votre colère et vos rancoeurs, monsieur Malfoy ! Dit-elle devant son absence de réponse.

Bien sûr elle pensait qu'il pestait intérieurement contre la bande à Potter, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la raison de son silence était tout autre. Il finit par se racler la gorge pour demander à l'infirmière :

- Vous avez récupéré ma baguette ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus rêche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Votre baguette ? Non personne ne m'en a parlé comment l'avez-vous perdue ?

- Granger me l'a prise pour que je ne m'enfuie pas...

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Potter et le professeur Dumbledore.

- Pompom, je pense qu'Harry aurait besoin d'un peu de repos, expliqua le sorcier avec un petit sourire.

Draco croisa le regard de Potter et il vit la main du jeune homme se crisper dans sa poche.

- Malfoy... dit-il les dents serrées.

- Potter...

- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy vous pouvez sortir puisque votre état ne demande pas le moindre soin, je verrai dès demain matin pour votre baguette.

Il pesta légèrement – plus pour la forme qu'autre chose – et rejoignit sa salle commune d'un pas traînant.

Le dernier mois s'écoula d'une façon bien étrange, la gazette relata les événement survenus au ministère dès le lendemain et tous les élèves accueillir avec joie le retour de Dumbledore au poste de directeur. Potter redevint la coqueluche de tous et Draco apprit que son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban suite à son arrestation dans les sous-sols du ministère. Le jeune Malfoy se sentait vide, lui qui aurait dû chercher à croiser Granger au plus vite pour avoir un maximum d'informations sur son frère faisait tout pour l'éviter, si bien qu'elle lui rendit sa baguette par l'intermédiaire d'une chouette. L'arme était accompagnée d'une missive relatant son voyage en Russie et sa rencontre avec Lélio dans les moindres détails. Le Serpentard la lut avec attention, gravant chacune des phrases dans ses esprits puis regarda le parchemin se consumer dans les flammes.

Le moment de quitter Poudlard vint finalement le jour où la gazette apprit aux élèves que le procès de Sirius Black se tiendrait deux semaines plus tard, et qu'il serait jugé séparément des autres mangemorts, à la demande du professeur Dumbledore. De nouvelles rumeurs agitèrent les couloirs et Draco se surprit à espérer que son cousin s'en sortirait. Après tout il avait Dumbledore de son côté et maintenait que tout le monde savait que le sorcier avait dis la vérité ils ne pouvaient pas à nouveau lui tourner le dos n'est-ce pas ?

Draco soupira en chargeant sa valise dans les paniers prévus à cet effet, il se tourna vers sa bande de verts.

- Je vais faire un tour, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa Pansy.

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton sec avant de quitter le compartiment.

Il remonta le train jusqu'à arriver dans le dernier wagon, il trouva un compartiment vide et se laissa choir sur la banquette. Draco se massa les tempes les yeux fermés, le train démarra et il se laissa bercer par le mouvement régulier de la machine, les yeux rivés sur le paysage. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Pansy, la jeune fille s'assit face à lui et lui parla d'une voix douce.

- C'est ton père ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco déglutit, il s'était juré de garder le secret mais il avait besoin de soutien et de conseils alors il rendit les armes.

- Lélio.

Le Serpentard vit les mains de sa condisciple trembler, il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de son frère face à elle depuis plus de quatre ans malgré les suppliques de la jeune fille pour aborder le sujet. Il ancra ses iris grises dans le regard sombre de Pansy et reprit la parole.

- Il... il est vivant.

- Draco...

- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, la coupa-t-il. C'est juste la vérité.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Comment l'as-tu appris ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Siffla la jeune fille avec reproches.

- Je ne fais confiance à personne, récita-t-il comme une évidence.

- Lélio était mon meilleur ami ! Protesta la verte en se relevant.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un grincement et les deux Serpentards tournèrent leur regard vers la nouvelle arrivante.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas déranger, dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Dégage d'ici Granger ! Hurla Pansy en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

La jeune fille ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour quitter le compartiment et Draco devina qu'elle voulait s'entretenir avec lui au sujet de Lélio. Il s'adressa donc à Pansy de sa voix la plus calme possible.

- Pansy, assied-toi et écoute ce que Granger a à me dire.

- Tu es sûr Malfoy ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrai pas rester, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Cracha la verte en reprenant sa place.

- C'est toi qui vois.. Murmura la rouge sans quitter Malfoy des yeux. J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre pour toi.

- Une lettre, tu joues les hiboux maintenant miss-je-sais-tout ?

- La ferme Pansy !

L'ordre cinglant de Draco figea la jeune fille, elle plongea ses yeux dans les orbes grises et comprit l'importance de cette lettre.

- ça a un rapport avec... demanda Pansy sans oser finir sa phrase.

- Granger a croisé Lélio par « hasard », en Russie, énonça le Serpentard comme si ça suffisait à tout expliquer.

Le regard de Pansy alla du jeune homme à la préfète à plusieurs reprises, puis elle prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là bas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles ? Et... la fin de sa question mourut dans sa gorge et elle porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

- Je devrai vous laisser... murmura Granger.

- Reste, dit la voix de Draco. Je n'ai pas la force de lui expliquer, murmura-t-il en vissant son regard aux iris chocolat.

Hermione soupira et s'installa à côté de Pansy, elle n'avait jamais aimé la jeune fille mais sa détresse semblait réelle cette fois, alors sans vraiment savoir le lien qu'elle avait avec Lélio Hermione commença son récit après avoir glissé la lettre dans la main de Draco.

Il fallu une bonne heure à la rouge pour tout expliquer et une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle s'excusa auprès des deux serpents.

- Si je tarde trop Harry et les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- Granger... dit Pansy d'une petit voix. Merci.

La rouge eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers Draco.

- Si tu changes d'avis, je suis sûre que Dumbledore t'apportera son aide.

- Ça ira, dit-il sans la regarder. Dis à Potter que je souhaite sincèrement que Black soit innocenté.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et quitta le compartiment. Pansy et Draco décidèrent d'un commun accord de rejoindre le reste de leur bande et de ne plus aborder le sujet Lélio pour l'instant. L'un comme l'autre savait que cet été serait des plus durs pour les enfants de Mangemorts qu'ils sont.


	22. Le prix de la vérité

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes~_

_Je continue mes publications sans correction malheureusement orz_

_J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ou de choses illogiques dans mon récit, comme pour les chapitres précédents j'ai fait de mon mieux pour avoir une relecture des plus neutres afin d'être efficace =^.^=_

_Ce chapitre aussi a été particulièrement difficile à écrire... Parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer le comportement de Sirius et les réaction d'Harry (que je trouve très fade dans cette fiction orz)._

_Bref, j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Pour les impatients du Draco/Hermione sachez que le prochain chapitre sera centré sur eux /o/ donc encore un peu de patience !_

_Je ne vais pas m'attardez parce que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur bavarde (j'ai envie d'écrire /o/)._

_PS : Je voulais juste glisser un petit remerciement à Love H.D. qui s'est efforcé de poster une review par chapitre tout en ayant tout lu d'une traite (ou presque) et ses commentaires m'ont bien fait rire !_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent et tout ça fait super plaisir et j'essaie de vous répondre à chaque fois mais parfois je reçois vos messages sur mon téléphone et je ne peux pas y répondre sur l'instant et après j'oublie orz (petite pensée pour StephAlic... je crois que j'ai oublié de te répondre ce coup ci O.O)_

_Bref, bisous 3 et Enjoy !_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 21 : Le prix de la liberté**

_Libre._

Le mot résonna dans la pièce et dans sa tête. Sirius se sentit comme vidé de toute ses forces.

_Libre._

À l'unanimité le Magenmagot venait de voter en faveur de son acquittement.

_Libre._

Il était lavé de toutes ses accusations.

_Libre._

Sirius tourna un regard reconnaissant vers Dumbledore avant de croiser celui soulagé de Harry.

_Libre._

Ils étaient tous venus le soutenir : les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Kingsley, Rémus... L'animagus tourna son regard vers la cage de verre posée à sa droite, Peter Pettigrow se tenait droit et évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de son ancien ami. Sirius esquissa un mouvement pour se rapprocher de la prison transparente mais une main saisit son bras.

- Viens, Patmol, lui murmura Rémus en l'entraînant en dehors de la pièce.

Les deux sorciers rejoignirent le couloir où les attendait toute la troupe, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain dès que celui-ci ouvrit la bouche. Tout le monde félicita bruyamment Sirius pour cette libération inattendue mais le silence s'empara de toute la bande lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

- Comment vous remercier ? Demanda Sirius à l'adresse du sorcier.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose d'autre qu'exposer les faits, déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

- Professeur, comment avez-vous fait pour Pettigrow ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Je ne saurai vous répondre Miss Granger, comme je l'ai expliqué à l'assemblé on me l'a envoyé dans un colis protégé par magie, sous sa forme d'animagus.

- Bon, professeur je pense que Sirius a envie de sortir d'ici et de prendre l'air, dit Tonks sans la moindre gêne.

- Tonks, parle sur un autre ton au professeur Dumbledore voyons ! La rabroua Molly.

Sirius ne prêta pas attention au reste de la conversation des deux femmes, il serra un peu plus Harry contre lui.

- Et si on rentrait ? Proposa Ron. Je commence à avoir faim...

- Toi et ton estomac ! Maugréa Hermione ce qui déclencha le rire des jumeaux.

- Bien, Sirius tu viens à la maison, on va fêter ta libération, il est hors de question que l'on célèbre cet événement dans la maison de tes parents ! Hermione tu restes avec nous comme prévu ? Demanda Molly à la jeune fille.

Oui oui.

La fête dura toute la nuit et même si Sirius comme Rémus semblaient un peu absents ils prirent part aux jeux des jumeaux ainsi qu'aux conversations des autres. Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever Molly ordonna aux enfants d'aller se coucher et elle proposa aux adultes qui le souhaitaient de dormir dans le salon. La plupart acceptèrent et les autres quittèrent la maison pour renter chez eux, à six heure du matin tout le monde dormait enfin, le terrier n'avait jamais été aussi calme que ce matin là.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quelques jours plus tard, à Poudlard.

- Sirius, je m'attendais à ta visite, assied-toi, dit Dumbledore en lui indiquant une chaise.

- J'ai une information importante à partager avec vous et une requête à formuler. Mon arrestation ne m'a pas permise de le faire plus tôt, expliqua l'animagus en se tordant les doigts de nervosité.

Le directeur de Poudlard fixa son interlocuteur sans ciller, comme s'il tentait de deviner le sujet de la conversation.

- La nuit où Harry s'est rendu au ministère je suis arrivé beaucoup plus tard que les autres, commença Sirius en surveillant la réaction de Dumbledore. Ma cousine avait demandé à me voir et je me suis rendu au rendez-vous convenu.

- Ta cousine ?

- Narcissa.

- Oh, fit le sorcier en passant ses doigts dans sa longue barbe argentée. Je suppose que le sujet que vous avez abordé est la raison pour laquelle tu es venu me voir...

Sirius acquiesça.

- Saviez-vous qu'elle a mis au monde deux garçons ?

- Elle t'a donc parlé de Lélio.

L'ancien gryffondor observa son interlocuteur avec surprise puis amusement.

- Y a-t-il une chose que vous ignorez Albus ?

- Oh il y en a toute une pléiade... Mais figure toi Sirius que c'est un sujet assez... récurent ces derniers temps.

- Vraiment ?

- Continue ton récit que je puisse y ajouter mes informations.

Sirius se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Narcissa m'a demandé de retrouver son fils et de le mettre à l'abri avec l'aide de l'Ordre... Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Demanda Sirius avec mauvaise humeur devant le sourire du directeur.

- Excuse-moi. Il se trouve que je sais précisément où se trouve l'enfant grâce à un heureux concours de circonstance...

L'animagus interrogea son interlocuteur du regard.

- Hermione Granger l'a rencontré cet été et elle a fait part de cette rencontre à Nymphadora...

- Hermione ?

- Tout à fait.

- Comment ?

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu la questionne directement, notre conversation a été écourtée par Dolores. Mais pour l'instant Lélio est en sécurité et je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de lui faire quitter son domicile actuel.

Sirius serra un peu les dents et Albus l'invita à exprimer ses pensées.

- J'ai donné ma parole à Narcissa, expliqua-t-il. Je ne compte pas revenir dessus...

Dumbledore appuya son menton sur ses mains liées et fixa Sirius de ses yeux azurs.

- Je ne te demande pas de revenir sur ta parole Sirius, mais je pense qu'il nous faudrait plus d'informations avant de prendre le risque de ramener le jeune Malfoy par ici.

- Vous doutez de Narcissa ?

- Absolument pas, d'autant plus qu'elle est celle qui a permis ta libération.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle a... il se tût et chercha ses mots. Où est-elle ? Si Voldemort apprend qu'elle est celle qui nous a fourni Peter elle sera en danger.

- Je lui ai proposé notre protection mais elle l'a refusé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai malheureusement aucune réponse à te fournir...

À cet instant un hiboux tapota de son bec une des fenêtres de la pièce circulaire, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour aller récupérer sa missive qu'il parcouru rapidement du regard. À peine quelques secondes après avoir décacheté sa lettre, le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers Sirius.

- On m'attend de toute urgence au ministère.

- Une attaque ?

Sirius n'obtint aucune réponse ce qui ne le rassura pas vraiment.

- Albus, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Le ministère semble à nouveau avoir besoin de mes conseils... Concernant l'élection du nouveau ministre de la magie.

- Sirius acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

- Le fils Malfoy... Draco. Il est au courant ?

Dumbledore fixa le dernier des Black en silence.

- Sait-il que son père lui a mentit lorsqu'il lui a dit que son jumeau était mort ? Précisa Sirius.

- Voilà une autre question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le matin du 31 juillet tout le monde s'éveilla de très bonne humeur au 12 square Grimmaurd. Hermione qui était debout depuis plus de deux heures accueillit son meilleur ami avec un sourire.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

- Merci Hermione.

- Harry, te voilà enfin levé ! Salua Molly avec entrain. Sirius a dû partir en mission pendant la nuit, il s'excuse et m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il serait de retour avant ce soir pour fêter ton anniversaire avec tout le monde.

Harry acquiesça et balaya la pièce du regard, en dehors de lui et Mrs Weasley, il n'y avait que Ginny assise face à Hermione. Elle releva les yeux et lui sourit de toute ses dents.

Joyeux anniversaire !

Merci Ginny, dit-il un peu gêné.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce soudain changement de comportement et saisit la gazette qui était posée à sa droite. Elle se figea en voyant la photo qui faisait la une.

_« Hécatombe dans la famille Malfoy,_

_Draco Malfoy, fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy – née Black – a dû faire face à l'arrestation de son père il y a quelques semaines._

_Lucius Malfoy avait fait l'objet d'un premier procès il y a une quinzaine d'années pour répondre de soupçons d'appartenance aux partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comme chacun le sait, à l'époque Monsieur Malfoy avait su apporter des arguments pour justifier de son innocence et s'était retrouvé acquitté de toutes les accusations prononcés à son encontre._

_A l'époque le jeune Draco Malfoy n'avait qu'un an et demi, mais aujourd'hui à seize ans il va devoir assumer les erreurs de son géniteur lorsqu'il retournera à Poudlard pour sa sixième année._

_Comme un drame n'arrive jamais seul, les reporters de la gazette ont appris ce matin la mort de Narcissa Malfoy. Le corps de la femme de trente neuf ans a été retrouvé par son propre fils en pleine nuit. Draco Malfoy est d'ailleurs en ce moment même interrogé par les aurors afin de déterminer ce qui a pu arriver. »_

Hermione ne put continuer sa lecture elle reposa le journal, livide, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Ginny.

- Hermione que se passe-t-il ?

Harry se jeta sur le journal et se mordit la lèvre après avoir brièvement lu l'article, il déglutit et se tourna vers la rouquine.

- La mère de Malfoy est morte, dit-il sans vraiment comprendre la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

- Pauvre garçon, dit Mrs Weasley tout en débarrassant la table. Je sais que ce n'est pas un ange mais avec son père à Azkaban et sa mère...

Molly se tut et observa la réaction des enfants avec appréhension. De faibles éclats de voix se firent entendre depuis le couloir et elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans leur direction. Une fois la porte refermée derrière la mère de Ron, Harry se tourna vers la préfète.

- Hermione, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malfoy ? Il te sauve la vie dans la forêt alors qu'il t'a toujours détesté et maintenant tu sembles choquée par la mort de sa mère...

- ça ne te perturbe pas toi ? Demanda-t-elle la gorge un peu nouée.

- Les Malfoy sont des mangemorts, Hermione ! Ils sont responsables de la mort de mes parents, et de beaucoup d'autres, alors j'ai un peu de mal à le regretter lorsque l'un d'eux disparaît...

Hermione déglutit et lança un appel à l'aide du regard à Ginny.

- Hermione, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour...

La rouquine se tût alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée pour laisser entrer Sirius et Tonks. L'animagus s'empara du journal et le parcouru du regard alors que sa petite cousine fixait Hermione en silence. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de son parrain et peu à peu la colère s'empara du jeune homme.

- Est-ce qu'on veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi d'un seul coup le destin des Malfoy semble inquiéter tout le monde ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne.

- Harry... commença Hermione bientôt coupée par Sirius.

- C'est Narcissa qui a capturé Peter. Elle l'a amené à Dumbledore pour que je puisse être innocenté.

- La mère de Malfoy a fait ça ? Demanda Harry avec surprise.

Il n'avait rencontré Narcissa Malfoy qu'une seule fois mais le Gryffondor n'en gardait pas spécialement un bon souvenir. La femme aux longs cheveux blonds lui avait semblé fade et fatiguée malgré son age relativement jeune.

- Narcissa est ma cousine et nous étions relativement proches avant son mariage et mon départ de la famille. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue mais elle m'a contacté il y a deux mois, le soir où tu t'es rendu au ministère.

Tout en parlant Sirius s'était avancé jusqu'à la table et avait tiré une chaise pour s'installer en face de son filleul. Tonks restait debout en retrait et seul Hermione remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Elle avait rejoins l'Ordre ? demanda Ginny d'une voix curieuse.

- Sirius, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu évoques des sujets qui concerne l'Ordre devant les enfants, rappela Molly un peu brusquement.

- Ils doivent savoir à qui faire confiance Molly, justifia Sirius.

La mère de famille eut un soupir et Hermione réalisa qu'elle était beaucoup moins virulente que l'année précédente, Molly se tourna vers la jeune auror et la fixa avec stupeur.

- Dora ? Tu pleures ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la métamorphomage et Mrs Weasley la prit dans ses bras.

- Elle... Cissa... Sauvée... sanglota la jeune femme dont les cheveux arboraient une couleur grise.

- Dora ? Demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.

L'auror inspira profondément pour se calmer et reprit d'une voix faible.

- Je n'ai jamais pu la remercier de... de m'avoir protégée.

Les trois étudiants se regardèrent un peu surpris, à quel moment exactement la mère de Draco Malfoy était-elle venue en aide à Tonks ? La question de Molly alla dans leur sens.

- Protégée ? Quand ? Pendant une mission ?

Nymphadora secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- ça fait quinze ans... dit la métamorphomage. Bellatrix aurait pu me tuer, si Cissa n'avait pas accepté de me cacher et...

La métamorphomage se tut et saisit le journal pour le jeter dans le feu, une fois cet acte accompli ses cheveux se teintèrent d'un blond pale et elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Je veux aller la voir, une dernière fois.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit Voldemort lui même qui ait demandé à la faire assassiner. Si l'une des personnes proches de Dumbledore va voir son corps avant les funérailles ça risque de renforcer ses soupçons et il pourrait décider d'en finir entièrement avec les Malfoy.

- Draco est tout seul... précisa Tonks d'une petite voix que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

- Mais est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver ça aberrant ! Les Malfoy sont des Mangemorts ! Ils ont aidé Voldemort dans sa guerre ! Ils l'ont aidé à tuer des innocents ! Hurla Harry au comble de la colère.

- Harry, je sais que tu déteste Malfoy mais il n'est pas responsable des actes de son père, tempéra Hermione tout en cherchant en vain de l'aide auprès de Ginny.

- Il déteste les nés-moldus, Hermione ! Il passe son temps à t'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe, à insulter Ron et sa famille, à... Il est mauvais ! Je suis persuadé qu'il a déjà demandé à recevoir la marque !

Sirius se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de son filleul.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Seuls les hommes les plus proches de Voldemort ont été marqués il y a quinze ans alors un gamin entrant tout juste dans l'adolescence n'en fera pas partie.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la rouquine qui prit la parole.

- Admettons qu'il n'ait pas reçu la marque, ça ne change pas le fait que Malfoy défend les idéologies de V...Voldemort avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour que ce soit simplement de la frime.

- Ginny ! Protesta Hermione.

- Non Hermione ! Je suis d'accord avec Harry ! Et ce prétendu jumeau n'y change rien ! Hurla Ginny.

Le silence se fit après la déclaration de la cadette des Weasley, certains se taisaient par surprise, d'autre par incompréhension. La première à réagir fut Hermione.

- Justement ça change tout. Tu as grandis avec Fred et Georges, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour se préserver l'un l'autre ?

- C'est différent !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce que mes garçons viennent faire là dedans ? Tonna la voix de Molly. Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de jumeaux ?

Hermione se mura dans le silence, elle jeta un regard à Tonks qui avait cessé de pleurer. La métamorphomage prit la parole.

- Narcissa a eu des jumeaux. Draco et son frère ont été séparés peu de temps avant la rentrée au collège.

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

- Hermione, commença Sirius d'une voix douce. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais rencontré Lélio est-ce que c'est vrai ?

La brune acquiesça tout en réalisant que son professer avait dévoilé son secret.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- J'en ai déjà parlé au professeur Dumbledore, je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Coupa Harry.

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains et secoua sa tignasse pour se remettre les idées en ordre.

- Pourquoi je t'en aurai parlé ? Ça ne te concerne pas Harry ! Tu déteste Malfoy.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre en revenant de Russie, tu l'as rencontré pendant la réunion ? Celle que tu as tenue au sujet du retour de Voldemort ? Questionna le Survivant.

- Oui.

- Et de toutes les explications que tu aurais pu trouver à la présence de Malfoy là-bas tu as gardé celle d'un mystérieux jumeau ? Dit la voix du survivant avec reproches.

- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, protesta-t-elle.

- Alors explique moi !

- Rien ne m'y oblige !

Harry se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise sur le carrelage.

- Malfoy t'a fait un lavage de cerveau, constata-t-il. Je suis heureux que sa mère soit morte, ce n'est que justice !

Alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour rabrouer son filleul, sa petite cousine se leva et colla au jeune homme une gifle magistrale. Tonks parla d'une voix cassée par les sanglots.

- Cissa était une femme admirable ! Elle aimait son mari plus que tout mais malgré ça elle a accepté de me garder chez elle. Elle m'a cachée lorsque Bellatrix est venue même si ça mettait en danger ses fils. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'est jamais battue face à une horde de mangemorts comme tes parents mais elle a agis à sa façon contre une injustice qui la révoltait. La seule chose qui comptait plus que sa propre vie était celle de son mari et de ses fils, si elle choisi de trahir Voldemort pour aider Sirius c'est que Draco ou Lélio sont en danger. Elle ne les aurait jamais utilisés pour un quelconque stratagème !

Un silence pesant s'installa et Harry quitta la pièce en marmonnant un : je vais réveiller Ron, Ginny balaya la pièce du regard avant de rejoindre les garçons.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un accepterait de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Molly en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Sirius soupira et se tourna vers Nymphadora.

- Tu peux te camoufler suffisamment pour passer inaperçue à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu crois pouvoir changer Hermione pour qu'elle t'accompagne ?

La jeune fille observa l'ancien évadé d'Azkaban avec surprise.

- Tu penses que je devrais y aller ? Pourquoi ?

- Draco est sûrement seul là bas, et si j'en crois ce que Dumbledore m'a appris tu as fait de ton mieux pour lui apprendre la vérité au sujet de Lélio. Ce sera sûrement ta dernière chance, je ne sais pas où il sera envoyé après les funérailles mais Voldemort ne laissera pas s'échapper l'un de ses oisillons.

Hermione acquiesça et quitta la pièce avec Tonks, devinant que Sirius voulait se trouver seul avec Mrs Weasley pour lui expliquer la situation.


	23. Pearl

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes... ça fait un bail ^^''_

_J'ai eu des semaines chargées depuis la dernière fois : un futur déménagement à prévoir et donc une recherche de maison, un départ pour l'autre bout de la France à cause d'une panne et un vieux personnage (OC en RP) qui avait décidé de m'empêcher de travailler sur VPP tant que je ne serai pas un peu occupée d'elle... Bref voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira beaucoup je l'espère... _

_Et parce que je sais que nombre d'entre vous attendaient ça avec impatience : le chapitre 23 (so the next one ) sera centré sur mon petit Lélio 3_

_Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui voit Draco changer légèrement d'attitude et Hermione se faire tripoter... enfin... vous verrez par vous même 8D_

_Lixy._

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 22 : ****Pearl**

Mediaeval Baebes ~ Pearl

Hermione détaillait le hall de l'hôpital sorcier d'un regard critique, elle était venu ici de nombreuses fois au cours de l'année pour rendre visite au père de Ron mais ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attardés dans l'entrée puisqu'ils savaient où ils se rendaient. La sorcière s'arracha à la contemplation du lieu pour détailler Tonks : la jeune femme avait choisis d'avoir les cheveux longs et blonds, ses yeux étaient noirs et sa bouche rose. Elle semblait avoir passé la quarantaine et balayait la pièce d'un regard hautain qui convenait aux amis de la famille Malfoy. Hermione quant à elle avait les cheveux noirs, lisses et courts. La métamorphomage n'avait pas souhaiter modifier la couleur des yeux de la gamine mais avait quelque peu modifié son visage, retroussant un peu son nez et effaçant ses pommettes.

Hermione avait aussi été légèrement vieilli, un maquillage léger mais bien présent lui donnait la vingtaine. Elle se répéta mentalement le scénario que Tonks et elle avaient élaboré : Maria Nolis – Tonks – était une amie de Narcissa lorsqu'elles étaient à Poudlard, elle avait continué à correspondre avec son amie depuis l'Australie et avait décidé de transplaner pour venir lui rendre hommage dès qu'elle avait appris son décès. Maria avait aussi choisi d'emmener avec elle sa fille : Cilia Nolis – Hermione – .

Une sorcière au dos légèrement courbée s'avança vers elles.

- Mme Nolis ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Je viens d'aller voir la famille de Madame Malfoy, son fils a accepté que vous vous recueilliez quelques instant dans la chapelle numéro 6 où son corps est déposé. Il vous attend là-bas.

Tonks remercia la sorcière d'un hochement de tête et Hermione retint une remarque acerbe devant le manque de compassion de l'employée de l'hôpital. La métamorphomage posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour se donner un peu de courage et toutes deux rejoignirent les sous sols du bâtiment à l'aide de l'ascenseur.

Les portes d'aciers s'ouvrirent dans un crissement glauque et Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de suivre son aînée dans un long couloir. Tonks s'imobilisa devant une porte en bois, un « 6 » de couleur sombre était gravé pour leur indiquer qu'ils se trouvaient au bon endroit. Nymphadora poussa le battant en tremblant et laissa sa cadette la précéder.

Le regard d'Hermione rejoignit directement le plafond et elle constata avec dépit que la décoration de la chapelle était plutôt austère. Partout des plaques de bois sombre, presque noir, maquillés les murs. Quelques représentation de Merlin et Morgane étaient reconnaissables sur ces panneaux de chêne, la pièce était baignée d'une faible lueur rouge dont Hermione ne savait déterminer l'origine sûrement magique. Elle se surprit à regretter la présence de cierges comme dans les église moldus, leur flammes dansantes auraient quelque peu réchauffé l'ambiance de la pièce. Au fil de la découverte du lieu, le regard chocolat se posa sur une silhouette au premier rang, près d'un cercueil de bois clair. Alors que les deux femmes s'avançaient dans cette direction, la personne pivota et Hermione se figea en rencontrant les iris acier de Draco Malfoy. Il eut un rictus en les voyant et elle put lire sur ses lèvre son propre nom _Granger_. Alors comme ça Malfoy les avait déjà démasquées, elle s'apprêtait à demander discrètement à Tonks à quoi elle ressemblait pour s'assurer que sa métamorphose était encore en place mais le Serpentard la devança.

- Le sortilège fait toujours effet, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais tu aurais aussi dû changer tes yeux...

Hermione déglutit et elle lança un regard désespéré à Tonks qui prit la parole.

- Excuse-nous de venir ainsi, Draco, mais je voulais la voir une dernière fois.

Le fils tiqua à la mention de son prénom mais s'écarta pour les laisser s'avancer jusqu'au cercueil. Hermione approcha la première et se figea devant la beauté de la femme qui était allongée là. Narcissa avait de long cheveux blonds qui ondulaient sur ses épaules, elle portait une robe noir aux légers reflets violet, de simple borderie d'argent venaient affiner chacune des courbes du tissus, ses lèvres closes étaient aussi rouge qu'une rose posée sur la neige. Hermione se surprit à penser que Malfoy avait sûrement hérité sa beauté de sa mère même si la plupart des gens le comparait à son père.

Elle récita quelques mots à l'attention de la femme, à voix basse, puis s'éloigna pour laisser Tonks se recueillir. Hermione avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à s'immobiliser en face de son camarade qui s'était de nouveau assis à la place qu'il avait quitté pour accueillir les visiteuses. Il releva un pan de sa robe qui était étalé sur le banc à côté de lui et Hermione prit cela comme une invitation pour s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta et patienta en silence.

- Cilia Nolis, hein ?

Elle acquiesça et tourna un regard humide vers lui.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pour ? Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

- Ta mère.

- Est-ce toi qui lui as lancé le sortilège qui l'a tuée ?

- Non! Dit-elle un peu trop fort à son goût, elle s'excusa auprès de Tonks et de Malfoy mais ce dernier eut un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, elle semblait chercher ses mots et se souvint de ce que Sirius lui avait révélé en apprenant la mort de sa cousine.

- Tu fais partie de la famille de Sirius et... j'ai pensé qu'il était important que quelqu'un vienne te présenter ses condoléances.

Malfoy eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Le courage des Gryffondor ne semble pas si fort que ça puisqu'il n'ose même pas venir...

- Il craignait que sa présence n'attise la rancoeur de Vol...

- Chut ! Ordonna le vert avec colère. Ne prononce pas son nom ici.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle avec sincérité. Alors c'est bien lui qui a ...

Draco acquiesça sans dire un mot, il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes mais l'une d'elle s'écoula malgré tout. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, elle posa avec délicatesse une main sur son épaule craignant qu'il ne la repousse avec colère. Mais il n'en fit rien, il se tendit légèrement et tourna le regard en direction de la jeune fille.

- C'est étrange... Cette apparence.

Hermione eut un petit sourire d'excuse, regrettant de ne pouvoir présenter ses condoléances avec son vrai visage.

- Mais c'est aussi plus facile lorsque tu n'es pas… toi, ajouta-t-il doucement.

La main d'Hermione quitta l'épaule du jeune homme pour retomber mollement sur le banc, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces quelques mots lui avaient fait mal et elle parla à son tour sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Lorsque je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme la regarda avec surprise, Hermione essuya d'un revers de la main rageur les larmes qui commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, dit-elle sans le regarder. Je voulais vraiment venir te le dire, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de soutien, j'ai même oublié que c'est le genre de choses que l'on fait pour un ami et que nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation !

Alors qu'elle parlait Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas bien comment situer le jeune homme dans son entourage, il n'était pas l'un de ses amis pour sûr et il y a encore peu elle l'aurait même catalogué dans la case des ennemis à abattre dans les plus bref délais. Alors depuis quand se sentait-elle aussi angoissée à l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir ? Hermione sursauta en voyant la main du jeune homme arriver à hauteur de son visage, il ne la regardait plus mais lui tendait un mouchoir de soie blanche. Elle prit le tissus avec un faible « _merci »_.

Malfoy se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie, la voix de Tonks l'arrêta.

- Où vas-tu ?

- À Azkaban, dit-il sans les regarder. Personne n'a encore prévenu mon père. Restez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, je vais prévenir l'hôpital que personne d'autre que vous n'est autorisé à venir ici.

Il quitta la chapelle sans qu'Hermione ou Dora n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux. Draco s'immobilisa quelques secondes une fois la porte refermée, il porta une main à son coeur et ferma les yeux. Il avait agis sans réfléchir, poussé par l'irrésistible envie d'effacer la peine de Granger il avait tendu la main pour essuyer ses larmes, au dernier moment il s'était souvenu du mouchoir que se trouvait dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et avait tendu le morceau de soie à la jeune fille.

Draco soupira et recomposa son masque d'impassibilité habituel, un auror envoyé par le ministère devait passer le chercher dans quelques minutes pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la prison des sorciers. Le Serpentard rejoignit les ascenseur d'un pas lent, il n'avait pas envie de faire face à son père avec l'esprit aussi perturbé, il prit une grande inspiration en pénétrant dans la boite de métal et trouva le trajet bien trop court. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall il ne put s'empêcher de maudire tous les sorciers qui se trouvaient autour de lui, aucun d'eux n'avait à faire face à la mort de leur mère n'est-ce pas ? Et combien d'entre eux s'étaient trouvés privés de leur moitié ?

Draco se rabroua mentalement, penser à Lélio juste avant d'aller voir son père à Azkaban n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il fût coupé dans le fil de ses pensée par une sorcière d'un cinquantaine d'année.

- Monsieur Malfoy je présume.

Il acquiesça et détailla son interlocutrice, elle portait une robe noire et un A calligraphié était bordé sur son coeur, signe qu'elle faisait partie des Aurors du ministère. La femme portait un chignon serré sur le sommet de son crâne et Draco pouvait voir quelque mèches grises se perdre au milieu des cheveux noirs. Elle se racla la gorge d'une main fine, elle portait une alliance d'or à son annulaire gauche.

- Je suis envoyé par le ministère pour vous accompagner jusqu'à Azkaban, le ministre vous a autorisé un entretien d'une quinzaine de minutes avec votre père au vue des... circonstances. Lorsque vous serez prêt, agrippez mon bras et je nous emmènerait là-bas. J'ai une autorisation exceptionnelle de transplanage sur la zone de la prison alors nul besoin d'essayer de vous y rendre par vos propres moyens, ce ne serait que vaine tentative.

Draco sentit la colère montait en lui, alors comme ça le ministère pensait qu'il aurait pu utiliser la mort de sa mère comme argument pour se rendre à Azkaban avec des partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tenter de faire libérer son père et d'autre mangemorts. Il retint une remarque acerbe et empoigna fermement le bras qui était tendu devant lui. La désagréable sensation qui accompagnait chaque transplanage s'empara de lui mais il parvint à contenir la nausée qui s'était emparée de son ventre.

Le Serpentard observa l'environnement dans lequel il avait atterri : une pièce sombre, aucune fenêtre et face à lui une espèce de couloir long de quelques mètre à peine. La pièce où se trouvait les deux sorciers étaient séparé du corridor par des barreaux d'acier d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres de diamètre. Draco déglutit en voyant la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrir, deux détraqueurs s'avançaient dans sa direction et derrière eux un homme se tenait voûté, ses cheveux autrefois blonds semblaient recouverts de cendre et Draco eut bien du mal à reconnaître son père.

- Un sortilège a été apposé sur les barreaux pour nous protéger des effets dû à la présence des détraqueurs, indiqua l'employée du ministère à l'adresse de Draco. Je me tiendrai un peu à l'écart pour vous laisser le maximum d'intimité. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez le droit qu'à quinze minutes.

Elle s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise posée dans un coin de la pièce, Draco reporta son attention sur le corridor et plus précisément sur le sorcier qui avait fini par arriver à son niveau. Lucius Malfoy le regardait avec un sourire triste, il parla d'une voix faible.

- Draco ? Comment vas-tu ?

Son père était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était sale et mal rasé, Draco eut un peu de mal à reconnaître l'homme qui l'avait éduqué. Il soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a donné une mission.

- Bien, bien... Il faut que tu sois bien sage Draco...

Lucius s'était redressé et accroché aux barreaux pour être au plus proche de son fils.

- Mère a protesté. Elle ne voulait pas, elle a dit que j'étais trop jeune.

Draco vit son père blêmir, il avait décidé de lui cacher les soupçons du seigneur des ténèbres quant à l'intervention de sa mère pour faire libérer Sirius Black, par respect pour son père et aussi par peur de la réaction de celui-ci.

- Où est-elle ?

Silence.

Les lèvres closes, Draco était bien incapable de prononcer les trois mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge.

- Draco ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où est ta mère ?

Le serpentard aurait voulu pleurer, hurler sa colère au visage de Lucius mais il n'y arrivait pas. Comment l'homme calme et froid qu'il avait connu pendant tant d'années pouvait se trouver en face de lui, sale, à hurler pour obtenir une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà ?

- Il l'a tué... murmura Draco.

Silence.

Lucius se laissa glisser au sol, le front posé contre les barreaux froids, ses mains toujours agrippées à l'acier tremblaient. Draco s'accroupit pour s'approcher un peu plus du visage de l'homme.

- Père...

- Je voulais simplement préserver ma famille.

Draco sentit la haine monter en lui, tous les actes de son paternel n'avait eut comme conséquences que la destruction de cette famille qu'il disait chérir.

- Tu dois me croire Draco.

Lucius tendit la main pour agripper la robe de son fils mais ce dernier recula pour se trouver hors d'atteinte.

- C'est fini ! tonna la voix de la jeune femme du ministère.

- Non ! Protesta Lucius.

Il jeta un regard suppliant à son fils qui restait imperturbable.

- Je dois y aller, père.

- Non, attends. Il faut que...

- Il est trop tard.

Lucius observa Draco en silence sans comprendre le sens des paroles de son fils.

- Monsieur Malfoy, nous devons y aller, déclara la femme avec impatience.

- Draco ! Laisse moi au moins te dire au revoir correctement ! Avant que je ne devienne complètement fou.

Le fils lança un regard mauvais aux détraqueurs, nul doute que ces êtres ne tarderaient pas à détruire complètement Lucius Malfoy.

Malgré ses réticences il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son père puisse agripper ses épaules.

- Approche, approche...

Draco retint une remarque sur les doigts sales de son père qui caressaient ses cheveux. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour supporter cette proximité, la voix faible de Lucius parvint à ses oreilles.

- Voici le seul héritage que je souhaitai te donner. Va à Gringotts, coffre 132. Il n'y a pas de clé, juste un mot de passe.

Il marqua une pause, éveillant la curiosité de son fils. Le coffre 132 n'était pas celui de la famille Malfoy.

- Père...

- Pardonne moi.

- Pardonnez quoi ?

- Lélio.

Draco se figea. Son père n'avait pas prononcé ce nom depuis sa prétendue mort.

- Que voulez-vous dire père ?

Apparemment l'agent du ministère était à bout de nerfs puisqu'elle ordonna aux détraqueurs d'emmener le prisonnier. Lucius n'eut que le temps de prononcer une dernière phrase avant d'être entraîné au fond de la cellule.

- Le mot de passe Draco. Le mot.

Il disparu dans le couloir par lequel il était arrivé et Draco se sentit soudainement plus seul que jamais.

- Bien allons-y, déclara son guide.

L'employée du ministère saisit Draco par l'épaule et en un clignement de paupière ils étaient de retour dans un coin isolé du hall de Sainte Mangouste.

- J'espère que vous appréciez l'effort du ministère à votre encontre et si vous avez la moindre remarque à nous faire parvenir adressez votre courrier au bureau des réclamations.

La femme disparu après avoir prononcés ces quelques mots et Draco eut une grimace en s'imaginant écrire au ministère pour se plaindre de la façon dont il avait été traité. Il se passa un main nerveuse sur la nuque et reprit le chemin de la chapelle numéro 6, se demandant si les deux sorcières étaient déjà parties. Tout en marchant, le jeune homme tentait de réfléchir aux révélations de son père concernant le coffre à Gringotts. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de s'y rendre pour en récupérer son contenu puisque le ministère avait saisi la totalité des biens de la famille Malfoy à l'instant où le décès de sa mère fût prononcé. Aucun coffre n'avait été épargné et si le 132 ne faisait pas partis de cette fameuse saisi c'est que personne ne semblait savoir qu'il appartenait à Lucius. Si Draco se rendait là-bas et demandait à accéder au coffre, nul doute que le ministère irait fouiner et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir cela arriver.

Draco soupira en poussant la porte de la chapelle et eut un petit sourire en constatant que seul restait celle qui s'était présenté comme Maria Nolis, elle était assise au milieu du banc au premier rang. Il s'avança lentement et elle posa son regard sur lui quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention sur le cercueil.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il sans être certains de la réponse tout en s'installant juste derrière la sorcière.

- Tu laisses des personnes que tu ne connais pas pénétré ici ? Répliqua Tonks.

- J'ai pensé que tu n'étais là que pour accompagner Granger, mais puisqu'elle semble t'avoir laissé seule ici j'en conclus que ton recueillement était sincère.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Tu étais trop jeune... tout en parlant elle avait donné à ses cheveux une teinte violette comme pour raviver les souvenirs du jeune homme.

Plus que ses souvenirs, l'information qu'elle venait de révéler en se métamorphosant sans baguette permit à Draco d'identifier son interlocutrice.

- Nymphadora Tonks...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ce nom est tout simplement horrible. Tu peux m'appeler Tonks ou Dora, c'est ainsi que ta mère m'appelait.

- Vous a-t-elle revu après votre départ de France ?

Tonks scruta le jeune homme avec surprise, elle ne pensait pas que Narcissa aurait raconté à ses fils la visite de leur cousine pendant leur première année.

- Non. Comment sais-tu ?

- Ma mère tenait un journal, je l'ai lu il y a longtemps.

- Elle ne craignait pas que quelqu'un le découvre ? Dit la métamorphomage surprise de si peu de précaution de la part de sa tante.

- Peu de gens y avaient accès et il fallait réussir à lire entre les lignes, récita-t-il alors que la sorcière acquiesçait.

- Sais-tu ce que le ministère a prévu pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement, il haussa les épaules et elle reprit la parole. Ma mère est ta famille la plus proche, en dehors de Bellatrix qui est en fuite, alors ils évoqueront sûrement la possibilité de t'y envoyer en attendant que tu retournes à Poudlard.

- Je pensais plutôt aller chez mon parrain, dit-il sans hésitation.

- L'as-tu vu depuis...

Tonks n'osait finir sa phrase, elle ne pouvait associer le nom de sa tante avec la mort.

- Non, il doit être occupé.

- Si le ministère n'a pas su entrer en contact avec lui avant la fin de la journée ils vont te demander si tu préfères aller chez ma mère ou dans un orphelinat.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un grincement leur signala qu'Hermione était de retour, elle tendit un café à la sorcière et proposa son propre chocolat chaud à Malfoy qui le déclina.

Hermione s'installa à l'extrémité du banc sur lequel Draco se trouvait, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas interrompu une conversation importante. La jeune fille observa le jeune homme qui s'était de nouveau muré dans le silence, elle détailla son visage, la fatigue qui pouvait s'y lire. Elle ne détourna pas le regard lorsqu'il ancra ses iris au yeux chocolats, il lui fit signe d'approcher et Hermione déglutit tout en se laissant glisser près de lui. Tonks fixait un point imaginaire en silence, seule les respirations des trois sorcier venaient troubler le silence.

Une fois arrivé juste à côté du Serpentard, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner sur ses intentions mais le jeune homme lui intima le silence en plaquant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'adulte pour vérifier qu'elle était ne les observaient pas puis il plongea une main dans sa poche de sorcier et en sorti un gallion qu'il montre à la jeune fille. Hermione plissa les yeux, qu'est-ce que Malfoy pouvait bien vouloir lui dire ? Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'index droit du jeune homme rencontra sa cuisse pour y tracer quelque chose.

Tonks se retourna et la main de Draco retrouva sa poche en un éclair, elle interrogea les deux jeunes gens du regard.

- J'ai eu un frisson, un courant d'air au niveau de mes cheville, baratina Hermione.

La métamorphomage haussa les épaules et se leva pour rejoindre le cercueil.

- Je vais la saluer une dernière fois avant que l'on y aille... dit-elle dans un souffle.

Au même moment Draco ressortit la pièce et la posa sur la jambe d'Hermione qui l'interrogea du regard. Il recommença à tracer quelque chose sur sa cuisse de son index et la jeune fille dû retenir un frisson face à l'étrange caresse. Elle se concentra, persuadé qu'il avait un message à lui faire passer.

1... 3... 2...

Oui plus elle y pensait plus les symboles ressemblait à ces trois chiffres. Elle hocha la tête et les dessina à son tour sur la cuisse du jeune homme pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris le message. Il se raidit légèrement au contact mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il acquiesça pour confirmer son analyse puis montra du doigt le gallion avant de plonger la main dans le col de sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir la médaille d'argent qu'Hermione avait déjà vue. Draco répéta ces geste à trois reprises avant que Tonks ne se retourner et annonce d'une voix douce.

- Bien, on va devoir y aller. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, sache que ta tante se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir Draco.

Il acquiesça et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Le Serpentard espérait que pour une fois l'intelligence de la jeune fille pourrait lui être utile. Si lui ne pouvait pas se rendre à Gringotts, il pouvait toujours essayer d'y amener la Gryffondor. Mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il ne voulait partager cette information avec sa cousine et espérait que Granger serait capable de résoudre l'énigme d'elle même.


	24. Tout est une question de choix

_Message pour _Kiarifae_ (parce que j'aime justifier de mes sources et de mes choix) : On ne sait pas où est situé Durmstrang... JKR ne l'a jamais révélé dans aucun écrit ou interview... Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que c'est un pays froid puisque les élèves portent d'énormes capes doublées. Et la Bulgarie est un pays avec un climat plutôt tempéré... Autre chose que l'on sait c'est qu'un élève de Durmstrang joue dans l'équipe Bulgare de Quidditch, rien n'interdit un non Bulgare de jouer pour la Bulgarie (cf les équipes de foot 8D) et en plus rien ne dit qu'il y a une école en Bulgarie... Pays qui a été sous la domination Ottomane puis Russe (URSS) pendant presque toute son existence... Je penche sincèrement pour le fait que les enfants Bulgares sont « rattachés » à Durmstrang (qui est l'école de toute l'URSS) depuis 1944... Il ne faut pas oublier que la dissolution de L'URSS n'a lieu que 26 décembre 1991 (premier noël de nos héros à Poudlard 8D) et que l'histoire de VPP se déroule actuellement en 1996... Bref placer Durmstrang en Russie est un choix et certainement pas une erreur puisque c'est un des nombreux secret de l'auteur. Maintenant si elle nous révèle avec Pottermore que Durmstrang est ailleurs qu'en Russie j'aurai l'air bien con et je ferai mon mea culpa XD_

_Un grand merci pour ta review Kiarifae qui m'a permise de préciser un aperçu du travail que j'ai eu en amont et c'est ce genre de choses que j'adore avec les échanges auteur-lecteur 8D_

_Vous allez me dire : QUOI DEJA UN CHAPITRE ! MAIS ELLE EST FOLLE CELLE LA !_

_Et là je vais vous répondre que pour moi c'est bientôt la reprise (rentrée des classes) que je vais être PP et que je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps d'allumer mon PC pendant les deux prochaines semaines... Donc je vous fait patienter avec ce chapitre spécial Lélio:p_

_PS : Petite rectification suite à une remarque H223... O.O j'ai vraiment toujours cru que Ted était un moldu... O.O vraiment désolée pour cette erreur qui est normalement rectifiée :s_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 23 : Tout est une question de choix.**

Oh tiens pas de chanson pour ce chapitre... XD

_Toc...toc...toc.._

Lélio eut un petit rictus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se retint de faire remarquer à l'homme qu'il était inutile de toquer à une porte verrouillée de l'extérieur.

- Bonjour monsieur, dit-il.

- Bonjour Lukyan, as-tu bien dormi ?

L'enfant acquiesça tout en sortant de son lit. Il se frotta le visage et fixa son interlocuteur en silence. Rictus Macnair était un homme grand et massif, son regard était aussi sombre que ses cheveux couleur de jais et sa peau était pale. Il portait une robe de sorcier pourpre qui accentuait son côté inquiétant. Lélio était un peu surpris que Rictus soit toujours présent, lui qui se pressait habituellement de quitter la pièce tout juste après avoir réveillé l'enfant.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il vivait avec Rictus Macnair, depuis le jour où le sorcier était venu le chercher chez lui à la demande de son père. Le garçon de dix ans avait été installé dans cette pièce sans fenêtres avec une seule règle : le silence absolu. Après plusieurs protestations, Lélio avait fini par se plier aux ordres, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot pendant près de quatre mois avant que Rictus ne se présente à lui avec une nouvelle règle : apprendre le russe.

Sa vie avant son entrée à Durmstrang avait été rythmée par les leçons de russe et les heures passées dans le noir de sa _chambre_. L'unique visite de sa mère lors de sa première rentrée n'avait pas été la bouffée d'oxygène qu'il espérait. Son geôlier était présent en permanence pendant les quelques heures qu'il avait pu passer en compagnie de sa génitrice. Narcissa l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui avait susurrer des mots tendre, lui répétant qu'il manquait beaucoup à son frère et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à être réunis.

C'est en plein milieu d'une conversation avec sa mère qu'il avait sentit le sortilège s'emparer de lui, coupé au milieu de sa phrase, le nom de son frère restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Lélio réalisa avec angoisse qu'il n'arrivait plus à prononcer certains mots, pour la plupart liés à Draco. Rictus avait demandé à Narcissa de sortir du salon le temps de l'examiner puis la nouvelle était tombé : sortilège de contrôle parentale. Tant que le sort ne serait pas levé Lélio ne serait plus capable de prononcer le nom de Draco ou même de parler de sa situation. L'enfant tenta de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la colère de Macnair, en vain.

Cependant à la grande surprise du fils Malfoy, le sorcier ne lui en tint par rigueur. Il s'absenta le temps de prévenir sa mère de la situation et ne revint que deux heures plus tard, seul avec des nouvelles de Lucius : Lélio ne rentrerait jamais en Grande-Bretagne. En plus du sortilège de contrôle parentale, Lucius s'était arrangé avec le directeur de Durmstrang pour cacher son identité aux autres élèves. Le plus introverti des jumeaux Malfoy portait maintenant le nom de Lukyan Malakov et ne devrait jamais parler de ses origines à qui que ce soit sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Bien que révolté par la situation, Lélio n'avait jamais douté que Draco le retrouverait alors il avait décidé d'obéir. De devenir Lukyan et de ne jamais parler de sa famille à qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que son jumeau le retrouve.

Alors que les saisons défilaient les unes après les autres, l'espoir de Lélio s'était peu à peu dissout faisant naître en lui de nouveau sentiments : un désir de rébellion et d'aventures. C'est au cours d'une escapade nocturne dans la troisième tour de Durmstrand qu'il avait rencontré Alexei et Manya. Ils avaient rapidement formé un trio inséparable malgré leur écart d'age qui les plaçaient dans des bâtiments différents.

Alexei était un fervent défenseur de la cause moldue et c'est sans surprise qu'il avait accueilli la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort lorsque la délégation russe était rentrée d'Angleterre après le tournoi des trois sorciers. Après tout Dumbledore avait toujours dis que le seigneur des ténèbres reviendrait. Le russe avait entrainé dans sa lutte et ses idéaux Lukyan et Manya, ce qui les avait amenés à la réunion tenue par Hermione Granger.

Lélio eut un sourire en se rappelant la surprise sur le visage de la jeune fille, ce qui sembla perturber quelque peu Macnair.

- Pourquoi autant de joie sur ton visage Luk ? As-tu eu un rêve si plaisant ?

- Non, je pensais au fait que j'ai fini tous mes devoirs, mentit le jeune homme sans hésitation.

- Va te préparer, j'aimerai discuter avec toi dans le salon.

Le sorcier s'éloigna laissant derrière lui un Lélio chamboulé. En tant normal le jeune homme aurait dû rester dans sa chambre toute la matinée pour travailler ses leçons et n'aurait eu le droit de descendre qu'à l'heure du repas.

Lélio s'empressa de se laver et d'enfiler une tenue chaude, au cas où Rictus décidait de l'emmener à l'extérieur. Il rejoignit le salon d'un pas calme et posé. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de son tuteur, en silence et observa les mains croisés de l'homme.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer et je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Au mois de Juin dernier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts ont attaqué le ministère de la Magie anglais, la plupart d'entre eux ont été arrêtés dont ton père.

Lélio se tendit sans quitter des yeux le sorcier qui avait marqué une faible pause pour observer sa réaction.

- Il a été envoyé à Azkaban mais je ne pense pas qu'il y restera bien longtemps. Le Seigneur a depuis longtemps le soutiens des Detraqueurs et lorsqu'il aura besoin de ses soldats, ils seront libérés. Si j'ai tenu à avoir cette conversation avec toi ce n'est pas pour te parler de cet événement puisque tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre.

Rictus déglutit avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il y a eu une attaque, au manoir. Je n'ai pas eu tous les détails mais... Luk'... Ta mère est morte.

Lélio sentit son corps se figer et son esprit s'embrumer, une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse la formuler. Heureusement, Rictus parvint à lire dans ses yeux.

- Draco va bien. Il est en sécurité au ministère pour l'instant, il va être placé dans une autre famille jusqu'à la rentrée.

Rictus se pencha en avant et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, il parla d'une voix très basse.

- En cherchant le tuteur légal de Draco dans son dossier il ont retrouvé ta trace mais ne sont pas les seuls. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a appris ton existence et il veut tous les membres de la famille Malfoy. Il considère que c'est le prix à payer pour l'échec de Lucius. Personne hormis ton père ne sait que tu es ici, pas même le ministère. Tu es en sécurité aussi longtemps que tu resteras à l'intérieur de ces murs cependant je dois te mettre au courant d'une chose. Peu avant de mourir, ta mère avait fait rectifier son testament. Elle y précisé que vu la situation de Lucius, si elle venait à décéder ses deux fils devaient être confiés à Andromeda Tonks, sa grande soeur.

Lélio ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais se souvint que Rictus lui avait interdit de l'interrompre.

- Tu peux parler, dit-il en voyant sa réaction.

- Merci. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il n'y a plus que moi et... Draco...

Lélio écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il venait de prononcer le nom de son jumeau malgré le sortilège. Il interrogea son tuteur du regard.

- Avec son arrestation, Lucius a perdu ses droits sur vous deux pour toute la durée de son emprisonnement. Par conséquent le sortilège de contrôle parental a été brisé. Luk' tu dois savoir une chose. La raison pour laquelle ton père ne t'a jamais fait rentrer en Grande-Bretagne.

Lélio acquiesça, les oreilles grande ouvertes.

- Il y a cinq ans, alors qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard pour négocier ton inscription tardive avec le professeur Dumbledore, il est tombé nez à nez avec un homme... ordinaire... Quirinus Quirrell, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour l'année 1991. Ce sorcier, somme toute banal portait sur lui la trace magique d'un autre sorcier que Lucius aurait reconnu entre tous : celle de Lord Voldemort. Peut-être était-ce simplement de la paranoïa mais il a jugé bon de te tenir éloigné encore un peu pour s'assurer que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas sur le chemin du retour. Tu connais la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as entendu parmi les admirateurs d'Harry Potter, Quirrell portait une partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui. Mais Lucius a eu vent de cette possibilité bien avant Potter lui même, il ne m'a jamais dis comment mais il savait que son maître était bel et bien sur le retour même si ça devait lui prendre plusieurs années. Lucius a décidé de t'effacer... De faire en sorte que ceux qui t'avaient connus te croient mort, pour être sûr que jamais il ne viendrait te chercher jusqu'ici... Luk' ? Demanda le sorcier en voyant le jeune homme froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort serait venu me chercher ?

- S'il est une chose qu'il ne supporte pas c'est la trahison et puisque Lucius était l'un de ses fidèles il y a quinze ans alors sa progéniture devait suivre le même chemin. Mais ton père savait que jamais tu n'accepterai de te plier au Seigneur des Ténèbres et Draco te suivrait coûte que coûte.

- Pourquoi ne pas être partis tous les quatre ? On aurait pu trouver un lieu sûr et … ?

Rictus se leva de son fauteuil pour venir s'agenouiller en face du jeune homme, il le prit par les épaules et parla d'une voix rauque.

- Lucius est persuadé que Draco ne lui pardonnera jamais.

- Pardonner quoi ? Je veux dire, avant de m'envoyer ici et de me faire passer pour mort il n'avait rien fait d'impardonnable !

- Luk'... Te souviens-tu d'un événement particulier, dans ton enfance ? Quelque chose qui aurait changé ton frère.

Lélio ferma les yeux, bien sûr qu'il savait depuis quand Draco refusait de rire en présence de son père : depuis que Lucius avait appris qu'il fréquentait une moldue. Mais ça Rictus ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses mots.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? Demanda le sorcier.

Lélio écarquilla les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver la parole.

- Katie. Comment savais-vous... ?

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Insista Macnair.

- Rien de particulier, on a déménagé. Le manoir était prêt alors on est rentré chez nous et je ne l'ai jamais revue.

- Draco ne t'a donc rien dit...

- À quel sujet, monsieur ?

Rictus se prit le visage dans les mains, il n'avait pas prévu de devoir aborder ce sujet là.

- Je ne saurai tout te dire puisque je n'étais pas présent. Les faits m'ont été rapportés par mon cousin et ton père. Le soir où il a découvert que tu passais ton temps avec cette... Katie, il a voulu te punir et les choses ont dérapé.

Lélio fixait en silence son interlocuteur, les mains crispées sur les bras du fauteuil.

- Mon cousin et un ami ont proposé à ton père de lui prêter main forte... Enfin je ne vais pas m'attarder sur des événements qui m'ont peut être été rapportés de façon erronées mais... Ils l'ont torturée et tuées pour que tu comprennes que plus jamais tu ne devais approcher une moldue sauf que ce n'était pas toi...

- Draco...

Lélio porta ses mains à ses oreilles, il ne voulait plus entendre la suite du récit. Il refusait de croire que son père était capable d'un tel acte, que Draco ait subi cela tout seul sans jamais lui en toucher un mot, que Katie soit morte sans qu'il n'en sache rien, qu'elle ait souffert par sa faute.

Rictus posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme et les écarta pour les ramener à leur place initiale.

- Luk' je suis désolé et je n'ai pas toutes les informations mais ce que je dois savoir... ce que tu dois me dire aujourd'hui c'est : quel est ton choix ? Veux-tu rester ici, avec moi, en sécurité, ou veux-tu que je contacte quelqu'un qui te ramènera à la place que ta mère a prévu pour toi ?

Lélio ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir Draco depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui semblait pas possible d'hésiter un seul instant et pourtant. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait été aussi incertain de ses désirs, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre changeait quelque peu la donne. Lui qui s'était toujours interrogé sur le soudain revirement de caractère de son frère venait enfin de mesurer sa responsabilité dans l'affaire.

Katie était morte, sa toute première amie avait été cruellement assassiné par sa faute sans qu'il n'en sache rien, alors s'il rentrait en Grande-Bretagne peut-être mettrait-il en danger tous ceux qui l'approcheraient. Et puis il y avait Alexei et Manya, Lélio n'avait pas vraiment envie de les quitter sans leur expliquer la raison pas maintenant que le sortilège de contrôle parentale est levé et qu'il peut enfin leur parler librement.

Le jeune homme déglutit et prit finalement la parole.

- Est-ce que je peux envoyer une lettre à Draco ?

Rictus soupira.

- C'est risqué, si quelqu'un venait à l'intercepter ça ruinerait ta couverture et... ça me mettrait aussi en danger.

- Je comprends.

- Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer ? Questionna l'homme avec surprise.

- Si mais... je ne suis pas sûr que Draco ait envie de me voir et puis j'ai des choses à régler avant de partir, des amis à saluer...

Une boule d'angoisse commença à se former dans le gorge du jeune homme, le terme ami lui semblait beaucoup trop faible pour qualifier sa relation avec Alexei. Rictus se releva et marcha quelques pas avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

- Bien, écris lui... à Draco. Je ferai en sorte de remettre cette lettre à une personne de confiance mais tu n'auras pas de réponse, c'est bien trop risqué. Je serai absent au moins cinq jours, le temps de trouver la bonne personne, tu pourras te débrouiller seul ? Profite de ce temps pour saluer tes amis parce que quelque soit ta décision, tu ne mettras plus les pieds à Durmstrang...

Lélio releva un visage surpris sur son tuteur et l'interrogea du regard.

- Crois-tu vraiment que personne ne comprendra qui tu es maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche le second fils de Lucius Malfoy ? Tu peux passer inaperçu dans un monde où personne ne te connais mais effacer ton identité lorsque tu es recherché c'est une autre affaire.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et retourna vers sa _chambre_ pour rédiger la missive pour son jumeau.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_« Cher Draco,_

_J'en ai écris des lettres ces cinq dernières années dans ma tête, sans jamais pouvoir coucher sur les papiers les mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres et l'esprit._

_Aujourd'hui je peux enfin tenir une plume et, seul, écrire tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire, pourtant je ne trouve plus vraiment la force de le faire._

_Je viens d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à notre mère et je m'inquiète avant tout pour toi. Comment te portes-tu ? Je m'en veux tellement que tu ais dû traverser cela tout seul ! Comme tu dois en vouloir à notre père aussi... Bien que je ne lui ai pas pardonné, de nouvelles informations m'ont permises de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a jamais fait revenir à tes côtés. Alors que tu liras ces mots tu auras sûrement envie de jeter ce parchemin au feu mais n'en fait rien ! Je ne m'étalerait pas sur ces fameuses informations puisque je préfère en discuter avec toi de vive voix._

_La personne qui s'est occupé de moi pendant ces cinq années a décidé de me laisser retourner à tes côtés si je le désire, seulement voilà le problème : j'ai peur._

_Es-tu toujours le même ou t'es-tu un peu plus enfoncé dans ce rôle de fils prodige ? As-tu toujours ce rire mélodieux ou es-tu devenu aussi froid que notre père ? Désires-tu te battre pour venger notre mère et défendre la liberté de chacun ou partages-tu les idées de Voldemort ?_

_Tout cela m'inquiète, j'ai confiance en toi parce que j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête derrière ton apparente froideur mais maintenant je crains que mes erreurs n'aient détruit ta foie en l'humanité. Oh comme cette lettre doit te paraître confuse ! Et moi qui ait tant de mal à t'écrire avec simplicité... c'est que le sujet est assez délicat. Bien je vais me jeter à l'eau._

_Accepteras-tu de me parler de Katie ? Et de sa mort ? Je viens seulement de l'apprendre et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu me le cacher pendant tant d'années ! Elle était mon amie, j'avais le droit de savoir et toi tu ne pouvais pas supporter tout cela tout seul !_

_Je ne veux pas t'accabler de reproches. Cette lettre me semble tellement froide alors que mon coeur bouillonne d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. Mais j'ai aussi peur que ces cinq années nous aient éloignés encore plus que notre séparation géographique._

_Il est risqué pour moi et mon tuteur que l'on s'échange plus de lettres que nécessaire donc je n'attends pas de réponse à celle-ci. Simplement je te laisse décider de notre avenir, souhaites-tu me revoir et prendre le risque que nos différences aient pris le dessus sur l'affection que l'on partage, ou préfères-tu que je reste ici, à l'abri, jusqu'à ce que la situation ait évolué ?_

_Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerai toujours mon frère,_

_Lélio.»_

Draco serra les mâchoires en posant les yeux sur la signature fine et appliqué de son jumeau. Il releva le regard pour le poser sur la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. L'homme lui souriait et pourtant Draco n'y voyait que les traits froids et cruel de celui qui avait un jour emmené son frère loin de lui sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire le moindre mot.

- Où est-il ? Demanda Draco d'un ton sec.

- Je croyais avoir été assez clair en t'expliquant qu'il était risqué de révéler cette information, énonça Rictus avec patience.

Draco serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Andromeda.

- Vous devez comprendre la situation dans laquelle Draco se trouve en ce moment, il a besoin de voir Lélio, dit la femme avec fermeté.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Mais à ma grande surprise, Lu... Lélio a souhaité lui écrire avant de prendre la moindre décision. Il m'a dit que ce choix serait d'ailleurs formulé par Draco lui-même... Donc je t'écoute, Draco. Est-ce que je dois rentrer chez moi annoncer à ton frère qu'il doit faire ses valise ?

L'interpellé tourna le regard vers sa tante qui se tenait à sa droite. Il avait accepté d'aller chez Andromeda pour le mois qui lui restait à passer avant la rentrée des classes. Le professeur Dumbledore avait renforcé les sécurité autour de la maison, craignant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en prenne à lui mais apparemment Voldemort avait mieux à faire pour l'instant. Draco n'avait pas pu récupérer la moindre de ses affaires, le ministère avait décidé de sceller le manoir jusqu'à sa majorité après l'avoir fouillé et dépouillé de tout objet ayant un lien avec la magie noire.

Andromeda remarqua l'attention que lui portait son neveu et s'accroupit pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau. Les longs cheveux brun de la femme caressaient quelques peu la main que Draco avait posé sur le bras du fauteuil. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau à quel point sa propre mère était différente de ses deux soeurs aînées.

Le visage d'Andromeda était beaucoup plus fin que celui de Narcissa ses cheveux bruns et épais trahissaient son appartenance à la famille Black même si son sourire apaisant semblait les contredire. Le plus étonnant était le bonheur qui émanait de cette simple femme, Draco pouvait le sentir rien qu'en se tenant à ses côtés et il comprit pourquoi sa mère avait choisi Andromeda pour s'occuper de lui en cas de besoin. Sa tante était tout simplement l'exact opposé des adultes qui s'étaient chargés de son éducation.

- Draco, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour toi mais je voudrai te donner un conseil. Ne laisse pas le temps ou les événements t'éloigner de ton frère comme ils l'ont fait pour moi et Cissa. Parce que si tu venais à le perdre définitivement tu ne feras que regretter le temps que vous auriez pu passer ensemble. Rien ne peut justifier que tu te sépare de ta fratrie, pas même le désir de les protéger. Le meilleur moyen pour sauvegarder ceux que l'on aime est d'être à leurs côtés.

Draco vit la femme tourner un regard amoureux vers son mari qui restait volontairement en retrait. Le Serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers Ted Tonks, il n'avait presque pas adressé la parole au sorcier né-moldu et ce dernière avait apparemment décidé de respecter son désir. Il observa donc avec stupeur le jeune homme qui s'arrêta à son niveau.

- J'en conscience des contrainte que ma présence impose à votre foyer et des risques que je vous fait courir. Je sais aussi que ces deux points seront décuplés avec la venue de Lélio mais... j'aimerai vraiment qu'il soit à mes côtés.

Ted l'osberva sans vraiment comprendre et interrogea sa femme du regard. Andromeda explosa d'un rire franc avant de s'adressa à Draco.

- Je reconnais bien là l'éducation de ma mère... Voyons Draco tu n'as pas à t'adresser à Ted de façon aussi formelle !

Malgré tout le jeune homme restait droit face à l'adulte, la tête légèrement inclinée. Il entendit sa tante soupirer et s'adresser à son mari.

- Pour faire simple il te demande l'autorisation de faire venir Lélio.

- Tu aurais pu le dire directement... soupira Ted en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Bien j'accepte à deux conditions.

Draco releva le regard et porta toute son attention sur l'homme.

- Que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer et que tu cesses de m'observer de loin comme si j'étais une espèce de bête étrange que tu dois étudier... ça me met un peu mal à l'aise pour tout te dire.

Le fils Malfoy acquiesça en silence.

- Bien ! Annonça Rictus en se relevant de son fauteuil. Je vais pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton frère, je dois voir Dumbledore avant de repartir pour fixer les modalités de retour de Lu... Lélio, je pense qu'il te tiendra au courant au plus vite. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Draco.

- J'aurai aimé dire la même chose, lâcha le jeune homme cinglant ce qui décrocha un rire nerveux au russe.

- Je ne considérait pas vraiment ce moment comme une rencontre, dit-il en comprenant bien que Draco faisait allusion à l'instant où il était venu lui enlever Lélio. Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner parce que je sais pour quelles raisons je l'ai fait et si c'était à refaire je le ferai.

Draco serra les poings et se mordit la langue pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'envie de saisir sa baguette pour torturer l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Malgré l'envie qui le torturait depuis cinq ans, aujourd'hui il était le seul à pouvoir lui ramener son frère et ce serait bientôt chose faite !

Lorsque le Serpentard reporta son attention sur le salon, Rictus Macnair n'était plus là, seul restait sa tante et son mari. Andromeda s'approche de lui en soupirant.

- C'est un homme étrange mais il n'a pas l'air bien méchant. Nymphadora a prévu de passer cet après-midi tu veux que je lui demande d'amener cette jeune fille avec elle... euh Hermione c'est ça ?

Draco haussa les épaules et rejoignit sa chambre en maugréant qu'il n'était pas l'ami de Granger et qu'il s'en fichait qu'elle soit là ou non.


	25. Alis Grave

_Cette fois encore je vais vous saouler avec mon titre 8D_

_Les fans de Doctor who auront sûrement reconnu le titre d'une des chansons de ce chapitre « Vale Decem » qui est la musique accompagnant la régénération de Ten... Depuis la première seconde où j'ai entendu cette oeuvre je savais que je l'utiliserai pour VPP... Parce que j'aime le latin et que les paroles sont juste sublimes... Ce n'est pas vraiment évident à traduire (parce que c'est du latin XD) mais on peut facilement comprendre... Alis Grave signifie en quelque sortes « abandonne/dépose ton fardeau », vous vous doutez donc que ce titre s'adresse à Draco qui porte depuis trop longtemps seul le deuil de Katie ainsi que la disparition de Lélio... Voilà je vous conseille fortement d'écouter ce titre et de chercher la traduction des paroles si vous ne comprenez pas le latin... Et aussi de regarder Doctor Who... les premiers épisodes de la saison 1 (version 2005) sont un peu... kitsch mais ça vaut le détour !_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 24 : Alis Grave**

Doctor Who original soundtrack ~ This is Gallifrey / Vale Decem

- Si je comprends bien, tu penses que Malfoy pourrait trahir Voldemort pour nous rejoindre s'il retrouve son frère...

Hermione soupira, Harry avait une façon de présenter les choses qui ne lui plaisaient guère mais c'était toujours mieux que la crise de nerf qu'il avait poussé en apprenant la mort de la mère de Draco. Apparemment Sirius avait longuement discuté avec son filleul et Harry avait fini par prendre conscience de l'importance du geste de Narcissa et surtout de la situation dans laquelle elle avait plongé sa famille en livrant Peter Pettigrow. Quelques jours seulement après l'incident il avait donc décidé de questionner Hermione sur le sujet Malfoy.

La jeune fille lança un regard en biais à Ron qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation, ses oreilles rougie en disait long sur la colère qu'il devait ressentir en cet instant.

- Je t'en prie Ron, fais preuve d'un peu de maturité, dit-elle sans réaliser que c'était le meilleure moyen de faire exploser son ami.

- Maturité ?! Parce que tu me trouves immature maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, précisa-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Tu décides de pactiser avec l'ennemi sans nous en parler et tu permets de me dire que je ne suis pas mature ! Déjà avec Krum c'était une trahison mais là... Malfoy... MALFOY !

- ARRÊTE D'HURLER RONALD !

Le ton d'Hermione était encore plus menaçant que celui de McGonagall lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux élèves indisciplinés. Ron se leva, les poings serrés sur son pantalon et légèrement tremblants.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, souffla Harry d'exaspération. Hermione tu devrais comprendre notre réticence au vu de notre... _relation_ avec Malfoy. Et Ron tu pourrais essayer de faire un effort et d'écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire jusqu'au bout.

Le rouquin lança un regard haineux à son meilleur ami, lui signalant ainsi qu'il considérait son intervention comme la plus haute des trahison, il quitta la pièce en soufflant comme un boeuf.

- Laisse le partir, déclara Harry en voyant Hermione esquisser un geste pour le rattraper. Il reviendra lorsqu'il sera calmé.

Le survivant fixa la préfète en silence réfléchissant sûrement à la prochaine question qu'il allait lui poser.

- Harry, je t'ai vraiment tout dis tu sais et Lu... Lélio est quelqu'un de bien.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Comme toi lorsque tu as rencontré Ron pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, je l'ai senti.

- Et tu penses vraiment que ça peut changer quelque chose avec Malfoy ? De là à ce qu'il trahisse Voldemort ?

- Sirius te l'a déjà dis, Draco est un enfant il ne va pas...

- Draco ? Dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer une bourrade amicale dans le dos du jeune homme.

- Il faudra t'y faire, on ne pourra plus dire Malfoy puisque Lélio aussi est un Malfoy.

- Encore faut-il qu'il vienne en Grande-Bretagne, et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être Malfoy 1 et Malfoy 2 ?

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la conversation, la tête ronde et joviale de Tonks dépassa discrètement pour leur demander si elle pouvait entrer. Une fois confirmation reçue, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le lit qu'occupait Hermione.

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Congés ! Déclara la metamorphomage avec bonne humeur.

- Et tu n'as aucune mission pour l'Ordre, demanda innocemment Harry.

- N'espère pas avoir la moindre information de ma part jeune homme ! Lui dit Tonks sur la défensive. Et d'abord je suis en quelque sorte ici de la part de l'Ordre, Dumbledore m'a charger de vous transmettre une mission.

Les deux femmes ignorèrent le regard soudain illuminé d'Harry.

- Au vue des circonstances entourant la mort de Narcissa Malfoy et des récents renseignement sur la position de Lélio, il a été décidé que Draco et son frère seront placés sous la protection de l'Ordre.

- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Demanda Hermione curieuse. Je croyais que Dumbledore avait renforcé les protections de la maison de tes parents pour l'accueillir.

- Si bien sûr mais il ne semble pas penser que ce soit suffisant, il préférerait les savoir ici.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama Harry.

- Calme toi Harry et laisse moi terminer, Dumbledore pense que ça pourrait permettre aux élèves des différentes maisons de se serrer les coudes s'ils se rendaient compte que tu as enterré la hache de guerre avec un des Serpentard. La présence d'Ombrage cette année a creusé le fossé qui sépare la maison de Salazard des autres et... l'Ordre craint que ça ne renforce un peu plus les forces de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Hermione acquiesça vivement tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Harry qui restait silencieux.

- Lélio devrait nous rejoindre dans trois jours alors on a autant de temps pour décider son frère à rejoindre notre combat.

- C'est peine perdue, dit Harry en faisant claquer sa langue.

- Tu n'en sais rien, le corrigea sa condisciple. Je peux t'assurer que Lélio change beaucoup de chose dans l'équation...

Le survivant soupira avant de se retourner vers la jeune Auror.

- Et ta mission est donc ?

- De vous emmener chez moi pour discuter avec Draco et tenter de le rallier à notre cause.

- Maintenant ? Demanda Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

Tonks acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui venait d'émettre un petit rire nerveux.

- J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore nous donne de fausses mission pour nous occuper...

- Je t'assure qu'il prend cela très à coeur, ça me surprend aussi un peu, dit la métamorphomage. Mais il a insisté sur l'importance de cette mission.

- Ça ne va pas nous aider à tuer Voldemort, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais à l'affaiblir oui ! Corrigea Tonks. Les Malfoy sont des gens influents et Draco et Lélio sont les derniers représentants de cette famille, je pense que certains élèves seront prêts à les suivre s'ils se rejoignent à nous. Des jeunes gens qui peuvent détenir des informations capitale au vu de la situation de leur parents.

- Je crois que je devrai d'abord m'occuper de persuader Ron, je ne veux pas m'embrouiller avec lui à cause de Malfoy.

- Très bien Harry, mais moi j'y vais ! Déclara Hermione avec fermeté.

- Fais bien attention à toi, Hermione, dit-il un peu nerveux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui assura qu'il n'arriverai rien. Elle prétexta avoir besoin de se rafraîchir un peu avant de partir pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée dans la petite pièce, Hermione fixa son reflet dans la glace et tenta - en vain - de discipliner sa tignasse, sa main s'immobilisa à mi hauteur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione, dit-elle à son reflet. Tu ne vas pas à un rendez-vous, tu vas juste voir Malfoy !

Elle soupira avant de reposer la brosse et de quitter la pièce, nerveuse sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Elle ignora le sourire un peu moqueur de Tonks et descendit pour quitta le 12, square Grimmaurd.

Une fois dehors, Hermione saisit le bras de Nymphadora qui transplana sans attendre. Toutes deux atterrirent sur une plage de sable qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, elle voulu questionner la jeune Auror mais remarqua avec surprise qu'elle avait commençait à avancer d'un pas rapide en direction d'une petite maison éloigné de la côte de quelques centaine de mètres.

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour arriver sur le portillon et une femme à l'épaisse chevelure noire les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Hermione eut le réflexe de sortir sa baguette tant la femme ressemblait à Bellatrix Lestrange, cependant la lueur de tendresse qui brillait au fond des iris noires n'avait rien à voir avec la folie que l'on pouvait lire dans le regard de la mangemort.

- Dora ! Hermione, c'est bien ça ? Entrez, entrez. Et range ça jeune fille, tu n'en auras pas besoin, débita Andromeda sans s'offusquer d'avoir ainsi été mise en joug.

Hermione détailla avec curiosité l'intérieure de la petite demeure, les murs étaient d'un bleu pastel légèrement délavé et l'ameublement était minimaliste. La Gryffondor constata avec surprise qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre appareil électronique malgré le fait que le père de Tonks soit un moldu.

- Hermione, dit Andromeda avec douceur. Draco est dans la chambre en haut, premier étage, deuxième porte sur ta droite. Tu peux aller le voir...

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester sur son désir d'aller voir le jeune homme mais le regard insistant des deux femmes lui fit comprendre qu'elles devaient discuter en toute intimité, peut-être au sujet d'affaires concernant l'Ordre. Elle grimpa donc les marches recouvertes de moquettes beige lentement, tentant de capter des bribes de conversation mais les Tonks semblaient bien décidées à entendre qu'elle se soit éloignée pour converser.

Hermione finit par abdiquer et suivit le chemin que lui avait indiqué la maîtresse des lieux. Elle s'immobilisa devant la porte, hésitant à toquer, elle finit par déglutir et frapper trois coups léger sur le bois blanc.

- Entrez ! Lança une voix derrière la porte et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'intonation du jeune homme était étrange.

Elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte.

- Malfoy, c'est moi, je...

Hermione s'immobilisa en voyant le jeune homme allongé sur son lit, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

- Granger ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Je... Euh... Je peux repasser mais... Enfin Tonks et sa mère voulaient discuter et elles m'ont... Enfin... Je...

Elle se tut en voyant le Serpentard froncer les sourcils, il ne semblait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Il se leva sans rien dire et disparut par une porte au fond de la pièce, il revint après quelques secondes, le visage et les cheveux trempés. Hermione comprit qu'il venait de se passer la tête sous l'eau pour se réveiller.

- Tu disais ? Dit-il à la jeune fille.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle fixait sans ciller une mèche humide qui se trouvait juste au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme, elle observait l'eau qui coulait goutte à goutte pour aller s'écraser sur le plancher. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, Malfoy s'était approché d'elle en l'appelant à plusieurs reprises. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle trouvait un intérêt tout particulier à ces gouttes d'eau et se trouva même à rougir.

- Hermione !

- Hein ? S'étrangla l'interpellé.

- Tu ne répondais plus, dit-il avec reproche.

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

- Quoi ? Ah, tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais Granger alors j'ai... essayé autre chose, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur en observant Malfoy qui retournait s'installer sur son lit, les pieds croisés et les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois porter autre chose qu'une robe de sorcier, enfin je crois...

- Passionnant Granger, tu veux vraiment parler de ma garde-robe ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et chercha un endroit où s'asseoir. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille pour lui rappeler sa présence mais elle ne réagit pas. Le jeune homme tira légèrement sur le bras d'Hermione qui finit par se souvenir de sa présence.

- Pardon, je... enfin Tonks et sa mère avait besoin de parler alors elles m'ont dis de monter, finit par expliquer la jeune fille.

Draco avait déjà lâché la Gryffondor et fit un bref signe de la tête pour l'inviter à s'asseoir au bord du lit, elle s'exécuta avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ça se passe comment ici ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, apparemment peu intéressé par la conversation.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Lélio ? Tenta la brunette avec un soupir désespéré.

- Je pense que tu es déjà au courant et que tu cherches juste à lancer la conversation pour aborder un sujet plus délicat.

Hermione se mordit la langue et lui jeta un regard noir, elle détestait de voir le jeune homme aussi calme et serein alors que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique. Elle se releva d'un geste brusque et se planta face au lit, les poings sur les hanches.

- Très bien, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Que comptes-tu faire une fois que Lélio arrivera ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit le vert simplement.

- J'ai rencontré ton frère lors d'une réunion qui avait pour objectif de trouver des alliés dans notre lutte contre Voldemort alors je ne pense pas qu'il restera simplement ici à se tourner les pouces.

Hermione se tut en voyant son interlocuteur porter son attention sur la fenêtre, fuyant clairement la conversation.

- Malfoy !

- Quoi ? Granger... dit-il en se retournant vers elle avec un regard haineux.

- Le professeur Dumbledore pense que cet endroit n'est pas assez sécurisé et il voudrait que vous veniez nous rejoindre au quartier général mais... Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda-t-elle excédée par son rictus méprisant.

- Tu crois sincèrement que le vieux fou se soucie de notre sécurité pour les deux petites semaines qu'il nous reste avant la rentrée ?

- Bien sûr ! Le Professeur Dumbledore s'inquiète pour chacun d'entre nous et...

- Il compte surtout nous rallier à sa cause n'est-ce pas ? Supposa Draco en faisant claquer sa langue.

- Tu tiens toujours à soutenir la cause de Voldemort ? Après ce qu'il a fait à ta mère ?

Le regard que lui lança le jeune homme lui glaça le sang, il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour qu'Hermione sache qu'il ne comptait pas rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je suppose que c'est un sujet taboue pour l'instant, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération en voyant le blond quitter le lit pour aller trifouiller sa valise dans un coin de la pièce.

- Quel entrain ! se moqua-t-il avec un rictus.

- Tu m'exaspère, se justifia-t-elle. Tu passes ton temps à fuir les sujets...

Elle s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils en voyant Malfoy sortir une serviette de sa malle et se frotter les cheveux vigoureusement.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il devant son soudain silence.

- Je nage en plein délire... Je suis entrain de te parler de Voldemort et toi tu... te sèche les cheveux ?

La brune avait la bouche ouverte, clairement outrée d'une telle nonchalance.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attraper la crève, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un seul sujet qui t'intéresse en dehors de Lélio ? Demanda-t-elle avec un soupir de désespoir.

- Non.

La réponse avant franchit les lèvres du jeune homme sans la moindre hésitation et son regard ancré aux iris chocolat de la brune confortait cette affirmation. Mal à l'aise, Hermione déglutit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir posé une telle question et le Serpentard ne semblait pas en comprendre le sens puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils d'interrogation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets tout de côté pour lui, demanda-t-elle sérieuse. Tu sais qu'il est sain et sauf et qu'il sera bientôt là alors tu devrais penser à ton avenir... ce que tu comptes faire pour... je sais pas moi... j'ai l'impression que tu n'as que ton frère à l'esprit depuis que tu sais qu'il est en vie.

Le discours de la Gryffondor était incompréhensible puisqu'elle ne parvenait pas à savoir elle même ce qu'elle voulait exprimer. Draco s'approcha d'un pas menaçant et saisit son poignet sans la moindre délicatesse.

- J'avais dix ans lorsque l'on m'a _arraché_ mon jumeau, siffla-t-il si bas qu'elle avait du mal à l'entendre. Je ne te parle pas d'adieux déchirant sur le quai d'une gare Granger, un homme est venu chez moi en plein après-midi pour prendre mon frère et l'entraîner jusqu'à sa monture pendant que mon père me retenait loin de lui. Pas un mot... je n'ai pas plus lui dire le moindre mot. Je ne savais pas où il l'emmenait ni même ce qu'il allait lui faire. J'ai vu mon père torturer une moldue qui avait à peine appris à lire... imagine un instant ce que j'ai pu ressentir, ce que j'ai pu imaginer qu'on allait lui faire. Je l'ai cru mort, on m'a certifié qu'il l'était Granger. Alors oui je ne pense qu'à lui, je n'en ai rien à faire de votre prétendue guerre contre le Lord parce que depuis quatre longues années je me suis répété constamment que plus jamais je ne pourrai voir Lélio et maintenant que tout cela prend fin. Je vais enfin pouvoir le revoir et je serai capable de vous tuer tous les uns après les autres pour être sûr que ça arrive.

Le visage de Draco n'était plus que haine et colère mais ses yeux reflétaient toute la souffrance qui le torturait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'une larme s'échappa Hermione leva sa main libre pour la coller sur la joue blafarde du Serpentard et essuya la goutte salée d'un mouvement du pouce avec un sourire triste.

- Je suis désolée...

Il s'écarta d'elle d'un mouvement brusque.

- Sors d'ici, dit-il dans un souffle en lui tournant le dos.

- Malfoy.

- S'il te plaît Granger, sors d'ici.

- Non.

Le Serpentard la regarda interloqué, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la tristesse qui s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu as souffert de la solitude due à l'absence de ton frère et tu me demandes de t'abandonner dans cet état. C'est hors de question. Une amie n'accepterait jamais ça.

- Tu n'es pas mon amie, Granger, dit-il avec un grimace.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement, n'en connaissant pas elle-même la réponse.


	26. Contre-temps

_Bonjour… orz_

_Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai honte de ce retard !_

_Mais bon, j'ai de très bonne raisons… J'ai acheté ma maison, déménagé, fais des travaux… Bref tout va pour le mieux pour moi… Et puis il faut avouer que Draco a longtemps refuser de me laisser travailler (le courage des serpentards sérieux… orz)_

_Bref je ne vasi pas vous ennuyer trop longtemps, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et commentent, je prend toujours le temps de vous répondre et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos petits mots de réchauffent le cœur !_

_Si non c'est les vacances alors j'espère prendre un peu d'avance :p_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 25 : Contre-temps**

_- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement, n'en connaissant pas elle-même la réponse._

- Une miss-je-sais-tout qui se mêle des affaires des autres, dit-il en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur son lit, le visage inexpressif.

- Je suis sérieuse Malfoy.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

- Je suis ton débiteur, proposa-t-il en rouvrant ses paupières.

- Pardon ?

- Je te dois beaucoup... de m'avoir permis de retrouver Lélio et je ne l'oublierai pas, rien d'autre, dit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme.

Hermione se déplaça pour se trouver face à Draco, les mains vissées sur les hanches, les yeux plissés planté dans ceux orageux du jeune homme.

- Considères que ta dette est payée puisque tu m'as sauvé la vie dans la forêt interdite... Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu ressens vis à vis de moi ? Questionna-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Le Serpentard la fixa incrédule, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une grimace déformât son visage.

- Tu... Granger dit moi que tu n'es pas entrain de... tomber amoureuse de moi hein ?

- La ferme Malfoy ! Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers les fenêtres et commença en jouer des doigts sur la console qui trônait sous l'ouverture.

- Granger... appela Draco d'un ton menaçant.

Elle soupira et se retourna, appuyant les paumes de ses mains sur le meuble de bois. Elle ancra son regard à celui du vert.

- Ce n'est pas ça Malfoy. Juste... Je m'inquiète pour toi et... Enfin tu ne peux pas nier que nos rapports ont changés, si ?

Il hocha la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot et l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard.

- J'ai quand même du mal à te qualifier d'ami parce que pour ça il aurait fallu qu'on se connaisse un peu plus, qu'on vive des choses ensembles...

- Alors ne me qualifie pas... Tu m'as rendu un grand service, je t'ai sauvé la vie, on est quitte et on repart dans nos habitudes.

Hermione soupira apparemment excédée par le comportement du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour avancer un nouvel argument mais on tapa à la porte.

- Draco, Hermione, je peux entrer ? Demanda la voix fluette de Tonks.

Le Serpentard se leva pour ouvrir à sa cousine.

- Je ne vois pas de raison qui pourrait t'empêcher d'entrer, grogna-t-il.

- Hermione, si ça ne te dérange pas je voudrai passer quelque part avant de rentrer et si on ne veut pas arriver en retard pour le repas – et risquer la colère de Molly – il faudrait y aller maintenant.

L'interpellé hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme, elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de parler d'une voix calme.

- Réfléchis bien à tout ça Malfoy, on se voit bientôt.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, grogna-t-il avec une grimace.

Tonks lui décocha une tape à l'arrière du crâne faisant rire la brunette.

- Tu manques cruellement d'éducation mon cher cousin !

- Mon éducation est parfaite en tout point... Nymphadora !

La teinte habituellement rose de la métamorphomage passa au noir absolu alors que son visage feintait la colère.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Par ton prénom _cher cousine_, singea-t-il moqueur.

- Bon c'est fini les enfants, rigola Hermione en entraînant la jeune auror avec elle hors de la pièce.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les quelques jours qui séparèrent Draco des retrouvailles avec son jumeau lui semblèrent durer une éternité, il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre et les rares fois où il rejoignait les deux habitants de la maison c'était pour tourner littéralement en rond au milieu du salon déclenchant des remarques exaspérées d'Andromeda.

La tante du jeune homme ne fut donc pas surprise de le trouver attablé de bonne heure le matin du fameux jour. Elle eut un petit sourire attendrit pour son neveu et lui demanda :

- Tu as réussi à dormir ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit, il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

- Ne sois pas aussi nerveux Draco, tout se passera bien.

Andromeda déposa un bol de café devant le jeune homme avant de s'installer face à lui.

- On va prendre le magicobus pour rejoindre l'aéroport de Londres, lui rappela-t-elle en buvant son thé lentement.

- Ce n'est pas trop risqué ?

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation mais Draco avait besoin de se rassurer pour diminuer la boule d'angoisse qui lui enserrait l'estomac. Peu après le départ de Macnair, le Serpentard avait appris que les transplanages internationaux étaient limités et surveillés depuis que le ministère avait admis le retour de Voldemort. Il fallait obtenir une autorisation exceptionnelle d'entrée ou de sortie de territoire par moyen magique, chose qui semblait beaucoup trop risquée vu la situation actuelle de son jumeau. Draco se rendrait donc avec sa tante et d'autres membres de l'Ordre à l'aéroport pour cueillir Lélio avant de rejoindre la maison des Tonks pour les quelques jours qui les séparaient de la rentrée.

- Et tu comptes continuer d'user la moquette pendant les trois heures qui te restent avant de partir pour l'aéroport ou tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Questionna Andromeda en faisant référence à l'occupation préférée de son neveu pendant ces derniers jours.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant d'expliquer qu'il comptait travailler un peu l'astronomie en attendant l'heure fatidique.

A plusieurs mètres d'altitude, Lélio Malfoy s'étirait avec un bâillement sonore s'attirant le regard courroucé de trois autres passagers. Il leur lança un sourire d'excuse avant de jeter un coup d'œil par le hublot. Le commandant de bord avait annoncé depuis quelques minutes déjà que l'appareil amorçait sa descente et pourtant Lélio ne voyait toujours aucun signe de la ville de Londres.

Le jeune homme commençait à sentir la nervosité l'envahir, et l'absence de Rictus ne l'aidait en rien à surmonter les futures retrouvailles d'avec son jumeau. Il avait espéré vivre cet instant des millions de fois et maintenant qu'il était à sa portée il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir loin !

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge alors que les nuages s'écartaient enfin pour laisser la place à un enchevêtrement de routes à peine reconnaissables. Lélio ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, il n'avait plus que quelques dizaines de minutes à patienter avant de pouvoir revoir Draco.

Les derniers instants défilèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, le russe d'adoption suivit la foule du pas automatique qui guidait sa vie depuis son entrée à Durmstrang. Il s'immobilisa devant le tapis roulant jusqu'à voir arriver deux énormes malles décorée d'un « L » et un « M » doré légèrement écaillés. Lélio saisit ses bagages avant de pousser un long soupir et de se diriger vers l'espace d'attente où son comité d'accueil devait se trouver. Le regard d'acier parcourut la pièce de façon circulaire, d'immense baie vitrée faisaient office de mur sur toute sa gauche et la lumière blafarde qui en résultait empêchait le jeune homme de bien discerner la foule. Lélio s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux pour calmer l'angoisse qui commençait à s'emparer de lui, il dût réprimer un haut-le-cœur et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un main saisir son poignet. Il releva lentement les paupières pour croiser un regard chocolat apaisant et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait alors que la jeune fille le prenait dans ses bras.

- Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Questionna Hermione Granger en saisissant l'un de ses bagages.

Lélio hocha la tête en silence avant de jeter un regard curieux à l'homme qui se tenait en retrait derrière la jeune fille. L'adulte mince et émacié avait des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches et un sourire apaisant étirait ses lèvres bien que son regard soit constamment entrain de balayer la pièce à la recherche de la moindre menace.

- Luk... ah pardon Lélio.

- Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Lukyan si tu le préfères, signala-t-il à une Hermione embarrassée.

- Dans tous les cas, je te présente Rémus Lupin. Il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard et s'est proposé pour venir te chercher. Ton frère ne doit pas être très loin, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher le jeune homme du regard.

Alors que Lélio reprenait lui aussi ses recherches, un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son jumeau. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'appeler qu'une explosion retentit dans son dos. Lélio fit volte face pour apercevoir une demi douzaine de sorcier encapuchonnés et masqués, il saisit sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste mais son geste fut interrompit par une femme d'apparence assez âgée.

- Tonks, emmène-le en sécurité ! Ordonna Lupin à la femme avant de se tourner vers Hermione pour lui faire signe de s'approcher.

Lélio ne put savoir ce qui arriva après puisqu'un clignement de paupière plus tard il se retrouva à l'air libre, sur une place déserte.

- Où est-on ? Demanda-t-il en laissant la colère prendre le dessus sur l'angoisse. Où est Draco ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Calme-toi Lélio.

Le visage de la vieille femme laissa place à des traits beaucoup plus jeunes, les longs cheveux blancs se teintèrent de noir avant de prendre une coupe beaucoup plus courte, presque garçonne.

- Dora ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi, je suis touchée, dit la métamorphomage avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux. On est au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu as déjà une idée de ce qu'est l'Ordre . Je serai brève puisqu'il faut éviter de se faire repérer : l'endroit est protégé par un _fidelitas_, tu peux choisir d'être mis au secret et en assumer les conséquences ou choisir de rester en dehors de ce combat et j'effacerai cette conversation de ta mémoire.

- Je veux voir Draco, répondit Lélio sur un ton sec qu'il ne se connaissait pas. S'il est à l'intérieur de ce quartier général alors j'entre, si non je n'ai rien à y faire.

- Ma mère accompagnait Draco alors il est sûrement en sécurité à l'heure qu'il est.

Un craquement sonore retentit et l'auror fit volte-face, baguette à la main, pour tomber nez à ne avec l'arme de Remus Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dehors ? Grogna le loup-garou.

- Il est aussi têtu que son frangin à première vue, expliqua la brune avec un soupir. Je lui ai rapidement expliqué mais il ne veut rien savoir à part où est Draco.

- Je ne les ai pas vu à l'aéroport, ils sont sûrement déjà rentrés, assura Hermione.

- Au Quartier Général ? demanda Lélio.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et ce fut Rémus Lupin qui prit la parole.

- Il ne peut pas y entrer.

- Alors je n'y mettrai pas les pieds.

- Lukyan, dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. Cette attaque n'était certainement pas un hasard et il y a toutes les chances pour que tu en sois la cible. Si tu rejoins Malfoy dans un endroit non protégé tu vas le mettre en danger, lui et les parents de Tonks.

Elle eut une grimace impatiente en jetant un regard aux alentours pendant que les deux adultes gardaient la baguette fermement en main pour parer à toute attaque.

- Rentrons à l'intérieure et on avisera, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme.

L'hésitation de Lélio fut de courte durée, il s'avança vers Hermione avec un regard étrangement semblable à celui du Serpentard.

- Je viens… mais n'attendez rien de moi tant que je n'aurai pas mon frère face à moi.

La rouge jeta un coup d'œil à Tonks qui sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le tendit au nouvel arrivant.

- Concentre-toi sur ce qui est écrit et observe, dit-elle en pointant le mur face à eux.

Lélio s'exécuta et constata avec surprise que les deux demeures qui lui faisait face s'écartaient pour laisser place à une nouvelle maison, Hermione entra la première lui faisant signe de la suivre puis les adultes pénétrèrent aussi verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

- Salle à manger, murmura le lycanthrope en faisant signe à Lélio de rester silencieux.

Le russe d'adoption serra les mâchoires en suivant le mouvement et pénétra dans la grande pièce où étaient installés plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une petite femme replète au regard particulièrement inquiet était entrain de s'affairer à frotter la table avec un chiffon lorsqu'elle s'interrompit pour se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle lui lança un sourire bienveillant et s'avança pour lui parler.

- Bonjour, Lélio. Bienvenue, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Mon frère.

Les mots étaient sortis de façon plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité mais il commençait à saturer qu'on le questionne sur un tas de choses qui lui semblaient particulièrement insignifiantes.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas plaire au reste des personnes présentes puisque deux d'entre eux se levèrent de leur chaise. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux sombres et à la mine fatiguée, un rouquin de son âge aux taches de rousseur et à la mine écarlate.

- C'est à ma mère que tu parles Malfoy, grogna le plus jeune.

Lélio ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

- Ron ! Fais preuve d'un peu d'intelligence pour une fois !

Les oreilles du jeune sorcier devinrent si rouges qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à les voir s'enflammer. Rémus prit sur lui d'interrompre le début de dispute.

- Il y a eu une attaque, expliqua-t-il à l'assemblée. Nous avons été séparés d'Androméda et Draco.

Le brun qui s'était levé se détendit quelque peu et Lélio prit le temps de détailler les autres personnes présentes, une concentration de rouquin beaucoup trop importante pour être négligée. Sûrement les membres d'une même famille. Son regard s'attarda sur le jeune homme assis à la gauche du rouquin qui l'avait agressé. Un garçon plutôt maigre aux cheveux désordonnés qui laissaient apparaitre une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Harry Potter… murmura Lélio sans s'en rendre compte et l'interpellé releva un regard surpris sur lui.

Le Gryffondor avait évité de croiser les iris grises depuis l'entrée de l'équipe, parce qu'il avait toujours du mal à croire ce qu'Hermione leur avait révélé et qu'il préférait se cacher de la vérité plutôt que de l'affronter.

- C'est vrai que personne n'a fait les présentations, rectifia la femme rousse avec un sourire.

Elle nomma les gens un par un en les pointant du doigt pour permettre à Lélio de mettre un nom sur chaque visage. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la voix de Molly Weasley ne prononce les mots « Sirius Black ». Lélio connaissait suffisamment l'arbre généalogique de sa famille pour savoir son lien avec l'adulte, il posa un regard curieux sur le sorcier qui n'était autre que le second à s'être levé un peu plus tôt.

En temps normal Lélio aurait entamé la conversation avec lui de façon enthousiaste, le questionnant sur sa vie actuelle et le complimentant sur le courage qu'il avait eut de tourner le dos à sa famille pour soutenir ses convictions. Mais à l'instant la seule chose qui l'importait était l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le cœur.

Le blond sentit l'oxygène lui manquer et il chercha d'un regard rapide l'endroit le plus proche pour s'asseoir, il se laissa donc tomber sur une chaise sous le regard inquiet du reste de l'assemblée. Le gamin ferma les yeux pour laisser sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal lorsqu'une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait peur de l'avoir oubliée retentit dans son esprit.

_¤- Léï !_

_- Dray…_

_- Tu…_

_- Où es-tu ?_

_- Et toi ?¤_

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond, inquiétant un peu plus les sorciers présents, Tonks s'approcha et posa une main douce sur son genou.

- Lélio ?

Trop concentré sur la conversation qu'il avait avec son frère, l'interpellé n'entendit pas la voix de la jeune femme.

_¤ - Au Quartier Général de l'Ordre… Un truc dans le genre._

_- Ne bouge pas de là, je m'arrange pour te rejoindre._

_- Je t'attends._

_- …_

_- Draco ?_

_- Cette fois j'arriverai à temps, assura la voix avant de couper la conversation mentale.¤_

Lélio battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de revenir à la « réalité », un peu surprit de voir plusieurs visages inquiets penchés sur lui. Il leur envoya un sourire désolé.

- Tu ne répondais plus, lui expliqua Hermione d'une voix toujours inquiète.

Lélio secoua la tête avec un sourire.

- Un léger étourdissement mais ça va mieux.

Le blond se tourna vers celle qu'il supposait être la mère des rouquins.

- Si l'offre tient toujours, j'apprécierai un chocolat chaud, dit-il d'un ton doux qui surprit l'interpellée comme les autres.

Molly hocha la tête et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine et revint avec une énorme tasse de chocolat fumant.

- Bien, laissez-lui un peu de temps et d'espace, tout le monde dehors ! Tonna la voix de la mère de famille.

Elle reçut quelques protestation à voix basse et Lélio ne put ignorer les regards mauvais que posaient sur lui les autres adolescents, il tendit la main pour saisir le poignet de Hermione.

- Reste, s'il te plait, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Hermione… commença à protester le survivant.

- Harry, essaie de comprendre. Débarquer dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, remplis de gens que tu connais tout aussi peu et qui te dévisage sans raison valable. Tu dois bien comprendre ce qu'il ressent, non ?

Le brun hocha la tête à la grande surprise de Lélio qui continuait de le fixer avec curiosité.

_¤ - Léi !_

_- Oui._

_- Dumbledore est ici. J'arrive. ¤_

Le jeune homme eut un sourire satisfait qui provoqua un nouveau froncement de sourcils d'Hermione.

- Lukyan, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix intriguée.

- Je suis soulagé que tu sois là, mentit le blond sans la moindre hésitation faisant rougir la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

Lélio secoua la tête avec un sourire angélique et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour dégager ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas idée, souffla-t-il d'un ton charmeur qui fit rire la jeune fille.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment à bavarder, discutant principalement du voyage et des vacances de la brunette lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Qu'est…

Sirius s'interrompit en voyant la personne qui accompagnait le vieil homme et un raclement de chaise provenant de la salle à manger lui fit vite comprendre que Lélio se doutait de la présence de son frère dans la maison. Draco jeta un regard mauvais à l'agglutinement de rouquins en haut de l'escalier et retint une remarque moqueuse en reconnaissant Harry Potter.

- Il est dans la salle à manger, dit Sirius en s'écartant pour lui indiquer le chemin.

Le blond sentit l'air lui manquer et il hocha la tête en silence avant d'avancer jusqu'à la porte comme un condamné à mort. Un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait la poignée lentement et relevait le regard pour croiser les iris si semblables aux siennes qu'il avait à peine aperçues un peu plus tôt.

Lélio se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, Hermione agrippant son bras comme pour le retenir. Le Serpentard se sentit mal à l'aise, sans savoir vers qui se dirigeait sa jalousie, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Il vit son frère se dégager de la prise de la sorcière et avant qu'il ne l'ait réalisé les bras de Lélio l'enserraient avec force. Draco ferma les paupières et ouvrit la bouche pour sortir la plaisanterie qu'il avait préparé pour reprendre contenance mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge et il eut tout le mal du monde à retenir ses sanglots.

Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant les jumeaux à leurs retrouvailles pour rejoindre ses amis, la larme à l'œil.

- Mione ? Questionna Ginny surprise.

La brune secoua la tête en riant légèrement et la fille Weasley la prit dans ses bras avec un sourire alors que les garçons les observaient sans comprendre.

- Bon montez dans vos chambres avant de réveiller madame Black, souffla Molly alors que les adultes rejoignaient un petit salon pour discuter de choses concernant l'Ordre.

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus pas ce chapitre… Pour ce qui est des retrouvailles des jumeaux, je leur réserve le chapitre suivant alors encore un peu de patience :p_

_J'vous nems tous :p_


	27. Quittons le Square Grimmaurd !

_Hum hum hum... Ouai je sais je suis encore en vie..._

_Bon autant vous le dire tout de suite ce chapitre est court... très court XD_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider... Je voulais vraiment un gros truc pour les retrouvailles des jumeaux mais ils se sont contentés d'une pudeur des plus extrêmes et franchement ça m'a saoulé !_

_J'ai donc fini par décider de le poster malgré tout... Et de me venger avec Pansy au chapitre suivant !_

_Draco devrait d'ailleurs être chiant les premiers jours et donc ça promet des instants en tête à tête avec Hermione 8D_

**VIVRE PAR PROCURATION**

**Chapitre 26 : Quittons le squarre Grimmaurd !**

_Dans ces moments là ~Patrick Bruel_

_Nuit 17 à 52 unplugged ~Christine and the Queens_

Les jumeaux restèrent un moment immobile dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'écarter lentement. Lélio ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère en riant légèrement, pas un mot de fut prononcé pendant un long moment. Comme si le simple fait d'entendre la voix de l'autre leur était impensable pour l'instant.

Après plus d'une heure à se détailler du regard, Draco s'appuya contre la table et ouvrit la bouche :

- Tu as changé.

- Toi aussi, répondit Lélio avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

Le Serpentard sentit le fossé qui s'était créé entre eux pendant ces années de séparations, lui s'était enfermé dans la solitude, sombrant un peu plus chaque jour dans les travers de son père alors que son jumeau semblait ouvert au monde.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, commença Lélio. Alors que j'ai tant de choses que j'aimerai te faire partager…

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vert qui se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus sourit le cœur aussi léger.

- Dis-moi tout, souffla-t-il la gorge nouée.

Et Lélio s'exécuta, lui narrant les difficultés des premières années comme les rencontres et joies que lui avait procurées son école. Chacun de ses récits s'accompagnait de gestes enthousiastes et Draco se demanda où était passé son frère si discret et timide. Loin de regretter ce changement, il observait sa propre image lui raconter une vie dont il ignorait tout avec un sourire attendri lorsque l'on toqua doucement à la porte.

- Oui ? dit Lélio sans hésitation.

L'ouvrant pivota pour laisser la passer la mine joyeuse quoi qu'inquiète de Tonks.

- Ca fait un petit moment que vous êtes là et Molly aurait besoin d'accéder à la cuisine, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Euh bien sûr, désolé ! dit Lélio en souriant.

La métamorphomage interrogea le deuxième jeune homme du regard et celui-ci hocha la tête, puis Molly Weasley pénétra à l'intérieur en compagnie du professeur Lupin et de Sirius Black qui les observait toujours d'un œil méfiant.

- Arthur est partit travailler et le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas pu rester, expliqua-t-elle aux jumeaux. Dra…

Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils ce qui arracha un rire aux deux jeunes – rire qui tenait plus du ricanement pour Draco – ils échangèrent un regard amusé et touché, trop heureux de se trouver dans une situation où l'on pouvait les confondre.

- J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait plus jamais, laissa échapper Draco en oubliant la présence des adultes.

- Et moi donc…

Le russe d'adoption eut un sourire de connivence avec son frère et ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards curieux des adultes.

- Tonks, on devrait aller chercher les affaires de Draco chez tes parents, non ? demanda le professeur Lupin.

- Euh oui bien sûr.

Ils promirent à la mère des Weasley d'être de retour pour le déjeuner et s'éclipsèrent. Sirius poussa un soupir las et proposa aux jumeaux de leur montrer leur chambre.

Les deux blonds le suivirent sans protester jusqu'au troisième étage, le propriétaire des lieux leur indiqua une pièce étroite où deux lits austères avaient été installés à la va-vite.

- On a dû improviser, expliqua l'adulte. Il n'était pas prévu que vous restiez ici alors Remus s'est chargé de transformer d'anciens bureaux en couchettes.

- ça conviendra parfaitement, dit Lélio avec enthousiasme en posant la malle qu'il avait monté sous l'un des lits.

Sirius imita son geste avec le deuxième bagage et les observa en silence. Draco l'interrogea du regard et l'animagus lui sourit du mieux qu'il put.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dit-il gêné. Narcissa m'a…

- ça ira, répondit le Serpentard sur la défensive.

- Dray…

L'interpellé ancra son regard à celui de son jumeau comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait besoin de personne en dehors de lui. Lélio hocha la tête avant de sourire à Sirius.

- Merci. Mais je crois qu'on a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire avant, dit-il.

Sirius acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Personne ne vint les déranger avant l'heure du repas et ce fût Hermione qui se chargea d'aller les chercher. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce après avoir toqué à la porte, elle se figea, surprise par le spectacle qui l'attendait : les deux Malfoy avaient enfilé exactement la même tenue et elle ne sût dire lequel était nonchalamment assis sur son lit, les jambes tendues devant lui tandis que l'autre était allongé la tête posée sur les cuisses de son frère.

- Euh… le repas est prêt… dit-elle.

- On arrive, dit l'un des garçons.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque son regard croisa les iris du jumeau assis et elle se sentit d'autant plus perturbée de ne pas savoir les différencier. La jeune fille quitta la pièce aussitôt et rejoignit ses amis avec l'air le plus détaché qu'elle avait en réserve.

Les quelques jours séparant les jeunes de la rentrée s'écoulèrent tranquillement dans cette ambiance un peu étrange. Lélio n'eut pas trop de mal à se lier d'affection pour Ginny et Hermione qu'il appréciait déjà beaucoup. Les adultes s'étaient tous montrés prévenants autant envers lui que son jumeau.

Draco en revanche avait gardé ce comportement capricieux et dédaigneux que ses « camarades » de Poudlard lui connaissaient. En apparence. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec son jumeau, le visage du Serpentard s'adoucissait et même s'il parlait peu, Draco se sentait toujours plus léger et avait l'impression que le lien avec son jumeau se renforçait un peu plus à chaque heure passée en sa compagnie.

Lorsque vint l'heure de se mettre en route pour King Cross, le vert se sentit des plus nerveux et profita que tout le monde s'affairait à descendre les valises dans l'entrée pour s'isoler dans le salon. La tête négligemment posée sur le dossier du canapé et les yeux clos Draco n'entendit pas la porte pivoter sur ses gonds. Hermione s'approcha timidement et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence une fois qu'elle se trouva à moins de trois pas du sofa.

- Granger ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

La brune hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de s'installer à côté de lui en soupirant.

- Nerveux ?

- Moi ? Jamais ! assura-t-il avec son sourire en coin habituel.

Son interlocutrice leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue dubitative avant de se redresser d'un bond et de tendre sa main en direction du jeune homme.

- On a un train à prendre tu sais… dit-elle.

- Tu as peur de t'ennuyer si je le rate ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et laissa son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le hall sans ajouter un mot.

- Granger ? appela Draco sans comprendre ce soudain changement d'humeur.

Comme la Gryffondor ne lui répondit pas, il se leva avec un soupir et atteint l'entrée au moment où Rémus Lupin annonçait qu'ils allaient prendre la route par groupe de deux afin de pouvoir transplaner au plus près de la gare. Le loup garou partit en tête avec la cadette des Weasley, le second groupe constitué de Potter et Sirius Black partit quelques instants après. Fred et Georges tenant à accompagnes leurs cadets sur le quai mais n'étant pas suffisamment doué en transplanage pour emmener quelqu'un avec eux, ils partirent à leur tour avec enthousiasme sous le regard méfiant de leur mère. Ne restait au 12 square Grimmaud que les jumeaux Malfoy, Molly, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Tonks et Maugrey.

Inconsciemment, Lélio glissa ses doigts au creux de la main de son frère au moment où sa cousine l'invita à la suivre pour se mettre en route.

_¤- Dray._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive de suite. Je ne te laisserai plus.¤_

Le pseudo-russe acquiesça sans prêtre attention au regard étrange des autres personnes présentes. Il suivit Nymphadora sans dire un mot pour éviter de réveiller le portrait de Walburga Black. Une fois le nouveau binôme partit, Ronald eut moins de scrupule et attaqua d'un ton mauvais.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares avec tes conversations silencieuses Malfoy mais on ne te laissera pas faire.

- Ron ! le rabroua Molly déclenchant les cris hystériques du portrait de la matriarche des Blacks.

- Sale Vermine Puantes ! Traites !

- Bravo pour la discrétion, grogna Maugrey de mauvaise humeur en agrippant le rouquin pour l'emmener à l'extérieur en lui rappelant les consignes de sécurité qu'il ne cessait de rabâcher à longueur de temps.

Ils transplanèrent alors que la voix de l'auror se laissait encore entendre dans la rue déserte. Pendant ce temps au Quartier Général de L'ordre, Hermione avait plaqué ses deux mains sur ses oreilles afin d'atténuer les cris de la sorcière pendant que le loup garou se débattait avec les rideaux pour les refermer. Draco les observaient un léger sourire aux lèvres ce qui exaspéra la préfète.

- ça te fait rire ?

- Pas le moins du monde Granger, dit-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient de plus belle.

- Imbécile… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Bon Rémus, on pourrait peut-être y aller. Elle sera sûrement calmée avant notre retour, proposa Molly impatiente de quitter cet endroit qui mettait les nerfs de tous à rude épreuve.

L'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal acquiesça et les quatre sorciers se retrouvèrent très vite à l'air libre. Le blond inspira profondément, savourant la caresse de la brise sur son visage avec un bonheur à peine dissimulé.

- Comment vous faites pour rester là dedans tout l'été…

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, Rémus attrapa son bras pour les faire transplaner à l'endroit prévu avant de rejoindre la gare en moins de cinq minutes, Hermione et Molly sur les talons. Draco regarda la mère Weasley puis Hermione traverser la barrière menant au quai 9 ¾ , lorsque vint son tour il se figea, incapable de faire un pas de plus en direction du mur.

- Malfoy ? demanda le professeur Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

L'interpellé déglutit en tournant son regard vers le loup-garou.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? insista le lycanthrope.

- Il y a … beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas très fier… commença le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Remus s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancien élèves en cherchant les mots pour le rassurer.

- Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Il est seulement important de savoir le reconnaitre… même si parfois il est déjà trop tard et que ces erreurs nous ont couté ceux à qui on tenait …

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans la gorge de Remus et son regard se fixa vers un point invisible.

- Professeur ?

L'appel arracha un sourire à l'interpelé qui soupira en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

- Je ne suis plus…

- Je suis désolé, trancha le serpentard sans préavis.

Abasourdis, le loup-garou cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises sans comprendre la raison de ces excuses mais il n'eut pas le temps de questionner son interlocuteur que ce dernier précisait sa pensée.

- Pour toutes les choses horribles que j'ai pu dire sur vous lorsque vous étiez professeur… Et pour avoir ébruité votre condition…

- Le bruit initial n'était pas de ton fait, rappela Rémus en secouant la tête.

Draco haussa les épaules avant d'avancer vers la barrière sans plus rien ajouter.


End file.
